Blue Hour Renesmee and Jacob's Story
by holkeer
Summary: The unlikely relationship concerning a Cullen and a werewolf starts all over again. And when Renesmee is endangered, the Cullens and Jacob are forced into action. However, this predator might be all too familiar for Jacob...
1. Summary & Renesmee's Preface

"_Jacob also asked me if I thought of him as a boyfriend." I felt Bella's muscles tense but continued, "I told him yes after thoroughly explaining my relationship with him previously." Bella closed her eyes and nodded again._

"_I see."_

"_It's bad isn't it?" I groaned._

"_Truthfully?" Bella opened one eye. "Yes, it is bad."_

"_I'm so lost," I moaned at her, "does it mean because of my half-human side, I can be with a werewolf?" I frowned at my odd question._

"_Uh," Bella thought for a couple of seconds, "that's a tough call."_

"_Tell me about it."_

The unlikely relationship concerning a Cullen and a werewolf starts all over again. But for Renesmee, it's even harder. As well as living as the first half-human half-vampire in the Cullen household, Renesmee is told that she has no choice; she and Jacob Black, a werewolf, are compelled to be together. But does her half-human side allow this dubious relationship to be ok?

And when Renesmee is endangered, the Cullens and Jacob are forced into action. However, this predator might be all too familiar for Jacob...

Book I

Renesmee

"_My only love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and known too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me that I must love a loathed enemy."_

_William Shakespeare, __Romeo and Juliet__,_

Preface

I watched him prepare to die for me. He wouldn't fight for his own protection, we both knew that. His back curved athletically and he let out a growl so fearsome there was no trace of a doubt that he was ready for this fight. His dark, soulful eyes searched for his opponent. I knew he was willing them out. He was a sucker for fighting, he loved it. It brought on a whole new side of him – I wasn't sure if I was entirely happy with that part of him but there was no cutting it out. It was a given, a part I'd never ever get rid of. And at this moment, he was ready, ready to unleash that part of him with wild excitement.

What would happen if that part did fail? What would become of me if he were defeated? Lifeless and cold, like the rest of us, finally? Ice froze my heart, closing it up so I could barely breathe. If I was left without him, would I be able to survive? Alone.

That would be a part of _me _I wasn't ready to give up.

And so I stepped forward to unite with him, side by side.


	2. Memory

Memory

The moonlight was hazy behind the heavy, rolling clouds. They were threateningly dark as they pulled themselves lazily across the sky. The forest was a deep green in the fading light. To anyone else this place would look sinister, almost dangerous. But to me, it was my garden. For only a mile or so away was my tiny stone cottage. Ok, it wasn't _my _cottage; it was Bella and Edward's. But as their daughter, the small building was my home as well.

Jacob's gleeful bark interrupted my thoughts. I returned back out of my memories, realizing quickly that I was in the middle of a race. Not just any race though, a race against a huge, shaggy, insanely fast werewolf, and I was loosing.

My legs were stretched out athletically as I sprinted after him. I heard jagged barks again; he was laughing at me. I noticed the large tree that was quickly coming toward me. I leapt up onto it, keeping silent as I stood motionless on the branch. He turned around, confused, and whimpered. I resisted laughing but a smile still crept onto my face. The russet wolf barked, his eyes searching. His nose fell to the floor as he tried to sniff me out.

I threw myself at him, laughing and he barked again loudly.

"Gotcha!" I cried, my hands sinking into his shaggy fur. I cuddled him, my legs curling around his body. He straightened up to his enormous height and ran. My hair blew behind me as the wind whipped past us wildly. "Ja-Ja-Jacob!" I gasped in the wind and he slowed. I fell off his back dramatically and he snickered in amusement.

Then he vanished.

I lay still on the mossy earth until the heat radiated back onto me. He was back in his human form, staring down at me with his sparkling brown eyes.

"Surely you're used to speed by now, Renesmee?" Jacob Black teased me, using my full name as if it were a swear word and running his hand through his short dark hair. I swatted at him, jumping back on my feet. He was wearing his tattered jeans, barefoot, his tanned chest glinting faintly in the moonlight.

"Shut up." I brushed down my arms, the leaves and twigs gently falling to the ground. Jacob glanced up at the darkened sky and frowned, grabbing my waist quickly so he was fireman-lifting me home.

I didn't protest and lay limp against his muscled back.

My gold locket that Bella had given me for Christmas when I was a lot younger, hung visibly in front of my face as I was towed upside down. The gold shone faintly, the French inscription just about readable. I had altered the locket slightly, as well as a picture of Edward, Bella and I inside, it had a small picture of Jacob and I. It wasn't a serious photo, we both had our tongues out and his large arms were around my torso. It was a few years back, my curls down at my waist and my face round and childish.

I smiled as I remembered the photo. This was a strange sensation; smiling upside down. As if he had heard my thoughts Jacob hefted me higher as he walked back to the cottage.

Edward Cullen was stood by our cottage door, his golden eyes on us. Jacob put me down quickly, his muscles tensing instinctively. I rolled my eyes and hugged him all the same.

"See you tomorrow, Ness." He said with a grin, his eyes flashing up to Edward. He was as still as a stone statue but his eyes were watching me closely. I broke away from Jacob and turned to my father.

"See, I'm back in one piece." I said sarcastically and he frowned at me.

"Stop it Renesmee." He wasn't angry, I knew it.

I noticed Jacob had disappeared. This was normal. It was routine. I would spend a couple of hours a day racing and playing with Jacob in the woods then he would return me home, vanishing quickly afterwards. And all the while, Edward would wait for me patiently.

He led me indoors, where Bella, my perfectly beautiful mother, was slumped across the table. Her head snapped up to see me. I was overwhelmed by her brilliant smile.

"Have fun?" Bella was still anxious about my days with Jacob; she of all people knew what a young werewolf was like. She didn't spend too much time with Jacob anymore, their friendship dwindling sadly since Jacob still couldn't get over the fact she wasn't human anymore. It was upsetting; I remembered clearly when he had happily joked with her when I was very young. The more I grew, the less happy Bella became with Jacob. It was as if she was worried.

"As always." I answered with a smile, my feet burning as they ached. I wandered toward my bedroom and turned to them both. Their eyes were on me, identically creased as they smiled gently.

"Night." They said simultaneously.

"Goodnight." I closed my bedroom door and fell into bed, fully clothed.

As my eyes started to waver, I felt a familiar burning sensation in my throat. I needed to hunt soon. I'll go in a few days, I thought, perhaps on my own. And as I thought about my new adventure, my eyes were devoured in darkness.

The gentle sun was barely visible through the darkened clouds of Forks. I woke slowly. My rumpled clothes were stiff around my body and I scrambled out of bed to get changed. If Alice saw me now…

The wardrobe flung open at my haste and I pulled out a fresh t-shirt and jeans. They'll do, I thought as I tugged them on. I wasn't sure what my plans for the day were. Would I see Jacob again? Of course, I remembered with a smile, not a day has passed without our daily meetings.

I then shivered as I remembered the icy looks Edward could never mask when I return home. No matter how nonchalant his posture could be, his eyes never lied. They would harden, the warm liquid frozen, and stare Jacob down. Of course, Jacob was never disheartened. He would return the fierce glare gladly. These two would never be best friends.

Even though, back when I was younger, Jacob and Edward seemed to get along. They weren't like brothers but Edward wasn't upset with his presence. Jacob seemed to always be with us, in the Cullen's house.

I was their thing in common. It was me who brought them together. Yet now, I am the thing that seems to pull them apart.

I groaned as I slammed my wardrobe close. No matter how hard Bella and I would try, these two were opposites. Like bringing a candle into the sea and expecting it to still burn in a flame; impossible. The water would always douse the flame.

I wandered out of the cottage, a little upset to find it empty. Perhaps they were at the Cullen's house. I picked up a jog.

My speed and power were almost equal to a vampire's. Almost. I still had a heart, a heart that beat quicker than any other human. And a temperature higher than any human. So I guess you could say I was far from a vampire in some ways.

But I still had half the strength, half the speed and almost all the predator instincts. I had the power to snarl, growl and fight like a vampire. In some ways, I was worse. At this, I grinned. I had all of the general hormones of a teenage girl along with the feisty fierce side of an unstoppable immortal child. Of course, I didn't go on mad killing sprees. I was much more civilised than the infamous immortal children. The ones that nearly stopped my existence.

I stopped at this. I imagined what would have happened that day, the day the Volturi were summoned to destroy me. They were told that the Cullen's, one of the only 'vegetarian' vampire covens, had an immortal child within their coven. They were told to get rid of me instantly. I was a danger, a threat, violent and fearless.

Alice saw them coming before they did in her vision. We assembled an army of covens against them; almost as if to fight them. The memories weren't too clear. I was kept shaded. But I remember the crouched postures of our covens, the all too fake casualness that we tried to put across. How Carlisle tried to simply explain what I was. Not just an immortal child, I was human too. The Volturi weren't easily convinced. They were prepared to fight for domination, even as they were outnumbered.

Then the memories in that clearing start to fade. Bella's tearful goodbye as she swung me onto Jacob's wolf back. I fitted easily in the dip between his shoulder blades. Jacob was tense, I had felt it ripple through this muscles, deep under his fur. Even in his wolf form, he was able to cry as Bella said goodbye. The tears as large as snooker balls rolled down his snout. It made my throat choke as I thought of them. And then, the goodbye between him and Edward. The words Edward used, Jacob, his _son_.

To bring a candle to water and expect it to burn? Maybe if the candle was powerful, forceful and never ever defeated.

Most of the Cullens were home, Carlisle at work and Alice off on her leisurely Porsche ride with Jasper. Edward and Bella were holding hands in the lounge, strewn across the sofa. Emmett was shooting them glares, embarrassment in this intimate situation sure on his face.

"Good morning." I greeted them as I waltzed in. My parents' faces lit up automatically at me. Every time I'd always receive a smile.

"Morning, Ness." Emmett nodded in my direction, his voice low and gruff. I sat down on his knees, only to his amusement. His large arms curled around my waist and he pretended to push me off. I didn't move though.

"What are your plans for the day?" He asked me.

"I have no idea," I answered with a sigh, "what about you?"

"Rosalie and I are visiting the Denali coven later on," Emmett pulled a face; "she wants to catch up with Tanya."

"Why the face?" I poked his frown and he furrowed his eyebrows.

"It'll be all girl talk, I don't do girl talk."

"Then don't go." I told him simply, confused that he hadn't thought of this option almost straight away.

"And stay with your loved up parents?" He pointed at them furiously. "No thanks." Edward shot him an infuriated look but I laughed.

"True." Then Emmett traced the faintly dark circles underneath my eyes. His fingers were rough on my smooth skin.

"Looks like you need a hunting date." At this comment, Bella's head snapped towards me.

"She does?" Bella darted over and looked me in the eye. I had her brown eyes but they still darkened at the sign of thirst. Carlisle thought they might slightly dilute to golden amber as I carried on hunting but so far, the brown had stuck. "Why didn't you say?"

"I didn't know," I mumbled. She was crowding me now. Her fingers pushed Emmett's away.

"You didn't know? Oh Renesmee," she said my name with undoubted pride, as always, "would you like to go now?" I pulled a face. Hunting wasn't my favourite hobby and I tried to put it off till I really got thirsty. Then it was easier to give into my predator senses.

"No." I answered flatly, trying to force her away with my eyes. Bella bit her lip and sighed, turning back to Edward. He nodded, as if to agree with me, and beckoned her back into his arms.

"She'll be fine for a few days." His eyes flickered over to me again. He knew my reasons easily. Unlike Bella, I wasn't an exception to his mind-reading.

"Let us know, won't you Renesmee?" Bella asked anxiously. I nodded with a bored expression. Emmett laughed.

"Are you seeing wolf boy today?" He asked me. It was noticeable when Edward tensed up.

Most of the Cullens had got used to Jacob, only a few still found it hard. Edward had his many reasons. After his vicious dislike towards Jacob because of Bella, it was hard for him to forgive and forget. Likewise for Jacob.

And even after everything, Rosalie was another on the anti-Jacob bandwagon. Jacob had done too many blonde jokes, too many snide remarks. Rosalie wasn't the forgiving type anyway. It was a bit much to ask her to forgive a _werewolf_, her immortal enemy.

And Jasper…well Jasper wouldn't be outright rude to Jacob, he just seemed to distance himself away from him. But he seemed to do that with me too.

"Yes, of course." I answered automatically. Edward's eyes froze over but Bella snuggled into his iron chest and they liquidized pretty quickly.

"Racing, is that all you guys do? I mean, what can you talk about to a _dog_?" Emmett frowned in thought but I laughed musically.

"He's mostly just Jacob," I referred to his human form, "and racing can get pretty addictive."

"He wins though, right?"

"No, not all the time." I grinned smugly. Emmett's eyes widened but he smiled.

"Ah," he patted my shoulder gruffly, "good for you Ness." I let my fingers absentmindedly stroke the locket that hung around my neck. Bella's eyes wandered over it too and she smiled faintly.

We sat in the lounge for a while, speaking every so often. Emmett was bouncing me lightly on his knees till I turned around and flicked his ear. This began a new level of rough-housing. I kept myself well distanced, even as Emmett tried to take me down. Bella's sharp intakes of breath just added to the excitement but Edward's stare was disapproving. Emmett had no limits to his strength.

Eventually I cried mercy and Emmett strolled off with a satisfied smirk. He was probably off to find Rosalie. I looked over to my parents. Edward was grinning at Bella, who looked as if she was concentrating very hard. I instantly knew what she was doing. She was practising pushing out her mental shield so Edward could see inside her mind. On a daily basis, Bella would practice using her power, out of smugness perhaps. She and Edward would experiment every so often on her limits and how far her shield would go.

I took this opportunity to disappear and hopefully find Jacob in the forest. He still lived in La Push but tended to camp out in the woods around the cottage. Not too close, obviously, but he was still there. Sometimes Seth Clearwater, part of the La Push werewolf pack, would visit and stay. The forests here were a good place to get away from the pack. Leah Clearwater – the first female werewolf - very rarely visited; she was very anti-Cullen. If she did happen to be on our turf, it'd be to pick on Jacob or chase Seth home. He tended to ignore her pack orders.

I found myself in the usual wolf spot. Jacob wasn't there, nor Seth. I looked around hopelessly then stared up into the sky. He'd be coming soon. So I sat down on the muddy earth and waited.

Jacob arrived in his wolf form. He had run here, his windblown fur was a tell tale sign. He flashed me a wide toothy grin as he spotted me. I didn't feel the slightest bit of fear as he bounded over to me, long legs striding out.

"Hello," I patted his head but he nudged me. "Are you up for a race?" Surprisingly, Jacob slowly shook his head before disappearing. He returned only a couple of seconds later.

"No, not today." His voice was cool, calm. I eyed him sceptically as he flopped onto the floor beside me. "Can't we just talk?"

"Sick of getting beaten by me?" I teased, still cynical. He rolled his big brown eyes.

"Yes," he muttered sarcastically, "that's just the reason."

"Oh, well I suppose I see your point." I grinned widely. Jacob fingered the woven bracelet that was around my ivory wrist. It was the Quileute version of a promise ring.

"You still wear this?" He pressed the frayed edges. "It's getting a little worn." I let my hand twist the bracelet around my wrist.

"Yeah, I like it." I told him. Jacob looked up at me with a small smile. "It looks authentic with a bit of scruffiness to it."

"I guess," Jacob's eyes never left my face, "I could always fix you up with a new one."

"No!" I pulled my wrist away from his hand. "This is mine."

"Ok, ok!" He laughed, the throaty sound swirling around my ears. His eyes left my face for a second or so. I then laid a hand on his wrist, where a rugged frayed bracelet similar to mine circled. It had started out as bright scarlet and orange fabric but now looked more earthy brown.

"You still wear _this_?" I teased, tugging at it gently.

"You made it for me." Jacob said defensively, twirling it. I laughed.

"Yeah, years ago. I was only tiny."

"I know," Jacob sighed, eyeing me casually. I knew he was thinking of my fast growing rate. I squirmed uncomfortably. Did he wish I was younger again?

I lay back on the ground, a frown on my lips. Jacob pushed me gently. "What's up? What did I say?"

"Nothing." I sighed.

"Nessie," he nudged me again but I didn't answer, "Nessie. Nessie. Nessie."

"What?" I cried.

"Ha," he grinned wolfishly, "I prefer you angry then moody." His words were tainted with boyish chuckles.

"Well you're about to get a mixture of both if you're not careful." I warned him, a finger pointed to his face. He laughed again, his bright brown eyes sparkling.

"Don't I always?" He bravely tugged at one of my cheeks with his finger and thumb. I grabbed his chunky wrists and bared my teeth, an effortless snarl seething through them.

He reacted quickly, his posture upright as he stood, towering over me; just as I had planned. After a moment of tense silence, Jacob sat back down warily.

"I knew that would work," I said with a grin, interrupting the stillness of our tongues. He then returned my smile gladly.

"Don't do that," he warned me, "it frightens the life out of me."

"What would you do if I attacked you?" I lay back down again, my back pressed against the earth. He lay beside me, propped up on one elbow.

"I don't know really, I-"

"Would you fight back?" I questioned hastily.

"I don't kn-"

"Would you try and kick my butt werewolf style?" I laughed as I said it. Jacob raised an eyebrow and pushed me softly.

"Making fun won't get you places," he told me with a wink.

"You of all people know." His frown was disapproving but I flashed him a smile. I then sat up, wrapping my arms around my legs. "I don't think I could ever fight you."

"You'd lose." Jacob pointed out with a shrug.

"No, it's not that." I snapped. "I just, well, it's _you_."

"Yes, congratulations on that detective work."

"No! You know what I mean." I shoved him but he barely flinched.

"Do I?" His voice was serious now, his expression well matched. I took a breath before answering,

"You're like my brother," I saw his shoulders sag subtly, "you've always been there. Fighting you would be wrong." Jacob's hands touched mine.

"Who says we're fighting anyway?" His usually husky voice was soft and gentle. It made me do a double-take to realise it was him. His brown eyes swirled, drawing me in. And then, he seemed to snap out of it. As if he had realised something was wrong. He stood up abruptly and motioned for me to stay put. I obeyed and waited for him to return.

Jacob did so quickly, in his wolf form again. His russet coat glinted, even when the sun was hidden, as he paced forward. A quick nod of his huge head was all I needed to start running. We were racing again, as we always would. Always, my brother and I. My wolf and I.

The next day, I woke up with a burning throat. I was thirsty, thirstier than I had expected. A fire seemed to emerge hungrily in my mouth as I became more conscious of myself. It was early, too early for me to get up I suppose. But then, this thirst, it was unbearable. I couldn't sleep with this furnace in my throat.

I heard nothing in the cottage; Bella and Edward might still be out. Without the need to sleep, they seemed to pass their time impressively. So I quickly flung on some clothes and slipped out my bedroom window. The sun was barely visible behind the ever present clouds, even in this hour.

I jogged around for a while, trying to pick up an attractive scent. I was still a little tired and my dislike for hunting added to the drowsiness. But then, I smelt something. I quickly calculated the scent. It wasn't human; it was a deer or an Elk. I tried to forget my weariness and followed the scent closely.

Soon enough, I was running with startling speed toward the Elk. I hid behind a tree swiftly before he even noticed movement. His ears pricked but he didn't lift his head from grazing silently. The elk stood alone, just as I was. A shudder of thirst rippled through me and I took a graceful leap upon the animal.

"Renesmee." A low voice murmured through the forest. I had landed on the large elk but my head whipped around to see where it had come from. There was a figure leaning on a tree trunk, his lips curled gently into a smile. Edward. I shook my head and sank my teeth into the elk's neck.

I felt him watch me and grew angry. There was amused laugh. When the elk was drained, I snatched a glance at Edward. His amber eyes were watching me amusingly. He wasn't thirsty; there wasn't a glimmer of darkness in his pupils. I stood up abruptly.

"Yes?" My voice was musical as it rang through the air.

"Why didn't you tell your mother you were going hunting?" He kept his own voice steady but I noticed a hint of anxiety in his posture.

"I was going with Jacob." I answered simply. Edward looked around to find the russet wolf with a raised eyebrow; he didn't believe me. "He must have gone off somewhere." I lied again quickly but Edward's lips smiled once more as the inhumanly huge wolf stood beside him. "Oh." My shoulders sagged and I walked beside my father.

I didn't like walking so slow so I picked the pace up slightly. Both wolf and vampire followed effortlessly along with my speed. "Jacob," I growled slightly, "why did you have to turn me in?" His grin was lopsided as he whimpered.

"He was worried about where you were." Edward translated, not ever out of breath as he sprinted. Even so, he couldn't help but say the words with spite.

"Well he should have known I am very capable." I hissed slightly, turning my head to Jacob again. His dark eyes followed the ground.

"You know he can't help but worry." Edward muttered irritably. We leapt across the river, well Edward and I did but Jacob wallowed through in true doggy style. We reached the house quickly. "Now you've got to answer to your mother." Edward said with a hint of smugness. I huffed at him and strolled casually into the Cullen's white house. Bella was sat on the sofa, her vexed eyes staring into space. But they locked onto me as soon as I walked through the door. She stood up angrily.

"Renesmee!" Her beautiful voice thundered.

"Bella." I stared past her, unwilling to look her in the eyes.

Her hand cupped my chin and I eventually looked at her straight in the eye as she studied the colour of mine. "Why didn't you tell me you wanted to hunt?"

"Because you were busy." I answered. Edward and Bella huffed simultaneously. They didn't believe me. Edward looked at me knowingly. He knew what the real reason was and if I lied, he'd tell Bella anyway. "Ok, ok. I just wanted to hunt on my own for once."

"But we never hunt alone. It's dangerous. What would happen if you picked up a human scent?" Bella demanded. I cringed. Her magnificent face was questioning me.

"I didn't think. I'm sorry." She threw her arms around me and embraced me.

"It's okay, just never ever do it again."

"I promise." I felt Edward's eyes scanning my thoughts and felt immediately uncomfortable. "Would you stop reading my mind?" My eyes swirled to meet his. He grinned.

"Sorry." Bella let go of me and glared at Jacob, who was dripping with water.

"And you!" Her long finger pointed at him. He whimpered. "You should always be with her." Then, Bella placed her hand on Jacob's wet, whirly fur. "Promise me you will be in future." Jacob growled.

"He promises, though he's a little upset with himself anyway." Edward translated. I looked at the russet wolf. His darkened eyes were watching Bella intently.

I remembered my mother's dazed human memories. The memories of when Jacob fell insanely in love with her. The hurt and pain he went through. His need and want to imprint on someone. I wondered if he ever would.

Edward's eyes flickered toward me panicked. Then he noticed my awareness of him and looked swiftly away. "Don't you need to go do something now Jacob?" Edward's voice was steady as Jacob whimpered, blatantly confused. Edward suddenly gave him a knowing look, a look I couldn't decipher. Jacob's wolf expression twisted as he walked slowly out of the house, not even pausing at the door.

"Uh?" I questioned Edward but he ignored me irritably. The familiar impatience began to grow inside me. Stupid vampire anger issues. Alice danced into the room, Jasper following her with his eyes full with compassion.

"Nessie!" She smiled widely at me. I grinned half-heartedly back. Alice frowned slightly. "Bella?" Bella blinked at her and Alice titled her head in confusion, so Bella took her hand. They glided toward the stairs, vanishing up them quickly. I looked at Jasper, my hands still clenched.

Why had they sent Jacob away? Why did Edward look at me with anxious eyes? Why had Alice decided that she needed to talk to Bella when she noticed my expression?

"Nessie," Jasper started uneasily. I growled viciously, annoyed at their secrecy, and sprinted out of the door. I looked back at the house and saw Bella and Alice through the window. Bella had her face in her hands and Alice had one arm slung across her shoulders. I snarled even more and raced further. I picked up the scent I was looking for. The warm familiar smell that they had sent away.

I found Jacob before I realised how far I had run. He was in his human-form, wearing just some tattered jeans.

"Nessie." He greeted me worriedly, searching for more of my family. I grinned at him.

"I'm sorry about Edward...sending you away and all that." I groaned slightly.

Jacob returned my playful smile. "Oh don't worry. I'm as hard as nails right?" I couldn't help myself but to place a hand on his bare chest.

"Sure, hard as nails." I let a smile creep onto my face and he mimicked it. Then he noticed my other fist, _still_ clenched. A shiver ran through my body as he stretched my fingers out.

He heard me gasp and let go immediately. His eyes flashed in panic and guilt as he took a step back from me.

"Sorry," Jacob muttered, his head shaking slowly.

"What?" My voice demanded. I stared down at his hands, which were clenched into fists by his waist.

"I'm sorry." Jacob repeated. He had the word _guilty_ smothered on his mature face. He opened his mouth to try and repair the awkwardness, "I can't, I shouldn't,"

"What's the matter?" Anger warped my words and Jacob blinked.

"I didn't mean to-"

"Ugh!" I growled. "What's your problem?"

"Edward," Jacob stared past me, "he wouldn't like it."

"Oh, so there are secrets with you now too?" I accused coldly.

Jacob's eyes widened. "What secrets?"

"Oh shut up Jacob," I strode past him angrily, "you clearly aren't being very helpful."

"Hey!" Jacob called as I began running home. But I didn't stop.

I wasn't going to sit and act dumb when people were keeping secrets from me.

Edward was there, his head in his hands just like Bella. I took another careful step before he looked up at me.

"Renesmee?"

"How did you get here?" I asked quickly.

"It got a bit lonely back at the house. Bella and Alice are still deep in conversation and I'm not allowed to contribute."

"About what?" I demanded, knowing it must be about Jacob. He dodged the question with a jagged expression.

"I don't…know." He replied slowly. I knew I wasn't going to get an answer out of him so continued with another conversation.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to growl at you." Edward smiled and let out one laugh.

"Its okay, your mother has done worse."

"I don't want to know." I pulled a face but he put my hand to his cheek.

My supernatural power was to show memories through the ability of touch. When I was younger, I was only able to show my thoughts. However, with much training from Zafrina – a vampire from another 'vegetarian' coven, I was now able to read other people's memories. Though I wished I could see their _current_ thoughts.

I saw flickering pictures in his mind: Rosalie and Emmett kissing passionately when we overcame the Volturi, Jasper and Alice reuniting when Bella and she returned from Italy, Esme and Carlisle gazing at each other, in tune with one another…no secrets. And then, I saw the memories stronger than ever before; Edward first kissing Bella, climbing through her window, playing her lullaby. I shuddered as I saw Edward thundering through the ballet studio, saving Bella from James.

"I envy you." I dropped my hand from his face and sighed. "The way you are so in tune with each other; you were always there for her."

Edward chuckled.

"Your mother was a danger magnet; I _had _to always be there for her! You would never imagine her clumsiness." His eyes softened; he had distracted me well.

"It's weird to think of her that way." I grinned at him.

"What way?"

"Human." I answered.

"You are half human yourself, Renesmee." Edward reminded me softly.

"I know, but I've always felt more… vampire-ish." I looked up into his amber eyes. "More like you."

"You've never been more like your mother, Renesmee." He rested his head on mine. "But you do have my temper sometimes." We laughed gently together.

"I feel like I have no human instincts." I confessed guiltily. I felt him rest his cold hand on my chest.

"You have a beating heart Renesmee. You have blood running through your veins." I felt the strain in his voice, the little tiny vampire urge of thirst and he removed his hand. No, perhaps I was imagining that. "You have a human scent."

"I kill animals, I drink their blood, I snarl, I have supernatural powers, I run insanely fast," I let the words tumble out of my mouth.

"Renesmee, you have to remember what you are." His voice was barely audible. "Your mother was human when..." he faded.

"I know." I stood up abruptly. Edward's eyes were somewhere else and I went to open the door.

"Maybe you should apologize for running away and growling at Jasper?" Edward's voice mentioned quietly. I looked down at him. His expression was slightly wary but reassuring. "Bella would appreciate it if she knew you weren't off on another runaway spree like usual."

I nodded slowly, remembering the times that I had gone a little angry and ran away through the forest. Jacob or Edward would always have to go find me; following my scent easily. Carlisle based these mood swings on my mixed species. I had the hormones of a human girl and the power, strength and unnatural abilities of a vampire. "Go on," Edward whispered. I let go of the door handle and jogged back to the Cullen's house to make amends.

Bella was pacing in the kitchen when I found her. She looked at me gladly but remained silent.

"Renesmee." Alice's voice called me. She stood behind me quietly.

"Yes?"

"You've got to learn to stop being so like Edward." A hint of teasing smothered her words. I let myself smile and turned to her.

"I can't help it."

"Yes you can." Alice said, "Though it doesn't help that Bella can go a little wild every now and then." She smiled a dazzling smile and took my hand. "Are you feeling ok?" I knew she was asking if I wanted to hunt again.

"I'm fine, thanks." I felt Bella sigh with relief. She obviously was against me hunting today.

"Good. I guess being half-human has its benefits." Her smile was untouched. Jasper appeared silently in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

"Alice," he cautioned.

"What? That's not exactly being offensive." She said light-heartedly, checking my expression for anger. I kept a straight face, only letting a curve shape the corner of my lip into a guilty smile. Jasper stared at me then entwined his fingers with Alice's. He looked at her knowingly, not a flicker of expression on his face.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Alice.

"He went out of town, he'll be back tonight. Why?" I was hoping that he could give me some anger management?

"I just wondered where he went. Did he take Esme?"

"She's re-decorating." Alice's eyes flickered toward Bella. Bella suppressed a laugh but couldn't help but grin madly. Emmett's booming laugh thundered through the hallway.

"She _was _browsing headboards the other day." The huge vampire stood beside Jasper. "Apparently hers was broken somehow." Another rumble of laughter escaped his chest.

"Emmett, shut your mouth before I do." Bella threatened teasingly. Emmett rolled up his sleeves comically and beckoned her forward.

"Bring it little sister." Bella raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Do not tempt me. I'd kick your ass any day." I let a smile creep onto my face and felt all my anger toward Bella and Edward drain away. Bella curled a hair behind her ear and her maroon eyes glimmered. She was eighteen still, never changing, immortal. It took a while to understand I was only five years younger than her physically and mentally. It was quite an amusing fact, considering I was five years old in real life.

I looked down at myself, my pale – not quite white – skin shone and my fingers were perfectly shaped. My legs were pretty long, hidden under some tight denim jeans. Bella jokingly said I had inherited Alice's sense of style. This, obviously, wasn't possible since I wasn't technically related to Alice. Or anybody in the Cullen family beside Bella and Edward for that matter. However, the bond between all of the Cullen's was as strong as real relatives. Besides Jasper of course.

I found Jasper oddly fascinating with his power to alter people's moods and he found me scarily fascinating because of my half-immortality, but my obvious sanity. Alice moaned; her sixth sense had wavered. An elongated shadow cast over the door. Jacob. Jasper noticed my eyes light up and creased his forehead into a subtle frown. I ignored noticing this and bounded to the door before Jacob could knock.

"How many times do I have to say, don't knock?" I teased him playfully. I noticed the sky was darkening and clouds were rolling in. Jacob stood warily on the porch. I tensed as I realised he wasn't grinning. "Jacob?" The tall teenager looked at me quickly then pushed past.

"Bella?" He called in his low voice. I felt hurt as I closed the door. Jacob never ignored me.

"Oh long time no see." Bella's voice was sarcastic. Jacob didn't flinch, he was used to this plus he knew Bella tended to be sarcastic with just about everyone, and took her hand.

"Bella, I know you might not want to speak about this," his voice lowered, "but we've got to. I've just been sat there thinking and…" He wavered.

Enough with the secrets already!

"Jacob," I started, ready for a rant. Bella waved her hand sharply at me.

"Not now Renesmee. Look Jacob, let's talk."

Jacob nodded and they ran gracefully out of the door. Jacob was fighting back the shudders of phasing. I stared hopelessly at the empty doorframe.

Alice convinced me to watch the TV but I just stared blankly at the screen as if it wasn't even on. She tempted me with a game of chess but I scowled. She even tried to give me a make-over but I pushed her aside. It wasn't long till impatience got the better of me and I wandered home.

I walked into the cottage to find Bella, packing. She was crazily stuffing clothing into a small bag. My clothes.

"What are you doing?" I demanded. She looked at me warningly. Edward stood beside her, his face contorted into an unreadable expression.

"Bella wants to leave." He answered, strained.

"What?" I half-screeched.

"We're _leaving_." Bella repeated, forcefully.

"Where's Jacob?" I heard Bella quietly snarl at his name and felt completely confused.

"Jacob's not here." Edward said, his eyes quickly flickering to Bella. "She wants to leave to somewhere like Alaska."

"Somewhere far from Forks." Bella muttered.

I felt my thoughts go crazy in my head, why were we leaving? And when? Why was Bella acting like a physco?

"She's not acting like a physco." Edward frowned at me, his voice sounding too mature to even pronounce 'physco'.

I growled discreetly. How would he like it if I suddenly burst into _his_ head and answered all of _his_ questions, splashing _his_ thoughts across the place like there's no tomorrow?

"I wouldn't like that very much." His voice was half-mocking. I gritted my teeth and feared for my sanity. This was crazy. I so needed those anger-management lessons. I watched Bella cram more of my possessions in this bag.

"STOP!" I shouted suddenly. My parents flinched at my volume and their eyes flashed up to mine. "Will you both please give me some freakin' answers?" I felt my arms tremble. "I have had it with this secrecy, all this hush about Jacob and whatever. It's been going on for ages now. It's like my birthday and then suddenly, all these secrets that I can't know. And now, oh _now_ you're _really_ pushing the boat out with this sudden moving situation. I can't even begin to explain how irritating you two are rapidly becoming-" Edward was suddenly at my side, holding my wrists.

"Renesmee, calm down." His golden eyes bore into mine and I tried to tear myself away but he wouldn't let me. "I apologize for all of this secrecy but you cannot know. Not yet." I stamped my foot like a spoilt brat and Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did you seriously just stamp your foot?" She cut herself off and burst into laughter; more laughter than ever imaginable. I looked at Edward for answers.

"She once did that, Jacob said the same thing." His tone was dull. He tried to forget the nice memories Bella had with Jacob; it tensed him up.

"Oh," I held my breath, counted to ten then exhaled. Edward's grip on my wrists loosened. Bella's laughter ceased and she stopped packing. Taking my hand, I felt her calm herself down.

"I want to leave Forks Renesmee." Her tone was serious, too serious.

"What about Jacob?" I said his name like it was taboo. Edward sighed.

"He's not coming," Bella explained, "he can't come with us." A tear pricked the corner of my eye. At least my half-human instincts allowed me to cry, unlike these frozen people before me. Edward flinched at my thoughts then turned to Bella.

They stared at each other silently as I stood, frozen in thought. I remembered all the times Bella had been wary about me and Jacob spending time together. All the meetings the Cullens held without me. The times Jacob would worry about when I had to be home. Even when I was younger, I could remember Edward's anxious face watching over me and Jacob as we played outside.

"I don't think we can do this." He said his words slowly. They threw me back into reality. Bella grabbed his hands.

"We have to." I stared at her, determined to figure her words out. There had to be a reason for their apprehensive feelings toward Jacob. I thought they had sorted their differences way back?

"No, you might want to, but we can't. You know Jacob won't leave Renesmee. It's impossible to imagine the ways he would think of to be with her again. You'll crush him. No, you'll anger him so much Bella, it could get really dangerous. Whatever you are thinking, leaving Jacob behind is not an option."

I huffed. Stupid Bella had the advantage of not being able to have her mind read unless she allowed Edward to. Obviously she was keeping her mind closed off for this one. How convenient.

"I've seen his thoughts, Bella," Edward continued even quieter now, "I've seen how it works."

"Edward," Bella became more pleading, "I can't have this. What about Emily?" Edward tensed.

"Who says that's going to happen, Bella?"

"Sam; the 'reasonable and calm' Alpha." Bella stated.

"Jacob is the Alpha of his own pack." I said quietly and Edward snatched a quick look at me.

"She's right, Jacob is the rightful Alpha; he cannot be ordered and nor will he be influenced by Sam. He has," Edward forced, "control."

"Rightful Alpha!" she scoffed, "if only he wasn't-" Bella again stopped herself. Man _she_ had too much control. If only she would let one word slip, then maybe I could get a grasp on what was going on.

"Stop it." Edward ordered.

"Why did this happen? What did I do wrong?" Bella yelped. "My Renesmee!" My blood boiled. Did they forget I was here or something?

"No we haven't." Edward answered me coolly.

"Oh good, cause it's getting frustrating." I said irritably.

"Bella and I need to talk, my dear."

I sighed at his obvious intentions. That's it, talk about me. "Yes about you. This is important. Go to Alice." Ha! Alice my ass, I was going to Jacob for answers. I walked out of the door, knowing that Edward blatantly knew Alice was not my reason for leaving.

I ran at a stupid speed to get to where Jacob usually sleeps. I found Seth and stopped dead in my tracks. He was in his wolf form. His huge paws were stretched out and his sandy, whirled fur was ruffled by the wind.

"Seth, where is Jacob?" Seth's ears pricked and he looked up sleepily. At once, realizing who I was, he scrambled to his clumsy feet and whimpered. His nose tasted the air and his honey eyes creased as he searched for Jacob's thoughts. His heavy shoulders, muscled and large, sagged. Jacob was obviously still in his human form and not contactable through wolf-thoughts. "That's ok Seth, just let him know I'm looking for him." My feet began to wander through the forest and, though the darkness was overpowering now, I didn't stop myself. I knew Emily's torn and scarred face and I knew the reason behind it; Sam. But what did it have to do with Jacob? And what did it have to do with _me_?

The stars beckoned me further into the forest and my eyes began to tire. I felt my arms go limp and my feet dragging along the muddy earth. I couldn't return home, all this sudden secrecy was killing me. I thought back to when I was younger, growing stupendously, from walking without wobbling to talking without stopping. I was able to clamber agilely onto Bella's back and she'd run crazily into the forest, reminding me of when she first had done this with Edward. She told me to close my eyes from her own experience. I had felt safe, holding her so tight that if she were human, she would have choked. I was able to bury my head deep into her silky hair and smile to myself. My mother was superhuman and she was the coolest.

I remember those horrifying first few hunts with Edward and Alice. Bella refused to let me watch her when I was little. I shuddered now as I recalled the fear I had felt for Edward as he pounced silently onto an elk. The wonder that was painted across my face caused Alice to dazzle me further with her smile. She lightly leapt onto another elk and told me to look away as they drained them. My first couple of goes weren't completely successful as my human instincts, fear for the animal itself, tended to bother me mid-air. The elk usually escaped and I was left feeling awfully hungry and stupid. Edward didn't let me have another go and I sat happily on the sofa, slurping at my own personal blood-shake.

I flinched as a cool breeze pushed past me. My eyes drooped suddenly and I lost all strength to stand up. I saw the trees fade from my vision as my eyelids closed. Man I was tired. I felt the ground as I hit it and whimpered. But the pain was short-lived as I slept deeply.

The darkened creature prowled toward me, grinning a sly smile. I backed off a few footsteps but he circled me anyway. I noticed more shadows a while off behind him. They stood silently, backs arched, hackles up. The eyes of this black creature lured me in, wildly bright blue yet dark and deceiving. I froze at their hypnotizing ability and more of his shiny moist teeth showed through his lips.

"That's it Renesmee, just relax. " Oh how sweet his husky voice sounded in the silence. I stepped toward him sub-consciously. He was pleased by this and spoke again, "You don't have to worry. I won't harm you." I smiled gently at him. His large paws strode toward me and I felt him stroke his warm shoulder against my waist. As he stood close, I took in the size of him. His head just reached above mine and his legs were sturdy and long. On his back feet, he would rival Jacob. I stared into his mysterious eyes once more. "You don't have to be what you are Renesmee. You don't have to be cold and frozen." My blood raced through my veins; he sensed this with a twitch of his wet black nose. "I can save you." His offer rang through my head. My hand burrowed into his long silken fur and he made a content growling sound in the base of his chest.

"How?" My voice sounded so soprano beside his. His face turned to mine as he stopped in front of me.

"Be like me Renesmee. We can be warm and we can be free." I bit my lip. "We can be free from _secrets_." The creature urged and I felt a stab as he mentioned secrets. "We share everything, we're a family. Families don't have secrets." He flashed a grin at me, ever so quickly.

"Mine do." The words slipped out quietly and I threw my hand over my mouth.

"They don't have to be. You can be with me, never worried, never curious. I promise to protect you; I swear my life will be forever yours." He suddenly whined and I felt a surge of sympathy for this unknown creature. The moon unexpectedly appeared from behind the clouds – a full moon. The creature rose to his feet (standing taller than Jacob) and howled. The silver moon outlined his shape, slender yet muscled, strong. His howl, piercing the air, droned on as I stared in awe. His face met mine swiftly and he smiled. "Be like us Renesmee." It now sounded more like a demand and not an offer. The other creatures howled, standing on their back feet. I took a step back as out of nowhere, a wolf thundered into the black creature. The wolf snarled viciously and bared his teeth. The black creature was not dazed by this sudden attack and growled back. The wolf suddenly threw his paws down either side of the dark animal and began to take a deathly swipe at his neck. The moon shone on his russet coat; the colour so familiar.

"Jacob, don't!" I screeched, the sound deafening.

Cold hands were smothering, gripping, pinching every inch of my skin as my eyes suddenly shot open. Several pairs of wide amber eyes glared down at me in shock and I bolted upright, away from their grasp. Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper stared at me in stricken silence. I looked helplessly around and inhaled the air. The room was cold.

My hands tugged self-consciously at the hem of my t-shirt, my every movement carefully scrutinized. My eyes looked at Edward and his face was panicked. I forced a small smile to reassure him and in a blink, he was before me, embracing my tiny frame.

"Renesmee!" his voice flooded with relief and everybody relaxed slightly. "I've never been so worried about you!" I smiled more, noticing how he added 'about you' instead of leaving it just as 'never been so worried' because of Bella's old antics. Alice strode forwards gracefully.

"We thought you were dead." She grinned. Edward frowned angrily at her and squeezed my hand.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." My response made Rosalie smile strikingly at me and I felt my heart stutter, like it always did because of her outrageous beauty. "Where's Bella?" Edward's lips tightened.

"She got a little too worried and ran off into the forest."

"She's got a temper lately hasn't she?" Alice mentioned light-heartedly. Edward sighed but smiled slightly.

"With good reason, seeing her daughter lying stranded in the dark forest doesn't make you all sunshine and rainbows." Rosalie said before she left the room. I realised we were crammed into my bedroom and suddenly felt self-conscious of the clothes that were strewn across the carpet.

"Well," Edward grinned at my thoughts, "we'll leave you to it for a bit." His cold hand touched mine gently and a shiver tingled my body. His eyes were deep and meaningful, searing through my own, right into my brain. "Don't go out alone again when you feel like passing out." I smirked, poking him.

"I'll let you know if I do."

It must have been only ten minutes after the vampire cavalry left my bedroom did I find myself lying on my cushioned bed. My eyes were tired after the long slumber and I snorted at my sudden laziness. The moon shone outside my window, only a half moon. The wilted trees pattered their fingers on the glass, the wind swaying them to and fro, to and fro, to and fro. The sound of fingers, scraping along the glass, hit me before I realised who it was. Emmett. He grinned crazily from outside my window and lifted it open without even unlocking it from the inside.

"Hey niece, it's nice to see you're alive." His low voice was mocking.

"I just knew you wouldn't be able to live if I were dead myself." I cried dramatically which sent him into snorts of laughter. The wind leapt through the window and swirled around my room. I shivered violently and clutched my blankets. "Shut the window you idiot." He waggled his fingers at me and shut the window noisily, running wildly away. My eyelids drooped and my head lolled back on the pillow. The nightmares thrashed about in my head again as I surrendered to sleep.

My alarm beeped noisily on my bedside table and I threw a hand out to turn it off. It silenced before I touched the button and I sleepily opened my eyes to see what had happened. Bella stood over me, a smile on her face.

"Good morning," her voice softened my tense mood after being woken up, "are you ready for some breakfast?" She wrinkled her nose as she walked away without my reply and bought back some toast. She knew I barely ate human food so I took the pieces cautiously. "What is that look for?"

"What's with the toast?" I stared at it, the butter oozing greasily across the bread. Her lips curved into another smile.

"Just thought you might be hungry." I frowned slightly, noting she used _hungry _not _thirsty_. I wasn't either of them to be quite honest but I nibbled the edge to make her happy. Bella watched me contently then raised an eyebrow. "You're not hungry in the slightest are you?" I shook my head. "Why didn't you just say so?" She took the pieces off me swiftly and threw them out of my open window. Bella rose and left my room again so I rolled lazily out of bed to follow her. Edward was leaning on the wall, his chest bare. I looked at him curiously and he flashed a grin at me. His white perfect teeth gleamed from behind his flawlessly shaped lips.

"Morning." His voice was calm, soft like marshmallows. His hand found its way around Bella's waist and he tugged her closer to him. She giggled but didn't resist. I groaned quietly and went to have a shower.

"Edward!" Bella protested. I turned the water on full and undressed quickly. The water was steaming hot and I stepped in it gladly. With two frozen vampires in the house, things could get pretty chilly. My pale skin flushed under the sudden heat but I washed myself thoroughly, letting my muscles revive and awaken.

I strolled back to my room, wrapped in a towel. My bouncy hair was still dry after some careful positioning under the showerhead. I mused over some skinny jeans or some white trousers. I found it hard to concentrate as I changed, my shirt buttons were wobbly and wonky, my belt flapping and my socks odd. I sighed and quickly amended my outfit.

The mist hung heavy and low outside my window and as I folded my other clothes up, my eyes noticed a dark shadow flit rapidly past it. I stared for a second and then returned to folding. Again, another one, darting quickly before I could see it properly. I frowned, thinking maybe Alice was here. My head stretched out of the open window but my focused eyes saw nothing. Not even with half the focus of vampire-vision. I smirked at myself.

"Would you like to go and see Carlisle and Esme? They are both home now." Bella's voice trilled from my door. I turned around to see her, my arms still resting on my window-sill.

"Sure, why not?"

Bella, Edward and I raced childishly to the house, Edward zooming ahead, Bella close behind and me just further behind. Without being fully immortal, my speed wasn't as good as theirs. And Bella still had faint traits of her super-power and speed from being a newborn. Her eyes glowed a faint maroon as she laughed at Edward who waved from the house before we got there.

"Show off." I muttered as my legs began to tire. My heart raced as we stopped at the door, Edward gliding in with a smile.

"Carlisle! Esme!" He cried in greeting at them. Carlisle stood with his wide, professional smile painted across his face. I held my breath at his perfection, still not quite able to digest it.

"Edward." They embraced and so did Bella and Esme.

"We hope you have been behaving." Esme's voice poured out like treacle. She opened her arms to me and I hugged her gently.

"Of course." I answered as innocently as possible. Bella fought back a frown but her forehead creased ever so slightly. Carlisle noticed this and threw a look at me. I flashed my eyes away quickly, knowing he would ask me about it later.

"Carlisle and I were just thinking," Esme spoke on, "when was the last time we had Charlie round?" I sighed. I missed Charlie. He was an ordinary man and still not entirely comfortable with his daughter being immortal. Charlie visited fewer now, spending a lot of his time with Sue, Seth and Leah Clearwater's mother. She knew all too well about mythical children, Seth and Leah being shape-shifters themselves.

"I'm sure he misses me." Alice mused, remembering the times Charlie was relieved to see her save Bella from adolescence.

"I doubt it; he is far too interested in Seth's mother." Bella retorted. Esme's eyes studied her face. "Besides I have called him." Bella amended. I watched her frown again and Edward took her hand gently. She squeezed it, letting her fingertips caress the curve between his thumb and index finger.

"He probably misses Renesmee, Bella." Carlisle mentioned gently.

"We can't force him to visit, if he's uncomfortable with what we are." Bella replied with a hint of force. I noticed Edward's long fingers gently rub circles on the back of her hand. Her shoulders relaxed.

"Bella will invite Charlie over when she wants to see him." He confirmed softly. Carlisle nodded and Esme sighed, regretting bringing up the topic in the first place.

"What happens if I want to see him?" I asked quietly. Bella turned around to look at me, her eyes pleading.

"You could call him yourself, Nessie." Edward suggested.

"No." Bella whispered to him. He looked at her, confused. I did too. "Could we talk about something else?" I opened my mouth to protest but she smiled gently at me, "I'll call Charlie for you later on ok?" I nodded and Edward beamed.

"Well, I better be off to work. See you guys later." Carlisle waved and strolled out of the door in his crisp white coat.

"Goodbye dear." Esme said, leaving the room. I sat on the piano stool and let my fingers play some basic chords. Edward watched me in interest. He was a master piano player and had composed some beautiful pieces of music. His cool body appeared silently on the stool beside me and played a soft tune on the higher keys whilst I tapped the low chords. A smile crept gently onto his face as he watched my fingers press the keys.

Bella watched us intently, her body tight like she was trying to stop herself from saying something. Edward flashed her his dazzling smile and she immediately loosened. We played for a while; the soft gentle composition flowing effortlessly from our fingers. I let my other hand play beside his and his icy skin smoothed past mine. My shoulder leant on his and I felt at ease. I grinned at myself; my fingers looked superior playing the notes. Then I looked at his, gliding across the ivory keys with no force. His eyes darted to meet mine and he grinned back, his perfect teeth gleaming.

Soon Edward's fingers started to flop and I let my hands retreat back into my lap so just his tune rang about the house. It sounded vulnerable without my low chords. He slowed to a stop and touched my hand with a loving smile. I looked deep into his eyes, the butterscotch colour swirled back at me, knowingly. _I love you _I thought hard. He smiled more and gripped my fingers. _I'm so lucky to be your daughter. _My eyes squeezed shut as I thought this so solidly; nearly everybody could hear it bursting out of my brain. He then put my fingers to his cheek and closed his eyes. I stretched out my power so I could read his thoughts. _Stay safe_. His amber eyes opened to meet mine and I let my fingers fall from his face slowly. I nodded and swiftly got up from the stool and kissed Bella gently on the cheek. Her eyes glistened as she smiled widely. I wandered to the door, touching the door knob. My head turned and I met their gaze.

"I won't be long." My words stung the long silence. Bella looked at Edward, who nodded at me shrewdly.


	3. Cautious

Cautious

Piercing blue eyes surrendered mine as I stared into them, hypnotized. They watched mine from the shadows. I saw a lean figure suddenly ripple insanely until it was larger, furrier, wilder.

"Wait," I stammered. But the wolf walked forward with his grin.

"Renesmee," his voice curled around my ears delicately. "You came back." He sounded almost hopeful. I put a hand out to rest on his head.

"I need to know more." I said quietly, sitting beside the huge wolf. He sat beside me, his tail spreading behind him. I studied his huge paws, furry yet lethal. His claws gripped the earth suddenly but he noticed I was watching them, and they loosened. The wolf sighed.

"Renesmee, I am not here to discourage you from your family." He sounded sincere. "You just," he paused, "deserve more. I can give you more. I'll be by your side for every moment you wish me to. If you need me, I'll appear. I'll fight off enemies," the wolf snarled to demonstrate. I flinched. He had sounded so fierce, frightening. "I'll protect the ones you wish to live beside," another growl, "but what's more I'll protect you from everything possible. You won't have to live in fear of what's coming next. Never." I thought for a moment. There was always the possibility of the Volturi returning for me. They wanted me. They wanted Bella. They wanted Alice. They wanted Edward. They were going to come back. I opened my mouth and then out of nowhere the russet colour flashed before my eyes. This wolf was snapping his jaws at the black creature, who snarled loudly back. They got themselves in a fight and the russet wolf lunged, teeth bared at the other's throat. I screamed,

"Jacob, no!"

Jacob ran alongside me, his long pink tongue lolling wolfishly out the side of his mouth. I laughed out loud, the sound bouncing off the trees. He looked at me and grinned. His teeth glinted at me. We ran for miles through the forest, his sturdy legs pounding on the earth like a machine. My muscles screamed for me to stop, my vampire power now running low. But I felt the adrenaline pulsing wildly through my thriving heart and just sucked in more of the rushing air like I was about to die. Jacob watched me, warily this time but I stuck my tongue out at him and pushed further. His whine was whipped away by the wind as he sped ahead of me, his dog like sprint kicking up mud.

"Hey! Foul play!" I protested. He barked, laughing probably, and skidded childishly to a halt. My legs sighed as I slowed to a walk beside him and ruffled his fur like he was my very own pet. His eyes met mine and I lost myself for a couple of seconds. He whined again, more vocal this time. I sank to my knees and he lay beside me contently. "Jacob," I held my breath for a second. Jacob's eyes met mine again but I looked away. "Have you ever had nightmares?" My words were barely audible and he stared back at me then hung his head. I took that as a very shameful yes. Jacob then cocked his head to the side, questioning. "Yes." I answered, knowing he had asked me the same question. His wet nose nuzzled my skin, though his fur was burning hot. "Have they ever repeated themselves?" The wolf whined softly and frowned as much as a dog possibly could. I rolled my eyes at him. "Just answer my question." He huffed into the grass and then nodded his heavy head. "Were they really scary?" Again, Jacob's eyes flashed to mine worriedly but then seeing my annoyed expression, he shook his head. I put my hand out to him and he looked anxiously at it. "Please?" Jacob rested his head in my hands and I concentrated hard to look into his mind. I found the nightmare before I realised I was searching.

A pack of cold, white people in dark cloaks were moving swiftly across an open clearing towards Jacob. He snarled. I noticed a smaller figure behind him with curly brown hair. It was me. I stood with my teeth bared, with Bella and Edward alongside me. Edward stepped forward to stand beside Jacob and they snarled simultaneously. Bella pulled my hand but I stepped forward, further forward than Edward and Jacob. I growled so viciously that I didn't realise it was me.

Then, my lean body lunged for one of the figures. My snarl was audible from far away and Jacob growled in pain. He leapt forward to get to me but the cloaked people surrounded me and I was outnumbered. Edward, Bella and Jacob bared their teeth more and ran toward me. The cloaked figures fought them off without moving, and Edward and Jacob lay stunned on the ground. A younger smaller figure stepped out of the circle I was trapped in, her angelic smile making me shiver. Bella glared at her as the figure smiled harder. But Bella was unhurt and she lunged, like me, into the circle. Edward and Jacob scrambled on the floor, both wincing furiously in pain as the figure looked at them with smugness. I saw Bella vanish before my eyes and I too felt like I was about to disappear. A distinct howling pierced the air and then my vision went black.

My hands whipped from underneath Jacob's chin and it thudded on the ground. I stared at him horrified. His eyes looked at me sadly.

"Jacob, how the hell could you dream that up?" He barked at me and ran off. I knew he was only going to phase so stayed put on the ground. Jacob returned in his human form quickly, his bare muscled chest prominent.

"I didn't _dream_ it up Nessie." His voice was harsh. I stared at him hurt. "What sort of freak do you take me for?" We both heard his words twice and burst out laughing. I stopped before him, gazing at him. He met my eyes and held my hands. His palms were boiling hot but I didn't flinch.

"I don't think you're a freak, Jacob." My words came out solidly. Jacob's teeth gleamed as he grinned.

"Same goes to you." His long fingers tightened around my hands.

"I like you a lot Jacob, you know that?" My voice wavered. Jacob digested my sentence before replying.

"Yes I do." Another grin warmed me. "I like you a lot too Nessie, half-leech and everything." A laugh grumbled down in his chest and I smiled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Jacob." His name made my heart swell and I suddenly became aware of what I was feeling. No. No I wasn't. Stop being stupid, Jacob is like your _brother!_

My pulse quickened as he pulled me closer, letting my head rest on his burning chest. His heart was beating hard too.

"I'll never leave." Jacob finally murmured. I looked up to his face, which was looking down at mine. We met each other's gaze and smiled childishly. I snuggled closer and his arms wrapped around my torso.

"Do you promise?"

"Do you promise not to leave me?" His voice was questioning and my heart jumped jaggedly into my throat. He felt my muscles tense and let out a sigh, resting his chin on my head. "Forget that. It's difficult being…what you are."

"I'll never leave you Jacob." I finally decided. I never would. No matter what Bella or Edward or anyone asked me to do. I don't care if the Volturi came looking for me. I'm staying here.

"You don't have to say that." Jacob frowned. "Your family tends to travel." He chuckled half-heartedly. "I just don't think I could bear it if you left." Again, his grip around me tightened. I remembered Edward's warning to Bella. _You know Jacob won't leave Renesmee. It's impossible to imagine the ways he would think of to be with her again. Whatever you are thinking, leaving Jacob behind is not an option. _My hands curled around his locked palms.

"I don't know what I'd do if you left _me_." My voice cracked. No Jacob would be like having no heart. I paused mid-thought. I'd be a true vampire. Jacob growled loudly, so loudly I jumped and tore away from him instinctively. I didn't realise how far I had got away from him until my back hit a tree trunk, twenty metres away. He sat with narrowed angry eyes.

"I'll _never_ leave you Renesmee." Jacob said forcefully. He raced over to me, leaning his arm above me on the tree. He was towering over me and my pulse quickened again. His eyes bore into mine. "Don't ever think I will."

"I never thought for one mo-" A force, such a hard force, came crushing down on my lips. Jacob's. I wound my arms as far up his shoulders as I could reach and pulled myself closer to him. My eyes closed and I couldn't get over his temperature, scorching down on me. His face pressed closer to mine hungrily, as if his wolf instincts were taking over him. Jacob's large hands wound around my waist and then he pulled his lips away reluctantly. I gasped breathlessly and stared up at in him in shock. Did we really just do that? My shaking hand touched my lips and he took a step back, bewildered at himself. I exhaled unevenly and turned shyly away from him

"Renesmee, I'm sorry." His voice was low. I turned back to him. His eyes were fixed on the ground and his hands gripped his jeans angrily. "I didn't mean to."

"Come away with me." I suddenly said. His eyes flashed up to mine.

"What?" Jacob exclaimed. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No." I closed my eyes. "I want you to run away with me."

Away from all the secrets. Me and Jacob.

"Renesmee," he laughed shakily, "you don't _believe _how tempting that death sentence sounds but I'm going to have to say no." My heart thumped and seemed to tear slightly. I winced, my eyes still shut. His hands unwound themselves from around my waist and held mine. "You understand right?"

"Mm-hmm." I whimpered, biting my lip to stop the tears. The impulse to just get away was too great, too delicious that it hurt to think it was only just a stupid dream. A stupid thing to even consider. I broke my hands away from his and turned to leave.

"Renesmee," Jacob murmured. It reminded me of the soft voice he had whispered whilst I had rested my head contently on his chest, only a few minutes ago. Before the wild, aggressive, stupid stupid kiss.

Kiss? Was it really a kiss?

My teeth sank further into my lip, the tears brimming, tainted with a little anger. Surely it was more of an attack. Not a first kiss. A first kiss should be gentle, tentative, cautious. These words did not fit the previous mauling I had just endured. Gentle, I thought. I laughed silently without humour.

Cautious. A first kiss.

I ran. I knew he wouldn't follow me. He understood me too well.

"How's it looking, Alice?" I heard Bella ask as I went to open the cottage door. The tears that were streaming down my face were slowly stopping and my edgy rasps quietened.

"I don't see any life-threatening trouble." Alice replied, her voice thick with concentration.

"Is Renesmee safe?" Bella asked more urgently. Trust them. They were always terrified of loosing me.

But to what exactly? It's only us out here.

Alice moaned as she tried to see.

"It's hard!" She protested. "I can barely see her!" Bella laughed at Alice's whines.

"Look harder." Edward's cold voice cut through the air.

"I _am_." She retorted sharply. Silence overcame the cottage and I inhaled deeply. Alice whipped her head around when I entered. Edward looked up at me, his face instantly softening.

"Renesmee." He breathed with a dazzling smile. Alice looked at me curiously, causing Edward to do so too. I tried to erase my thoughts as hard as I could. He didn't change his expression to anything shocking and I smiled, pleased with my efforts.

I walked into the bathroom and took a look at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were pink and darker tear stains were faintly recognizable. I turned the tap on and threw the cold water on my face. My mouth gasped for air as I repeated this harshly several times. My top was dripping wet by the end and I quickly darted into my room to get another dry one. I had got my top pulled half-way off, my arms in the air, when I noticed someone enter the room.

"Oh, sorry." Alice apologized but didn't leave. I couldn't see but I imagined she had turned around. I yanked my top off and noticed she was facing my closed door. "I need to speak with you." Her voice wasn't too dark so I opened my wardrobe casually, searching for another t-shirt. Alice appeared in front of me and pulled a green shirt out, thrusting it to my chest. I put it on silently and looked up at her,

"What about?" She rolled her eyes.

"Your hazy future." Her voice sounded exasperated at the inability to see. "I think you'll spend too much time with Jacob." Her golden eyes darted to mine. I pulled a face at her,

"Why is everyone saying that?" I looked down to do my buttons up. She flopped nimbly and gracefully onto my single bed and closed her eyes, her hands over her face.

"You don't know how frustrating this is, Nessie. I've walked on this Earth for years and years and never had I had a problem with my visions. Now," she paused, "now Bella has come into the equation, well at first it was difficult but I tuned into her. It's so hard to tune into you. When Bella was having you, you made me stop seeing at all." Alice sighed, a long intake of breath. "I used to sit outside with Jacob, no matter how much he smelt, so my sight would come back. Neither of us enjoyed it but it made me feel less…useless." I contemplated this and felt extremely sympathetic for her.

"I'm really sorry Alice."

"Both of you together," she continued, "makes me not see either of you at all. Well I couldn't see Jacob in the first place, but I hoped that I was slowly getting on your wave length. Can't you just spend less time with him? Help me out here."

"I don't know what it is, we just have this friendship." Alice snorted suddenly and I frowned at her. She pulled a face at me and grinned,

"_Friendship_?"

"Yes." I said sharply. The memories of our kiss suddenly began poking into my head. Alice didn't remove her smug grin and I became childishly embarrassed.

"Oh come on Ness, Edward and Bella might not know but _I _do." She whispered. "He's so into you." I pushed her hard, so hard she very nearly fell off the bed, which sent her off into fits of giggles. I frowned. "I'm…sorry…" she gasped, "but…your…face!" She mimicked a comical version of my angry face and I couldn't help but laugh. Edward opened the door and raised an eyebrow. I whipped my head around to look at him.

"Are you ok?" His rhetorical question amused Alice. She let out another burst of sniggers. Her legs kicked crazily in the air and she clutched her stomach. I shoved her again and this time she came off the bed. But her amazing reflexes cause her to stand up a second before she was about to crash on the wooden floor.

"We're fine." She replied with a small grin. Edward raised both his eyebrows at her then closed the door. Alice turned to me, taking my wrists gently. "Just be careful with him, ok?" I looked at her, deep into her eyes, trying to decode her words.

"Why?"

"I can't see it Renesmee, but I just have this feeling. You're going to have to be careful around those werewolves."

"Shape-shifters." I corrected her. She let go of my wrists with a small smile.

"Whatever he is." Alice's eyes were slowly, very slowly turning a darker shade. She hadn't hunted for ages. She spent all of her time with Jasper, making sure he was ok, keeping the balance right. "Just promise me."

"Ok. I'll be careful." It was an odd promise to make, when I knew Alice had the power to see the future. Well not mine at this moment of time. She walked out of my room silently, her feet barely touching the ground.

Bella and Alice seemed very pleased with my efforts to reduce the amount of time I spent with Jacob. Alice knew I had taken her advice on board. I found it easier to be away from him after the awkward memory that still hung heavily in my mind. I saw him a couple of times, far away in the distance, through my window at night. He watched over me for a while but hadn't recently. If he had, he'd been watching whilst I was asleep. I didn't feel any hurt or pain when I realised his shadow wasn't lurking in the trees whilst I lay in bed. I felt half-relieved. I felt more part of my family.

Alice was a lot calmer about her sight, less worried about my time with Jacob and the shape-shifters. However, she and Jasper still had private conversations that were weirdly obviously about me.

I sat down in the Cullen's lounge, my legs stretched across the sofa dramatically. Emmett came in and used his little finger to move my legs so he could fit on.

"What are you watching Ness?" He stared at the screen. It was a girlie soap-drama and he groaned. "This has been on for _centuries_!" I threw the remote at him and he caught it agilely. Any normal person and it would have smacked them in the head. As if he knew what I had insinuated to do, he grinned and waggled the remote at me. I shoved my foot hard into his thigh but the huge decades-old teenager just rumbled his trademark laugh, batting my feet away. I stood up quickly, so quickly my head fumbled to get it's bearings for a second, and strutted to the door. "Where are you going Ness?" Emmett asked.

"To see some people."

"What friends do _you _have? Going to see wolf boy?" I looked at him with the most angered eyes and for a second I saw one tiny flicker of fear. It satisfied me to the end of the world. I was annoyed that he knew where I was going.

I was being weak. I couldn't help it. "Hello?" Emmett waved. However, I didn't answer him; I just turned on my heel swiftly and walked out into the cold, moist air.

My heart began to ache, as if to tell me to stop, as I raced to find him. My sense of smell was burning with his scent, pulling me wildly to him. My legs pumped into the ground like a turbine, down, down, down. I flicked my brunette hair out of my eyes and it lashed into the fierce wind behind me.

I saw his eyes between the bushes, my eyes focussing obsessively onto him. I stopped almost at once and realised he was crouching so I wouldn't see him. My heart, pumping dramatically, seemed to crack slightly. Either he was hiding because he didn't want to see me or he was…scared. My breath came out in gasps and I sounded vulnerable. Surely this would convince anybody I haven't come to eat them? His low stance stretched out tall, his wolf tail springing out.

The bark of the tree he now stood against complimented his coloured fur beautifully. His dark, glowering face just invited me in more, which it shouldn't. I concluded I shouldn't move. He looked as if he was now going to eat _me_. I reasoned this in my head and realised I actually didn't care if he did. Then his eyes softened and he disappeared from sight. I didn't panic, he was phasing. My mind seemed to tune into his actions quickly now as he walked out to be only a few feet away from me.

"You are an awful person." Jacob told me, a grin begging to paint his face.

"I'm sorry." My smile was too strong to be held back. His large hand gripped my forearm and I gasped. His temperature was boiling. I had been so accustomed to the cold, what with all the immortals around. "But you never came to see me."

"I did, every night." His voice was firm and I knew not to question it. Another large hand gripped my other forearm. I knew he was beginning to make my previous anger surrender. He needn't have worried; I was crumbling at his feet inside.

"You liar." I tempted his calm presence. Another awful grin overwhelmed me as I felt him tighten his already half-bone-crushing grip.

"I'm not lying." He said through gritted teeth, his gaze looking over me. I stared up like a young child; it delighted me to see him angry. No matter how dangerous this shape-shifter could be, teasing him was just _too _delicious. Then, his eyes fixed on me and I screamed.

I saw piercing, icy blue eyes glaring at me.

His teeth glistened with saliva and looked far too sharp for any creature. His grip was still like iron on my arms so I just closed my eyes and screamed some more. But behind the blackness of my eyelids, the darkened wolf was prowling teasingly toward me. My scream slowly seemed to translate into something crazy in my head; a howl.

"Renesmee!" Jacob's voice tore through me and my eyes flashed open. My scream suddenly silenced. The dark wolf had vanished and Jacob's stricken face was staring down at me.

I realised I was jolting backward and forward. Jacob was shaking me crazily and I twisted my wrists around so I could just about fit my hands around his chunky wrists. Having done this, I put all of my strength into releasing his hold on me and he continued to stare at me like I was a cannibal, escaping from prison.

No words seemed to want to come out of my mouth so we stood in a painful silence for a few minutes.

Jacob then took the first shot, "What the hell?"

My eyes looked down and my heart tightened. I couldn't tell him his face was transforming into my nightmares. Thank God this wasn't Edward. If he saw my thoughts, he'd lock me up. My breathing was irregular. I concentrated hard on evening it out, my forehead creasing. His burning hand touched mine and I looked up at him. "Renesmee, what was that?" My mouth fell open and I felt sick.

"I," I searched foolishly for words, thinking of what people normally say if this happened. But this never happens to people, so I wished myself good luck on screwing this all up. His perplexed eyes made my heart churn reluctantly. "I felt sick." My words sounded pathetic, more pathetic than having pathetic written a hundred times.

His bushy eyebrows furrowed at me, questioning. I tried to telepathically tell him that it was too frightening, too twisted for words. My attempts were unsuccessful as he sighed at me.

"Jesus, Renesmee, why do you have to freak me out all the time? One minute you run away from me kissing you, the next you cut yourself out of my life, and now when you decide to reunite with me you scream your head off."

"Thanks for the ever-so-intellectual summary Jacob. I think I'll buy you a pen and notepad for your birthday. I find your thoughts so valuable." I retorted. He clasped my hand and laughed.

"Gee, that's what I've always wanted." His grin stunned me briefly. His stare was looking over me again; maybe it was just because it hurt his neck looking down at me…I was never too sure. "It's nice to know you've inherited your mother's wit." We smiled. It was nice registering my defensive sarcasm as a talent.

"Best to keep the talented genes going." I told him. I heard his laugh build and then it flowed out of his mouth effortlessly. I soon realised my body was pressed against his, our hands clasped tightly. We were bound together. I felt his need for an explanation about my outburst but I thought better of telling him. I knew the craze it would cause; my whole family, picking at my brain like pigeons, attempting to decode my madness. Maybe I was just simply mad. I think I had all the right to be.

I heard his heart beating. Mine was faster than his. I smiled and sighed contently; it was satisfying to know something of me was working harder, maybe even better, than his.

"What are you grinning at?" Jacob asked me. I looked up at him.

"My heartbeat; it's faster than yours."

"And that's pleasing, how?" Another brief frown invaded his serene face, but it wasn't too confused.

"You wouldn't understand." I pulled myself slowly away from him and patted his chest like I was patting a dog.

"That's true." He grinned at himself. I let my heart quicken at this sudden happiness. His chocolate eyes fixed onto me, transfixing me. "This was nice." I could just about begin to imagine the words of his that were dying to burst out. "I like being with you." My mind told me where this was leading too. Another freak-out was highly possible so I tried to close the conversation in more of a friend vocabulary.

"This was nice, I agree." My hands broke away from his. A sudden cool breeze seemed to swarm over my body. "I'll…see you around?" The hint was lamely obvious and he seemed to be disappointed. I pretended to not notice, to be a suit of armour and ignore his feelings even though they seemed to be painted on a huge billboard behind him. It was like he was carrying around one of those signs that usually say 'Golf Sale'. He chuckled at me.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll…'see you around'." He turned and left. I felt a wave of relief flood me, it seemed better in my head that he walked away first. I turned like he had and jogged back home.


	4. Obsessive

Obsessive

Alice frowned at me accusingly the next morning. My obvious reunion with Jacob was affecting my already blurred future. I smiled at myself.

Bella sat with her palms on the table. Our kitchen seemed crowded, what with Alice and Jasper in the doorway. Jasper was watching me as discreetly as possible. However I knew his antics, I used to watch him obsessively when I was younger. His displacement intrigued me; how he disconnected himself ever so slightly, no matter how strong his family bonds were. He was still frightened of me.

"I'm going to go out on the weekend." Bella announced. We all knew this as her way of inviting us to go hunt with her. Her satisfaction of running fast never failed.

"I'll come," came Jasper's smooth reply. Alice then nodded, her reaction to Jasper's almost compulsive, yet a reflex.

Bella looked at me and I mused for a moment. I hoped to go out somehow with Jacob. I felt relaxed to think this; Edward wasn't about. Bella didn't seem concerned about the colour of my eyes, so didn't press the matter. I took this as an acceptance of a refusal.

"No thanks." Her nod was only a flicker of movement but we all saw it.

"Carlisle will probably come." Alice noted, her fingers flexing. "He hasn't hunted in weeks." I shivered at the word. Carlisle and Esme just didn't seem _capable _of hunting; not in my head.

"Ok. We'll do the border; we haven't gone there in a while." They began to discuss where to hunt and what to hunt. Alice told them that a large herd of elk would be settling in a certain meadow at noon on Saturday.

"Perfect." Jasper said lightly, "I'm not in the mood for something too difficult." His smug face was practically contradicting himself. Everybody knew Jasper was very capable. Nothing was difficult for him, the crowded lifelong scars of teeth marks that decorated his arms were proof of that. Alice knew this all too well and smiled at him, as if he was being sarcastic.

"Will Edward be going?" I asked.

"No."

"Oh, why not?"

"He only hunted a couple of days ago." Alice told me simply, but her eyes glanced at me for a second too long. I started questioning her silently.

"He'll look after you." Bella's soft voice surprised me. I half-expected her to now read off pages of rules but she remained quiet.

Jasper scoffed at this and I felt my head whip around to glare at him. He just looked at me superiorly, his lips pursed. I took a sharp intake of breath and looked away, fighting the angry mist that was falling in my head. Bella stole a glance at me and smiled comfortingly.

"Not that you need looking after." Her amendment was a little too late but still made me feel that tiny bit better. I sighed, my eyes rolling almost noisily in my head. I knew Jasper could sense my aggravation with him. I hoped it scared him. Just to inflict this a little more, I clenched my fists visible and took a deathly glare toward him. Satisfyingly, I saw him flinch ever so slightly.

Jasper was probably the most able fighter in our family. Though Edward came a close second, since he had the advantage of knowing what his opponents' game plans were. However, Jasper knew perfectly well the dangers of vampires, newborns…immortal children, though I wasn't truly one. With my half-mortality, the rest of the Cullen's weren't worried about me.

Jasper, on the other hand, kept his distance, no matter what my mood was. He had seen these wild newborns twist into a new life of rage and crazed mass-murders. No matter how convince the rest of my family were, Jasper was tentative about the solid decision that I wasn't dangerous.

Alice was watching Jasper intently and was curious about his suddenly tensed muscles. His eyes were cast downward, his jaw locked. I lifted my chin pleasurably and smiled,

"I'm going out now." I expected Alice to glare or even scowl at me but she didn't. Bella just nodded with a smile, so I walked out pretty pleased.

I bumped into Edward on the way just before the river. He grinned at me and we stopped to talk.

"Hello there." His voice came out silken.

"Just off out. Bella, Jasper and Alice are discussing hunting this weekend." Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" His tone was oddly surprised.

"They were taking Carlisle and Esme." I swallowed again at the same thought of harmless Esme…

"Oh," Edward nodded at himself. I loved the way he seemed so casual around me. Even Bella was never this carefree when I was about. Edward was like my best friend. "I guess that makes more sense." He murmured. I didn't question him. We tried our hardest to respect each other's privacy. I knew mine was more exploited for obvious reasons but I forgave him for that…sometimes. Edward lifted his head and then flashed me another breath-taking smile. "Anyway," he said lightly, "I was just on my way over."

"Where were you?" I asked casually.

"Carlisle wanted to talk to me." I imagined Edward and him sat around the large table that we used for a prop. It was more of a conference table than a dining table. Carlisle's beauty even in my imagination took me by surprise.

"Oh." I just nodded as if I understood and gave him a smile. "Yes, well I'll be off."

"See you later Nessie." He touched my arm, giving me immediate goose-bumps. "Be careful right?" The words weren't concerned, nor were they controlling. They were just reflexive for him, instinctive. So many times did he tell Bella to be careful, be safe. Now it was my turn.

"Sure thing." I mused, turning to run away. He was gone before I registered his movement. His speed still amazed me.

Jacob grinned at me childishly when I found him. I saw his little bag stuffed with spare jeans and necessities. They were running low. He would return to La Push soon.

"Hey there!" Jacob's voice was cheerful.

"Hey," I found myself standing close to him. "How are you?"

"I'm good," he entwined his own fingers together and stretched, "how was your night's sleep?" I shifted uncomfortably. My sleep wasn't dreamless. It was rather restless. "Oh." His arm wrapped around my waist and we hugged. He squeezed a little too tight and I faked being suffocated.

"Jacob," I pressed, as he didn't let go. "You're actually killing me." Again, he didn't release me. "For God sakes, I didn't know we were on murderous kind of terms." I laughed. I felt his breath in my ear as he laughed too, his arms loosening slightly.

"I like seeing you in the morning."

"You like seeing me anytime Jacob, so that doesn't surprise me too much." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's true." He confessed, "But it's nice for you to see me when I wake up."

"If you're trying to hint, I'm not lying next to you in the dirt."

"Oh damn," Jacob chuckled, "thought my early morning smoothness was going to win you over."

"Never in a million years."

"Sheesh, how long are you living for?" He asked me sarcastically. I swatted at his chest – bare yet _again_. He acted hurt but let a smile soak his face. "Oh," his hand found mine, "I didn't get to ask you the other day,"

"Yesterday." I corrected him, panicking because our close contact had suddenly started to take on a new meaning.

"Yesterday," he smiled, "why did you suddenly want to see me again?" I pressed my lips closed tightly and felt my stomach tie into knots. I wished for him to contradict his own question, answer like he usually did with some cocky remark, but he didn't.

My heart stuttered, not over his appearance, but over the fact that I was slowly sinking into a pit. A pit that was evidently not going to spit me back out.

Jacob was…falling in love with me. And I…well I wasn't not sure if I was.

His hand clasped mine tighter. "Answer me Renesmee, it's been bugging me." His head found the curve of my shoulder joining my neck, and rested there. Jacob's breath was hot and lips were inches away from my skin. His arms were now back around my waist and I felt smaller every minute.

"I-I-I just did." I stammered.

Jacob laughed, his breath hotter. "Liar."

His statement was true.

I suddenly became aware that we were not alone. Jacob didn't, however, and continued to embed me into him. I felt myself tense as a cold breeze wafted over me. Frowning, I realised why this was, and it wasn't because of Jacob, because he was cooking me.

"Renesmee." The low murmur confirmed my expectations. I jerked myself away from Jacob instinctively and his eyes widened. Edward stood in the darkness of the trees, his posture not entirely safe. I sized him up, watching his shoulders. Jacob sighed loudly. Edward rolled his eyes at Jacob's thoughts and stepped out closer to me. "Can I just talk to you for a second?" I looked at him motionlessly and he sighed, "over here, perhaps?"

I obeyed willingly; Jacob was burning me.

"Give her a break." Jacob said, quite forcefully. Oh great.

"Excuse me?" Swiftly, Edward pushed me behind him, stepping out of the shadows of the trees, and I saw Jacob digest this movement. His jaw locked.

"I said, give her a break. She's not a kid anymore." Oh Jacob, you're digging yourself into a hole here.

"She _is _a child." The word 'child' didn't bother me, since I knew it was true. Even though my family annoyed me with their stupid secrets about me, I didn't get angry because they labelled me a child. I was five years old for god sake.

"She's old enough to look after herself." Keep digging Jacob, that's just wonderful.

"That's different." Edward's chest tensed further. He had swallowed a snarl reluctantly. "She's my daughter."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Then you should give her some space. Your family are far too dependent on each other."

Jacob, you are a dead man now.

Edward didn't bother trying to stop this hiss that escaped his lips. I shivered.

"Funny, wolves are _pack_ animals." He noted.

"Yeah but we give each other space." Jacob spat. "You need to learn to that with Nessie."

Edward's muscles coiled, like a spring ready to just launch. I knew what was running through his mind right now; anybody who understood Edward could guess. He was imagining the different ways Jacob would stretch, the sounds he'd create when he hit a tree and the ways he could rip. I shuddered.

"I look out for her," Edward said darkly, "unlike you."

Jacob growled. "When have I not been there for her?"

"Try, when she passed out in the forest?" This caught Jacob short. He didn't know too much about this. I felt my cheeks flush; he would probably ask me about this later. But his tongue didn't cease for long.

"So where were _you _then, _Daddy_?" He jeered.

_Jacob was a nice boy_; I thought of the speech I would say at his funeral, _a little protective and maybe too confident for his own good. _Edward growled.

"For god sake." I snarled at them both, striding forwards angrily to stand in between them.

"Get back, Renesmee," Edward warned through gritted teeth. This obviously meant _get out of the way and let me rip this dog to pieces. _

"Move, Ness." _Move so I can finally challenge your father._

"Bite me!" I hissed at them both. "I am not moving so if you want to rip each other to little shreds, you'll have to get through me first." Their postures straightened a centimetre and I smiled slightly. "Good. Now will you two just calm down for god-"

"Doesn't he annoy you Nessie? Doesn't it bother you having someone check up on you all the time?" Jacob interrupted. I was not going to tolerate interruptions from either of them, so I unleashed a powerful snarl on him. He stepped back warily. Edward smirked but I glared back at him.

"Shut up both of you. You guys are ludicrous! You'll be the death of me." I sighed, turning to Jacob. "No Jacob, I _like_ being looked after. It's annoying when I don't know what's going on but knowing I always have someone there, it's nice." I turned to Edward. "And will you stop looking at my friend like you're about to eat him?" Edward rolled his eyes but softened them ever so slightly.

"Nessie, stop being the peace-maker, I've waited for this." Jacob leaned forward, causing Edward to mirror this. I looked helplessly at them both, growling, baring teeth, hating each other to the absolute depths of Hell.

Fine, don't co-operate. I sucked in a deep breath. They asked for it.

My scream was deafening. Jacob nearly fell over backwards and even Edward winced. I let the sound flow out of my mouth till my lungs screeched themselves for air. The silence pleased me when I did breathe in again. It was short-lived though.

"Jesus, Nessie." Jacob commented. Does he ever shut up? Edward laughed at my thoughts.

"No." He smiled.

Jacob frowned at us both. "Um, no telepathic conversations please."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he ducked his head. Then he looked up. "Is that how you get your way? Screaming?"

"No." I retorted. "It's the only way to get a livid vampire and an arrogant shape-shifter to shut up for one minute."

"Oh." Jacob accepted this better than I had hoped. Edward remained quiet.

"Now for the love of all that's holy, would you two let me speak for a few minutes?"

"Make it quick." Jacob answered me rapidly. Jesus! Shut the hell up! Another smirk slinked onto Edward's face.

"Ok. Jacob, I'm going to tell you straight. You should _know _my bond with my family." Jacob swallowed, remembering Bella memories. "And Edward, Jacob is not going to stop seeing me. Neither am I going to stop seeing him. We're _best friends_." I exaggerated the words for Edward's benefit but realised how much this sounded like a rejection toward Jacob. Damn it. I continued anyway. "So yes, that would include hugging or close contact. It's not a crime; it's not as if he's sexually harassing me."

Jacob snickered.

"I don't care if you hate each other, immortal enemies whatever, if you're going to continue like this, I will eat you both." I threatened as I looked at them separately with fierce eyes. "And I am serious." Jacob didn't even snigger. My eyes were obviously very convincing.

"I'm sorry Renesmee." Edward said sincerely. I smiled at him. One down. Jacob shifted uncomfortably but mumbled,

"Sorry Ness."

"Thank you." I told them. "Now, Jacob, go. I'm going home." Jacob looked at me, hurt. "Oh for god sake, put the puppy eyes away. I'm coming back later, _jeez_." My patience with this giant dog was wearing thin and Edward could sense it. He took my wrist and pulled me gently away. Jacob bit his lip, fighting back another argument.

Edward and I ran home together, but he stopped short of the cottage.

"I'm really sorry Renesmee. I know the relationship between you and Jacob." He told me. "I shouldn't get so annoyed with him but," he remembered my earlier thoughts briefly, "you understand." I grinned.

"I know he can get annoying, but he _is_ important to me." I took his hand, the cold barely bothering me. "You both are. Obviously, in different ways," I frowned at myself, "you in the father way, Jacob in the…" Edward watched me but I couldn't find the words. Half-boyfriend-ish way? Rejected-awkward-best-friend way? Neither of them sounded right. Edward read this in my mind, staring deep into my eyes.

"I understand." He kissed my forehead. "He has some right to be so infatuated with you." Woah… "You've got Bella's beauty."

"Ha, thanks." I began to walk to the cottage. Edward walked silently beside me then he spoke before we got to the door.

"I won't tell Bella if you don't."

"I promise." I paused. "And don't tell Alice. I'd prefer to stay alive right now." He laughed.

"Sure, I would too."

The next day was a little less tense. Bella and Alice were rounding up people to go hunting. She reminded me several times to not go too far from Forks. I promised her not to go too far. Bella also reminded Edward that I was not to go too far from Forks. He promised her he would make sure I didn't go too far.

"Right," Bella said triumphantly, clearly happy with our promises. "We better be off." I realised how dark her eyes were becoming and she practically bounded out of the door when Alice and Jasper arrived with Carlisle and Esme in tow. Edward laughed affectionately at her.

"Crackers, she is." He mused.

"You could say that," I giggled, "most would just say she's a little eccentric." Edward closed the door behind them and turned his head over his shoulder to grin at me. I studied his eyes; golden brown. Warm and inviting; just like a predator's should. His teeth flashed at me when he smiled, sharp, strong and fatal. My blood rushed a little quicker around my body.

Did this ever bother him? My heart racing? Full of pounding blood?

Suddenly, I remembered Edward could read my thoughts and felt like a total idiot. Edward didn't turn back to me, nor did he comment. Phew. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't paying attention to me. Unlikely, I thought to myself, I was his second priority.

"What are you doing today?" He asked me casually, his back still prominently facing me. I heard him swallow and tried so hard to erase my previous curiosity.

"Jacob and I are going out for a bite to eat." Good choice of words Renesmee, especially with a vampire - who, by the way, had_ just_ thought about your racing blood -in front of you. Another swallow from him; was it the venom? Oh come on Renesmee, he's your friggin' father!

"Uh," I stuttered, "later on. I'm not too hungry though so I might just go into town with him."

"Mm," Edward forced out.

"What about you?" I stared at his back.

"Errands for Emmett." His reply was blunt.

"What, warnings to the bears?" I tried to joke. Edward still didn't turn to me. It was aggravating me, and upsetting me.

"Mm," he muttered, not even trying to laugh. I sighed, realizing I would just end up making this a whole lot worse for myself so it would be better for me to just leave before he ate me.

"Ok, well see you later." I shut the door quickly and sprinted as fast as I could to where I hoped to find Jacob.

Seth and Leah were there, in their human form, arguing about something. It wasn't too tense there so I carried on walking over to them. Leah wrinkled her nose first and frowned slightly when she saw me.

"Hey Nessie!" Seth grinned enthusiastically.

"Hey Seth," I waved quickly, "have you seen Jacob?"

"Like you didn't know," Leah said under her breath. I glared at her and then returned to smiling at Seth.

"Uh," he thought hard, "I think he's gone back to Billy. Ran out of boxers I suppose." Leah looked at me.

"He'll be back soon." She said coldly, especially for such a hot-headed person. I smiled at her sarcastically.

"I might just go over there myself."

"No!" Seth protested and then caught his breath again. "I don't think Sam's quite ready for you to come over." I rolled my eyes.

"It's not as if I'm _dangerous._"

Leah snorted. "We know."

I shot her a fiercer glare.

"Girls, stop it." Seth whined. "I'll go find him for you if you want?" His offer was too pleading; he obviously wanted to get away from his snobbish, self-absorbed sister. I granted him that.

"Thanks, Seth. I'll be by the river." I was _not _going to wait around here.

"I'll come. Mom wants me anyway." Leah said with a sigh, one eye still glaring at me. Seth groaned quietly but they ran together out of my sight.

I sat by the quiet river, staring into the murky water aimlessly. I let my fingers trail in the ice cold liquid, the ripples slapping gently at my hand. The wind was softly blowing through my hair, chilling my ears and my cheeks. I closed my eyes and sighed quietly. Jacob wouldn't be long, I thought, so better make the most of the silence. As if by magic, Jacob's heat caught my attention. He stood beside me, towering, and grinned.

"Hey." I scrambled to my feet and wiped my hand on my trousers.

"Oh hi." Jacob found my attempts to look casual amusing and let his grin hang on his lips.

"Seth told me you wanted me?" He laughed at himself.

"Um," I stuttered, "yeah." I lifted my head to meet his eyes. They were warm, friendly, inviting. "Let's go out somewhere. I'm tired of just hanging around in this forest."

Jacob scoffed, "I've been here longer than you have."

I frowned at him but grabbed his hand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked as I tried my hardest to drag him. I rolled my eyes.

"Let's just go."

"Seattle? Port Angeles?"

"Anywhere for god sake Jacob!"

"What about the movies? I hear they have a new film out." Jacob offered enthusiastically, walking by my side, our fingers linked. "Just no biting anyone ok?"

I couldn't muster a scowl. "Whatever."

We walked out to his car, a VW Rabbit (built by himself), and he opened the door for me. I jeered at him and got in roughly. He shut the door and walked to get in. His heaters were on ever so slightly but I was flushing already so I turned every one of them off.

"Not breaking a sweat already, are you?" Jacob mocked, opening a window. His large hands flexed around the wheel and he pulled away.

"Shut up, you're like a freakin' cooker."

"Oh and what, your family are blast chillers?" His eyebrow was raised. I scowled at him.

"Be quiet Jacob, I don't want to have to kill you." He chuckled at me.

"Gosh our first date and she's already planning my murder." He sniggered to himself. My muscles tightened; _date_? I tried to slouch in the seat but I was too panicked. He better not try any moves on me. Oh yes wait, we're going to the _movies_. What else would a boy do? I shook my head at myself. Idiot.

I looked at Jacob quickly. His posture was lazy; only one hand on the wheel now, the other leant on the open window. He looked at me and I blushed. "Is it still hot in here?" He asked genuinely.

I nodded, "Mmm-hmm."

Jacob shook his head at himself as if I was ridiculous and leaned over to open my window. His hand wiggled on the wheel and we swerved slightly. "Jesus, Jacob!" I leapt to steady his hand but he was already focused again. His mouth opened wide as he laughed at me.

"A bit edgy are we?"

"Well I'm not going to sit back and relax when we cross three lanes in the space of two seconds." I retorted harshly back at him, only causing him to grin more.

"You should." His eyes were on me now. "Trust me." I folded my arms and frowned at him.

"Not as a driver."

He shrugged. "I'll get over it."

"Good, wouldn't want you to suffer would I?"

"No, definitely not."

"It'd just be the death of me."

"Absolutely." He then flashed me his teeth in a wild grin. "Plus I can't cross three lanes, there's only two." I pulled a face, slouching down in my seat.

We reached Port Angeles cinema quickly, the Rabbit just about roaring at seventy. Jacob was very smug about his handy-work and revved it as we pulled into a parking spot. I rolled my eyes at him but he didn't notice. I saw him walk round to open my door so I swung it open myself harshly, nearly denting the van next to us. He scoffed at me but attempted to hold my hand whilst we walked. I didn't fight against him.

"What are we watching anyway?" I asked.

He grinned. "I hope you don't get scared easily."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Yeah terrified." He bought the tickets quickly but I saw the title; '_Darkened Moon_'. Typical.

As we strolled to the screen, I saw a huge cut out for the film. Werewolves. But not the werewolves I was used to, no, they were not as big but lankier, bonier and a lot scarier. I shuddered.

Jacob got us the seats at the back, the cinema wasn't too full. My stomach was churning already. His hand was burning my skin as he tugged me down to my seat. I clutched the box of popcorn he had bought with a shaky hand. His grin was wide and taunting.

"Pass us the popcorn, Ness." He reached over for it and I passed it to him silently. Stuffing the popcorn in his mouth, I watched him crossly. Why would he do this? A sick joke? "You're looking a little pale already." He noted curiously. I frowned at him.

"Are you kidding?" I snapped.

"No." His face was instantly hurt.

"Well I'm feeling fine. Maybe my vampire side is just growing." I told him, flashing my teeth. The couple in front of us looked back surprised but we just smiled at them. They nodded with a fake smile and turned back around.

"Nessie, keep it down." Jacob whispered. "Don't want people being freaked do we?" I scowled harder.

"Bite me."

He laughed. "I might," his wink was too flirtatious, "so don't tempt me."

"You're a dog. You're taught not to bite." I retorted, which made him laugh harder.

"Just you watch." He leaned forward and I instantly pushed him so hard back, he nearly fell onto the other seat. "Ok, steady." Jacob's voice wavered but the lights lowered and he gripped my hand. "Ooooh," he chorused. I squeezed his hand harder and he smiled. "Don't be nervous." He mouthed. He wanted it to come across as _don't be nervous about the film _but he was so obviously telling me not to be nervous about _him_. I smiled anxiously back.

The film wasn't as sickening as I thought it would be. It _was_ about werewolves but they were barely shown on screen. I only shuddered when they howled. Jacob let his arm find its way so it slung around my shoulder. I snuggled closer to him, forgetting everything for just a few minutes. His heat radiated crazily but I didn't notice too much.

Near the end of the film, the werewolves were finally discovered and came galloping onto the screen. Jacob held his breath but his eyes stared in awe. I scoffed at him quietly. Trust him to think of himself as some powerful, scary being.

One, large, hairy black wolf came onto the screen right at the end. The colour of the wolf instantly reminded me of Sam. It howled piercingly and lunged at the young victim; a teenage girl. She screamed frantically as it swiped at her throat. The film ended with a close-up of the wolf's eyes. They were blue; a bright, vivid, power-crazed blue.

I felt my mouth open to scream myself but Jacob took a sharp intake of breath. I whipped my head around to study his expression. He was still slightly in awe but a little taken-aback. He looked at me.

"Are you ok?" He mouthed.

"Yeah," I said, my breath stuttering, "I think so." The lights were brought up as the eerie credits music began to play and I saw that I was clutching Jacob's t-shirt. I let go immediately and he grinned at me.

"Come on, let's go." I nodded breathlessly and we walked out as the credits rolled to the sound of violins and faded howls.

I was thankful to slouch into the seats of Jacob's Rabbit. Jacob was silent, obviously regretting the choice of film. He opened his window again and I let out a sigh.

"That was…um," I wavered.

"Horrible." Jacob admitted with an amused exhale. "Sorry about that." I smiled at him and saw that his eyes were apologetic.

"That's ok." I replied. "I still liked being with you." Jacob's expression was so gleeful he looked slightly drugged.

"Really?" His usually husky voice was squeaky. He realised this and cleared his throat, attempting to grasp that last bit of manly status.

"Yeah," I smiled more at his immaturity, "no matter how awful your film choices are." Jacob flexed his fingers on the wheel, smug. "I'll choose next time." His eyebrow raised but he kept looking at the road.

"So there'll be a next time?" His hands tightened on the wheel. I opened my window and leant my head out.

"Sure."

Jacob parked in the same spot outside the edge of the forest but kept the engine running. I looked at him. "Aren't you coming?" I asked. He frowned at himself, his nose wrinkling.

"No." He pushed out. "I have to get back to La Push." He revved the car involuntarily. I got out and leant through the window.

"I'll see you soon though, right?" Jacob kept his eyes ahead and smiled.

"Yeah," he cleared his throat, "sure." I straightened up, a slight crease on my forehead. Jacob flashed me the quickest smile before gently pulling away. I sighed at him. He could be so frustrating sometimes.

I walked into the forest with my breath held. I knew some sort of ambush was waiting for me at home. I nearly screamed when the pale figure of Rosalie darted in front of me. Her beautiful eyes glowered.

"Renesmee, did you just spend the day with a _dog_?" She spat. I frowned at her and bit my lip to stop myself from yelling.

"No; I spent my day with Jacob." She bared her teeth for a second as I said his name. "I don't know why that is such a problem." Rosalie's face stared at me, incredulously.

"You know how I feel about the Quileute tribe." She stated.

"_You_ know that those people saved our family." I retorted. "If it weren't for Seth, Bella might be dead."

"Edward was capable." Rosalie growled, her gold eyes flashing. She then took a deep breath; she tried her hardest to never to upset me.

"Sure, Edward was capable, but you know he would have been in trouble without the wolves. You fought alongside them!"

Her voice was steely. "I did that for us."

"Exactly, and so did they. Without them, I might not be here." I knew this would hurt. Rosalie was surprised at my intelligent hatred and took a step back.

"You shouldn't spend time with them. They are dangerous. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Jacob would never do anything to me. Did he do anything to Bella?"

The question hung for a while before Rosalie replied, "That was different."

"How?" I asked loudly.

"He loved Bella," Rosalie said, clearly disgusted.

"And how do you know he doesn't love me?" I shouted, pushing past her cold body.

Edward was in front of me rapidly, his hands around my wrists. His face was not angry, nor worried. I was surprised.

"Renesmee," he started but I growled.

"Tell her to back off Jacob." My voice wasn't my own. It was too angry. Edward looked at Rosalie. I heard her run off and buried my head into my father's chest. "Why doesn't she trust him? Why does she hate me for it?"

"She doesn't hate you, she's just always going to be angry with Jacob," Edward muttered, "but what exactly are _you_ so angry about?"

"I just want to spend time with my friend." I mumbled into his chest.

"Well, if what you shouted was true, Jacob doesn't want to be friends."

"_I _want to be friends." I told him furiously. "Jacob can love me, I don't care."

He sighed. "I doubt that very much." Edward sounded slightly worried and a little angered now.

"I don't love him." I felt my stomach tighten.

"Ok," Edward sighed again, "ok." He let me sob quietly into his frozen body, his arms loose around my back. He was humming our little tune we had played on the piano not so long ago.

Edward walked me back home and I flopped onto my bed, exhausted. I hated feeling this confusion. I just wanted to be friends with Jacob, right? I groaned. Why did this have to be so hard? I closed my eyes in exasperation

"Renesmee?" There was a knock at my door.

"What?" I moaned quietly. I opened one eye to see Alice's head through the crack of my open door.

"Are you alright?" She flew in, her arms around me immediately.

"What does it look like?" I grumbled.

Alice pulled me away from her to inspect me. "You don't look good, if I'm going to be honest."

"Gee, thanks."

She laughed but her face was serious. "What's all this upset, Renesmee? You've suddenly gone into a real depression." She thought hard. "I didn't see this coming."

"You don't see me, remember?" I groaned softly. She let her hand curve around mine in a sisterly way and sighed.

"I wish I could; I hate seeing you like this. You're worse than Bella." She smiled to herself. I watched her eyes fill with memories. I frowned slightly; why did everyone think of Bella and not me? "Just talk to me Ness." Alice's soft voice oozed into my ears involuntarily.

"You'll get angry." I accused.

"I won't."

"You will, even _I _can see that."

"I promise."

I took a deep breath. I hadn't expected this.

"I'm just confused."

"About what?" Alice's query was almost immediate.

"Jacob." I huffed his name reluctantly.

"Ah," Alice's grip tensed, "keep going. I'm not angry, see?"

"Well I think he…he loves me." I forced the words out. Alice noticed this and her grip loosened. "I don't know if it's just because of me, or if I remind him of Bella or what."

"Renesmee!" Alice exclaimed. "How dare you think a boy loves you because of your _mum_!" I cringed. Her voice lowered, "Jacob loves you for _you_!" she pressed. I sighed.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Her statement was obviously not going to extend. "Is that all you're worried about?"

"No." I answered bleakly. Her eyes studied my face curiously.

"Tell me." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I don't know if," I closed my eyes, waiting for the queasy stomach to awaken, "if I love him back." Alice let a gasp escape her lips.

"Oh," she replied, clearly wordless, "oh."

"See? It's awful." I complained. Alice looked at me and…she _smiled_.

"You'll find out." Her expression was dazzling. "I promise; if it's meant to be." I nodded.

"_If_," I pressed this word, "if it's meant to be." Alice sighed again, her smile beginning to fade. Like the amazement of a rainbow.

"You are so…pessimistic." She said crossly, her arched eyebrows pulling together. I bit down on my lip and looked away. She was right. Here I was, nothing to lose, so why was I so afraid? Why was I so intent on keeping my guard up? Where was the curiosity in me? Alice's eyes flickered from my eyes to my hands. They were clenched.

I felt utterly idiotic. My life had nothing bad in it so why was I so unwilling on taking a risk? It wouldn't hurt, would it? I closed my eyes again. Jacob's face appeared behind my eyelids and I groaned quietly. He watched me silently, as if he was mentally asking the same questions. _Why won't you give me a chance? _

Because you love Bella and not me.

I felt a crystal tear fall from one eye and Alice's hand was immediately wiping it away.

"Don't cry." She murmured, holding my head to her chest. She cradled me and I wept uselessly.

I spent a while in Alice's arms; tears falling carelessly from my eyes. Jacob was slowly fading from my head, his questions ringing quietly in my head. _Why won't you give me a chance? _I remembered the way his mouth had curved so enthusiastically into a smile when I promised him another day together, the way I noticed his heart beat race when we touched, the way he was so urgent when he kissed me; taking the moment for all it was worth.

You love Bella, Jacob, not me.

_No I don't. I love _you_ Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

Alice's cold hands started to pull my head away and I realised my tears were stopping. She had noticed and now was examining my face. "How come you can still look utterly beautiful, even after crying like a baby?" I smiled half-heartedly at her, squeezing her hand in gratitude.

"I have amazingly gorgeous descendants." I pointed out and she laughed.

"Of course." She stood up and let go of my hand reluctantly. "You know," she paused, walking to the door swiftly, "I'm always here. No matter how anti-Jacob I may seem, I never want you to feel like you can't talk to me." Her voice was thick with regret. I felt my throat tighten; she felt _bad_. She thought _she _had pushed me away.

"Thank you Alice." I coated my words with true appreciation and she smiled before leaving the room. I clutched my pillow and sighed, staring out of my window. I imagined Jacob's huge shadow casting itself over my floor. He would stand with an accusing look on his face, secretly pleased that he mattered so much to me. I smiled at myself. He was such a _boy _sometimes.


	5. Imprint

Imprint

Edward agreed to walk with me that day, the sun hidden behind the rolling clouds.

"Storm's brewing." He murmured, gazing up into the bleak sky. "Maybe we might play ball." I kicked at the dirt as we walked and he looked at me, curiously. "So, what's bothering you?"

"Do you want to kill Jacob Black?" I asked, casually. Edward's eyes widened in shock and then softened as he laughed.

"I have wanted to." He mused. "But not at the moment, no."

"_Not at the moment_," I repeated frostily, "that means you might want to in the future." He grinned at himself.

"You never know."

"It's not funny." I frowned at him but his smile didn't disappear. "I don't like having to choose."

"You don't have to choose." Edward frowned, confused. "What makes you think you do?" I scoffed at him loudly.

"You nearly ripped him to pieces the last time you met each other."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, that." I snapped. His eyes fixed onto me apologetically.

"I apologized for that." He reminded me. "I don't know what else I can do."

"You can stop doing it."

"Well, that can't be written in stone. You see, Jacob Black is a very irritating creature…" he started. I groaned loudly.

"So are you, frequently."

"So does that make you want to kill _me_?" Edward asked, teasingly. I glared at him, not willing to let him overcome my anger with soft humour.

"You never know." I quoted him, crossly. He chuckled to himself.

"Well I have the advantage of knowing the exact time you decide to." He tapped his head and I turned away, moodily. His cold hand was on my shoulder, turning me around. "Nessie, what is the matter? One minute you're ok, the next minute I get nothing but the," he laughed at himself quietly, "the cold shoulder." I raised an eyebrow at him. He stared into my eyes, trying to see my brain working but I let my mind run blank. He sighed, "Are you going to answer me?"

"No." I said harshly, walking again. Edward's long pace strode slightly ahead of me. I found this hugely irritating. Could he be a little less superior at everything?

"No." His cool voice answered. I growled through my teeth at him but he didn't react. He was obviously getting used to this. "You are absurd sometimes." He suddenly whipped out. I felt like he had thrown me into a tree and whirled around to face him.

"Excuse me?"

"We do nothing but be here for you," Edward told me crossly, "and yet you still don't seem to want to communicate at all with us." I noticed he had used plural. Was Bella in this too? Surprisingly, he didn't answer this thought.

"I have a lot on my mind right now, Edward." I said.

"And I don't?" He accused coldly. I flinched, wordless. "You need to start thinking of your family for a change. The world doesn't revolve around Jacob Black," he paused, his eyes worryingly angry, "nor does it revolve around you." My father strode off furiously, growling at himself. I stared at my feet, my mouth open.

I felt horrible. Ugh, I felt utterly crap. I looked after him and closed my eyes. I sank to the floor and cried, again. This made me feel a whole lot worse so another truck-load of tears plummeted down my cold cheeks. Great.

I spent a few days locked inside my bedroom, wallowing in self-pity, uselessly. Edward's harsh confrontation had hit me hard and I was attempting to build myself back up. I didn't want to cause more confusion and anger in people. I had to stay away. Bella tried several times to burst down my door and talk to me but I screamed every time I heard anybody attempt to touch the doorknob. Jacob stood outside my window for three hours but I lay down underneath the duvet so I couldn't see his pained expression.

Alice also tried to enter my room, ignoring my screaming when she did step in. But she couldn't even smother me to shut me up so left pretty quickly. I was isolating myself, trying to stop from confusing myself more. I knew this wasn't doing any good but I couldn't think of what else to do.

I lay in bed, thinking of when I would need to go and eat. I heard a thump on my window and groaned. If this was Emmett, I was going to be smashing his face in.

"Renesmee, this is stupid now, open the god damn window." Jacob's husky voice demanded from outside. I groaned even more. Facing him now was going to be hard, so I buried my face further. "Renesmee, I will smash your window." His threat didn't bother me. "I'm pulling back my fist." He warned. I peeked out of my duvet to see he was telling the truth. His fist, clenched and chunky, was drawn back to his shoulder. "Ok, you asked for it." Suddenly, I heard the glass shatter. Shards of it flew over to my bed, skimming my face. I yelped and bolted upright. Jacob's smile was impossible to resist as he stood by my broken window. "Told you, didn't I?"

"Jesus, Jacob. You're replacing that." I told him sharply, brushing off the glass from my bed. I didn't let my eyes meet his; my heart weakened just at the mere thought of him now. But at this moment, I had to be strong and fierce. No impossibly like-able wolf-boy was going to sway my mood.

"Yeah sure." Jacob clambered through my window, the shards of glass cutting his hands.

"Edward's going to kill you, you know." I threatened. My hands were shaking and my skin was tingling at the heat.

"I know." He grinned, sitting on my bed as if it were his. "I'll handle it, but at least I got you talking again." I rolled my eyes but he continued. "I thought you were just being dramatic at first but Edward was worried you were starving yourself." His eyes flickered to mine warily.

"I was, sort of." I bit my lip. "I was being stupid, wasn't I?" The voice in my head laughed at my weakened fierceness and I scowled. I had suddenly broken my aggressive stance and Jacob was already beginning to look less worried.

"That depends on what reason you're planning to use." Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"How does 'scared of ruining everybody else's lives' sound?" I moaned pathetically. My barrier was down completely now.

He scoffed. "Crap."

"Oh, damnit." I sighed. "What am I going to do?"

"How about telling the truth?" The simplicity in his voice was effortless.

"I don't want to." I whispered like a child. Jacob ducked his head to try and meet my eyes, which were cast downward. I dragged my fingers across the surface of my duvet.

"I won't replace your window…" Jacob trailed off suggestively, an ironically wolfish smile on his lips. I met his eyes and felt my cheeks attempt to blush. "What's the truth?"

"You." I admitted after a while. Jacob didn't seem too bothered about this and persisted casually.

"What about me, in particular?"

"Us." I murmured. His expression wasn't perplexed and he stretched his arms. I wasn't going to mess his head with my thousand other pathetic paranoid worries. He just had to deal with this one.

"Am I going to have to pick this out of you one word at a time?" He asked. I nodded, causing him to laugh. "Ok, fine. What about us?"

I sighed. "Just…us."

"Renesmee, c'mon, help me out here." Jacob said exasperated.

"I-" I stuttered, "I don't know what to do…about us." I added.

"I didn't think we had much to do." He frowned at himself, noticing the small cuts from punching my window had healed on his hands. He sounded so confused, so unaware of the pain I was feeling.

"Jacob," I felt the sympathy accidentally flow out of my mouth, "this is _hard_; being half-vampire," I paused again, "and having a werewolf love you." Jacob's face flickered up to mine, expressionless. However, his eyes weren't so good at acting. They tightened painfully and a faint flicker of rejection was just about visible.

"Don't you want me to?" His question was blank.

"No!" I cried. "That's not what I meant. It's just trying to make water stay still on a slope. It's,"

"Impossible." He finished, the pain now tainting his beautiful face. I stroked his cheek.

"I don't want it to be." I told him softly. "I want to be with you." I felt the sunken feeling in my stomach lift slightly. It was nice to say it out loud; no matter how impossible it was going to be. His eyes met mine quickly, his hand holding the one I had placed on his cheek. The heat burned.

"You do?"

"My family," I reminded him, "found it difficult for Bella to be_ friends_ with you."

"We sorted our differences." Jacob pressed.

"You were up for killing my father the other day." I pointed out and he smiled.

"We were just joking…around…" his voice trailed off. He knew I wasn't fooled.

"Jacob, it's killing me. I want to be part of my family. I've always felt that tiny bit separate, being human. I'm in danger. My heart is pulsing right in front of them." I shuddered and he winced. "Then, I'm putting myself in more danger, letting myself fall for a werewolf." Jacob winced more.

"I promise not to hurt you." He wavered.

"Jacob, you might think you've perfected your control but you never know. Edward constantly tells me," Jacob rolled his eyes, "how dangerous you _could _be, just by accident. He doesn't want me to get hurt. It frightens me."

"I frighten you?" Jacob sounded strangled. I instantly felt like dying.

"I constantly live in danger, Jacob." I tried to make my voice stern but his expression was breaking my heart. The heart he wasn't crazed by. My blood pulsed around my body. The blood that he didn't crave for. My face was set into stone. The face he could rip to pieces in seconds. "I put myself into stupid situations."

"Renesmee, just say it." He barked. I jumped at his tone and noticed his face was suddenly blazing. "You don't have to give me this crap about your dangerous life."

"Jacob!" I gasped at him but his hand threw mine away from his face. I gasped again because it felt like he had broken my bones; most likely had. Jacob stood up abruptly, looking even taller than usual.

"If you don't want to be with me then just say it!" He roared, throwing his arms out. He caught some statues on my dresser and they smashed under his force.

"What? Are you insane?!" I stood up to him and bellowed back. "How dare you!"

Edward swung open the door and was at my side, tugging me back immediately. That's when I realised I had launched myself onto Jacob and had his t-shirt in my fists, my teeth bared, my voice coming out in a growl. "You dare think that I don't care about you!" I snarled. Jacob stood bone still, his body frozen from shock.

"Come on, Renesmee," Edward calmly murmured to me as he detached my body from Jacob's. I let him do so but carried on growling.

"You are more idiotic than I thought. I asked you to run away with me! Surely that shows some sort of love?"

Edward didn't react to this and carried on tugging me so I was soon stood behind him.

And that's when it began. Edward's body was already in the position to pounce, his lip curled as he snarled. Jacob didn't take long to recognize this and his chest began to shudder.

"You need to sort yourself out Jacob Black." Edward's voice ripped out. Jacob stayed silent, his body shuddering.

"Edward," I began, trying to control my anger myself, "don't fight him." I wondered where the cavalry was.

"They're out buying you things," Edward answered me, "we didn't know what to do." He turned his head and smiled. I couldn't believe it was the same face that suddenly let out a low growl. I grabbed his arm.

"Don't."

Edward looked at me, his eyes fierce.

"Why not?" His voice was dark and menacing. He knew why not better than I did but still his back arched and his teeth kept appearing from beneath his lips. I ignored the sudden fear that rippled through my body and glared at Jacob, who was still fighting against phasing.

"He's not worth it."

Jacob looked at me and glared back.

"You're scared I'll win." He stated. Edward and I growled together. Jacob's face was smirking at me. The cocky over-confident werewolf was slowly appearing.

"Don't flatter yourself." I warned him, stepping closer, letting go of Edward. "I want you to get out of here and leave me alone." Jacob's smirk slowly faded.

"What?"

"I don't want to see you," I said in a low voice, "ever again."

Jacob then smirked again. "You know you can't do that; you've tried."

"Practise makes perfect." I said, staring hard at the Jacob I hated, the Alpha Jacob.

Jacob blinked, removing his smirk. He put his hand to my face.

"Don't do this." He pleaded. Edward straightened up and laughed once without humour.

"Look at your dog, begging." He said, his voice unfamiliar. "Nice trick Renesmee." I closed my eyes as Jacob's hot hand stroked my cheek.

"Please." For a second, my heart raced and pleaded with me too. But I let my head rule over this time. I was a vampire. He was a werewolf.

"No," I removed his hand slowly. "we can't do this."

"We can." Jacob persisted, tugging at my hands, the one he had knocked away earlier was searing in pain. I pushed him away gently.

"No." I told him. He didn't try again. His shuddering body was swinging out of my window before I could blink. Edward was behind me, hugging me.

"It's ok, Renesmee." I turned around to face him.

"I'm not happy with you either."

"What?" He asked, surprised.

"You make it that much harder," I groaned, "to do this." Edward looked up, rolling his eyes, and sighed.

"You know," he said reluctantly, "this won't last. You can't stay apart." I gazed at him.

"What?" I was in disbelief. "Why?" Edward's eyes met mine and I saw the unwilling in them. He was trying to protect me, like a father would. Burning curiosity and scepticism overwhelmed me.

Was this the same Edward who was all up for killing Jacob a minute ago? And now he's confessing that I can't stay apart from him? Whose side is he on?

"You might want to sit down." I did, shakily, and Edward sat beside me, his face in his hands. I stared at him. "You," Edward paused, "before you were born, Jacob told Bella what could happen for a…shape-shifter." Another sigh. "Imprinting." I nodded, knowing what this was. Bella had told me a while back. "Jacob seemed so…intent on imprinting on Bella. That's who he loved." I took Edward's hand. "But imprinting isn't intentional. It doesn't always happen to shape-shifters. You don't choose who you imprint on. Jacob wasn't imprinting on Bella," he said this with the smallest hint of satisfaction, "and he thought it would never happen. Then…" I saw him hesitate; his face was lifted from his hands but creased…as if he was in pain, "you were born." I was watching him so intently I didn't realise what was coming. "Jacob saw you and he just knew. Renesmee," Edward took both my hands and stared into my eyes, "Jacob imprinted on you." I stared back, frozen. He wasn't joking; his face was pained. I closed my eyes.

"What?" I whispered shakily.

"Jacob imprinted on you." Edward repeated reluctantly.

"Imprint," I repeated unsteadily, "on me?"

"He can't go a day without you, Renesmee. He's utterly devoted to you." Edward sighed, frowning. "He's very protective over you. He'll die for you." I realised what this meant. If ever the Volturi decided to come back, Jacob would stand between us…and _die _for me. I winced. The bubbling anger toward him vanished.

"No." I murmured. "He can't die for me." Edward clutched my hands harder. I cringed in pain. Yes, confirmation that Jacob _had _broken my hand. Edward let go and started examining my hand.

"Let's go see Carlisle, he'll sort this out." He murmured, gently stroking my injured hand. I nodded wordlessly.

Carlisle gently placed my hand in a protective brace.

"Just take it easy." He smiled. "No fighting werewolves ok?" I nodded, still pretty speechless. Edward stood in the corner, frowning, his stance unmoving. Carlisle softly patted my hand and I jumped off the counter. "Edward?" Edward blinked and stared at Carlisle. They exchanged thoughts and Edward nodded. I walked out slowly and found Rosalie and Bella out-stretched on the sofa. They were talking in quiet low voices. Rosalie's head snapped up when I walked in.

"Renesmee." Bella looked at me.

"I think I've got some talking to do." I muttered, walking outside. Bella didn't try and stop me but I heard Rosalie snarl.

"Those good for nothing jackasses, those selfish egotistical-" I slammed the door before she could insult Jacob further.

I wandered slowly to where I could usually find Jacob. He was lying against a tree, his eyes closed and his face pressed into a frown. His hands were clenched and scarred. I then noticed many of the trees were severely dented.

They had been punched. Kicked. Bitten.

"Jacob?" I whispered and his eyes flew open. He didn't move though.

"I thought you didn't want to see me again." He closed his eyes again. I walked over to him and sank to the floor by his knees.

"I have to. I found out," I swallowed, "something."

"Oh," Jacob swallowed too, his Adam's apple bobbing, "what like?" His voice cracked.

"Edward told me about the imprinting."

Jacob trembled. "Oh yeah?"

"He told me how you imprinted…on me." I watched his expression change. The frown was less potent on his face.

"He said he wasn't going to tell you yet." He murmured. "Bella didn't want him to." He laughed once without humour. "She hated me for it."

"You don't control it."

Jacob sighed. "I wish." He then turned to me, his eyes now open. "But if I'm honest, I'm glad I imprinted on you." He grinned that trademark smile and I returned it. I sat closer to him, the temperature rising every second.

"Thanks."

He laughed. "Pleasure."

"So," I paused in thought, "what does it mean?"

"What does what mean?"

"Imprinting."

"Oh, well it means I'm your slave." His teeth flashed as he smiled again, putting his hands out as if I was about to put handcuffs on him.

"I don't want you to be my slave." I frowned, pushing his hands down.

"Oh good, cause I'm not running around after you all the time."

I laughed, shoving him with my good hand. He eyed my other hand and cringed. "But I promise not to break your hand again."

"Good cause it hurt."

"I _am_ superhuman."

"Don't I know it?" I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed, the sound coming deep from his chest. "Anyway, what are the good points of me being your imprint-ee?"

"Well," Jacob drew a breath, "it means I am crazily in love with you forever." I raised an eyebrow but he continued. "It means I am willing to do anything for you and I'm your eternal protector. Sound good?" Jacob waggled both eyebrows at me.

"Not too shabby." I mused.

"Mm, indeed."

"Ok, so the bad things?"

"Oh, well, it means you won't ever be able to shake me off."

"I can't anyway." I pointed out and he grinned.

"It means I have to see you every day otherwise I go incredibly insane. I think. That's how the tale goes anyhow…" Jacob thought for a moment.

"What about the time we didn't see each other?" I asked him curiously. The huge teenager blushed, the colour beautiful against his skin tone.

"You didn't see _me _but I saw _you_; every night," he confessed, "through your window."

"Oh I see." I wasn't surprised. "That reminds me!" I exclaimed. "Does the imprinting include replacing windows?"

"No, but I'll sort that." Jacob frowned. I grinned at him and he pulled me closer. "There's something wrong with you." He said quietly.

"Oh thanks." I groaned.

"No." He laughed into my hair. "You should be freaking out. I expected you to lash out at me. Heck, you locked yourself away when I kissed you. But now when I confess my eternal slavery and devotion to you, you act completely nonchalant." He sighed.

"Yeah well, I come from a very different family." I reminded him.

"Mmm," he contemplated, "I guess that's one way of putting it." He grinned teasingly but it soon faded. "And Ness, just because I love you," he paused and his voice lowered, "doesn't mean you have to love me back."

"Jacob,"

"No," he put his hands up to silence me, "I just wanted you to know that."

I sighed contently and rested my head on his chest. Our hands entwined – as much as my broken one could – and I closed my eyes. I heard him snort gently out of my nose. "You reek, Nessie."

"So do you, dog-breath."

He laughed throatily, his cheek now pressed against my hair. We sat in satisfied silence, our eyes shut and our hands tightly clasping one another. We were bound. Forever.

I could barely hear Alice running beside me as we tracked two mountain lions. We flitted through the trees, my muscles burning, silently.

"Nearly there. Ohh-weeee!" Alice cried as she leapt onto the slower mountain lion. It growled at her and swung its heavy paws to her face. She remained unhurt and wrestled it nimbly to the ground, finishing the job in record time.

I raced further, on the tail of the fastest lion. He roared at me but I threw myself on to his back. His cry was more strangled this time as I threw him up against a tree trunk, full of anger. Like his mate, he swung his paws out to me, growling, and I was careful not to get hit. I pressed against his body with my hands, the broken one now without a brace. Carlisle was impressed with my healing rate and I was equally glad to be without the heavy plastic guard around my wrist.

I ducked into the lion's fur, his heat radiating over my body. I suddenly saw his fur materialize into black before my eyes. I looked up and the face looking down at me was a wolf's…with big blue eyes.

"Look at you, Renesmee. Killing animals like a predator." He mocked, half ashamed of me. I growled. "Your thirst for my blood is uncontrollable isn't it? You're in frenzy. You haveno control." He let out a snarl which slowly turned into a roar. The lion was back in front of me and swung his giant paw to scratch my face. Even though his claws couldn't damage my skin, I still cried out in pain and threw my head into his fur. I was getting this over and done with.

When I lifted my head up, I saw Alice was holding the lion to the ground. She smiled at me and I wiped my mouth.

"Mind elsewhere?" She asked innocently. I smiled sarcastically at her and leapt off the limp lion.

"Let's go."

"Wait, you're eyes are still pretty dark. There's some elk just east from here."

"No." I told her determinedly. "I've had enough for today."

"Ok..." Alice mumbled.

We sprinted home quietly, Alice watching me.

"Stop looking at me." I said to her, staring back. She giggled.

"Sorry." Alice's house came into view as we leapt over the river. Edward met us by the door, a smile faint on his lips.

"Good outing?" He asked. Alice nodded and waltzed past him inside. She was most likely going to see Jasper. I stood by Edward and he frowned, puzzled. "Did you hunt at all?"

"Yeah," I frowned back, "why?"

"Your eyes; they're so dark." Edward's cold hands cupped my face as he studied my eyes. He then began studying my thoughts. "Did you have a little trouble hunting?" He asked with a gentle smile, obviously watching the day's event from my mind's perspective.

"I was…" I shuddered at the memory, "distracted." Edward's smile was quickly replaced with a frown.

"Are," he stuttered after a while, "are you thinking of anything?"

"I was thinking about hunting…with the lion." I replied, confused. His eyes bore into mine but his face was focused. His hands suddenly disappeared from my face as he leapt back, angry. "What?"

"I-I couldn't see." Edward whispered. "It all went black but I could hear," he paused, feared. I stared back at him. Had he not seen what I had?

"What did you hear?"

"A howl." He replied. My stomach tightened. So he had heard it. I swallowed.

"I've been having nightmares." I confessed. He was in front of me again.

"What of?" His voice was hasty.

"I don't know." He rolled his eyes. "No, not like I don't _know_, know. I just can't describe what…he is."

"_He_?" Edward pressed.

"The wolf."

"_Wolf_?" He repeated in disbelief. He then became very worried. "Was it Jacob?"

"No. He's a shape-shifter though, black fur, piercing," my voice broke, "_burning _blue eyes and he keeps talking to me." I realised how insane I sounded.

"He…what does _he _say?"

"Not much," I suddenly felt violated and didn't want to say what he said. I had to lie. Something unfamiliar inside me was fighting to keep my secret. It was for the best, something told me. "He just howls."

"Is that it?" I nodded and Edward sighed.

"This is just madness." He mumbled to himself and then he caught my eyes. "I'm going to talk to Carlisle, if that's ok?" I smiled, thankful he had asked for my permission. Another thing I liked about Edward.

"Sure. Let's decipher this thing." I sounded oddly upbeat; Edward obviously noticed this with a raise of one eyebrow. He turned swiftly and strolled inside.

I sat on the porch, my eyes closed and my fingers pressed against my temple. The darkened wolf wasn't returning at my command. I frowned and concentrated hard.

"Come on." I moaned. But the chilling eyes did not venture through my mind, no matter how hard I tried to remember him. I felt a wave of cold rush beside me.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked.

"No." I said with my eyes still closed.

"Oh," she said softly, "what are you thinking about?"

"Has Edward spoken to you?" I asked, ignoring her question.

She sighed. "Yes."

"That, then." I replied with a sigh in my own voice. Alice's cold hand brushed my fingers and I shivered.

"Sorry," she withdrew her hand, "must be odd going from freezing cold to burning hot, eh?"

I nodded; her theory mirrored my stance between Edward and Jacob. It was hard. It wasn't as if they were fighting for love, since Edward was my father. He was just so protective of me and that seemed to irritate Jacob to the end of the world. I suddenly realised. Jacob thought Edward was trying to do _his job_. "Are you listening to me?"

"No." I confessed sheepishly, my eyes opening. Alice rolled her eyes but smiled, the gesture making my skin tingle. Did she have to be so beautiful?

"I said that Edward also told me about Jacob's near death." I scoffed.

"Near death." I quoted, a smile tainting my lips. "I guess you could say that."

"Oh," Alice frowned, her bottom lip jutting out perfectly, "I thought he was just being a little arrogant."

"Oh he is but it's true even so." Alice raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. She then let her hand draw circles on her legs.

"He's a little frustrated." She then laughed at herself. "No, he's crazed out of his mind."

"Why?" I closed my eyes again, half-wishing for the wolf to return. It felt odd, to wish for the thing that petrified me to my very soul.

"He doesn't like to have his talent…undermined." Alice said carefully. "He was like this when he first met Bella. Obsessive, you could say."

"Oh god, he obsesses too much already." I cringed. Alice laughed musically.

"He won't be crazed over you, its fine. He couldn't decode Bella but that doesn't matter now. You, on the other hand, do." I sighed heavily. Alice's eyes locked onto mine and she groaned slightly, looking away again. I blinked at her. "Edward mentioned a wolf?" I winced.

"Yes."

"I don't believe you." Alice stated confidently, her jaw locked and her tongue pushing out against her teeth visibly. I looked at her incredulously.

"Excuse me?" She raised both eyebrows at me, her eyes searing into mine accusingly.

"You didn't tell him everything." I looked away, a deep-set frown imprinted onto my face. I ground my teeth then spat out,

"I did."

"Liar." Her voice was low and accusing. Terribly irritating. I whirled around to face her and she smiled smugly.

"What are you accusing me of?"

"Edward knows you're lying too." Her smile was untouched. "He's not as stupid as we like to think."

"You're both stupid because I'm not lying." I felt my face wince because I was in fact lying…and I didn't know why. That thought spurred an urge to tell Alice everything. I let that urge overwhelm itself and my mouth opened, "Ok," Alice's smile grew, "I didn't tell him everything."

"Why not? _That's_ a bit stupid, if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you so shut up." I told her sharply. Alice didn't react.

"Go on then," She pressed irritably after a few seconds of silence.

"I've been having nightmares for a while now," I inhaled deeply, Alice's sweet scent filling my nose, "of the same wolf. But he's not a real wolf like Jacob, he's even bigger, black with blue eyes and he's always there when there's a full moon in my dream." I swallowed. "I never see him human but he can still talk to me like he is. His voice," I sighed, "it's beautiful, hypnotizing even so I just _have _to listen to him."

"What does he say?" Alice asked gently, her eyes blazing with curiosity and slight anger.

"He tells me…" I stuttered, "I don't have to be like this," I gestured to myself, "that I can be…"

"Be what?" Her question was impatient.

"Like him, he wants me to be like him. He tells me he'll forever protect me and the ones I love." I shuddered when I remembered him promising this, growling so fiercely.

"My God," Alice half-whispered, her face stricken, "is he a real werewolf?"

"I don't know," I frowned, "I never ask."

"Does he do anything to you?" Her interviewing continued. I felt my eyebrows furrow and I cringed in pain as I remembered the large russet wolf lunging out to protect me.

"He talks a lot and circles me. But it never lasts long…" her eyes questioned me further. "Jacob's wolf side always comes in to attack him and I always…" something caught my throat and I couldn't continue. I remembered.

"You what? Always what?" Her voice pressed hastily.

"I always scream…I tell Jacob to stop." Alice didn't seem too distracted by this, though her pupils increased in size as she began to feel shocked. The more information she got out of me, the more she could go about getting rid of him.

"Does he only come when you dream?" I winced at her question and shook my head. Her freezing hands took mine and I squeezed it gladly.

"I saw him the other day when I was with Jacob. I had accused him of lying and he got a bit angry, meeting my eyes and suddenly his face just transformed into him. His eyes," I shuddered again, "were just eerily blue and I screamed. I closed my eyes hard to get rid of him but then the wolf was just prowling toward me in my head, grinning. Then I felt Jacob by me and he vanished."

"Is that the only time?"

"No. Today I saw him; he took place of the lion."

"What did he say?" Alice squeaked, her voice leaking her fear.

"He told me I was uncontrollable," I gulped, "he said I was in a frenzy, I was a predator." I collapsed into Alice's chest and felt tears fall from my eyes.

"Oh Renesmee its ok."

"It's not! I'm a freak."

Alice laughed at me ever so gently. "We all are."

I sat silently in the Cullen's lounge whilst Alice repeated what I had told her. Bella wrapped her arms around me and murmured comforting things in my ear but I remained frozen. Edward frowned, his fists clenching, as Alice began to talk about how I never let Jacob attack the wolf. Carlisle looked at me worriedly but didn't say anything. I knew the questions were about to come because Alice's panicked but musical voice was trailing. Edward turned to me, his expression pained. I looked back at him, expressionless. Bella's arms tightened around me and I rested my head sadly on her shoulder.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle's calm voice struck the silence. I met his stare and he took this as an answer. "When did you first see it?"

"A while ago." I whispered. Carlisle frowned but continued in the same neutral tone.

"And what happened in that first sighting?"

"I was asleep," my voice was dwindling, "when I passed out in the forest, and he came to me and told me I don't have to worry; that he wasn't going to hurt me. He told me," I swallowed, "that I didn't have to be frozen anymore. I could just be like him." Edward growled and my eyes darted to him. His eyes were closed, dark creases on his perfect face clearly painting a picture of pain, and his fists were in balls.

"What did you say to him, Renesmee?" Carlisle caught my attention again but my eyes never left Edward.

"I didn't. The only thing I remember saying was…shouting at Jacob." Bella felt me shudder and embraced me harder. Edward's face was terrifying and I was fearful for when he opened his eyes.

"Let's not ask anymore questions," Bella glared at them all, "Renesmee can't handle it." I was too frightened to object. I felt the darkness venture into my mind and I gasped.

"What?" Edward demanded. He then cringed violently as his ability to see inside my mind was impaired.

Alice understood this completely. "He can't see. The wolf is back."

"Get it out!" squeaked Bella. The wolf prowled toward me, his usual sly grin absent from his face. I saw dark deep gashes on his body and gasped again.

"What happened?" I asked out loud. Bella let go of me and stared in horror.

"She's talking to it!" Her voice was frightened. The wolf whined at me.

"Another wolf decided to challenge me," he confessed, "you should see _him_."

"What?" I yelped. The wolf's teeth flashed at me and I realised they were tainted with…blood. "Jacob!" The wolf frowned.

"The russet wolf? No; it was another, gangly one, sandy coloured, very…naive." The grin returned and I shivered.

"Seth?" My voice was barely a whisper. I heard Edward's voice command to someone…far away,

"Emmett, go find Seth now." The wolf was a foot away from me now and I cringed.

"You know them?" He asked, incredulous curiosity faint in his voice.

"Yes! How dare you hurt him!" I growled at the wolf.

"Oh don't worry, he is alive…just." He laughed.

"You vile, sickened creature!" I yelled. "I'll rip you to pieces!" He cut me off,

"Fine, I'll leave them be. I'll leave you, I promise not to upset you again." And with that simple statement, the wolf vanished and my mind was suddenly filled with my usual thoughts. I gasped for air and Edward was clutching my shoulders.

"He's gone," he informed everyone, "I can see again." His golden eyes held mine. "Are you ok?" The anger was not hidden on his face. His skin was oddly creased as his scowl hardened.

"Find Seth, now." I demanded, slightly breathless. Edward smiled ever so slightly, his eyes still tight with pain.

"It's ok, I sent Emmett."

"Good." My breath was back and I didn't feel fear at all. I realised, with the hint of happiness, that the wolf was serious. He was leaving. He had left. I told him to stay away from the boys and he had. "He's gone." I announced, a small smile falling onto my lips.

"What?" Bella asked, scooting closer to me.

"I told him to go and he has." I couldn't stop the smugness taint my words.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked with a disbelieving frown on his face. I jutted my chin out.

"He's never done this before so yes, I'm sure." Bella's eyes widened and she smiled. Edward's cell phone vibrated in his pocket and as quick as a flash, he had it held up to his ear.

"Emmett?" His face suddenly became worried – too worried. "Where is he?" I jumped to my feet.

"What?" I demanded to know. Edward didn't answer me and spoke so quickly I couldn't pick out anything coherent. He snapped the phone shut.

"It's Seth," he explained darkly, "he's been attacked." I felt a lump in my throat.

"He's ok, right?" I asked warily but Edward nodded and the lump vanished.

"He's healing fast and is walking on all fours," Rosalie hissed at this and walked out, "he'll be fine." Edward smiled. I did too, then a huge yawn overcame me.

"You need to sleep." Bella told me softly and we walked – well sprinted really – home.

I collapsed gratefully onto my bed. My eyes were about to close when I noticed my window was fixed. The shining new glass was steamed up and written on it was '_told you I'd fix it'_. I smiled and sighed contently, closing my eyes.

The wolf didn't return in my dreams, as I had half-anticipated.

Seth visited our cottage a couple of days after, bounding in with his beaming smile on his face. He refused to explain the attack but he did say it was a strange dark wolf, twice the size of Jacob.

"I was petrified of him," he paused and looked at me, "but I'm ok now." He added lightly. His arms were bare and held out for us all to see. He pointed at one arm. "He got me here and here…oh and here." His skin was untouched and he smiled smugly. I threw my arms around the gangly teenager and breathed a sigh. His skin was hot too, not as hot as Jacob's but still burning my skin hot.

"I'm so glad you're ok." Seth grinned, flushed slightly, and beat his fist once on his chest.

"Werewolf, right?"

I laughed easily with him.

"I better go anyway." He sighed. "Leah's going to give me a mouthful now." I rubbed his shoulder sympathetically.

"She still anti-vampire?" Seth looked at me with a small frown, his eyes full of regret.

"They all are. It's difficult to get away from it all." He sighed again then replaced his frown with a grin. "Anyway, better go and get a beating." The tanned teenager bounded out of the cottage and ran swiftly out of sight.

Jacob quickly appeared in the doorway, his skin dripping wet, his hair ruffled and covered in beads of water. He grinned and shook his hair.

"Jacob!" I protested, glad Bella and Edward had gone out together. Jacob laughed but remained outside, his nose wrinkling slightly. "What did you do?"

"Went for a swim," he said triumphantly, "because it's so refreshing." I smiled.

"Well now you're soaking wet and we're supposed to be going out." I raised an eyebrow at him. He contemplated this for a while then grinned impishly.

"I'll dry off on the way."

I gestured at his bare chest and persisted, "Jacob, I am not going out with a half-naked boy." He laughed at me, rolling his eyes.

"We're going back to La Push first, stupid." He ruffled my hair and pulled me outside. I shut the door hurriedly. "Up for a jog?" He asked rhetorically, since he was already sprinting ahead of me.

"No." I told him, attempting to catch up. He slowed suddenly, throwing me agilely onto his back. I protested but clung to his sopping wet chest.

We travelled at an insane speed, whipping past the Cullen's house and the driveway. We were alongside the road to La Push in no time. I laughed in disbelief. He was right, he was drying off and his heat was radiating onto me as we ran. Jacob slowed when we reached his house.

I could see it was empty before I walked in and Jacob casually led me to his untidy room. I eyed his un-made bed, with clothes, some torn, strewn across it. "Have you ever heard of cleaning, Jacob?"

"Yes." He said, facing his wardrobe. "I just don't believe in it." I sighed at him and started picking up his clothing. He was dressed in seconds, new jeans and a sandy-coloured t-shirt. His hot breath tickled my neck as he whirled me around and smiled. "Stop cleaning my room Nessie, you're not my mum."

"Thank God for that." I told him, trying to resist laughing.

Jacob pulled me downstairs and outside again to his red Rabbit. I got in, Jacob learning that he needn't open the door for me again, and opened the window before we even set off.

"Am I that hot?" Jacob asked, laughter rising from his throat.

"No, you're a little hot-_headed_." I retorted, grinning even so. "So where are we off to now?" Jacob pulled the car into reverse, not answering me. "Not the movies?" I groaned and he smiled.

"No, not the movies."

"So where?" I eyed him suspiciously as we pulled out onto the road. We weren't heading toward Seattle or Port Angeles. A red checked blanket caught my eye, neatly folded on the back seat. I raised my eyebrows at Jacob, who looked ahead but his cheeks became a little pinker.

"I thought," he cleared his throat, "I might take you for a picnic." He flashed his teeth, "I hope you're hungry." I suddenly felt uncomfortable and attempted to sound casual.

"Sure, but if _you're _hungry I have no chance of eating even a crumb." He laughed again, the sound becoming so familiar to me.

"That's true." He mused, drumming his fingers on the wheel.

"Where are we…picnic-ing then?" I asked him, leaning my arm out of the window.

"On the beach."

"We could have walked." I noted, automatically suspicious again. Jacob frowned ever so slightly.

"A little further out than usual." He said offhandedly. I nodded as if I understood.

"Right." I then eyed him up again. "I hope you're not meaning far out like the sea?" His bellowing laughter vibrated the shell of the car.

"Of course not! That would ruin the sandwiches Sue made."

"Clearwater?" I said in disbelief.

"Sure," Jacob said, confused by my scepticism, "only that lady knows how to fill a werewolf." He grinned. I smiled with confusion thick in my brain. Sue Clearwater was a little like her daughter; anti-vampire. She didn't like the fact Seth enjoyed hanging out with me and Bella. She _hated _the fact that Jacob loved me. Of course she knew this before me. I frowned slightly and Jacob looked at me for a minute. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I beamed a fake smile, "I'm great."

"Oh, you look a little," Jacob's eyes returned to the road and he slowed the Rabbit down, turning down a little road. He didn't finish his sentence.

We weren't close to the beach so I remained still when Jacob got out of the car. "Come on!" He called playfully, the picnic basket slung over his arm.

"I thought we were going to the beach?" I said, reluctantly getting out of the car.

"We are, Strawberry Bay." Jacob grinned, pulling my hand.

"Well, we're nowhere near the beach." I squinted, vaguely seeing the sea very far out.

"It's not far," Jacob said as we walked away from his car, "it won't take long to get there."

"Why aren't we driving then?"

"Because there are hardly any roads going to the bay," Jacob half-laughed at my caution, "there's so much woodland around." I noticed this as we wandered into the dark shadows of many huge trees.

"Oh," I muttered.

Jacob eventually got impatient with the human speed so I challenged him to a race.

"But the food," he began to protest.

"Well what else are you insinuating then?" I asked him.

"Just get on my back." He said casually with a grin.

"What? Oh not again," I began to moan but he had slung me quickly onto his back and I just sighed onto his neck. I felt him shiver and smiled.

Jacob lurched forward into a loping sprint through the woodland. I let the wind scrape at my hair, snuggling closer into Jacob's hot neck. His grip on my legs tightened and I saw him beam.

We reached the beach quickly. It was half-empty and absolutely beautiful under the shimmering sun. Jacob smiled as he let me down onto the ground and I wobbled.

"Woah," Jacob steadied me, his easy grin still visible, "steady there." I pushed him away gently, determined to find my own balance. He laughed at my stubbornness and swung the picnic basket as we walked further out to the sea.

"I hope you're not going to get sandy sandwiches." I told him, eyeing the golden sand underneath our feet. Jacob laughed and then settled on a spot close to a bunch of trees. I sat down with a sigh and removed my shoes. "This place is beautiful. How come nobody comes here?"

"They do," Jacob said, unpacking the feast, "sometimes. It's not as big as the other beach."

"This is bigger!" I said.

"Not size wise, just popularity wise." I watched him carefully unfold the blanket and place the food on it. Sandwiches, king-sized bags of crisps, tomatoes, cucumber, hot dogs, burgers, chicken wings, a litre of Pepsi, Angel Slices, cupcakes and a large sponge cake.

"Woah," I murmured quietly, "that's a feast and a half."

"Yeah," Jacob grinned, picking up a hotdog quickly and wolfing it down, "my appetite is larger than most." I gingerly picked up a slice of cucumber and nibbled on it. He watched me carefully and I swallowed. The taste wasn't too bad, something I could handle, but human food wasn't my favourite. Jacob picked up another hotdog, then a burger, then licked his lips. I laughed at him, picking up another slice of cucumber. "Come on," he said, "you've _got _to eat something more than that." I smiled weakly and chose to open a bag of salted crisps. I felt his chocolate eyes watch me and crunched on the crisps, wincing ever so slightly. He seemed satisfied and returned to cramming more food into his ever-lasting stomach.

I tore off my coat and lay back in the sun, sweltering in Jacob and the sun's heat combined. I closed my eyes and we sat in silence. I then opened one eye to find that Jacob was lying down to, head propped up on one arm, eyes watching me closely.

"For God sake Jacob, I'm not going anywhere." I moaned, closing my eyes again. "You don't have to personally supervise me." He chuckled.

"Sorry, you're just really pretty." I felt my cheeks flush but tried to remain nonchalant.

"Thank you." I didn't hear him move away and pulled a face. "That doesn't mean I still appreciate you staring at me." I sat up slowly, my eyes opening and raised my eyebrow. "Aren't you still hungry?" Jacob smiled.

"I prefer looking at you."

"Figures." I muttered. He pretended not to hear and took my hand.

"Renesmee, what do you want to do…with us?" I sighed; this day was just going to be ruined. I lay back down and frowned,

"Oh Jacob, not now please."

"No," Jacob persisted a little urgently, "I need to know."

"What do you want to know then? Question me till your heart's content." He gripped my hand tighter and rested his head by mine.

"Ok," he paused, thinking hard, "do you find me attractive?" I laughed out loud.

"Trust you to ask me something like that."

"Just answer, please." He didn't laugh or sound amused. I pursed my lips and then answered,

"Yes." I could practically hear his smile burst out onto his face.

"Right," he attempted to sound casual, "do you want me to be your boyfriend?" I frowned hard. "Oh, I don't like that expression." Jacob muttered.

"I'm sorry, it's just; I've known you since I was born." I told him gently, refusing to open my eyes and see his face. "You were like a brother to me." I heard him sigh but continued. "When I was younger, I never thought of you that way."

"I didn't either."

"Good, I wouldn't like it very much if I knew you thought of me as your _boy_friend." I half-laughed.

"You know what I mean." Jacob groaned. "Carry on wounding my ego then." I slapped his arm gently.

"It hasn't even been that long since I thought of you like that."

"Five years..." Jacob muttered, almost regrettably.

"See and you're already falling in love with me. I'm still so young! It's just because of my freaky DNA that I've grown about ten years ahead."

"Will you ever…stop aging?" He asked warily.

"We're not sure really but I haven't made much progress recently. I'll think I'll stop when I'm around seventeen, eighteen, just like Edward and Bella." I shuddered. "To think of me getting stuck at _thirty _or something."

"Thirty's not old! " Jacob cried, amused. "I'm nearly there, physically."

"Jacob, that's different, you have dog in you." I told him. "Do you want an answer to your question?" There was an awkward pause and I knew Jacob had forgotten what he'd asked me. "If I wanted you to be my boyfriend, idiot." I reminded him and he nodded.

"I know. I was just testing you." I smiled sarcastically at him and he gestured for me to continue. "So you think I'm more of a brother?" He mused. "I don't think a brother should kiss you like I did…"

"No, that's just gross Jacob." I cringed. "I don't think of you as a brother much anymore."

"Good, I don't want to be getting all incest on you." He teased then he paused. "So what do you think of me then?" Jacob's voice suddenly turned serious.

"Well," I started, "obviously I like you a little more than a brother or a friend." I sighed. "There are just so many complications."

"I'm not asking _if _it'll happen. I'm asking if you _want _it to happen." I opened my eyes at him and stared at his face.

"Fine." I snapped, suddenly self-conscious. "I would like it to happen." I felt defeated.

"Oh good-o." Jacob grinned smugly. "So why can't we just carry on like it then?"

"Because half of my family still has you on their death list, that's why." I reminded him and he winced.

"Oh yeah…"

"Jacob, this is an unlikely relationship. It's like a cat and a…"

"Dog?" Jacob laughed. I smiled quickly.

"I'm forcing immortal enemies together."

"No you're not."

"Jacob, don't you remember who I am?"

"You're Renesmee." He answered, dumbly. His grin was still occupying his face. I rolled my eyes and sighed deeply.

"I'm a vampire, Jacob. You are a werewolf." His grin vanished and he frowned deeply. "Edward still hates you. Rosalie," Jacob growled at her name, "despises you to the depths of Hell. Sam doesn't know I'm over here and if he did, he'd rip you to pieces. I'm crossing the boundaries."

"You're half human, you're allowed to." Jacob whined.

"I'm a Cullen. You aren't."

"Gee, that took some detective work." Jacob growled and I frowned at him.

"I'm trying to make you see this from my perspective."

"Don't you want to see things from _my _perspective?" He asked and I was caught short. "This loving you isn't the easiest thing in the world, Renesmee. You think the complications are all for you and they're not. Like you said, Sam will kill me for bringing you over here. Your family still aren't entirely convinced that they shouldn't kill me and well, your father…" Jacob sighed, "it's not as if he'll happily give me a blessing." Another sigh escaped his lips depressingly. "I'm breaking all the rules and I'm not even enjoying it that much." A frown invaded his face and I felt suddenly sympathetic. I felt horrible for making him do this. I clutched his back and pulled him closer to me, so his face was inches from mine. His eyes closed, his frown still apparent.

"You don't enjoy this?" I asked before pressing my lips lightly on his. His hand found my waist and rested there. It wasn't aggressive – thankfully – and I enjoyed the moment of power I had over him. I let one hand delve through his hair and the other traced his impressive muscles on his arms. When I pulled back softly, Jacob sighed.

"I enjoyed that," he whispered with a grin, "very much so."

"I thought so," I smiled back.

"So did we ever get a conclusion out of this?" Jacob asked as I rested my head on his chest. The golden sand squirmed underneath us and the sea sang from far away.

"I would like you to be my boyfriend," I listed, "my family might kill you and you mustn't ever tell Sam I was here." He grinned into my hair.

"Right." We sat quietly for a moment then his hot breath tickled my hair as he spoke again, "Oh can I ask you a question?"

"You haven't left me with much choice there, Jacob." I replied.

"Can I kiss you again?" Without letting me answer, he squirmed down to meet my face and his lips were lightly on mine. Again, it wasn't a wild kiss and I preferred it that way. It wasn't leaving me gasping for air either, which was another good point. He released me after a while and I realised that he was quite a good kisser when he wasn't angry.

"Yes you can." I murmured, a giggle twirling through my words.


	6. Speculation

Speculation

Jacob and I found ourselves lying on the beach for most of the day, the sun had just about set. Jacob seemed to be asleep; contented snores leaking out of his mouth. I smiled gently and my eyes adjusted to the lack of light. I stared with wonder at the sky. It was a beautiful mixture of different shades of blue. I looked around me and everything seemed to glint in the blue light. It was stunning, beautiful and most definitely breathtaking.

I sat up to look out to the far away sea and Jacob stirred.

"Renesmee?"

"Look at it," I breathed, "it's beautiful." Jacob sat up slowly, groaning groggily. He then looked out to the sky and smiled.

"The time of innocence." He kissed my cheek gently.

"What?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the sea.

"Oh, a little trivia I remember. This is the time the flowers smell their sweetest," he inhaled me deeply and smiled, kissing my neck once, "indeed, sweet." I smiled at him and sighed,

"How do you know that?"

"Just knowledge," Jacob said smugly, "I did pay attention at school." My heart lurched. I hadn't been to school yet, though my physical appearance called for it. I'm not sure I ever would, Edward was thinking of being my personal tutor.

"Is that so?" I mused, the thought of Jacob doing _Maths _when in his free time he's fighting off dangers and saving my life causing me to giggle. "So what's the actual name for this time of day? Isn't it just dusk?" I wondered.

"The blue hour." Jacob announced.

"The blue hour," I repeated slowly, "the time of innocence." Jacob kissed me again. I rolled my eyes. "Well Jacob you're not acting very innocent." Jacob looked at me and made his eyes go all puppy-fied. I groaned and pushed him. "That's not fair; you're going all dog-eyed on me."

"Sorry, it's a side effect, what with the wolf in me." He said casually, as if he was talking about the side effects of a normal headache. I rolled my eyes again at him but he just grinned. I got to my feet reluctantly, my muscles protesting after the hours of lying down. The wind gently brushed my cheeks and I inhaled deeply. The smell of the sea tickled my nostrils.

"I better go home; I dread to think what's awaiting me." Jacob unwillingly stood up beside me and took my hand.

"Stay with me." His voice was serious.

"Jacob!" I scoffed, "I was planning to stay alive y'know."

"Oh yeah," Jacob suppressed a grin, "I forgot about that. Maybe you shouldn't then." His hand, hot, was still protectively wrapped around mine.

"Are you going to drive me home or do I have to show off _my _running skills?" I asked, watching the smile grow on Jacob's face. His tanned skin glowed an unfamiliar colour in the blue light.

"The second option is so tempting but I was hoping to get home before the end of the week." I slapped his chest hard but he didn't flinch.

"Shut up and take me home." I tried to scowl but his brilliantly humorous expression prevented this. In a few seconds, we had the blanket folded up back in the picnic basket and I was settled comfortably on Jacob's back.

We reached his red car, sitting like a loner, quickly. I threw the basket in the back as Jacob revved the engine. This time I didn't open the window and enjoyed the heat whilst I could. Jacob noticed this with a raised eyebrow as he pulled away.

As soon as we entered Forks, I saw a silver Volvo driving insanely behind us. I groaned and Jacob's grip on the steering wheel tightened. The Volvo followed our tail, the engine growling, until we reached the Cullen's driveway. This was where Jacob pulled up and I got of the car reluctantly.

"Are you going back to La Push?" I asked, trying to ignore the Volvo that had gone snarling down the driveway.

"Yes, I feel a little bad, camping out here all the time and leaving Billy alone." Jacob explained from inside his car, his eyes wandering down the drive. He had an angry expression lingering on his face and I sighed,

"I'll fight my battles alone then." I went to close the door but Jacob pushed it back open and leaned out.

"I'll be here when you need me." I noticed he had used _when _and not _if_. We were both certain I was going to get told. I nodded at him and shut the door. Jacob pulled away extra fast and I wandered down the drive reluctantly. I expected Edward to ambush me right there but I reached the Cullen's house unharmed. I inhaled and decided to go straight home. I ran quickly past the half-glass house and leapt across the river, breathing hard. I wasn't sure if I could hear someone running behind me; my heart was pounding in my ears.

I slammed into the cottage door and rushed in. It was empty. I ran to my room and closed the door. As I turned around, I gasped loudly. Edward was standing over me, expressionless. Oh crap.

I wavered at the door, my legs crumbling slowly beneath me. Edward's golden eyes were fierce and bore into mine. I cringed when his mouth opened,

"Did you have a good day?" The words were slurred as he tried to swallow a growl. I smiled slightly,

"Yes thank you." A burst of confidence ran through me, thrilling my heart.

"Did you ever think of your family worrying sick about you?"

"No, actually, I didn't." I answered casually, trying to move past him, but Edward's stone body blocked me.

"Well I think you should have. You don't realise how hugely worrying it is when your future suddenly disappears and we can't do anything about it."

I sighed. "So I spent the day at La Push, who cares?"

"You shouldn't be there Renesmee, we're not allowed." Edward growled. I winced, remembering the famous invisible boundary line.

"How come Jacob can come here then?"

"That's entirely different, he comes here as your protection," Edward spat the word as if it tasted bad in his mouth, "you just go to be leisurely."

"Oh my gosh, not _leisurely_!" I gasped in mock horror. "What is the world coming to?" Edward slammed his hand down on the door, blocking me further and I jumped. His lip curled but he restrained himself from snarling at me. His eyes were scarily dark and un-readable as he glowered down at me.

"Renesmee, you have got to stop prancing around like everything is ok. You are half _vampire_."

"Really?" I went for the sarcastic card again.

He sighed crossly. "Stop being stupid."

"Sorry, family traits die hard." A growl slipped through his lips and I raised my eyebrow at him. "Not going to bite me are you?" I knew I was pushing him too far. His face showed me this as it froze. "Really, Edward, I know you wouldn't do anything." Edward leaned back, removing his hand from my now-dented door.

"Sorry," he started, "I didn't mean to get so angry."

"That's ok, you don't scare me." I said lightly. I moved out of the way so he could get out of my room. He was about to close the door when I called out, "Oh and you're so replacing my door." His chuckle was barely audible as he walked out. I sighed in relief. I didn't think he was going to be so easy to annoy. Yet I was thankful that my father was civilized enough to apologize for scaring me.

I sat down on my bed and frowned. What was it with this breaking my stuff? First Jacob smashes my window now Edward's denting my door. Whatever next? Bella snap my bed in two? I laughed at this.

I got up and sat back down at my vanity table – a present from Rosalie. I began to reluctantly brush my tangled brown hair. It was hard keeping up appearances when your family looked so perfect…constantly. My hair seemed to protest silently as I pulled the brush through it. I squirmed in pain as I caught a large tangle. "Stupid fast running," I muttered.

There was a knock at my injured door. "Come in!" I called out. Bella stepped in and eyed my door curiously. She then looked at me for answers. "Oh, ask Edward. Stupid fool decided to break my door." I said. She frowned briefly then sat on my bed.

"He told me he got a little angry with you. I came to see if you were ok."

"Oh, I'm on top of the world." I smiled.

"So, you spent the day with Jacob?" Bella asked, stroking my blanket. I winced as I caught another tangle.

"Yeah, we had a picnic."

"Did he demonstrate his talent of eating inhumanely?" Bella chuckled.

"Of course." I grinned back through my mirror.

"What else did you guys do?"

"We spent all day at the beach, it was lovely."

"All day?" She eyed me suspiciously but I answered truthfully,

"Yeah, crazy I know. We just got talking then Jacob fell asleep so I just lay there for ages. When he woke up, you should have seen the sky. It was beautiful." My smile lingered as I remembered the beautiful scene, Jacob at my side.

"Cool," Bella murmured, "what did you talk about?" I paused momentarily.

"Oh, urm," I half-panicked, "just things."

"Like what?" She pressed, her eyes staring at me.

"Well if I'm going to be entirely honest," I grinned, "he asked me if I was attracted to him." Bella stopped stroking my blanket.

"What did you say?" She was curious but not like a normal mother should. A normal mother would be giggling, blushing even a little vicariously, as she reminisced about her old childhood sweethearts as her daughter relived hers.

"I told him the truth." I answered.

"Which was?"

I turned around to face her, putting my brush down. My hair seemed to like this.

"Why do you want to know?"

Bella smiled. "A mother can't know these things?"

"You just seem interested for the wrong reasons. You might tell Edward." I sat beside her and she smiled comfortingly, holding my hand.

"I won't tell Edward. I promise."

"I told him yes," I whispered, as if Edward was right there. Bella nodded. "He also asked me if I thought of him as a boyfriend." I felt Bella's muscles tense but continued, "I told him yes after thoroughly explaining my relationship with him previously." Bella closed her eyes and nodded again.

"I see."

"It's bad isn't it?" I groaned.

"Truthfully?" Bella opened one eye. "Yes, it is bad."

"Oh man," I sighed, "I can't get anything right. Hell, I can't even figure out what species I want to be. Am I human, am I vampire?" Bella suddenly laughed loudly. I studied her expression which was full of humour. "It's not funny!" I protested. She silenced her laughs but remained smiling.

"Sorry," she said, breathless. I frowned at her disapprovingly but her smile made her more radiant - if that was possible.

"I'm so lost," I moaned at her, "does it mean because of my half-human side, I can be with a werewolf?" I frowned at my odd question.

"Uh," Bella thought for a couple of seconds, "that's a tough call."

"Tell me about it." I rolled my eyes and watched the confusion flicker over her face. Her eyes seemed to crease in concentration.

"Well, I was with a vampire – whose life revolves around killing people – whilst I was human. I guess being with a werewolf shouldn't be as bad." She then winced, "I know what happened to Emily, but you have the reflexes and the strength of a vampire. You should put up a good fight." A grin pleasured her lips and I beamed back, almost feeling high again.

"You think?" My voice squeaked. This was a wonderful theory, absolutely faultless.

"But don't you dare," her demand came out as a growl, "tell Alice or Edward that I helped you with this." Her white finger pointed at me. "It was _your _theory." I grinned and nodded.

"Sure, _my _theory." Bella smiled back and stood up.

"I think you need to sleep." Her face was suddenly maternal. I had to blink to realise it was her. "You're starting to look like me when I'm hungry." Bella pulled a mock-horror face and I laughed.

"Ok, ok, I take your point." She left me to get changed into my pyjamas.

I closed my wardrobe after hanging up my clothes and turned around. A warm body was stood right behind me and I had to take a double take. "Jacob, for god sake, what is your problem?" He flashed me his teeth in a grin and took my hand, pulling me to the bed. "Bella is just outside," I warned him, trying to suppress a smile; "she could seriously hurt you if you decide to harass me."

"I won't," Jacob held my gaze with his gorgeous chocolate eyes, "I promise." I let him pull me to my bed and we sat down together.

"So what do you want?" I asked, my hand still in his. He bit his lip and looked down at his knees. "Uh, Jacob," I waved a hand in his face and his head snapped up, "I'm up here."

"Oh, right," Jacob's low voice came out in a staggered stutter.

"What's up?"

"I heard it." His grin was exploding on his face, almost too wide. I pretended to act innocent,

"Heard what, exactly?"

"Your theory."

I blushed, my face pink and his hand traced my cheekbones. His sudden intimacy made me shiver. "I like it a lot."

"Oh," it was now my turn to stutter, "good."

"Will you…test your theory?" His face held mine and I giggled at his attempt to act nonchalant. I raised an eyebrow then and contemplated for a moment.

"I might…" I trailed off with a smile, "but then…" His lips were quickly on mine. His hot breath tickled and his hands sizzled my skin. He began to pull me closer but I detached myself slowly. "Ok, fine, I'll test it out." Jacob's wolf-like smile sent thrills through my body. He leaned back from me and wrinkled his nose again.

"I have a feeling I better make a run for it." He quickly kissed me again on the cheek and was out of sight, my window slamming after he had opened it.

Alice danced in, her permanent smile apparent on her face. She examined mine – which was attempting not to flush – and seemed to automatically flick her head toward the window. I tried to ignore this and waited for her to say something.

"Shopping. Soon. Me. You." She ordered simply. I nodded and then flashed her a brilliant smile and she laughed. "Yes, of course we'll be taking my Porsche." Her mimicked smile was staggeringly beautiful. Was I ever going to get used to my family's amazing beauty?

"No." Edward answered, slinking in behind Alice, his eyes on me. I noticed the sly grin on his face and relaxed.

"Oh damnit," I frowned, "its not pleasant you know, being dazzled by your own family." Alice beamed.

"I'm dazzling you?" She asked smugly. I nodded reluctantly and she squealed. "Oh, pleasure, much." I laughed at her and she danced out gracefully. Edward stood hesitantly by the door, instinctively masking the dent.

"Did you come to say something?" I prompted, tugging back my covers and snuggling inside. He smiled,

"I've come to apologize."

"Hmm, I should think so. My door wasn't best pleased." I said, lying down. His smile broadened slightly and he turned to my door,

"I'm terribly sorry door."

I nodded. "She forgives you." Edward turned back to me, his amber eyes liquid and soft. I felt even more relaxed. He had no sense of anger, anxiety or aggressiveness about him. I took this as a rarity and wallowed in it.

"I'm sorry too, Renesmee. I acted very inexcusably." He looked down, breaking my vision from his eyes. I found this disheartening and yearned for him to look back up to me. I felt safer when he could see me and I could see him. "Sometimes I think," he laughed at himself, "I'm the worst father in the world."

"That's not true." I mumbled, disheartened further. His eyes locked onto mine again, to my gladness.

"Really, Renesmee, I'm far too aggressive around you."

"Well you have good reasons to. I'm not the perfectly behaved angel am I?"

"No," he grinned, "definitely not."

"See?" Edward's perfect teeth gleamed, even though in near darkness, as he smiled.

"Thank you," his voice was utterly humble, "I promise never to do that again." I felt my head hit the pillow and he was suddenly standing over me. His cool hand brushed my hair out of my face and he placed a fatherly kiss on my forehead. I closed my eyes contently, feeling the most protected I had ever felt. Edward was the best father in the world, I thought smugly, and he was _mine_. "Thank you." He said again, obviously hearing this.

I grinned. "That's a pleasure."

"Now sleep, my dear daughter," I felt him turn to move and tugged at his arm hastily. I opened my eyes and he looked down at me anxiously. "What is it?"

"Don't leave," I took a deep breath, "I feel really safe right now." Edward seemed to magic a chair from out of thin air and sat beside me. "I don't worry about nightmares anymore." I told him and he nodded.

"Good." I let go of his arm and relaxed. "Has he ever returned?" Edward's voice seemed far away. I must have been drifting off.

"No," I murmured back, "I think he really meant it."

"If he ever does," I heard the slight anger in his voice, "I'll be here to protect you."

"I don't think you're the only one on that wagon." I said with a proud smile. Edward's eyes tightened faintly. I decided to close my eyes and felt Edward tuck the blanket higher around my neck. I squirmed and heard him chuckle quietly. I felt my legs numb as slowly, my body began to surrender to sleeping.

My eyes took a while to adjust to the soft light in the room when I woke up. My alarm clock told me it was nine o'clock. I squirmed out of my duvet to sit up and saw Edward, sitting in the same place as he had last night.

"Edward!" I scolded as his golden eyes watched me, slightly anxious. "What are you doing?" He smiled gently,

"Keeping the big bad wolf away." His grin was infectious and I smiled back.

"You idiot," I said, "I had the best sleep ever." I stretched my legs and arms and his smile continued to radiate from his face.

"That's good to know." He flexed his white fingers and stood up.

"Where's Bella?"

"Oh," he hesitated and immediately I began to panic. His tawny eyes narrowed as he studied my alarm. "She's talking to Jacob." My heart didn't pound any less. I gripped the duvet and stared back at him, his face unhelpfully blank. I then realised he had used _talking _and not _eating_. This was a little more reassuring but my pulse didn't stop racing. A brief smile flashed across Edward's face. "No, she's not eating Jacob. Don't you have any faith in any of us Renesmee?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you start with me; you were tempted by that thought recently."

Edward held his hands up. "Guilty, I'll confess. At least I had a good reason."

I scoffed at him and his face flashed another grin at me. This grin was oddly like Jacob's. Reading this, Edward scowled comically. "I hope not."

"Sorry." I said. His smile wasn't absent for long and his hand reached out for mine.

"Come on then, would you like to go see your boyfriend?" His voice cracked on the last word and I saw the reluctance in his voice. I felt utterly sympathetic for him. I took his hand and let him pull me gently out of my bed. "Now I know how Charlie felt," Edward muttered, his eyes flickering to mine.

"No thanks," I then told him, causing surprise to invade his face, "I want to talk to the rest of the cavalry about something." His eyes questioned me and he tugged me further. I looked down at my pyjamas and he, knowingly, left the room to let me change.

Edward's eyes creased as he smiled at me when I bounded out at him. I pulled a face and made my hands into claws,

"Boo!"

"You are…utterly terrifying." He told me wryly, his eyes rolling. I slapped his chest hard and he rolled his eyes again. "Ouch." I pulled him impatiently and we raced out the cottage, like racehorses out of the stalls. As we ran, Edward's head inclined my way. "What do you want to hold a meeting for?" He asked. I restrained a smile,

"You'll find out." I winked and pushed myself further.

When we reached the Cullen's house, Edward tried to ask me again. "Wait and see!" I laughed at him and pushed open the door. Alice had obviously seen the need for a meeting coming and had everybody seated, even Bella. I looked at her but her smile at me was serene.

"Will you be long?" Emmett asked. Rosalie clipped him around the ear and he protested loudly.

"No," I said, barely audible above the unnecessary noise Emmett was making, "I promise." Edward sat down and I stood at the end of the table.

"Out with it then," Alice winked. I cleared my throat and began talking, a small smile on my lips,

"Whilst I was out with Jacob," Rosalie pulled a face, "he mentioned his education. It got me thinking. He went to school and, no offence Edward, but I don't think I'll like being tutored from home. I want to make friends. I want to live the human side of life just for a bit." I paused, taking in their shocked expressions, "I want to go to school."

Esme smiled. "That's a wonderful idea."

"Are you crazy?" Rosalie hissed.

"Oh, can I pick your school outfits?" Alice squealed and Edward shoved her. Her grin didn't falter. Jasper looked at me thoughtfully and I looked back, equally thoughtful.

"What school?" Bella asked, her face a little less aghast now. Carlisle's eyes were bright and staring at me, a smile on his lips.

"Forks, of course." He said for me. "Wherever else?"

"But _we _went there." Emmett said, confused. Rosalie rolled her eyes but then looked at me, her face full of wonder.

"We can't exactly say Bella and Edward have had a child. She looks far too old." Her voice was a little calmer this time.

"She can be a long lost cousin of some sort." Bella thought hard. Edward smiled at her,

"Of who?"

"You." Bella announced brightly. "You look most like her."

"No way," Edward frowned, "you are too similar."

"No," Alice interrupted, "if she were Bella's cousin, she would stay with Charlie wouldn't she? She has to be related to Edward."

"I am." I said with a wry smile.

"Edward's cousin," Esme laughed, "our family keeps growing."

"I thought she started out as your niece?" Emmett asked with a grin. Bella shot him a sudden dark look and he removed his grin. I remembered; I was first introduced to Charlie as Edward's niece. That had been a very difficult experience for Bella.

"She's too old to pass for Edward's niece now." Alice stated brightly.

"Can we really do this?" Jasper suddenly asked. I flinched at his icy voice but Carlisle's warm expression didn't fade.

"Of course," he said calmly, "an education would be good for Renesmee."

"It'll be nice for her to make new friends." Edward said, his voice a little rougher. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't start," Bella touched his arm. He gazed back at her and silenced.

"So, where do I sign up?" I asked, clapping my hands once. Carlisle smiled proudly, his brilliantly white teeth shining.

"I'll get you in. I think," he frowned in concentration, "they will be coming back from a term holiday. You'll fit right in."

Alice jumped up and grinned widely. "Come on then Nessie, you only have three days left. We have to sort out your wardrobe."

Bella suppressed a laugh and watched me, her eyes creasing. Carlisle rolled his eyes affectionately.

"So I'm guessing she gets in then?" Rosalie asked Alice, her usual scowl back.

Alice nodded, "Of course, niece of the best doctor in Forks definitely deserves a place." Alice took my hand and swept us out of the room.

I lay down on my bed, sighs rolling off my tongue uncontrollably. Alice glared back at me, her fingers sifting nimbly through my wardrobe. I sat up and slapped my hands lazily onto my legs.

"Haven't we done yet? I've got my outfit now." Alice's glare hardened.

"I'm just _checking_." I flopped back down again so I was unable to see another icy look directed at me. Alice then slammed the wardrobe doors closed and sighed, "See? Didn't take long." She then concentrated hard. I sat up at her sudden silence, expecting her to have stalked out.

"What are you doing?"

Her eyes opened and she smiled. "I want to know people's reactions to you."

"Alice!" I protested, tempted to push her out of my room.

"What?" She asked innocently but a tiny frown curved her lips downward, "I can't see anything anyway. I can only see the school but nothing about you." I smiled smugly and stood up. "I'm going, I'm going!" She cried, walking briskly out of my room.

I looked in my wardrobe to see she had separated one outfit from the other millions of clothes I had. I pulled it out, interested. She had picked a snow white shirt teamed up with an icy blue sweater. Then, Alice had chosen some brilliant white skinny jeans. I hung it back up, pretty impressed, and stooped low to see she had separated a pair of white fabric pumps directly underneath. I nodded in satisfaction and closed the wardrobe door.


	7. First Impressions

First Impressions

Nerves got the better of me the night before my first day at school. Edward had spent the days I had left to teach me perfect handwriting, basic multiplications and basic science facts. Having a half-vampire brain, I was able to pick these up very quickly and had now realised I had a talent of writing. Bella watched me, impressed, as I packed my bag before I got into my bed. Alice – of course – had picked out a fashionable white leather handbag, big enough for an A4 folder to fit in.

"Ok, night my girl." Bella said softly into my ear as I sunk into bed. Her cool hand brushed the hair off my forehead and she placed a soft kiss there.

I smiled. "Night Bella." She vanished before me, walking quickly to the door. Edward stood at the doorway and I flashed him a grin. He smiled warmly back and closed the door behind him and Bella.

I was just drifting off when I heard a huge slam. I bolted upright, petrified, my heart racing crazily. A sudden gust of hot air hit me in the face and I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob, do you insist on giving me a heart attack?" I asked the huge figure that stood in the darkness. I practically _heard _him smile and his weight suddenly made my bed creak as he sat down.

"I didn't mean to slam the window," he confessed, still in the dark, "but there's a bit of a wind out there."

"You're just still unaware of your inhumane strength." I prodded him and he laughed quietly. I reached over and turned my lamp on. The soft glow illuminated his brilliantly tanned torso and I stared at him for half a second.

"Mmm," he agreed, "that could be it." His eyes met mine and I felt the usual tingle tickle my body. His hot hand found mine and I flinched ever so slightly at the temperature. I knew my _own _temperature ran at a 100ºF but Jacob's, only a degree or so higher, always shocked my skin. "Are you nervous?" His grin was temptingly infectious.

Jacob had been over the moon ever since I told him I had decided to go to school. He didn't like the idea of me moping around the forests when he'd already graduated. I told him that I certainly don't mope about. I could picture his wolf-y grin as he confessed to me he didn't want any freshman boy drooling over me. I smiled now.

"Yeah," I told him, "petrified."

"You'll do just fine. Did fortune girl tell you how it's going to go?" Jacob asked, _still _unable to use my family's real names. I groaned at this but, as per usual, he didn't correct himself.

"No, she can't see me very well can she?"

He nodded. "Oh yeah, you're the freaky one, right?" I pushed him, my palm pressing the gigantic muscles on his forearm. Jacob raised an eyebrow at my meek efforts but I pulled a face back. "I'm actually quite excited for you."

"Oh really? Is that why you have a mad grin permanently stuck on your face?" I laughed and his grin just widened.

"It'll just be nice to have…" his voice trailed off in thought,

"To have a normal girlfriend?" I teased. His eyes flickered to mine shyly. A frown made his eyebrows furrow.

"What grade are you going in?"

I laughed out loud at his question and his naïve expression. He frowned harder at me so I answered quickly, hoping for his expression to soften.

"I'm going in at ninth grade, a freshman." I smiled proudly and his hand squeezed mine.

"Will you be ok?"

"What, with the work?" I asked him. His worried face made me anxious and frustrated at the same time. Did he think I wasn't capable or something?

"Well…yeah." His expression suddenly turned sheepish and I felt a little less irritated. However, the tiniest bit of anger couldn't be held back in my voice.

"I'm perfectly capable, Jacob." His eyes darted away from mine. "Don't you think I can do it?" Another of his boiling hot hands gripped mine and his eyes became puppy-like. I tried to look away but they held me tightly.

"It's not that Nessie! Not that at all! I just don't want you to feel pressurised. School, scarily enough, should be sort of fun."

I smiled; the last bit of irritation fading away. "I promise I'll be ok."

I squeezed his hand, forcing cold air between them. My palms were becoming sticky. Jacob then caught sight of my alarm clock and his eyebrows shot up.

"Crap!" His hands let go of mine abruptly and my heart stuttered. "You better get some sleep, Ness." I grinned then.

"I was about to until you decided to sneak in." I raised an eyebrow and watched his cheeks flush that little bit pinker. I took hold of one of his hands and pulled him toward me. My colder lips hit his first but his weren't too far behind. One hand pressed my face closer through my hair and the other clenched my other hand. His hot breath smothered my face but I closed my eyes contently.

Jacob, as usual, got more aggressive as time passed, his lips beginning to force harder against mine. I then let go of his hand and pulled slowly backwards. His eyes were still closed as he leant forward, motionless.

I smiled, smug. "Goodnight then."

I attempted to snuggle down as far as I could in my bed and closed my eyes, the smug smile still apparent on my face. Jacob was still for another minute then slowly got up. I could feel his breath on my forehead as he planted a soft kiss on my pink lips.

I opened my eyes, hoping to catch his expression, but I saw a large figure hop out of my window. The frame slammed back down and I saw the glint of his white teeth as he grinned back through the glass.

A cold sensation rushed through my arm as I was jolted forward and backward.

"Renesmee! Get up!" Bella called. I groggily groaned back at her, refusing to move. In one swift movement, she had carefully dragged me out of bed and stood me up. I stared at her, unable to scowl so early in the morning. "I'm not having you late on the first day of school," she winked, "I was always on time."

"Uh, geek?" I pointed out but she laughed.

"I was definitely not a geek." She gently pushed me to my bedroom door. "Go have a shower and then get changed."

"Yes ma'am." I saluted. She rolled her eyes as I strolled casually into the bathroom. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bella rush over to Edward and kiss him.

After showering, I pulled my chosen outfit off their hangers and tugged them on. My skin looked ivory against the cool colours. I examined myself carefully in the mirror. My hair was in ringlets, dark against my pale appearance. My eyes looked especially dark, even pretty. Alice laughed from behind me and I jumped.

"Yes, you look gorgeous."

"You think?" I asked, hopefully.

She nodded, impressed with herself. "A true Cullen." I couldn't help feeling a tingle of happiness at her words.

"You think they'll like me?"

Alice's smile was plenty reassuring. "I can't promise you, but I can judge for myself. A Cullen is always loved." I grinned and slung the handbag onto my arm.

Edward's eyes widened as he saw me.

"You've never looked older." He said.

"That's such a parent thing to say," Alice muttered, strolling beside me.

"Who's taking her?" Bella asked, looking up at Edward. He opened his mouth but Alice cut him off quickly,

"_I _am. My Porsche hasn't been for a spin in a while." I stared at her. The Porsche? I was being chauffeured in a _Porsche_ on my first day of school?

"You'll make an impression, all right." Edward told me, his eyebrows raised at Alice. I nodded slowly but Alice had her hand wrapped tight around my arm.

"Let's go!"

Bella rushed forward and hugged me. "Good luck, Ness."

I swallowed and smiled at her.

"You'll be wonderful," Edward reassured me, "Alice will make sure of that." Alice laughed and pulled me out of the house.

"Good luck again!" Bella called before Alice slammed the door.

When we reached the Cullen's garage, Alice gave my appearance a last check-over. I posed extravagantly at her, causing her to show all her teeth in a wide laugh. I hopped into her brilliantly yellow Porsche, my pulse thumping faster than normal. She revved the engine excitedly and pulled out quickly. I was amazed at the speed she drove at, winding down the drive as if it were a race track. Looking in the mirror, I caught sight of the rest of the Cullens waving. I waved out of the window back and Emmett laughed loudly.

I saw Forks High School sooner than later, Alice's daredevil driving was never going to allow me to be late, and my heartbeat quickened again. A crowd of people, no, _everybody _stared at my transport and Alice smiled smugly. The clouds rolled over the sky darkly so she peeked her head out of the tinted windows whilst parking.

"Do you think any of the seniors will remember me?"

"I doubt they would forget the 'amazing Cullens'." I laughed shakily. My hands fumbled at the door and Alice pulled me back in.

"Good luck today Ness, I'll be nearby if you need me." She passed me a small silver cell. Boastingly, she revved the engine once more as I stepped out. A crowd was beginning to form around us. They stared at me in wonder and I smiled at them all, hoping that I was able to dazzle some. This might have been the case, since their stare continued to lock onto me. Alice tore away, the Porsche growling.

I was left standing there, Edward's hand-drawn map in my shaky hands. One tall, lanky, tanned boy stepped forward and showed me a beautiful smile. His blonde hair was medium-length and swept across his forehead.

"Hello, I'm Jackson." He put a hand out for me to shake, which I did nervously.

"I'm Renesmee, Renesmee Cullen." He nodded,

"I guessed. My brothers were seniors with the rest."

I sighed. Of course everybody knew them. How could Alice be so arrogant to wonder? "Would you like a personal buddy?" His voice wrapped around me and seemed to sound appealing.

"Yes please. Edward drew this," I showed him the map, "but I think I'll look stupid with it."

"Of course not," Jackson pointed to some younger kids, younger than me (in theory of course) who were walking around, eyes glued to maps. I laughed,

"But I'm supposed to be a freshman." Jackson began walking so I walked beside him.

"Everybody has to start somewhere," he shrugged. I considered this and smiled. This wasn't half bad.

As we strolled through school, people stared and stared. Some even dared to point. Jackson laughed coolly, "It seems everybody knows you."

"Uh," I gazed back at everyone, "it seems that way."

"You're a famous Cullen, Renesmee," Jackson smiled superiorly, "how can people not stare?" I dropped my gaze to the floor. Jackson noticed this and cleared his throat. "So, what have you got first?" I didn't bother getting my timetable out, I had memorized it.

"Biology." I cringed; Edward had told me not many people seemed to like the Sciences.

"Room 24?" Jackson asked, a perfectly shaped eyebrow raised. I nodded and his answering grin nearly took me by surprise. "Me too! At least you'll know someone."

"Who else is there?" I asked eagerly. New friends were my top priority.

"Oh my best buds CJ, Kia and Lily." He told me airily. "Though watch out for Kia; she's a little eccentric." I laughed; no one could be more eccentric than Alice. He looked at me oddly but I unleashed a Cullen smile on him. The confusion vanished from his face and we reached the Science block.

Jackson swung open the door and I heard a high-pitched squeal. A flurry of red hair suddenly swallowed my new found friend, along with the squeals. Thin, pale arms curled around Jackson's shoulders and he laughed, letting his hands carefully rest on her hips. I stood back warily.

"Jackson! Argh, Jackson!" The high voice spluttered. The girl pulled away and I saw her face. It was very pixie like, her nose pointed and her dark chocolate eyes thin. "I can't believe we're _freshmen_!" Jackson let go of the girl and smiled.

"Yes Kia, I know." His voice was oddly sarcastic and he rolled his eyes, winking at me afterward. I smiled sheepishly.

"Who's your friend?" Kia asked, eyeing me. She stood on her tiptoes and her hands were on her hips. Her small shirt was riding up, showing her extremely skinny stomach. Jackson gestured quickly to me,

"This is Renesmee," Kia's eyebrow rose, "she's a new girl here." Jackson pushed me gently toward a row of desks. A very tanned boy with short scruffy hair had his head in his hands and sat next to caramel-skinned girl with long, long blonde straight hair. Her green eyes were fixed onto me but her hand waved. Kia skipped beside Jackson, who was intent on getting me sat down.

"Who's this?" The girl asked.

"Renesmee," Kia answered, almost scornfully, "Jackson's new friend."

"Hey," the girl greeted me in her soft voice, "I'm Lily."

"Hey." I said with a small smile. She patted a stool next to her and I hopped onto it. Lily extended her long arm and shoved the tanned boy next to her. He groaned and looked up with the same green eyes. Lily rolled hers and grinned at me,

"This doofus is my brother, CJ." CJ waved and then sunk his head back down on the desk. "He went out late last night." Lily explained, laughing. I nodded, pulling out my pencil case. I worried about the equipment I had as I looked at the biro Lily had entwined in her fingers. It seemed I had too much.

Jackson sat on the other side of CJ, his blue eyes glued onto me. Kia was sat beside him, attempting to get his attention. I grinned to myself. "So," Lily gazed out of the window, "when did you move here?" I struggled for an answer but she didn't seem to notice.

"I've been home-schooled up until now," I finally blurted out. Her eyebrows rose but she didn't look at me.

"So how come they've decided to enrol you now?"

"So I can stop being a loner, perhaps?" I laughed. She did too, the sound so carefree. It felt great to hear it.

The door swung open and a tall, brisk old man stalked into the room. I realised then that the classroom was packed out with other students.

"Good morning class, bright and early." The old man greeted us, his eyes not meeting any of ours. "Right, hand out the new books will you, Mr Drayton?" He pointed to a boy who sat at the front. He scrambled to his feet and picked up a pile of yellow books. I felt Jackson's eyes fall away from my face when 'Mr Drayton' threw the books at us. I caught mine agilely, Kia's eyes widening at my skill. Lily giggled, hiding her face with her hair. "What's so funny Miss Clarkson?" Lily lifted her head abruptly, her face like stone,

"Nothing Mr Jenks." I remembered this, Mr Jenks.

"Good, now everybody name your books." Mr Jenks logged onto his computer and put his briefcase down by his desk. I mentally prepared myself for the lesson.

Biology seemed to pass quickly. I looked down at my book. It was filled with my curly handwriting and a surge of pride overwhelmed me. Mr Jenks was surprisingly thorough with his lessons and I had every one of his notes written down. Lily looked at my book, a mixture of bemusement and amazement on her face.

"What?" I whispered to her when she laughed quietly to herself.

"Renesmee, how much have you written?" I looked down at my work.

"Uh," I mumbled and she smiled.

"You must have written everything that jerk has said." I blushed and she laughed again, softly. CJ groaned quietly, rubbing his blood-shot eyes. Jackson shoved him in the shoulder and CJ raised his book to smack him around the head. I flinched; who knew humans were so violent? Lily groaned, "They'll never grow up." I smiled and looked at the clock. It was only about twenty seconds till the bell so I stuffed my book and pencil case back into my bag. Lily watched me amusingly and I had stood up by the time the bell rung loudly.

"What have you got next?" Jackson asked me eagerly, flicking his hair out of his eyes. I thought for a moment,

"History," he was about to ask where so I answered with a grin, "room sixteen." His eyebrows pulled together as he frowned,

"Oh, I have Geography." Lily's arm found its way through mine,

"Great! I have History with you." I felt a wave of relief wash over me; I wasn't quite ready to face school alone. She pulled me out of the room as soon as Mr Jenks said,

"Dismissed." The corridors were madly crowded again but Lily roughly pushed everyone out of the way. Her smell suddenly washed over me. I fought hard to forget about it. I heard Kia call after her but she rolled her eyes then met mine.

"You do not realise how long that girl has been bugging me."

"What, you don't like her?" I let my other hand press my bag closer to my body as more people shoved past me. Lily let out a long sigh as Kia rushed to her side.

"Wait _up_, Lily." She said sharply, glaring across at me. I let my eyes tell her to back off. She flinched and I felt a tingle of satisfaction run through me. Kia pulled Lily's arm so Lily's ear was by her lips but I heard every word, "You're not ditching me are you?" Lily scowled,

"For God sake, Kia." She roughly straightened back up and grinned at me. We reached room sixteen quickly and Kia let Lily through first. I went to walk after her but Kia had slipped in with another icy stare.

Before I knew it, it was lunch. I stared, panicked, at the long cafeteria room. It was buzzing with conversation and…food. I had luckily got all my current lessons with Lily and she had been telling me the rules of school.

"And never, ever admit to liking some geeky subject like Trig. Ugh, that's social suicide."

I smiled,

"Sure, though I'll doubt I'll like it."

"So, you're a Cullen?" Lily pulled me down on a long white table, currently occupied by CJ – who still had red puffy eyes.

"Yeah," I glanced at her brother who hadn't noticed our arrival. He must have had a bad night. If only I could touch him and find out…

"Woah, I didn't realise. I mean, of course _now _I totally see." Lily's eyes glinted in the light of the cafeteria.

"Ha," I looked shyly down at the table, "you knew them?"

"Oh, Jackson's brothers knew of your cousins. I'm good friends with his brothers." Lily unpacked a sandwich out of her bag and I winced slightly. "So are you actually related to one of them? I know about the whole adoption thing." I cringed; this was going to be a creative day. I must remember my story and then I vaguely recalled Alice telling me a story plot I could use.

"I'm actually related to Edward. We found each other only recently and my foster parents are going away for a year or so on work business. Edward was more than happy to let me live with him." I smiled, perfectly said.

"Wow. That was some lucky find," she said between bites, "where did you come from?"

"Helena, Montana."

"Cool, I think my parents vacationed there vaguely." Lily contemplated this for a moment, her sandwich mulling around in her mouth. I took this little time to remember the rest of my story. I knew the geographical side of Helena – it bordered North Dakota and Idaho, it homed the Banff Springs Hotel...

Jackson, followed by Kia and another tall girl with a short black bob, waltzed into the cafeteria. His face lit up when he saw me, which made me feel slightly smug.

"Renesmee!" He called, strutting over. A flash of annoyance darted across Kia's face; her small features looking slightly evil. She followed him nevertheless, walking daintily on her tiptoes. Jackson slammed his bag down on the chair next to me with his grin still apparent on his face. "I'll just get some food." I watched him stalk off and Kia glared harshly at me. Lily sighed as the smaller girl sat next to her.

"Ugh," Kia groaned, "Miss Ellington is still the grumpy old cow she always was."

"What did you expect?" The black-bob-haired girl said, her accent heavily Southern. I noted this in my head. She reached across the table and tapped CJ. He looked blearily at her then suddenly burst out a grin.

"Hey Frankie," he said enthusiastically, "how was your day?"

"Terrible. I do _not_ like school."

"Aw, c'mon, we are Freshmans now." Frankie took out an apple from her bag and bit it neatly.

"That hardly makes any difference, CJ." Kia spat, sipping from her water bottle.

Lily glared at her, "Shut up Kia." There was a clatter of plastic hitting the table and I saw Jackson's tray bounce beside me. His eager grin was predictable; his blue eyes alight as he looked at me.

"Pizza?" He offered me a slimy piece but I cringed, leaning away.

"Uh no thanks."

Lily looked at me oddly, "Don't you like pizza?" Kia and Frankie spluttered.

Kia then coughed, "Freak."

Lily's glare was heart-breaking and Kia looked ultimately surprised.

"I'm allergic to a lot of things," I told them embarrassingly, "I tend to eat at home more than anything." I was glad when the blonde decided this was a fair enough answer. They all sat in momentary silence as they ate. I felt oddly excluded and fumbled around with my hands. Kia shot me deathly glances every now and then but I greeted all of them with the same innocent smile. This annoyed her a lot.

"What have you got last?" Jackson asked, pushing his tray aside. I blinked as I remembered,

"Spanish."

"Oh, god," he groaned, "not with Miss Phillips?" I nodded, confused. Jackson's eyes rolled. "She's awful." I turned to Lily, who looked utterly sympathetic,

"Sorry Renesmee, I've got English Lit." I panicked; could I manage a lesson alone? I looked helplessly around at the table at the unsuspecting faces. Only one showed promise.

"I've got Spanish," Frankie said, somewhat regrettably. I considered her; she didn't seem too dependent on Kia nor any other boy on the table besides CJ. I think we were able of getting along. "I'll walk you there. Don't want you getting lost do we?" Kia rolled her eyes,

"Where have you moved from?" Her high-pitched voice was tainted with anger so I kept mine very innocent and calm.

"Helena, Montana."

"So how are you here and why are you a Cullen?" Her questions were spat at me as if they tasted bad. I saw her wince in pain as Lily stamped on her foot.

"Kia!"

"What?" Kia blinked her small eyes, "What did I say?"

Jackson sighed, almost smiling,

"You are an idiot."

Kia grinned obviously glad of his attention. She twirled her red hair around her finger and blushed.

"Shut _up_." Her eyes momentarily met mine. "So, are you going to answer?"

"Oh," I blinked, "I'm Edward's cousin. We only recently found each other."

"So who were you living with beforehand?"

"My foster parents." I answered slowly, confused at her stupid question. She rolled her eyes as if I had missed something childishly obvious. I racked my brain and came up with nothing. Was she simply just going to be annoyed with everything I say?

"Well duh, we all know Edward's family died."

"Kia, for the love of God!" Lily protested angrily. "Do you have any respect?" Kia, again, played the innocent card but this time did not make Jackson react. He simply ignored her.

"My foster parents are going away on business work for a while. I'm living with Edward now." I explained, my teeth clenched.

"With all of the Cullens? I hear Bella's there too." Frankie paused as she saw my eyes flicker at the mention of Bella.

"Yes with all of the Cullens." I answered, fighting back the annoyance. Was everybody this nosey?

The bell suddenly sprang to life and I jumped.

"Come on," Frankie eyed me up, "let's go." Kia looked suspiciously at Frankie, who turned away from her swiftly. The small girl huffed stubbornly and linked arms with Lily. Lily protested quietly. I watched everybody in the cafeteria slowly rise and leave. It was amazing, just like sheep. CJ followed us slowly; his eyes close to the ground. I was going to have to get used to this nocturnal being.

"I'll meet you in the car park?" Jackson said suddenly, as we reached a corridor I hadn't been in.

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Who's picking you up? Edward?" Lily's eyes flashed with excitement. I studied her carefully, smiling,

"He might well do, or Alice will."

"Ah!" She squealed, "Edward!" I laughed. She obviously didn't realise it was my dad she fantasized about. Jackson grinned sheepishly at me then turned to go. "Can I say hello to him?"

"Uh, sure." I giggled. Lily's grin widened and she embraced me. This close to her, I could smell her again. She smelt better than anything I have ever hunted. It was sweet, not uncontrollably tempting but certainly appetizing. I shook this out of my head. I was a _human _today. She pulled away and I could even hear her heart racing; another temptation just calling out to me.

"I'll see you later." She dashed away to catch up with Jackson, who playfully laughed at her. Frankie tugged at my arm and pulled me down another corridor.

"That girl is hilarious," she said quietly. I smiled but then Frankie's unfamiliar eyes locked onto mine. "Woah, your eyes…" she trailed off. I felt like turning away hurriedly but forced myself to keep eye contact.

"What?" My voice was pretty steady.

"They've gone quite dark. Are you feeling ok?" Frankie's voice, on the other hand, was slightly ragged. I flashed her an emergency dazzle smile which seemed to daze her for a second.

"Really? How odd," I pretended to think for a moment, "I'm feeling just fine."

"Maybe it was…the..." Frankie stuttered, her eyes gazing at me. I smiled in my head; this Cullen smile was going to be very handy.

"Are we at the language rooms yet?" I asked brightly. I noticed the correct room and walked in.

"Um, yeah." Frankie said behind me, her voice still dazed.

Miss Phillips was a short, stout, stupid woman. She wore the worst clothes in the world – Alice would actually throttle me if I dare browsed these clothes. Her hair was like straggly wet thread and hung limply in a ponytail. Her face was worn, wrinkles beginning to set deeply by her dark eyes.

When she spoke, her crooked teeth would startle me. Her accent was rough and unsteady and I heard a lot of the students speak a lot better than her. Frankie was one of them.

"Qué página del libro querría usted que nosotros estudiar, Señorita Phillips?" she asked fluently, her heavy Southern accent non-existent. I translated this quickly in my head. _What pages in the book would you like us to study, Miss Phillips? _ Miss Phillips looked at her gladly; the other students barely participated.

"Llame veinte a veinte seis por favor, Francesca." _Page twenty to twenty four please, Francesca, _she answered, her teeth bewildering me further. Frankie turned to page to the correct one and I scanned it quickly. We were studying accommodation and hotels. I smiled, ready to show off my Spanish skills. Without my amazing vampire descendents, I would have never been able to talk Spanish in the slightest. Thank the lord for Edward Cullen.

"Perdone, nos querrían que Señorita Phillips, pero usted trabajemos solo o con un socio?" _Excuse me, Miss Phillips, but would you like us to work alone or with a partner? _Frankie stared at me. Yeah, take that.

"Cualquier usted encuentra más fácil. ..Miss Cullen." _Whatever you find easiest, Miss Cullen. _Some students gasped at my second name, obviously unaware of my presence. A lot of the class stared.

"Cullen?"

"Another Cullen? Haven't they all graduated?"

"Dr Cullen has adopted _again_?"

"She looks oddly like Edward." The whispers were quiet but I heard them easily. Every person, it seemed, was fascinated with me.

"She's not as pale as the others. She doesn't have the same eye colour either." I heard a boy mention. I grinned, wondering if I should say that was because of my half-species. This, I had to fight back. Frankie was still looking at me, her eyes intent.

"Have I got something on my face?" I asked innocently, forcing down a laugh. She shook her head and focused on the work. I smiled happily; I was a Cullen. Oh yes, take _that_.

Frankie stalked out of the classroom with me following her happily. We had been asked to do some pair work and Frankie did not like the fact Miss Phillips asked _me _to demonstrate a conversation. Thankfully, Lily crashed into me only a couple of minutes after I had left the classroom.

"Come on!" Her blue eyes were spilling fireworks. Her hand took mine and she pulled me through the crowds of people.

"Lily!" I protested, getting squished between hot bodies. Smells were smacking me in the face and my heartbeat was racing. I had to keep concentrating on where I was going.

"Don't loose me Renesmee!" came Lily's giggly reply, wafting through the halls.

We finally got to some doors which led us outside, to the car park. I noticed the silver Volvo immediately, especially since it was crowded quickly by girls my age and older. Lily whirled around, her blonde hair like a helicopter.

"Is that _Edward_?" she asked in a low voice. I nodded, suppressing a sigh. "Oh my gosh, come on, he's waiting to pick you up!" I felt my arm jolt as Lily began to tow me quickly to the Volvo. "Excuse me!" she yelled at people who were crowding the Volvo. "Cullen coming through." The crowd began staring at me now. My heart raced again. The driver's window rolled down and Edward, wearing dark black sunglasses, looked out with a smug grin. He had noticed the clouds, no sun in sight, and now was making this ten times more embarrassing for me.

"Come on Nessie, jump in." He called and all the girls squealed. Lily hugged me roughly, her own squeals slipping out of her lips.

"Call me!" She thrust a crumpled piece of paper in my hand and then pushed me toward the passenger door. I opened it and glared at Edward, who laughed. Somebody caught my eye as I went to get in. Jackson was eyeing the car, his eyebrows raised. CJ was stood beside him, his tired eyes barely open. Beside CJ, Frankie and Kia stood with their mouths slightly open.

"Renesmee," Edward muttered, "come on." I got in quickly and slammed the door. He revved the engine and pulled away, scattering the crowd. "So how was your first day?"

"Better until you showed up," I answered coolly. Edward's laugh easily glided out of his mouth.

"Oh come on, I just had to see if everybody still adored me."

"You are absurd," I muttered.

"Anyway, who was the blonde girl?"

"Oh that's Lily," I looked out of the window, the road whipping past us, "she's really nice."

"Mmm," Edward agreed, "who's the blonde boy at the back?" I stared at him.

"What?"

"Oh you were running through his mind quite a bit." Edward turned his head to meet my eyes. His expression was sly and almost amused.

"Oh, ur," I turned away quickly, only to his more amusement, "that's Jackson." I clutched my hands together and realised we were almost home. "You drive faster than Alice in her Porsche," I told him disapprovingly. Edward flashed a smile at me.

"My car handles it better."

"Better than a _Porsche_?" I scoffed and he grinned.

"My car is very reliable and sophisticated."

"I'll give you that." He turned swiftly down the drive and raced crazily to the Cullen's astonishing house. I threw open the door as soon as he braked and tore off my seatbelt. "Are they all waiting for me?"

"Yes," Edward grinned, at my side immediately.

"_All _of them?"

"Yes." His grin widened and I sighed, walking into the house.

Alice was the first to pounce.

"Nessie!" she cried eagerly, clutching my shoulders. "How did it go?"

"You would not believe the time she has spent trying to see you." Rosalie muttered. But her eyes met mine for a second and I could see the smile on her face.

"Alice," I accused her curtly. Alice just beamed and sat me down quickly. Edward walked swiftly to Bella's side, who was staring at me proudly.

"How was it?" she asked. I looked up at her with a smile,

"It was great. I met a lot of new friends." Alice gripped my arm.

"Who? Tell me!"

Jasper sat beside her and touched her leg gently.

"Let her talk Alice."

"Sorry," she murmured to him. He smiled at her and she snuggled into his chest.

"Uh," I looked away, "I got on really well with my lessons. Nearly all of them I have friends in."

"That's good. So who are your friends?" Bella asked.

"There's CJ, Francesca, Jackson and Lily, who might be falling in love with Edward." I added frowningly. Bella laughed musically,

"Oh is that so?" She eyed Edward who held his hands up guiltily. "I told you not to go pick her up but you said she had asked you."

"No, he just wanted to check on his ongoing fan club." I retorted. Alice burst into a fit of giggles and Rosalie pursed her lips.

"Did they all remember us?" Emmett asked, his huge build crammed into an archway.

"Stupid question." I muttered to him. He grinned at my expression and Alice patted my leg.

"At least we gave you a head start."

"No, you gave me some girls who are crazily infatuated with my so called cousin, who in fact is my dad." Alice laughed but I scowled at my lap. Saying it out loud was terribly embarrassing. What if they were only making friends with me because I was a Cullen? I thought about this; but then Lily took interest in me before asking me for my second name.

"I'm sure your friends are great people," Edward said, looking at me knowingly. I nodded, pulling a face.

"How were the lessons?" Bella asked, her eyes concerned, "the work wasn't too hard was it?"

I scoffed. "Per-_lease _I got it all in a second." Edward smiled smugly at Bella, as if to say 'I told you so'. "I even got every note written down in my book."

"That's impressive."

"Did you expect any less?" I teased before stretching out. "God, it takes it out of you though."

"Why don't you go back home and unpack your bag?" Bella suggested and I nodded.

"Sounds good." I turned to leave then looked back at Edward, "Oh, and before I forget to mention, please don't ever take me or pick me up from school." Edward laughed and the sound rang in my head amusingly as I shut the door.

The cottage was peaceful and quiet. I threw my bag on the floor and got changed into some sweats. My window was open, the slight wind blowing my curtains gently. I shut it, my expression confused. Had Bella opened it? My room was oddly warm as well, especially since the window had been opened…

Then I slowly turned around and smiled slightly. Bending down to see underneath my bed, I could feel the heat escalate.

"Jacob?" I heard his breath slip out of his mouth as he chuckled quietly. I dangerously put my hand into the blind darkness and tugged at his chunky arm. "How the hell have you slotted yourself underneath my bed?" Jacob wriggled out, wearing the usual jeans…nothing else.

"I'm not sure really," his bewildered tone amused me, "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well you didn't shut the window and my room was stupidly hot. How was I not supposed to realise?" His grin was sheepish.

"I guess I'm not the best hide-and-seek player."

"That's not true; you'd be a good sniffer dog." I teased, tapping his nose with my finger. He took my hand and laughed,

"You need to watch yourself with those dog jokes," he pulled me to his chest; "it's not exactly like your perfect yourself."

I pursed my lips. "I don't agree."

"Me neither."

I laughed, his tanned skin mesmerizing my eyes. He pushed back my hair out of my face and planted a soft kiss on my lips. I sat him down on my bed and he cradled me. "How was school?"

"It was ok."

"Meet any nice people?"

"Ugh, you sound like my mom." I growled.

Jacob laughed. "Sorry, I'm just curious."

"Yeah I met a couple of nice people."

"Any boyfriends?"

"Ok, now you're definitely sounding like my mom." I looked up into his eyes, which were staring intently down at me. "Plus, _you_'re my boyfriend."

"Hm," Jacob grinned, "you still up for that?" I rested my head on his perfect muscles.

"Of course, you idiot. Are you always this paranoid?"

"It's just hard to believe," he murmured, "someone loving a…dog."

"Jacob!" I cried, frowning. He leant back in surprise as I glowered at him. "For God sake, you're so stupid."

"I'm sorry?"

"Would you stop trying to make me confess my love for you all over again?"

"Sorry," he grinned, "it's just great to hear."

"Ugh, typical." I muttered. Jacob's long arms pulled me closer to him, the heat burning. I closed my eyes, the frown remaining on my lips. Jacob's slow breathing was in rhythm with my heart and I let the frown slip away.

We sat silently and motionless for a while until I heard a low noise. It seemed to be singing. My eyes wandered up to Jacob's face and saw his lips moving. He _was _singing. Very gently and quietly, so quiet I'm sure he didn't mean for me to hear. He might have thought I had fallen asleep. I closed my eyes until the low humming stopped.

I slowly straightened my back and kissed him on the cheek. His warm hands held my face as I let my lips linger for a moment inches away from him. My body was sculpted to the curves of his and I sat comfortably let my head loll onto his shoulder. Then, his hands entwined with mine and I smiled instinctively.

"Have you had any nightmares lately?" His husky voice slowly tore at the silence. I shook my head.

"What about you?"

"That's doesn't matter." Jacob looked away, his muscles tensing. I lifted my head and attempted to meet his gaze. The stabbing in my heart hurt; why was he having nightmares?

"Yes it does." I argued. His eyes, desperate, met mine and I swallowed, "tell me."

"Forget it Nessie, you are all that matters to me."

"Don't use that on me," I groaned. He laughed once without any amusement and I huffed, angrily. "Just tell me Jacob."

"No," he detached himself from me and the cold suddenly washed over me. I shivered but my eyes narrowed crossly.

"Why do you do this?"

Jacob looked at me accusingly as my question hit him.

"Wh-"

"Every time I ask to know something, you just rip yourself away from me and go into a sulk. It gets so frustrating." I crossed my arms and pretended to shoot daggers at him using my eyes. He rolled his eyes, turning away. His large frame looked out of place in my room but the soft light illuminated his outline amazingly. I tried to not let this distract me. "It's not fair," I mumbled after the awkward silence.

"Life isn't fair, you should know that." Jacob told me, quietly angry. "Aren't I allowed to keep something from _someone_?" I knew he was referring to sharing the pack's mind. I understood invasion of privacy well, what with Edward being my father.

"Why me?" He flinched as I asked this, his well-developed muscles quivering.

"Some things you shouldn't know." His answer was point blank, blunt, almost final. But I would not be beaten by this over-grown teenager with a fierce growl.

"But what if I want to know? Oh wait, no, I don't have a choice," I slapped my forehead mockingly, "how could I forget that minor detail?" I stood up next to him, dwarfed. My voice, however, carried a lot of aggression so I knew I could even out the argument a little.

As much as I hated fighting with Jacob, something inside me refused to back down. Jacob's empty stare was killing me.

"Renesmee," his voice was softer now, "I don't want to argue with you."

"Then just tell me!" I cried, exasperated. I tilted my head upwards to meet his stare again but his dark eyes were looking through the window.

"Ok fine, yes, I do keep having them. There, you happy?" Jacob turned away from me angrily.

I realised why he didn't want to tell me. Jacob was afraid of being vulnerable. He had already been weakened by his uncontrollable emotions and he wasn't going to be any less of a hero now.

I blinked and saw Jacob had vanished. His figure was darting away in the forest, his elongated stride covering the ground impressively. I swung my head out of the window and went to call him back but my voice caught. He wants to be alone, I thought as I shut the window.

"Come on; let's be human for a bit." I said wittily to myself. Flopping onto my bed once again, I pulled out the silver cell Alice had given me and found the small piece of paper that Lily had given me. I typed the number in nervously and held the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" Lily's voice bubbled out.

"Hey, it's Renesmee." I sank back onto my pillow and closed my eyes.

"Oh hey! Oh, you called!" Lily cried happily.

"Yeah," I laughed gently, "I guess I have."

"You sound unhappy, what's up?" I heard her scuffle around and sighed,

"You've known me for a day and you already know me too well." Lily's laugh was flawless as it simmered out of my phone.

"So, are you going to tell me? Is it Edward?" Her pitch rose as she said his name and I frowned at my ceiling.

"No."

"What is it then? I promise not to tell anyone. We're best friends right?" I smiled half-heartedly and turned over on my bed, away from the window that seemed to dominate my bedroom now.

"Ok, well I keep arguing with my friend Jacob."

"Explain."

"We're really close," I said desperately, "but he keeps annoying me and I just can't stop fighting with him."

"What's really close?" Lily laughed after a long pause. "Is he your _boyfriend _Renesmee?"

"Um, maybe?" Her laugh rang around my head again.

"Renesmee! Is he hot?" It was my turn to laugh then as I felt the colour flood my cheeks.

"Yes, extremely; you would not believe how much."

"Oh my god! Can I meet him? I promise not to steal, just ogle."

"Sure," I grinned, "if I make up with him."

"Oh yeah you said you argued. What was it over?" I thought hard; I shouldn't spill mine and Jacob's secrets.

"I can't even remember, just something stupid he wouldn't tell me."

"Then just apologize and tell him how amazing he looks," Lily said brightly, "guys love a little bit of ego-boosting." I could even _hear _her grin as I pushed my hair out of my face.

"Ok, I'll try."

"Let me know how it goes tomorrow, ok?" Again, I heard Lily bash things about. It sounded like perfume bottles and metal…jewellery perhaps?

"What, go now?"

"Of course!" Her voice made me sound like a child. "What do you have to lose?"

"My life," I muttered quietly.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Renesmee?"

I chewed at my lip nervously. Mm-hmm?"

"What are you doing?" I stared around my room slowly; what was she on about?

"Ur, talking to you in my room?"

"Why?" Her voice turned serious and I panicked. Did she not want me talking to her? I bit my lip harder and frowned.

"Why not?"

"You need to go talk to your boyfriend!" I bolted upright and nearly dropped the cell. My hand tightened around it instinctively and I rubbed my forehead, my eyes wandering over the window. A flicker of colour rushed past it and I stared harder, Lily's voice fading. The colour flashed past again as my eyes squinted to refocus. "Renesmee? Renesmee are you there?"

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled, as Lily's voice seemed to reappear, "sorry." I shook my head and turned away from the window. As soon as my back was turned, I heard a huge bang on the glass. Lily shrieked before I did, causing me to almost drop the cell.

"Renesmee what the hell is that? Did you just break down a door?" I turned around to see the glinting of some white teeth and the chocolate eyes of a very familiar and apologetic person.

"No," I surprised myself by laughing carelessly, "that's Jacob banging on my window." Lily's end was in stunned silence as I realised the fact that I had actually been honest. Jacob tried to open the window but I waved my arms and shook my head. His face was confused and hurt but I smiled.

"Jesus," Lily eventually muttered, "he beat you to it then?"

"I'm afraid so," another laugh tinted my words, "I better go see what he wants."

"Don't forget," Lily practically shouted, "I want to meet him! Mention my name! How we're friends! How I wan-" I cut her off and threw the cell onto my bed. Jacob was waiting patiently at my window, his grin increasing when I took another step. I slowly, teasingly, opened the window and leant on the frame.

"What do you want, Jacob?"

"You." He grinned, pulling me out to kiss me. I let him kiss me for a second then pulled back with a frown.

"You're not getting away with that episode of sulking with me." I told him sternly and he pulled a face,

"Well if you would have let me kiss you longer, I would have gotten rid of that memory pretty quickly." I laughed gently, the wind catching my hair. His warm hand rested beside mine on the window frame and I felt the wood ache underneath his weight.

"Just tell me what you want Jacob." I watched his expression change, from surprise at my abruptness, to realization at my gentle face, to embarrassment about the silence and then finally to a shy smile. I watched affectionately as he began to apologize.

"I'm really sorry for just vanishing. I didn't know what to do, I don't want to worry you; it upsets me if I do. I promised you happiness and if I make you sad then it's all my fault and I-"I leant out and put a finger to his soft lips.

"Ssh," his lips quivered underneath my touch, "ok I forgive you."

He kissed my fingertip and grinned. "Thanks. I know I'm an idiot."

"Good." I smiled, removing my hand from his face. "As long as you know." Jacob gripped the frame for a second, his smile unmoving. The wood splintered and I protested, "Jacob! That'll be my third window if you're not careful!"

"What? You've already got a new door," he pointed to my door and raised an eyebrow.

"How did you know about that?" I enquired a little too quickly. He frowned for a second but then winked.

"I saw Bella replacing it earlier. She wasn't happy about the fact I was trying to wake you up before school."

"Jacob, you plank." I rolled my eyes and smiled back.

"Oh," Jacob leant back, holding himself by the frame, "who were you on the phone to?" I felt my cheeks turn pink and he watched them, amused. His eyes were wide and twinkling devilishly, questioning me.

"That was my friend Lily."

"Why are you so embarrassed to say that?" He pulled himself forward so his face was inches from mine. The hot air he brought with him hit me in the face.

"Uh," I spluttered, "I was just talking to her about you." Jacob's hands flexed and he grinned widely.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she wants to meet you."

"Oh? Are you creating a fan club for me?"

"No!" I cried, my cheeks burning uncontrollably. Jacob's laughed irritated me, since he was laughing at my embarrassment. "Ugh Jacob!" I went to shut the window but he pushed it up. I didn't even attempt to fight back; I was no way near that strong.

"Sorry! Sorry!" He leaned in, one arm still keeping the window open and kissed me on my cheek. "Goodnight Ness." And then, he was gone and the window slammed shut loudly. I jumped back, removing my hands from the wooden frame immediately. I then laughed at my shock and pulled the curtains shut. It was weird to do so but I wasn't going to let Jacob creep up on me anymore.

I was sat surrounded by my schoolwork when Bella cautiously stepped in. She teetered at the doorway and eyed my work.

"What are you doing? You should be asleep!"

"What?" I glanced at my alarm clock; midnight. Crap. "Oh, that." I threw my work into my bag and hopped into my bed, already dressed in my pyjamas. Bella rolled her eyes but grinned as she closed the door.

"Night Renesmee."

"Night Bella." I closed my eyes as the darkness swept across my room. I wondered if Bella would mind if I ever called her mom. Well, of course she would. She did that one time I had. When I was younger, she didn't mind but now, she said it made her feel old. Somehow I felt more comfortable calling her Bella. Everybody called her Bella. Edward called Esme…Esme. I sighed. If people came round, would they find it weird? Then I groaned. I'm Edward's cousin, remember stupid? This was going to take some remembering.


	8. Big Bad Wolf

Big Bad Wolf

Alice drove me silently to school the next morning, the sound of her purring Porsche lulling me back to sleep. The clouds had blanketed the sky and very light rain was gently tapping on everybody's shoulders and heads. The Porsche curled swiftly around the corners at Alice's insane speed and braked quietly in the car park.

"Wake up, Nessie." Alice poked me once in the shoulder. Her stony finger probably left a bruise and I groaned.

"Ugh, ok, ok." I opened my eyes blearily and looked out of the black windows. We had drawn a crowd again but this time Lily was at the front, waving.

"Renesmee! Renesmee!" She called and I undid my seatbelt slowly.

"Do you want me to pick you up later?" Alice asked, revving her car. Her dainty hands rested on the black leather steering wheel, looking as white as virgin snow.

"Whatever. Just please don't let Edward come near this school again." I frowned and she laughed.

"I'll try." I stepped out of the car into the sea of smiles. Alice drove away the second I closed the passenger door and a lot of the boys stared after her.

"Renesmee!" Lily called once again, her arm now linked with mine. "So, what happened?" I rolled my eyes; she was referring to my apology to Jacob last night. I hadn't apologized myself but Jacob had.

"He came to say sorry," I said indifferently. Lily poked me.

"And?"

"That was it." I caught sight of Jackson, who was being stalked by Kia again. Her hair was turning frizzier by the minute in the light rain. This amused me.

"Shut up, that _so_ wasn't the end of the story. No guy would bang on your window, apologize then run off." Lily's voice faded as Jackson met my gaze, which had flickered over to him after much examination of Kia's wild hair. He waved his lanky arm and I smiled, raising my hand to wave back. "Renesmee!" Lily sighed. "You are so unresponsive sometimes."

"Sorry," I mumbled as we walked toward Jackson, "I'll tell you at lunch ok?"

"Oh I'll get it out of you before then," Lily said in a low voice before crying out, "Jackson!"

"Hey," he said in a velvet voice, mainly to me. I flinched under the intensity of his gaze; his blue eyes penetrated mine. "I see you've created a crowd once again, Renesmee." He noted with a smile. I nodded and rolled my eyes,

"Unfortunately."

"Do you think people will ever stop caring about you?" Kia said, the bitchy-ness just pouring out of her mouth. Lily scowled at her.

"Well they did with _you_ didn't they?" she retorted. Kia's eyes widened and she looked away, embarrassed.

"So," Jackson said, trying to amend the awkward situation. We could both feel the tension and hatred radiating from Kia and Lily. It was nearly as overpowering as…Jacob's temperature. "What did you do last night?" I saw the sparkles that quickly appeared in his ocean blue eyes as he looked at me. This made my stomach churn, half flattered and half apprehensive.

"Um," I muttered, trying to create a normal sounding scenario to lie about.

"She got attacked by her boyfriend." Lily laughed. Jackson's eyes widened and suddenly his expression became less friendly toward me, the sparkles faltering.

"Not attacked," I began to say whilst I shot a quick fierce look at Lily. She stood, oblivious to the trauma she was quietly creating, with a huge grin on her pink lips.

"He banged on her window, nearly gave us both a heart attack, just to apologize to her." she continued. Kia turned back to us, her expression faintly interested. I knew why this was; the mention of me having a boyfriend meant Jackson and I not becoming anything. This was also running through Jackson's mind.

"You have a boyfriend?" Kia asked, a little more brightly than the question needed to be. I frowned and bit my lip, my eyes not leaving Jackson's face,

"Sort of."

Jackson's face twisted for a second but he then retained his cool mask. I felt my chest tighten as I realised his eye sparkles weren't returning.

"Oh come on! That's not what you said last night!" Lily pushed me gently and laughed, her mouth opening widely. I tried to scowl at her but she wouldn't meet my gaze.

"What _did _you say last night?" Kia asked, again more interested than needed. The morning bell rung loudly and Jackson stalked off before we had even noticed. I detached myself from Lily and rushed after him. Kia's scowl was predictable as I felt it bore into my back.

"Jackson!" I called but the tall boy didn't turn. "Jackson, wait up!" I tried to jog at a normal pace but I stretched out further to reach him quicker. The rain was heavier now and it left crystal droplets teetering on his hair.

"What?" Jackson said with his eyes cast downward. The harsh tone he was trying to create in his voice faltered and all I heard was a sad disappointed boy. I touched his arm gently.

"Why did you storm off like that?" Like yesterday, people gazed at me and then stared at Jackson incredulously. My hand, painted with raindrops, was still resting on his arm. This caused even wider eyes.

"I didn't storm off. Only girls storm off."

I smiled slightly as his desperately shy tone.

"Ok fine, _walk _off then." I sneakily tucked my arm so it was curled around his and tugged him closer. "Tell me." Luckily, his eyes met mine for a second so I unleashed a Cullen smile on him. The colour flushed to his cheeks so I expected an answer.

"I didn't realise you had a," he swallowed, "a boyfriend."

"Oh," I bit my lip and felt my stomach churn, "yeah sort of."

"Sort of?" he eyed me. How to answer this one… yeah _sort of _cause, the thing is, my boyfriend is half a wolf? _Sort of _cause my boyfriend is stupidly superhuman and immortal? _Sort of _because Jacob is insanely huge and gigantic that he can't actually be called a 'boy'?

"Uh, he can be a little distant sometimes." Ha, Jacob _distant_!

"Where's he from?"

"La Push."

He nodded. "Ah."

I tugged at his arm.

"It doesn't change anything between us though, right?" Jackson's eyes flickered toward mine again and I saw surprise swirl around in them. I stared into the blue abyss and pleaded with him silently.

"Why should it?" came his bright reply. I felt my stomach lighten at his tone. "We're friends, right?" I grinned widely.

"Right." We walked further in silence but I noticed the very faint sparkles firing distantly in his eyes.

I reached Spanish and saw Frankie, her head resting on her desk. She looked up as I scraped by chair back to sit down.

"Hey Frankie." I grinned but she groaned and lay her head back down. "What's up?" I frowned and she moved slightly so one eye was peeking out at me.

"Me and CJ are fighting."

"Oh," I pulled out my Spanish book and pencil case.

She sighed. "He thinks I'm cheating on him." I examined the half-empty classroom, waiting for the rest to arrive. So Frankie and CJ are together? Interesting.

"And are you?"

"Sort of." I kept my eyes away from Frankie's so she wouldn't see the disgust in them.

"Who with?" I asked as airily as I could.

"This guy," Frankie moaned, "I met him last summer and he's back in town again visiting his family."

"How old is he?"

"He's a senior."

"A _senior_?" I couldn't help but sound surprised. Jeez, she was setting her standards high. Well, who am I to judge?

"Don't sound so surprised." Frankie growled.

"Sorry," I opened my book slowly and read my Spanish notes, "I just didn't realise."

"He's really gorgeous but he's not as nice as CJ." I rolled my eyes as she made it sound like a life-threatening drama.

"Then just stay with CJ." I told her, heavy impatience in my voice.

"But he's so good-looking!" She cried into her arm. I frowned at her.

"Why should that matter?" I asked her sharply. "You'll break CJ's heart."

"You barely know him." She retorted, equally bitter.

"So? I'm not stupid." The Spanish teacher waltzed in and Frankie sat up properly. Her eyes were shooting daggers at me but I remained quiet. I was not going to listen to some stupid teenage drama. She should try living life as me.

Besides, I am anything _but_ stupid.

Lily walked me to the car park at the end of the day. The rain had persisted throughout the afternoon but it was slowly dying. Nobody seemed to notice; the drizzly weather was usual here in Forks. I scanned the car park for a bright yellow Porsche, or a crowd, but found nothing.

"Who's picking you up today?" Lily asked, equally confused.

"Alice, I thought." I frowned, looking around again. Then I heard the roar of a motorbike and a couple of people began to point. I followed their gaze and saw a black motorbike turning into the car park. My heart raced; was that…?

"Who is _that_?" Lily asked, incredulous. No. No _way_. The figure on the motorbike was insanely tall and muscled. I knew who it was before he took his helmet off. "Oh. My. God." Lily's mouth dropped open as Jacob grinned at me. "Who is that?" she repeated. Jacob waved and rolled his bike over to us.

"Oh," I said brightly, "that's Jacob." Lily's head whipped around to see me.

"_What_?" She cried. Kia raced up to us.

"Check out the hottie!" She squealed. Kia then saw Lily staring at me and frowned. "What's the matter with her?"

"That's…_Jacob_?"

"Nessie!" Jacob's familiar voice called. He was now walking a few feet away from us and I watched amusingly as Lily and Kia took in his full height. "I hope you don't mind me picking you up." Jacob's grin was infectious and I beamed back.

"Course not."

Jacob's eyes sparkled at me and he then turned to my friends. "Oh, sorry, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Jacob." Kia and Lily stared at him.

"That's Lily and Kia." I replied for them. Jacob laughed and I looked around the car park to find nearly everybody's eyes on him. Including Jackson's. He had been walking out to say goodbye to me but had stopped in his tracks.

"Do you girls have a ride home?" Jacob asked. Lily and Kia managed to nod then Lily grinned.

"Yes thank you."

"Oh good, cause I only have one spare helmet." He passed me one.

"Renesmee?" I heard Jackson call. I froze and Jacob frowned. "Renesmee!" He called again and Jacob put his arm around my waist. Oh that's it, make it harder for me why don't you?

"Who's that?" He murmured in my ear but I didn't reply to him.

"Hey Jackson," I was able to mutter as Jackson strode over to me. He attempted to ignore Jacob's presence.

"I was just wondering what you were up to on the weekend?" Jacob's grip on my waist tightened. Remember not to crush me, wolf-boy, I thought hard.

"Nothing."

"Oh great, do you want to go to Seattle with us?" Jackson gestured to Kia and Lily. Lily smiled slightly.

"Oh, that would be…ur."

"Just let me know." Lily cut in, acknowledging my troubled expression. "You have my number, right?"

"Yeah." Jacob's heat was burning my skin as his other hand held my free one. Jackson noticed this and I saw him tense up.

"Cool, well yeah let Lily know, ok?" Jackson said brightly, an angry glare quickly shot at Jacob, whose grip on me tightened. Oh crap, don't do that Jackson, this hurts a little. Lily took Jackson's hand and slowly pulled him away.

"See you tomorrow!" She called. Surprisingly, I felt myself breakaway from Jacob's iron grip and reach out for Jackson. Lily detached herself quickly and stepped back.

"Jackson," I started in a quiet voice. He looked hopefully at me, a grin faint on his lips. "I'd love to come." His eyes, unwillingly, flickered to Jacob and I moaned silently. "Don't be scared of him."

"Scared?" Jackson startled me with a beam. "Who's scared of the big bad wolf?" I raised an eyebrow. Uh, did he know how bang on he was? And, oh, how scared he really should be? I felt the temperature rise and seconds later; Jacob's arm was around my waist again. Jackson eyed him but then retained his smile. "Later, Renesmee." Jackson took Lily's hand casually and they walked away. To be her usual sheep-following self, Kia wandered in front of us to reach Lily and Jackson but couldn't help but gaze up at Jacob.

"Can I help you?" he asked her, an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, no." Kia spluttered before hurrying off. Jacob's low chuckle tickled my ear as we walked to his bike. I waited for an enquiry on Jackson but he simply laughed,

"It's weird having all these people staring at me."

"This is what it's like for me every morning."

"You've only been here two days." Jacob reminded me as he pulled on his helmet. I rolled my eyes, tugging mine on.

Jacob jumped on the bike, pulling me with him. I held his waist tightly as he revved the engine, causing a crowd to reappear. The tyres screeched as he pulled away quickly and raced down the road.

I flicked my helmet open and shouted,

"Edward's going to kill you!" I heard Jacob laugh loudly.

"He always is."

"Did you tell him about this?" I yelled.

"Nope! I told Bella!" I groaned and flipped my helmet back down.

Jacob's bike roared down the roads till he got to my driveway. I threw off my helmet and warily got off the bike. I felt like I had done when Bella had first taken me running. Jacob pulled off his helmet and grinned at me. "Ok, see you later." He kissed me gently before taking my helmet of me and hanging it the straps on his wrists. He got back on his bike and began turning the handles.

"Uh Jacob?"

"Yeah?" He revved the engine with a wink.

"Helmet."

"Aw, c'mon Nessie." He pulled a face.

"I don't want you dying." Jacob laughed loudly but tugged on his helmet anyway. "Thank you." I told him but he had driven away.

Alice was stood, pouting, by the Cullen's garage. I walked up to her warily but she didn't scowl at me.

"I wanted to take her out for another spin." She whimpered, stroking the Porsche's bonnet. Oh good, it wasn't about my motorbike antics. I sat down gently onto the Porsche.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," she smiled, "Jasper will only let me go out in it for proper reasons. We can't be drawing attention right now."

"Oh?" I hinted for her to continue.

"We should have moved on by now. We should be at another school. It's so risky for us to take you to school but we'll wait around."

"Oh," I mumbled, "because you don't…age."

She grinned. "Nope, loser."

"Shut up." I snapped. Nobody was sure when I was going to stop growing…or if I was at all. My growth patterns were slowing down and I was nearly at the same speed as a normal human being. Alice patted the Porsche's bonnet then strolled to the house. I followed her quickly.

"Did you have much homework today?" She asked breezily, pushing open the door.

"Not really."

"Oh good. Just ask if you need any help ok?" I nodded as she waltzed into the kitchen. Her head suddenly appeared around the door. "Oh and," she grinned widely, "I won't tell Edward about your biking session today." I gaped at her, causing her grin to excel. "I'm not going to let him kill Jacob and have to stare at your depressed face forever." I began to scowl at her but she just winked and vanished.

"Afternoon." Bella called, dancing through the door. I turned around quickly to see her.

"Hey."

"How was school?"

"Oh, uh, good." Bella ran her fingers through my windblown hair and I rolled my eyes. "How was your day?"

"The usual, thanks. In fact, I went out with Jacob."

"You what?" I gawked at her and she smiled.

"We _are _friends you know." She continued to untangle my hair. "I'm not going to let you have him all to yourself."

"Didn't he want to spend time with the pack?"

"Course not." Bella's smile became devilish. "He'd ditch them for me." I swatted at her gently and she laughed.

"What about Edward?"

"Well you know Edward, as protective as ever, even though I could probably kick Jacob's butt." Bella stood back and examined me, before re-arranging my hair again. "But he was cool about it."

"How can he be scared for your safety? Besides Emmett, you probably one of the strongest here." I reminded her but she pursed her lips.

"I'm the most inexperienced. Who knows what kind of tantrum I could pull?" She sighed. I nodded in agreement.

"He has a point."

"As much as we all hate to admit it." I smiled half-heartedly and she stood back. "Anyway, I spoke to Jacob and just smoothed things over. Things have been a little awkward lately and I wasn't expecting Edward to apologize." Bella's eyes narrowed for a second but then she smiled, the creases on her forehead gone. "He was really happy. I guess it was nice to hang out with him again, though it was weird."

"Where did you go?"

"Did you expect me, a vampire, to go out of Forks with a _werewolf_?" Bella accused, wide-eyed. I shrugged and she rolled her eyes. "Renesmee, be serious here. We just went for a good stroll around the forest and then he went to go say hi to Charlie. Couldn't stand the smell for much longer." She laughed.

"You saw Charlie?" I asked quickly and she frowned.

"Yes but not for long." Her tone was dismissive.

"Did you say hi for me? Can I visit soon?" She made a disapproving noise in the back of her throat. My hands were gripping her arms, my knuckles an even paler shade than usual.

"Look, Renesmee, you know I love Charlie to pieces," she peeled off my hands gently, "and I'd love to be able to visit him, cook him meals like I used to. It's different now. Charlie is a normal human being and I don't want him being messed up with our sorts."

"_You _were a normal human being when you met Edward." I pointed out sneeringly and she contemplated this.

"That was different. I'm in a different kind of love with Edward."

"Charlie's family to you…" I said upsettingly, "and to me."

"I know, don't make me feel bad. It's best for him. He can't handle this immortal business so that's why you can't always visit him."

"But he can handle the Clearwaters." I snapped, breaking our eye contact. Bella's muscles tensed and she closed her eyes. Yes, exactly.

"Sue Clearwater is a normal human. Seth and Leah can be human."

"And we can't," I heard my voice break and winced. I hated to think she could hear my vulnerability.

"Renesmee can," said a velvet voice. Edward. I looked up and saw his arms curled comfortingly around Bella's small frame. His eyes were burning amber and searing into hers. His head was inclined towards hers as he held her tightly.

"Edward," Bella murmured, her eyes that had shot open closed again.

"Don't stop her, Bella. She's more human than any of us." His beautiful eyes flashed to me and caused my heart to stop for a second. Jesus, would you ever have thought you would be star struck by your father? Ugh, I know. His mouth slowly opened in a smile. "She can handle it. What would she do? Eat him?" A low laugh escaped with his words but Bella tensed for a second.

"Shut up Edward, don't give her ideas." She scolded but he chuckled more.

"I think Renesmee has better taste than that." Bella slapped his arm and he played innocent. "Hey!" His arms wrestled her torso and she laughed, her hands gripping his.

"Uh, excuse me?" I waved in their faces. "No sick play-fighting when daughter is apparent."

"Oh, sorry." Bella grinned and I rolled my eyes.

"You've got to stop doing that. You're my parents…it's just _weird_." Edward laughed,

"Sorry Ness." He rested his head on Bella's shoulder. "She's already handling school." He pointed out. "No casualties there. So can she go?" His voice was calm and gentle and Bella was won over.

"Fine. Just don't blame me if something happens."

"It won't!" I groaned loudly and Bella eyed me.

"I hope so."

"Don't you trust me? I'm not fully vamp-ed like you!" I scowled. Edward laughed loudly, even under the fierce glare I was attempting to scare him with.

"She's got a point." He said, chuckling still. I stuck my chin in the air and pouted,

"Like always."

Edward laughed again, muffling the effortless sound by hiding his head in Bella's hair. I rolled my eyes disapprovingly and sashayed away. I heard Bella's giggles quickly. I imagined Edward was wrestling again but there was a sudden hiss and I whirled around. The sound was vicious and dangerous.

Bella was pinning Edward on the ground and his face was aggressive, frightening almost. "Bella! Edward!" I cried but Bella's eyes met mine playfully. Edward took this distraction as an advantage and threw her underneath him and she protested.

"Aw, Nessie! You broke my focus!" She complained.

"Cut it out guys," I moaned, "it's just weird." Edward winked and growled jokingly. I sighed, "Idiot." Bella's growl was more real but Edward laughed.

"She's harmless."

I nodded as if I was interested but Bella had vanished from underneath his cold body and was grappling him on his back, her teeth inches away from his neck. I flinched as they gleamed viciously but she just kissed him and grinned.

"Always wanted to do that."

"Nice work." Came Alice's voice and I groaned, turning to her.

"Not you too!" Alice looked at me innocently and frowned,

"What? She's just perfected my trademark manoeuvre." She gestured to Bella, who was still perched on Edward's back even though he had stood up. I growled at them and stalked out, only to their amusement.


	9. Broken Promise

Broken Promise

"Lily, my parents are driving me insane!" I complained down the phone. Lily laughed,

"I know what you mean. It really creeps me out if my parents even go as far as kissing."

I frowned. She had no idea how my parents acted. "Is that what your parents do?"

"Um, yeah." I smiled at myself at the blatant lie. _No, they wrestle on the floor and pretend to bite each other's neck. Perfectly normal romantic parent stuff, y'know? _

"How was your motorbike ride?" Her voice brightened and I scowled at the memory.

"He shouldn't have shown up like that. I cause a scene as much at it is."

"Come on, Renesmee, it was so cute that he picked you up! Why are you so angry with him all the time?" There was a pause until Lily laughed. "Exactly. You're just an angry girl."

"It just caused this awkward thing with Jackson."

"Well he doesn't know that does he?" Lily argued on Jacob's behalf. I heard her clatter about in her room some more and the faint conversation on her television. "Jackson is not for you anyway Renesmee so don't go thinking that." My heart lurched as her brisk tone hit me.

"W-w-w-what?"

"You heard me." Lily sounded oddly Alice-like. "I know he likes you but seriously-"

"What are you talking about? I don't like Jackson." I interrupted quickly. The creases in my forehead hardened as I frowned.

"I should hope not."

"How do you know he's not right for me…hypothetically?"

"Been there, done that, got a photo strip. He's bad news." Bad news? Normal human Jackson?

"Well if you must know, Jacob is –" I caught myself. Better not spring the werewolf secret on an innocent person.

"Is?" Lily probed.

"Jacob is bad news too. He's not the best behaved." I amended rapidly, my tongue wrapping around the words as they flowed out of my mouth. How easy it was to lie.

"Oh _no_!" Lily cried sarcastically. "I didn't mean _behaviour_. I meant material, boyfriend material. Jackson is just not right ok?"

"You don't need to convince me Lily, I have Jacob right?" And there was no getting rid of him.

"You sure do." Lily's tone was now smug and triumphant, even when she changed the subject. "Can I meet him again?"

"Who? Jacob?"

"Yes."

"Oh," I thought hard.

"I'll be good." She whimpered.

"I'll ask him."

"Don't say I asked to meet him again!" she squealed quickly.

I laughed. "I hope you're not crushing on my boyfriend."

"Nope." Lily said boldly. "But every male in your circle is absolutely insanely gorgeous." I cringed, knowing that she was now fantasizing about my father. Quick, change her mind to anyone else.

"You should meet the rest of the Cullens."

"I want to!" Lily cried desperately. "Please!" I squirmed on my bed and tugged at a curl that was hanging limply on my shoulder.

"That might be a little more difficult than said." I swallowed. They might want to eat you. "As much as you might think, meeting new people isn't their forte."

"Oh, no worries." Lily surprised me with her coolness. "Just let me know. Oh, and you're coming out with us aren't you?" I squirmed more and pulled the curl harder.

"I'll get back to you on that." I muttered, Jacob running wolfishly through my mind, his heavy panting loud in my ears. Lily's sigh was quiet but apparent as she spoke,

"This isn't about Jackson is it?"

"No." I retorted sharply.

"Good." Lily murmured something inaudible and then continued loudly, "Please come; don't leave me alone with Kia and Frankie!" I heard the desperation in her voice and rolled my eyes, the phone heavy in my hand now.

"I'll get back to you." I repeated strongly.

"Renesmee!" Lily began to complain but I cut her off quickly, unable to sit through more convincing whilst Jacob was playing on my mind.

"I've got to go. I'll call you later." I stopped the call quickly and lay back on my bed with a heavy sigh. Lily's convincing was rattling around in my head. I really wanted to go to Seattle but…Jacob; Jacob would want me with him. How long could he stand to be without me? Would just a simple phone call every now and then be enough?

"Just ask him." Edward murmured from my door. I whipped my head up to meet his gaze and his golden eyes smouldered.

"Stop doing that." I frowned at him, throwing the phone onto my bedside table.

"Sorry." He grinned as he stepped closer. His eyes never left my face, protective and concerned. I looked away quickly; my own eyes felt powerless against his. "But you should ask him. Nobody but a werewolf knows how imprinting works." I felt the creases on my forehead become more prominent.

"I don't want to. I don't want him to tell me I can't be without him."

"You're without him now." Edward pointed out quietly, scanning my room. My shoulders hunched as I leant my head in my hands.

"I guess. But not for long."

"Not for long?"

"He'll be here soon. I just know it." My disapproving tone was harsher than I had meant and I saw Edward focus hard onto me.

"Are you ok?"

"Sure, I'm fine."

"You look tired."

"I do?" I rubbed my eyes and blinked furiously.

"Yes. Why don't you take a quick power nap? Bella and I are going to look for a new car." Edward pursed his lips and looked away from me.

"New car?" I asked curiously. Edward rolled his tawny eyes and grinned almost wolfishly. I smiled at the irony.

"You'd think with Bella's new and improved instincts she'd see a tree going to demolish her beautiful," his voice became saddened, "gorgeous, newly painted car." My laugh was uncontrollable and Edward watched me, half amused.

"Bella crashed her car? When?" My questions were riddled with giggles and he shrugged.

"Yesterday, she decided to go off road." His voice was comically pained and I rolled my eyes.

"Danger magnet."

"Always will be. You know when you're a danger magnet when you cut yourself with safety scissors." Edward told me brightly. I frowned for a second, Bella couldn't cut herself _now_. Then I smiled.

"She's lucky she's immortal now. She was a dangerous human." Edward's eyes tightened ever so slightly but he continued to smile.

"Sleep now, my girl." He squeezed my hand and I nodded. "I'll wake you up when we are home."

When Edward and Bella left, I tore off my clothes and swapped them eagerly for some comfy loose sweats to nap in. I curled up in a thin blanket on my bed and closed my eyes. My eyelids heavily rested shut and my hands clasped the corners of my blanket.

My body trembled as I slept and suddenly I had thrown myself into another nightmare. I gasped into the blackened unfamiliar surroundings, searching for life. I heard a jagged howl and my whole body shuddered. My heart lurched out of my chest as the silhouette of a huge, dark wolf crawled toward me in an intimidating manner.

"Stop." I ordered shakily before the husky voice could hypnotize my mind. The creature obeyed silently, his haunting eyes cast downward so I couldn't see them. "Do not come closer." As powerful as my words could have been, I felt shivers tingle my spine. The wolf slowly lifted his head and the ice blue eyes locked me into place. His long mouth opened but I lifted a trembling hand at him. "No. Don't speak." The creature seemed to grin but continued to stand unmoving silently. "You promised." Hurt clogged my throat. "You _promised _not to come back to me."

"I promised not to upset you, Renesmee." His beautiful voice bound me so I couldn't move. "I will not upset you." His voice, as frightening as it may seem, was sincere.

"You're upsetting me now!" I wailed. "Get out!" His eyes flashed and I panicked.

"You cannot order me Renesmee. I'm not just a figment of your imagination."

"Promise you'll go away." My voice was quiet, broken and vulnerable. I pointed at him and did my best to scowl fiercely. "Promise you'll never get into my head again." His teeth, pointed and white, glinted as he smiled in the darkness.

"I promise not to get in your head again…unless it's on your terms."

"That will never happen." I told him, my teeth clenching. The wolf nodded slowly but a mocking grin was visible on his snout.

"I'll see you soon, Renesmee." He turned and ran off, his paws heavily thudding onto the soil.

My heart was thudding as I woke, my hands clutching my bed sheets. My wide eyes searched my room for somebody, anybody. Jacob hadn't come yet, I checked the window.

"Jacob? Edward? Bella?" I whispered desperately but it was silent. "Jacob!" I called out louder. My voice was strained and croaky after my disturbed sleep but loud enough that a few minutes later, a shadow appeared by my window.

Jacob's dark chocolate eyes were overwhelmed with concern as I opened the window for him.

"Ness? What's the matter?" His voice trembled and I could see faint shuddering ripple across his chest. Bare, again.

"I-I-I'm fine."

"Liar." He told me, his voice now steady and more mocking. Jacob placed his two large hot hands on my forearms and stared me right in the eye. "What's the matter?" He repeated.

"I," I paused, his eyes forcing me to be out with it, "I had a nightmare." His grip tightened shockingly on my arms and I cringed. Jacob realised his strength and removed his hands completely.

"What?" His face was stricken but his tone was furious, not at me, at my intruder. "When?"

"Just now. I took a power nap, Edward said I looked tired," Jacob's teeth clenched visibly and I shot him an angry look and continued, "and he suddenly came back."

"You said he promised to go away." Jacob said through his gritted teeth, his hands in angry fists. I watched them warily and nodded.

"I know. But he just manipulated me."

"Is he coming back?"

"Not unless I want him to, he said."

"Filthy-"Jacob cut himself off. Filthy _werewolf_? My eyes shot up to his and he looked away, seething with anger. "Did he tell you anything? He's not fighting anyone is he?" I shook my head silently and he sighed. "Jesus, what _is _this thing?"

"You know I don't know that. He's just a wolf." I muttered and he growled.

"Do we tell," his voice suddenly became strained, "your family?"

"No." I ordered quickly and he flinched. "No we do not."

"You sure? Not even Bella?" Jacob's eyes didn't meet mine as he asked this.

"No." I repeated sharply and he shrugged.

"Fine," he said. I gripped one of his hands, easing it out of its fist.

"Please," I said gently, "please no." His eyes reluctantly met mine, the darkened auburn faintly flickering with horror and fury. They softened slightly when our eye contact made our hearts race.

"Ok." He murmured, irritation not lost in his voice. "I have to tell Seth and Leah. We need to be on guard."

"Jacob," I began to beg. I didn't want anybody to know. Things were just about normal and this black dog wasn't about to ruin it for me.

"Renesmee, it's not just for your good, it's for ours too." Jacob said firmly.

I frowned but didn't continue to complain. His hands removed themselves from mine and he stepped toward my window.

"I'll see you later?"

I nodded, my teeth chewing hard into my lip. Jacob nimbly leapt out of the window he had quickly opened and the glass buzzed as he slammed it shut behind him. Unlike I had anticipated, he didn't turn back to smile at me reassuringly. His long lean figure sprinted out quickly, shuddering. Before I knew it, shreds of his jeans were flying back at my window.

I lay on my bed quietly, my eyes straining to not stare longingly at my window.

"Nessie?" Edward's velvet voice slithered through the air comfortingly. I looked up slowly and his face turned concerned immediately. "Are you ok?"

"Just sleepy." I murmured, forcing a casual smile. I erased the thoughts in my mind immediately as I saw the first signs of Edward examining me. His eyes narrowed but he smiled too.

"Oh good. Would you like to come see Bella's new car?"

"Would I?" I said happily, leaping out of bed and grabbing his cold hand.

"Oh gosh, that's quite a reception." Edward said with an eyebrow raised but I just grinned at him as he led me outside.

Bella was frowning at the silver vehicle that was parked outside the garage. Alice, too, was scowling, more in envy and annoyance over the new hype than in disapproval. The car was beautiful, curved to perfection. The windows were tinted harshly black and looked sleek against the shockingly shiny silver paint. Edward looked at me with a smug grin.

"Like it?"

"It's gorgeous." I breathed, hurrying over to stroke it. Emmett was carefully letting his hand brush across the bonnet and Jasper was gazing at the interior.

"Try telling Bella that." Edward muttered, nodding in her direction. She looked at us with critical eyes and frowned harder.

"She doesn't like it?" I asked quietly.

"She wants her truck back." Edward rolled his eyes and let his hand float across the car. "I'm guessing that was her motive against the crash."

"Ah," I nodded, fighting back a grin. Alice crossed her arms and scowled at Edward. "Why's Alice so mad?"

"Her Porsche isn't at the top of the pecking order now." He explained with a smile. Alice hissed at him and pouted.

"Bella!" I called. "Isn't it gorgeous?" Bella made a disgusted noise and pouted. I frowned. "Oh come on, it's beautiful."

"My Porsche is nicer," Alice whispered sorrowfully, "it's yellow."

"Alice, come on." I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled ever so slightly.

"I guess it's kind of pretty."

"Have it." Bella hissed, her eyes flickering angrily at Edward. He stared evenly back at her as he resisted smiling. "I want my truck."

"You broke your other one." Alice said innocently. "Now shut up and let's drive it." Alice went to open the door.

"No," Bella said moodily, gripping the silver keys in her hand, "I'm not driving it." Suddenly, Alice stood before me, the shiny keys dangling from her hand.

"Fine, I will."

"Alice." Edward frowned at her but Alice grinned ingenuously and hopped into the car. The roar of the engine made me jump as Alice revved it experimentally. Bella stared at her, her eyes noticeably glittering.

"Bella, get in." I told her bluntly and she scowled at me.

"I want my truck."

"Ooh I like it," Alice said through the open window, "not as powerful as the Porsche but it has definitely got," she revved the engine again, "something."

"This is your car Bella!" I pointed at it. "For God sake, get in it." Jasper and Emmett stood back and admired it from a distance as Alice revved the engine some more.

"Toyota Hybrid?" Emmett asked Jasper.

"Toyota FT-HS Hybrid." Jasper replied, impressed.

"Aren't you just a little tempted?" Edward asked her softly, his voice like velvet. Bella shot him a fierce scowl but Alice began wheel spinning.

My eyes widened. "Alice!" But she winked.

Bella reluctantly got in as Alice slid into the passenger seat. Edward's eyes lit up wildly as Bella revved the engine herself, a smug smile seeping onto her face childishly. Gravel from the driveway burst out from every direction as the tyres rolled effortlessly away. Bella's large grin was visible even through the darkened windows. "She likes it really." I told Edward. He was staring after them in awe.

"I know." He said proudly. "I do too."

We watched the silver car glide away and I could only imagine where the needle was pointing to on the speedometer. I stared up absent-mindedly into the sky, which was a misty blue accented with beautiful white stars. Edward's eyes lingered onto my face and his cold hand quickly brushed across my arm. "It's getting late. Have you packed your school bag?"

"Yes." I answered automatically. Edward chuckled once at the speed of my response and then I felt him inspect the darkness in my eyes.

"When did you last hunt?"

"I don't know." I confessed, my throat dry and suddenly aching as he mentioned hunting.

"Would you like to go quickly now?" His voice was quiet and low and I nodded.

"Please. Just something for tomorrow." He nodded in agreement. I needed to make sure my thirst was kept at bay when I spent all day jostled by sweet smelling bodies and listening to heavy hearts pounding at school.

Edward and I slipped away soundlessly and crept into the forest, my back automatically leaning forward. Edward couldn't help but chuckle at my immediate hostility but I shot him a dark look. I couldn't be humoured now.

"Straight up North; a pack of deer." He murmured and I flew forward, the air whipping at my face and my muscles gasping in surprise. "Steady, Renesmee." I heard his voice flutter through the wind as he caught up with me.

"Why?" I asked quickly, my breath catching.

"They'll hear you." Edward reminded me. I wasn't totally silent when I ran so I steadied and immediately picked up a scent. I tracked it carefully, hearing Edward jog casually behind me. I couldn't remember the colour of his eyes so I wasn't sure if he was just not thirsty or letting me go first.

The small pack of deer was noticeable from a distance as they stood quietly, grazing on the short cropped grass. I launched almost instantly onto the closest deer, which splayed his legs out jaggedly when I landed on him. Edward lightly sprang on another one and the two others leaped away.

The deer underneath me struggled but I forced my hands deep into its muscles and it seemed to sigh in defeat. I paused in surprise and I faintly saw Edward's head incline in my direction.

"Renesmee?" His voice was barely audible but I ignored him as I searched the deer's eyes for some sort of fight, urge or stubbornness about my actions. There was nothing but defeat. No panic or fear. Just anticipation.

I lowered my head, Edward's silhouette out of my sight, and heard the waiting blood racing around the deer's veins. Naturally this would have made it that more enjoyable but this time I reluctantly drained the animal.

Edward was by my side as soon as I lifted my head. "Are you ok?"

"Yes." I blinked hard and tried not to look at the lifeless animal beneath me. "Let's get some more." Edward nodded, checking my dark eyes. I raced away and he automatically followed me. I knew the other deer weren't far away.

We jogged causally back, my mind flickering with pictures of the expecting yet oddly calm deer. "How odd." Edward mused at my memories.

"Stop that." I snapped instinctively but he didn't flinch.

"You very rarely get an animal that does that." I watched the calculation expression waver on his face. It stayed there till we got to the cottage. I opened the door for us and wandered through to my room. "Get your bag sorted." Edward's casual voice came through my door.

"Done." I told him again, my eyes flickering toward my school bag limply leaning against my wall. Hunting had taken a lot out of me, I thought as I looked out of my window. The sky was now a charcoal black with rolling grey clouds. I sighed, closing my curtains brusquely. I wasn't expecting Jacob tonight.

Edward popped his head around my door when I slowly crawled into bed. My sweats were hugging my legs contentedly and I sighed in comfort.

"Goodnight." His amber eyes glinted vaguely in the darkness. I gripped my duvet and mumbled quietly,

"'Night." As I closed my eyes, I heard the roar of an engine and the screech of skidding tyres. Someone seemed to be having fun out there.

Alice's cool hands gently pushed my hair off my face in the morning, as my radio began to hum into life.

"Nessie," her voice whispered softly, "wake up."

"Wha-" I groaned sleepily as my eyes blinked excessively. Alice laughed quietly and pulled me swiftly out of bed. She held my outfit in front of my face and I blindly took it and got changed in the bathroom.

"Nessie?" Alice knocked on the door.

"What?" I asked, my voice muffled as I tugged my top on.

"Your phone was buzzing a lot this morning." Her voice was curious yet anxious. I tugged a brush through my hair jaggedly.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," I heard her throw and catch my phone idly, "two people really want to get hold of you." I smiled at myself and swung open the door, snatching my phone nimbly in the process. Alice's eyes flashed at my speed but she grinned angelically. "Who are they Ness?"

"Don't you know?" I raised an eyebrow, imagining her becoming a wild detective, searching my phonebook.

"Nope." Her grin widened triumphantly. "I was good, you see."

"Oh," I was pleasantly surprised to her amusement, "impressive." I flicked open my phone to see four missed calls; three off Lily and one off Jackson. I snapped it shut, my eyes flashing up to Alice's face. She was quietly curious, her face questioning. "No one interesting." I tucked my phone in my jeans pocket. "I'll be ready in five."

"Seconds? I'm counting." She winked as I dashed away, grabbing my school bag and a jacket. "Four. Three. Two." I darted in front of her, standing quietly at the front door. "One." Alice said with a smile, jogging out the door.

We got the garage quickly, Alice not even breaking a sweat. She let the automatic door buzz as it opened, the faded light bouncing impressively off her Porsche's yellow paint.

"Where's Bella?" I asked as we slid into the car. My eyes flickered to her new car that sat like a prowling lioness about to pounce. Alice revved the engine and shrugged.

"At our house." As she reversed, she nodded toward the incredible house and I saw Bella waving at the door.

"Oh, I see." I scrutinized the sky carefully as Alice sped away. The clouds were prowling, dark and misty.

"So are you going to be calling those people back?" Alice's hands caressed the leather steering wheel, looking eerily white against the black interior.

"No." I told her quickly, a smirk slowly growing on my face. Her eyebrows rose but she said nothing. "I'll see them in a minute." I explained, for her benefit. She nodded as she curved the Porsche into my school car park. I saw Lily leaning casually against an empty bench, her eyes scanning for me. They lit up as soon as Alice's car caught her attention.

"See you." Alice pushed the Porsche to top speed out of the car park as soon as I had jumped out.

"Hey!" Lily hugged me tightly and I noticed the tiny goose-bumps rise involuntarily on her arms. She didn't notice. Or didn't make a deal out of it.

"Hey." I noticed the tall, gangly boy stride towards us before Lily did. His eyes met mine almost immediately and I felt a tight feeling in my chest. I looked away and the pain faded.

"Morning girls." Jackson said coolly, his voice slick in the air. Lily nodded in his direction, her blazing eyes on me.

I smiled. "Morning."

"How are you?" His question was directed at me; Lily remained quiet.

"Good, you?"

"Same, thank you." His large hands gripped his jeans pocket as his stance shifted toward me. I anticipated a flurry of red hair to overcome us and soon after my worries, the squeaky voice screeched affectionately at Jackson.

"Morning, morning, morning!" Kia let herself fall into Jackson, who caught her instinctively. The rose colour that painted her cheeks was predictable.

"Woah, steady." His fingers gripped her arms and I had to look away. Then, surprisingly, I felt Kia grip my shoulder.

"I have some news," she told the group, pulling me back round to face her, "Renesmee here is not going to be the new kid for long." Kia looked at me smugly but I wasn't at all disappointed.

"Really?" Lily asked, interested.

"Yeah," Kia continued triumphantly, "his name is Andrew."

"How do you know about him?" Jackson's eyes were on Kia and she met them happily.

"It's all the gossip on the social networks," she babbled, "don't you guys ever go online?"

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Oh," Kia's face fell for a second, "losers." She folded her arms and Jackson laughed, pushing his hair back out of his face.

"So when he is coming?"

"Today!"

"Today?" Lily frowned, twirling her hair, "why didn't he come when Renesmee did?"

"Hey, how would I know?" Kia linked arms with Jackson and pulled him away. Jackson pulled a face discreetly at me but I shrugged.

"How exciting," Lily murmured to me, "a new boy." I nodded as we ambled to class.

There was no sign of Andrew till lunch. Kia was keeping Lily fully updated, happy that Lily was even listening. Jackson pulled a face every time the new boy was mentioned, amusing me.

We sat around our usual table at lunch, Kia picking at her chicken wrap, her eyes scanning for Andrew. CJ and Francesca were sat on the far end, debating quietly. CJ's eyes were, again, droopy as he spoke.

Kia threw her wrap down irritably. Then, she let out a gasp and pointed eagerly at the cafeteria door.

A tall, very tall in fact, muscled teenager strode in, his face buried in a hooded sweatshirt, the sleeves cut off. I gawped. His muscles were impressive, rivalling Jacob's in fact. Yet, he bowed his head low as he walked in so we couldn't get a glimpse of his face.

"Kia, stop pointing." Jackson hissed, his back facing the new boy. Kia obeyed quietly. I watched Lily and her stare at the boy, who happened to walk dumbly over to our table.

"Excuse me," the boy said in a gravelly accent, "could you give me a hand?" I shivered at his voice.

"Sure!" Lily exclaimed, pulling him down in the spare seat beside her. The boy glanced up at Jackson and me, his deep indigo eyes freezing me for a second. They were gorgeous. "What do you need help with?"

"Everything," he confessed, "I'm so lost. I was home-schooled and now my parents throw me into high school." Lily's eyes flickered to me in surprise. How coincidental.

"Funny," Jackson said slowly, "that's just how Renesmee here landed in this school." The boy focused on me with a grin.

"Awesome. We're in the same boat then."

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled.

"Oh," the boy leant back in his chair, "I'm Andrew by the way."

"We know." Kia gabbled quickly. Andrew looked at her curiously, the hood still casting shadows across his face. "You're all over the social networks."

"I see." Andrew sat normally again. "I hate those things."

"Me too." Kia lied smoothly, causing Lily to splutter. They exchanged deathly glares to my amusement. Andrew then caught my attention.

"How long have you been here then?"

"Since Monday." I told him. He was pleasantly surprised by this.

"Wow, you've settled in pretty well then."

"Of course," Jackson interrupted, "we took her in straight away." My heart stuttered as Jackson casually slung an arm around my shoulder. Andrew assessed his action carefully but I was watching Kia, who stared at me with blazing eyes. "I'm sure you'll fit in too."

"I'm counting on it." Andrew answered coolly. The tension between them was rising. I watched them both suspiciously.

"Sure you will," Lily bubbled, "you can stick with us if you like."

"That would be nice, thank you." Andrew smiled at her. She offered him her plate of fries and he gladly took a handful. I was completely aware that Jackson's arm was still cuddling my shoulders. I wasn't sure what to do, should I shrug it off or snuggle closer? Kia's eyes were warning me.

"Who's up for some fruit?" I said, standing up abruptly, Jackson's arm falling away. His face twisted and he stood up with me.

"I'll come." Anybody but you.

"Sure." We wandered quietly to the table serving up some odd looking fruit. I stared at it uncomfortably.

"You didn't really want any did you?" Jackson accused with a laugh. I scowled at him, picking up a bruised apple just to prove him wrong. He laughed more, juggling two oranges. The temptation to throw my apple in his face was hard to resist. "So, what do you think?"

"About what?" I asked dryly, scrutinizing a banana.

"The new kid," he said, "how do you rate him?"

"Rate him?" I quoted, disgusted. "Why would I _rate_ him?"

"You know what I mean." Jackson put the two oranges back, as I did with the banana I had been inspecting. My apple was still heavy in my other palm though, daring me to eat it.

"I have a boyfriend," I reminded him but his eyes continued to push me for an answer. "Fine." I said quickly, flashing my lunch card at the cafeteria staff. She nodded. "He seems ok."

"Ok? Come on Ness, give me the dirt." Jackson nudged me as I began to walk back to the table.

"Uh, Jackson, stop acting like a girl." I bit harshly into the apple, squirming mentally. His smile was sickeningly smug as he watched me swallow. "And stop watching me eat like it's a friggin' lottery draw." He looked away quickly.

I sat down heavily, the apple sour in my mouth. Lily watched me carefully.

"We were just asking Andrew if he wants to come out with us on the weekend."

"I'm thinking we should make it a camping trip," Kia mumbled.

"Camping?" Andrew repeated slowly. Kia flashed him a smile.

"Yeah, why not? Get to know each other a bit better."

"I'll have to get back to you on that…" I watched Andrew grow anxious and mentally made a note to ask him why.

"Camping sounds awesome." Jackson agreed eagerly. "Up for it Renesmee?" I chucked the rest of my apple at him with a sly grin and nodded.

"Sure."

Jackson looked down at the apple core in his lap.

"Impressive."

"Why is that impressive?" Kia snapped, her red hair bouncing on her shoulders angrily.

"I hardly ever see this girl eat," Jackson eyed me up, throwing the core in the nearby bin. I bared my teeth at him and he laughed. Kia made a disgusted noise in her throat.

"Anyway," Lily cleared her throat, "camping. Everybody in?" Andrew locked his jaw but nodded, as did I.

"Great." Jackson beamed. Yes, great.

Alice's Porsche never failed to disappoint the waiting pupils who were conveniently scanning the car park at the end of the day. Andrew, who was walking beside me, raised his eyebrows and grinned. He had pulled back his hood, revealing his manly rugged face and short black hair.

"That's a nice car," he said, clearly impressed, "whose is that?"

"Mine." I said brightly. Andrew turned his head toward me with a shocked expression.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"You're not messing with me?"

"Nope." I laughed at him.

"Wow you must have some loaded parents."

I couldn't help but smile. "I don't have any parents," I remembered my cover story, "but yeah my cousins are quite rich."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," he stood closer to me now, towering over my body, "not about the money of course." His laugh was gruff, familiar almost.

"Thanks." I went to walk to the car but he began to stride alongside me.

He whistled. "You've got an audience." His eyes were on the crowd surrounding Alice's car. They were murmuring her name like she was some superstar.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not me they want," I gestured at the car, "it's the driver. And Alice loves it."

Andrew turned to me with interest. "Alice?"

"Cullen," I told him; as if he didn't know already. His eyes widened ever so slightly. That was normal.

"She's your cousin?" He scrutinised my face.

"No, Edward is."

"Ah," Andrew smiled slightly, "I know the stories of the Cullens." His eyes glittered. I couldn't help but let my heart race uncontrollably. There were some stories he shouldn't know…

"So I'll, ur, see you around." I walked briskly to the car, Alice pushing open the door for me. I swung my bag in and waved at Lily, who had stood next to Andrew. His indigo eyes were watching me intently. I ducked my head in and slammed the door. Alice sped away, wrinkling her nose.

"Ugh, ugh," she muttered.

"What?"

"Has Jacob seen you at all today?" Alice looked at me closely.

"No. Why should he?" I met her gaze evenly.

"Oh," Alice frowned.

"Why?" I watched her face contort again in disgust but she then smiled.

"Nothing." She pressed the accelerator pedal down further, the Porsche suddenly darting forward down the street.

I watched her for a while but she showed no unusual signs. Her dainty finger pressed her stereo, pumping it up loudly. We were already at the driveway to the Cullen's house; the Porsche's speedometer almost bubbling as Alice pressed the pedal so it touched the floor.

"Alice!" I protested as she wildly drove down the spindly drive, trees flitting past like ghosts. She looked at me innocently, letting her foot ease off. The Porsche hummed as it slowed to a stop outside the garage. I went to open the door and realised she hadn't moved. "Aren't you coming?" I asked, curiously, as I swung open the passenger door.

"Jasper is taking me shopping." She announced with a grin, her eyes flickering past me. I turned to see Jasper stood a few feet away, a cautious smile on his face.

"Oh, well," I got out slowly, "have fun." I flashed them both a smile and walked to the cottage.

As soon as I swung open the front door, Edward was there, wrinkling his nose.

"Oh, hey." I rolled back on the heels of my feet. He gently took my school bag off me, a smile on his face. That was usual.

"How was school?" His eyes were scrutinizing me in an odd way. That was not usual. I self-consciously looked down at myself but found nothing out of place.

"The usual. Oh, but we have a new boy." Edward stopped and turned to me. I continued slowly, "he's really nice, a little odd looking, I must admit."

"Odd-looking?" Edward's posture softened, his eyes liquidising.

"Yeah," I admitted, "really funny eyes; bright navy."

"Bright navy? Like, azure, cobalt?"

"I'm guessing you're reeling off posh words for blue, right?" I accused, rolling my eyes. He shrugged with a grin.

"Navy isn't too good a word to describe blue." He explained. "Navy sounds plain, boring and even a little dull."

"Definitely not dull," I told him, a picture of Andrew's eyes flickering into my head. They were burning, not in a scary way, just so curious, so inquisitive. They were pretty.

Suddenly, my mobile started to ring and I sighed. I answered it. Lily. "Hey Lily," I said. Edward put my bag down in my room and faded away.

"Nessie!" She yelped loudly.

"What?" I sank onto my bed slowly, my eyes closing.

"Andrew." She stated simply. I sighed at her as I rubbed my forehead.

"How did I know?"

"He is gorgeous. I mean, besides Jacob, but it's not as if I have a shot with him." I raised my eyebrows but she laughed down the phone. "Not because of his amazing looks, because of you."

"Mmm-hmm."

"And he'll be coming camping with us! Camping!" Her cries of delight were far from fake.

"Yes Lily, I was there." I said dully. I heard her huff down the phone.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave you be." She said quietly, bubbles of excitement still apparent in her voice. "Tomorrow though!" she yelped.

"What?"

"We're going tomorrow if it's camping silly." Lily said as if I were completely stupid. "After school, we'll go home, get sorted then meet up. I'll grab a lift off someone…" she trailed off suggestively. I couldn't use Edward as an offer; he hasn't aged a bit since he was last at school. It'd be too risky. I'd use…Jacob.

"I'm sure Jacob would give us a lift." I said uneasily.

"I will?" Jacob asked, his arm holding up my window. I jumped and scowled at him quickly. He grinned wolfishly, his legs agilely jumping through the window frame, the wood creaking.

"On his bike?"

"He has a car." I reminded Lily, thinking of the little Rabbit tucked away in La Push. He could probably run faster but that's not really a thing I want to be sharing with Lily.

"Oh cool. Just give me a ring after school." And with that, Lily rung off. I kept the scowl on my face as I placed the phone on my bedside table. Jacob was casually leaning against my wall, his muscular arms folded across his broad bare chest. The cotton sweats he was wearing were faintly dusted with mud, his big feet dark as they poked through the end. I looked him up and down for a while until he chuckled lowly.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a bushy eyebrow raised. The muscles in his arms flexed as he unfolded them. His dark chocolate eyes swirled gently as I let mine wander on his chest. The perfect carvings would never cease to amaze me.

Jacob cleared his throat, making my eyes flash to his face. I scowled again but he laughed. "Stop checking me out." He accused playfully, a disapproving look on his face. He took a step forward, his arms wide but I folded mine and pursed my lips. "Aw, Ness." His low voice protested but I stuck my chin out.

"You can't just burst into my room like that." I said stiffly. Jacob cleared his throat again, jaggedly this time.

"I didn't _burst _in your room. I quietly crept in through your window."

"Creeping or not, you've got to stop doing it."

He grinned, the flash of his white teeth startling me. In the dim light, his features were darker and rugged. For a second, he looked a little like Andrew. But then his cheeky grin reminded me that he wasn't. At all. I shook my head with a gentler frown and found his arms around my torso.

"Are you up for a run?" His hot breath tickled my ear as he whispered. His face was buried in my brunette hair, his skin tone beautiful against it.

I smiled and sighed. "Sure."

"I think Bella's giving Emmett a rematch."

"Another one?" I said, leaning back so I could study his face. It wasn't surprising for him to find talk of vampires uncomfortable; I never held it against him. But today, his light mention of Emmett was casual and easy. Jacob nodded with a wink.

"He says her newborn strength must have worn off by now." He laughed, the sound music to my ears. However, I remained scrutinizing him. He stared back, curiously. "What? Do I have something on my face?" He buried his head in his hands self-consciously. I laughed, pulling his hands away, the heat making my heart flutter.

"No," my eyes lingered on his hands, "it's nothing." I pulled him up heavily, his muscles boasting as I did so. I watched them impressively, my fingers tracing the great bands of power. He grinned.

"Oh," Jacob cocked his head to the side, his fingers quickly brushing my cheek, "what am I giving you a lift for tomorrow?"

"Well," I held his hands in mine and pulled a face, "I'm sort of…going camping." I watched his expression contort. Shock. Worry. Confusion. Upset. "Jacob, it's not as if I'm going to share a cave with a _bear_." His fingers tensed painfully around mine. "Ow." I peeled them off difficultly. Jacob sighed,

"Jeez Ness, why camping?"

"Cause that's what normal people do." I said in a patronizing tone. He rolled his eyes but I held his hands again. "Only with a couple of friends."

"Boys?"

"Uh, parent alert. You're supposed to be my boyfriend, not my father." I reminded him sternly. Jacob bared his teeth at me momentarily then grinned.

"I'm just curious," I felt his fingers tense slightly, "curious, that's all."

"Curious?" I quoted, humour faint in my voice.

"Yes." He frowned. "Curious."

"Well then, for curiosity's sake, yes there are two boys." I cringed as his hands formed their own mould around mine, air-tight. "Jeez," I pulled away harshly, "stop crippling my hands Jacob!"

"Sorry," Jacob's expression was sheepish, "I just don't like the fact…the boy fact."

"Jacob," I said quietly, letting his name roll satisfyingly off my tongue, "I'm not going to run off with them. I'm sure you'll be nearby." I smiled and he mirrored it exactly.

"You can count on it." Then he paused, "if that's ok?"

"Sure." I kissed him quickly on the cheek and rushed out of my window, the wind whipping at my face. "Catch me if you can!" I called back to my room; a large silhouette crouched in my window. His gruff laugh was audible, even as I ran.


	10. Chase

Chase

The large booms of laughter were ricocheting throughout the forest as we ran. Jacob was jogging beside me, his eyes wild as he ran. He always got a thrill, I thought with a smile. As we slowed, I heard the splintering cracks of tree trunks and saw several wobble drunkenly. Emmett.

Jacob's muscles flinched as we walked closer, hand in hand now. His eyes were warily scanning the scene till he focused right before us. Sure enough, we could see the flitting silhouette of a large stocky vampire, boasting his inhuman strength. There were sighs of irritation after he snarled smugly. Jacob's hand squeezed mine, his chest faintly rippling at the sound.

Another ear-splitting crack and a tree fell not so far from us. Jacob leapt to the side, pulling me with him.

"Jesus!" He muttered with his arm now locked around my waist. I rolled my eyes, striding forward.

"Emmett!" I called out petulantly. The cracks stopped and so did the snarls.

Emmett had heard me.

I pushed through the heavy ferns and saw the small clearing. Emmett was wearing a plaid shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and baggy jeans. His golden eyes fixed onto me as I stood still. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper were sat quietly on a rock, their eyes on me too. Alice grinned and waved me over. Rosalie's jaw locked as she saw Jacob behind me. Instinctive, I thought calmly, reflexive.

"Ah Nessie," Emmett thundered with a smile, "come to see your mother's ass get kicked?"

"Emmett." Rosalie warned, her eyes narrowed. He flinched but remained grinning madly. I shrugged,

"I doubt it." I couldn't help but chuckle at his shocked expression. The slabs of muscle coated on his arms tensed as he folded them.

"I am going to beat her," he told me with an eyebrow raised, "no question."

"Ok," I said with my hands up, "if you're sure." I sat down next to Alice, Jacob following nervously. I knew he was eyeing Emmett up. "Where is Bella anyway?" I asked. Alice closed her eyes for a brief second then her eyes lit up.

"Three, two…one."

"Ready?" called out Bella. Jacob's head snapped up and he focused on Bella, who was emerging through the shrubbery. Her flowing brown hair was billowing out from behind her, her ivory skin beautiful in the shadows. She looked beautiful, even wearing jeans and a cotton sweater. Edward followed her, his face bright with anticipation. Emmett flexed his muscles and laughed,

"Bring it." His voice was steady, taunting. Edward smiled at me, nodding his head politely to Jacob. The over-grown tanned teenager ignored him, his eyes on Bella. She turned to him and waved, the warmth of her smile almost radiating over to us.

"I can't guarantee you'll leave without injury." Bella winked at us, her voice directed to Emmett. He scoffed loudly at her and leant on a large boulder.

"Come on then, little sister." He growled experimentally. Jacob tensed beside me and I laid a hand on his arm. Edward flitted over to us, standing casually beside me.

"This'll be entertaining." He whispered to me. I leaned over to Alice.

"Do you know-"

"I can't say." Alice said blankly but her eyes sparkled.

Bella leant on the opposite side of the rock and rolled up her sleeves. Emmett snarled again, looking fierce this time. I shivered until Bella suddenly growled back. The sound ripped out of her throat until she laughed musically. Jacob cringed but he smiled gently.

"Ready?" Bella asked once more. Emmett laid a hand out, his elbow resting on the rock. Bella clasped it, her dainty hand dwarfed by his.

"Ready." Their eyes wandered over to Jasper, who had suddenly appeared beside them.

"Three," Jasper counted steadily, eyeing them both up, "two…" Emmett's face tensed as he flexed his fingers. "One." Jasper's voice was even. Bella growled with a wink. "Wrestle!" He flew back to his position beside Alice.

Emmett's muscles were protruding out of his arm impressively as he fought against Bella. Her hand was clasping his easily, her face grinning. Her amber eyes glowed with excitement. The stockier vampire growled, angry now. Their hands didn't move; the strength now equally balanced.

Jacob crouched forward, his muscles rippling ever so slightly. The hand I had been resting on his arm now gripped his skin. He looked up at me, his face contorting slightly. I shook my head and he relaxed.

"Come on," Emmett muttered impatiently, "come on."

"Breaking a sweat?" Bella teased. The rock creaked underneath them as Emmett seemed to push a little more power out. Bella's hand wavered, to his satisfaction, but then remained its equal position. He cussed loudly, his arm now shaking.

Edward's hands went into fists as he watched excitedly.

"Come on Bella," he murmured. Bella snarled playfully, her arm now pushing harder against Emmett. He wavered, more than Bella had, and cussed again.

Then, with a thunderous thud, Emmett's hand smashed into the rock. He let out a furious growl, his teeth bared. Bella didn't react; she just laughed sweetly. She flexed her fingers and examined them. Emmett kicked the rock, causing it to split further.

"Em, come on," Rosalie was at his side, "she's still new."

"Hardly!" He hissed at her, throwing the broken rock at the trees. Bella ducked in time and laughed harder. Edward stared at Emmett angrily but his brother was having a tantrum. I watched, amusingly. "This isn't fair!" Emmett gazed at his arms, the muscle clearly massive. Rosalie caressed one arm and kissed him lightly.

"Em," she murmured. He calmed slightly.

"Sorry bro," Bella said lightly, "looks like I win _again_." Emmett pulled a scary face at her, humorously this time.

"You wait. You wait till you're a century old and then I'll give you a rematch."

"That'll be interesting." Alice said with a smirk. Emmett stared at her for encouragement but she shrugged. "I'm not going to peek!"

Jasper wound his arm around Alice and they wandered away silently. Emmett and Rosalie followed, Emmett's eyes on Bella.

"I'm warning you!" He said in a mock-villain voice. I laughed until I noticed Jacob. He was leant back against the rock we were watching from, his face creased.

"Jake?" I said. He opened his eyes quickly, straightening up.

"Yeah Bells?" He asked Bella, who was muttering excitedly to Edward. Then, Jacob's eyes slowly wandered over to me. My stomach flipped momentarily. Did he just mistake me for Bella? I frowned and turned away, striding over to my parents.

"Well done Bella," I said with a grin, "that was very entertaining."

"I know," she couldn't hide the smugness that poured out of her mouth, "wasn't it?"

Edward laughed. "It sure was." He let his fingers weave around hers. "Uh, Renesmee?" Edward's eyes lingered over my shoulder.

Jacob.

I turned my head to see him. The teenager was leant against the rock again, his chest taut, his eyes closed. "Maybe you should take him home?"

"Maybe he can take himself home." I said quietly. Bella's eyes flashed in surprise. "But maybe," I said slowly, carefully, "maybe I'll escort him home." Edward nodded and I walked quietly over to Jacob.

He sighed as soon as I stood next to him. I touched his arm and he opened one eye.

"Come to take me home?" He asked sceptically. He felt patronized, it radiated off him like his heat. I rolled my eyes and put a hand out. Jacob stared at it for a long while. I sighed but lingered.

Eventually, he pulled himself up, his hand in mine.

We strolled home. His eyes stayed cast downward until I leant my head on his shoulder. His arms wound around me as he picked me up swiftly, without a word. My heart was beating its usual rhythm but I was tired somehow. At this thought, I stared up at the sky. Blue. Dark, dark blue. Cloudy, murky, blue. I let my eyes drift close, fully aware that Jacob's grip was increasing as he picked up the pace.

"Go to sleep honey," he cooed quietly, "that's it." I wanted to tell him to be quiet but I felt no energy.

As we jogged home, Jacob plainly refusing to sprint whilst I was drifting to sleep in his arms, I heard footsteps behind us. They were light, barely audible, but my ears picked them up. Edward and Bella were following us. Not purposely, I conclude, they were just going home. Even so, Jacob's iron grip grew tighter. My head lolled on his shoulder lazily, the footsteps fading.

"I'll get the door," came Jacob's irritated voice as I flopped in his arms. There was a creak as the door was pushed open. "I said I'd get it." His hot breath smothered me as he spoke hastily.

"It's fine." Edward muttered coolly.

"Put her in bed." Bella ordered quietly, their footsteps louder on the wooden floor.

"Don't you think I'm going to?" Jacob growled. "I'm not going to drop her on the floor and make a run for it."

Bella's irritated sigh made Jacob's arms reflexively tighten further around my torso. I groaned sleepily as I felt Jacob push open my bedroom door.

"Careful." Bella murmured, following us. Jacob growled very quietly, lowering me gently onto my bed.

"I am always careful." He reminded her, a sharp edge to his voice. She took in an intake of breath.

"I know," she muttered, her voice fading, "I know." The door closed and I thought I was alone. I turned over in my bed, pulling the duvet out from underneath me. A large pair of hands tucked it around my body.

"Goodnight honey," Jacob whispered into my ear. His lips were at my cheek, kissing it softly. I didn't answer but I pursed my lips, awaiting another kiss. He laughed quietly and gave in, kissing me again.

I slept almost dreamlessly, only a few flickers of bright blue flashes interrupting my black canvas.

The soft humming of the radio woke me up slowly. The voices weren't coherent but the mumble of them still made my eyes blink furiously against the light.

"Nessie? Nessie honey?"

"Jacob?" I asked, shock in my voice.

"Yes," he chuckled lowly, only the shape of his head visible. My vision blurred as I blinked harder to refocus. "Sadly, I am here."

"Why?" I shifted in my bed so I could see him, crouched beside me.

"I couldn't be bothered to go home." He answered simply, his face expectant of more questions. I smiled at this.

"What about the pack? What about Billy?"

"They're fine. I did go for a bit, just for a run. I told Seth to tell Billy where I am." He let his hand pull at mine. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." I answered quietly, my thumb caressing the skin between his thumb and forefinger. Jacob's eyes bore into mine; my heart stuttering involuntarily. He chuckled, as if he had heard it, and kissed me lightly.

"I better go. I just wanted to be here when you woke up." He rose slowly and leapt through my window. I closed my eyes and smiled. Then, I heard a knock on the glass. He had misted up the window and written

_I love you :) _

I smiled, nodding. Jacob bounded away wolfishly.

"Renesmee?" Bella called. I scrambled out of bed and whisked into some clothes. Bella glided into the room, a smile on her ivory face. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yes, I, ur," I stuttered, waving aimlessly to my bed.

"Woke up to your alarm?" Bella suggested with a grin. I nodded silently as I slipped on a jacket. "I hope its ok," she sighed, "Edward's taking you to school today." She laughed at my moody expression. "Sorry! Sorry!"

"Why?" I groaned, swinging open my bedroom door and walking out. Edward stood quietly in the kitchen. His eyes were on me in a non-casual manner.

"Bella needs to patch things up with Emmett," a brief grin invaded his face, "and Alice is hunting with Jasper."

"Carlisle? Esme? Rosalie?" I challenged them both. Edward pulled a face.

"You really hate me that much?"

"You just cause unnecessary attention, that's all." I picked up my school bag, brushing my curls out of my face.

"Oh," Edward contemplated this, "me or my car?"

"Both." I replied glumly. He pursed his lips in thought for a moment.

"Will it cause that much of a stir if I came in Bella's car?"

"You were waiting for an excuse!" Bella laughed loudly. Edward shot her a humiliated look.

"No," he tried to amend the victimized situation he was in, "no I-"

"Whatever, just don't get out of the car in any way." I ordered simply, my arms folded. Edward nodded and jangled Bella's keys. "See you later."

Bella waved at us before we sprinted to the garage. Her car sat magnificently in the shaded light and my spirits lifted. Though drawing a crowd was becoming irritating, pulling up at school in this would be rather amazing. Edward laughed at me as he got in; reading my thoughts, again.

"It's hard not to," he explained, "You are very amusing to listen to."

"It won't be too amusing when I hit you." I reminded him with a smile. He laughed harder, the throaty sound filling the car.

"Sure thing, Nessie." He revved the engine with a noticeable grin before pulling out. I instinctively braced myself for a speedy journey. And I was glad I did.

Edward seemed to make the car leap out of its own body work as we raced down the road. His long fingers embraced the steering wheel comfortably and he swiftly turned corners as if we were trundling along at twenty miles per hour. I watched the speedometer anxiously but he rolled his eyes at me. "Surely you've got used to Alice's driving?"

"She has her limits."

"Really?" Edward raised an eyebrow, pushing the car forward even further. We were hitting around a hundred miles per hour now. School was in sight.

"Edward!" I yelled as we sped up to a hundred and ten. He let his foot off the accelerator slightly with a smile.

"Yes?" He asked politely. As he inclined his head toward me, he pushed the pedal down a little. I scowled.

"Just don't make a scene." I muttered angrily as he swerved into the car park. The crowd flocked as soon as we stopped. I swung open the car door, slamming it hard behind me. As if to irritate me further, Edward revved the engine. I turned and bared my teeth at him. Through the tinted glass, I saw him laugh.

Lily dashed over, her eyes alight.

"New car?" She asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately." I muttered and she frowned.

"You're so weird. I would be flipping out over this car." My eyes flickered past her and saw Andrew. He was wandering over, wearing the same hooded sweatshirt that hid his face. "Can you wait for tonight?" Lily asked me.

"Well," I started slowly but she didn't let me continue.

"I can't!"

"Really? You keep that well hidden." My sarcasm didn't reach her as I'd liked; she just rolled her eyes.

Andrew caught up with us then, his hands hidden in his jeans pockets.

"Hey," he greeted us in his low voice, "how is everyone this morning?"

"I'm just great." Lily's smile was far too happy and I noticed Andrew warily step slightly away from her. He pulled back his hood, revealing those piercing eyes from within the shadows. He looked at me.

"I'm…good." I answered jaggedly, my breath catching as those eyes followed my movements.

"You're still up for tonight aren't you?" Lily's hand gripped Andrew's muscled arm.

"Yes," Andrew seemed unwilling to answer, "I am."

"Do you need a lift? I'm grabbing one with Renesmee but I'm sure-"

"I think Andrew is capable of sorting out his own lifts." I interrupted hastily. Jacob would not appreciate a boy in his car. Andrew registered this as a hostile answer and watched me closely.

"Yes, she's right," he answered slowly, "I'll get myself there."

"Just the woods outside of the school grounds, we'll meet there." Lily pointed them out as the bell rang with her words. "Ok?"

"Yes." I took her hand and pulled her to class.

Andrew didn't stop his curious actions throughout the day. I seemed to always catch him watching me. I wasn't sure what to feel, scared or flattered. I tried to ignore him but his eyes wouldn't let up. They wouldn't stop.

He seemed to be in a lot of my classes, and despite his subtle obsession with me, he made sure he sat at least five seats away. Something inside of me seemed to feel relieved about this fact. Though, I had a few questions to ask but my mouth snapped shut every time I attempted to talk to him. Those eyes, they had an immense power of just shutting my whole entire system down so I was just a mere cabbage staring mindlessly into them.

At lunch, Andrew sat beside me. I had got to our table early and it was only us. He had his hood back up again but I saw the faint glow of his eyes in the shadows. They didn't scare me, even though they seemed to be on me so much.

"Hello." He eventually said.

I broke our eye contact hastily. "Hey."

"Do you want to get any food?"

"No thank you."

Andrew flexed in his seat. "Okay, sure." He rubbed his face once with one of his large hands. "I'm sorry I've been a bit distant with you today."

My eyes flickered to his face again. "I'm sorry?"

"Sitting away from you and all that," he shook his head at himself, "I'm sorry."

I stuttered for words uncomfortably. My eyes wavered on his dark shaded face. "Oh that's, uh, ok. I didn't take any offense."

"You're quite an intimidating creature." Andrew said lowly. I felt my gaze sizzle into a glare.

"I'm not taking that as a compliment, just so you know." I retorted coldly. He laughed, the sound quiet and grumbling.

"Do you know how beautiful and perfect you are?" He then asked. My heart began to fault, the beats irregular and my breathing stuttered too.

"Andrew, where exactly are you going with all this?" I eventually asked. He made the laughing grumble noise again deep in his throat.

"You're intimidating to me because you're so perfect yet so out of my reach- ur, _league_." He amended himself but I barely took notice. I looked down at my hands which where clasping each other on the table. "I don't know how to act around you."

"Well," I couldn't seem to look at him, "you can just be normal. There's nothing spectacular about me."

Andrew scoffed. "Have you ever looked at yourself properly?"

"Sure," I frowned.

"Then you know that you're lying. You're a beautiful creature and you make it hard for me to be myself." He frowned quickly at himself. I tried not to take offense to the fact he kept using the word 'creature'. It also sent a sting of panic up my spine.

"I hope I don't."

"You have no control over that." He laughed. My heart thumped once before freezing. It reminded me of when Jacob and I had said those exact words. I eyed him sceptically but he just gazed right back at me. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable," he suddenly assured me, "I just want to get to know you better. You are quite fascinating."

"Oh, er, thanks." I blushed. "I'd like to get to know you better too. You fascinate me a little."

Andrew beamed. "I do?" His sapphire eyes glittered.

"Sure," I looked away from him, "you're different from the rest of them. You don't fit in any categories."

He laughed, meaningfully, as if I was missing out on a private joke. "You're right about that one."

I opened my mouth to question him but then suddenly, there was a wave of blonde hair.

Lily made sure we were all aware of the camping tonight, where, what time, who with, what to bring. Kia was overwhelmed by the fact she was sharing a lift with Jackson and his mother. When asked, Andrew just repeated that he'd find his own way there. Again, Lily tried to offer him a lift but I had to cut her off. Her eyes angrily questioned me but I refused to give Andrew the chance. He'd die. Not Andrew of course, another certain 'boy'.

"What is your problem with him?" Lily asked me when the bell rang after lunch.

"Nothing." I told her, exasperated. She eyed me curiously, not convinced.

"Come on Ness, you're lying. You're so eager to refuse him a lift."

"I-I," I began loudly but then regained a normal tone, "I don't think Jacob would appreciate me filling his car with people he doesn't know."

"Oh," Lily paused for a minute, "_oh_!" She then winked. "Boys," she stated. Then she gave me a quick hug. "See you in the car park."

I wandered off to my class, which I had without any of my close friends. I listened intently to the teacher until I started thinking about camping with Jacob. I thought of what we would do. Eat, well Jacob would, there'd be no question about that. Then, we'd lie down, watch the stars and talk. Talk for hours until I got tired. Then Jacob would wrap his arms around me, enclosing me in a little cave and I would sleep. His warm body would keep me safe as I slept long through the night. He'd sleep too but not for as long, he'd be too worried about me. He'd worry that the nightmare might come back to me. It wouldn't though, I was sure of that. My nightmare had made me a real promise this time; he wouldn't break it.

I kept thinking about our imaginary camping trip all class until suddenly Andrew came into my head. His previous words spurred an immense amount of curiosity inside of me.

Why was I so fascinating to him? Sure, I was a Cullen, but nobody found me too interesting nowadays. I was normal, I talked to people, I made friends. I didn't exclude myself like my relatives had.

And a beautiful creature? The words made me shudder. He was right not to call me a beautiful _person_. In fact, he was bang on with his quote. I _was_ a creature. I felt my body ripple with another shiver as I questioned him further in my head; why had he used the word creature…so correctly?

Lily met with me outside the room door.

"Come on!" She yanked me out of the building, almost sprinting into the car park.

Bella's car purred as it sat waiting for me. I pretended not to notice but the horn sounded and my head reflexively jerked towards the noise. "You'd better go," Lily said as she scanned the place for the other campers. "I'll see you around six?"

"Sure." She passed me a little scrap of paper. Her address was printed on it with her scribbled hand-writing.

"Here you go. Call me if you get lost." She hugged me quickly then raced off, obviously spotting Jackson or Kia.

I walked over to the car, folding the piece of paper numerous times before tucking it into my pocket. I was surprised to find Bella sat in the driver's seat.

"Hello." She grinned. I strapped myself in.

"Hello." Bella seemed to be a more careful driver, even in this speed machine. She pulled out slowly and sighed as the car silently glided down the roads. She was probably missing the hearty growl of her truck. I couldn't help but notice her nose wrinkle when I moved; just as Alice's did the other day. I watched her closely but she didn't look at me properly.

Her sleek car rumbled gently as we pulled into the drive. The winding roads were easy for her Toyota, it effortlessly drifted around the corners. Bella's hands were barely on wheel, she was gazing quietly out of the tinted windows.

"Are you ok?" I asked warily. Her amber eyes suddenly flashed to mine but a comfortable smile was on her face.

"Of course, why shouldn't I?" Her voice was plain, just normal. Nothing out of place. It made me feel guilty; I had doubted her.

"Do I smell or something?" I asked suddenly. Her returning laughter was loud, easily cancelling out the steady purr of her car. I flinched.

"Re-re-re," she spluttered, clutching her stomach, "Renesmee, why would you say that? Of course you don't."

"You, I, just, oh."

We pulled up into the garage, the Toyota Hybrid easily fitting into its space. I got out quickly and swung my bag across my back. Without taking a backwards glance to Bella, I took off to the river. With only one step for a run-up, I leapt over the river easily. Bella's laugh was even audible as I kept jogging; she never forgot the thrill of jumping wildly.

Edward was at the cottage, his face composed. But he couldn't stop himself from reacting when I came over. Despite the smile, I watched his nose, wrinkling.

"Oh for god sake," I muttered moodily. His eyes scrutinized me innocently. Then he took a look into my head and understood.

"Oh," Edward's face fell slightly but he continued a weak smile, "that."

"What is it all about?" I dropped my bag lazily and he pulled a face.

"Uh well," he contemplated, "well,"

"Stop saying 'well'." I growled. He took a wary step back, obviously bracing himself for an outburst.

"You've smelt of Jacob a lot lately." Edward finally said, his eyes flickered behind me to where Bella was stood.

"I have?" I smelt myself but Jacob's woodsy scent wasn't apparent on my clothes. "That's odd." I hadn't been seeing Jacob more…oh perhaps I have. Edward was watching me, keeping up with my thoughts. But I never saw Jacob at school. That was when my family most reacted to my smell, when I was in the car. But they say I smell like Jacob, a werewolf. It couldn't be something at school; they must just smell it better in the enclosed space of a car.

Edward nodded as if to agree with me, though his eyes weren't totally convinced. I felt Bella's presence behind me still, her breath held. I turned around to her and smiled. "Its ok, I'm fine."

At this, she gladly exhaled.

"Sorry," she apologized, "its hard when I don't know what's going on in your head." Her eyes flashed to Edward, who waved and grinned.

"It's fine, I know how that feels." We smiled identically, her amber eyes creasing just like mine do. "Anyway, I have to go get ready. Does anyone know where Alice is?" My parents' eyes widened and they grinned.

Alice bounded into the cottage shortly after, waltzing straight into my room where I was surrounded by a heap of clothes. She sighed but a smile was apparent on her pixie face.

"Right, camping," she seemed to be a little disapproving but continued, "you don't want to dress up too much." A sigh let me know she was disappointed that dressing up was not an option tonight. "Casual but nice," she muttered as she flicked through the strewn clothes. "Ah." Alice pulled out a green long sleeved t-shirt, tight fitting. I pursed my lips but took it out of her hands.

It didn't take her long to pick me out some trousers and I changed quickly. She also gave me a hooded sweatshirt that was Edward's. "You don't want pyjamas; just throw this on over your outfit to sleep in." The sweatshirt was distinctly scented of Edward, that smell that drew you in. I folded it up with a sigh and squished it into the small bag I was taking. "Who's taking you anyway?" Alice asked, zipping up my bag.

"Jacob."

"Oh," she looked at me oddly, "is he camping out too?"

"No, of course not." I frowned. "It's just a bunch of school friends."

"He's ok to leave you in the woods for a night?"

"Yes," I confirmed irritably. Alice couldn't help but let her eyebrows raise a couple of centre metres.

"Oh, ok."

I threw the bag over my shoulder and hugged my parents.

"Be good," Bella told me, worry thick in her voice.

"It's just _camping_." I repeated. They were both wracked with anxiety.

"I know, it's just," she stuttered and I frowned.

"Bella, I'll be fine." There was a heavy knocking on the door and Edward tensed. It was Jacob.

"Renesmee?" Jacob made a deal of saying my full name. "Are you ready?" I was annoyed that he couldn't even open the door but didn't comment.

"Yes," I called, "be right there." I swung open the door. He was clothed fully for the first time in a while. His grin was heart-stopping and I paused for a second. Edward's jaw locked noisily and I composed myself. "Let's go."

We jogged gently to the car, which was bravely parked outside the Cullen's house. Jacob opened the door for me as I passed him a little note; Lily's address. He read it carefully, nodding. I sat down quietly in the Rabbit, winding down the window immediately. Jacob grinned and he pulled away.

Lily was stood outside her house, clutching what looked like a rolled up tent and a bag packed for a week long holiday. She waved wildly as we pulled up. Jacob flexed his hands on the steering wheel and winked at me.

"Hey guys!" Her voice was high and squeaky. I braced myself before opening the car door so she could slip into the back seat. She practically threw herself into the defenceless Rabbit, her cheeks flushed. Her eyes flashed over to Jacob, who had thankfully let his own eyes wander elsewhere. "Thank you so much Jacob for picking me up." Her voice was full of giddy warmth and he looked back at her with a smile. It was another one of those breath-taking grins and even I had to pause before I could close the car door properly.

"It's a pleasure," Jacob told her as he started up the car, his voice sounding even more irresistible when we were with company, human company, "where are we off to now?" Lily eagerly directed him to the woods just by the school. The Rabbit chugged along contently, Jacob revving it every so often.

I leant out of the open window; the heat made me swelter. The sky was nearly black already, the clouds progressing lazily across the sky.

Jacob pulled up just outside the school. He offered to walk us up the track to the woods, obviously against letting me walk by myself. Lily walked beside me, her eyes alight. She had to stop herself from squealing when Jacob let his hand clasp mine as we continued past the school. Jacob smiled to himself.

"This is it." Lily told us triumphantly, the opening to the woods visible to me even in the dark. Jacob eyed it warily and squeezed my hand, pulling me closer to him. Lily cleared her throat and turned away.

"Be good," Jacob told me with a smile, "I'll be here when you need me."

"Ok," I pushed myself onto my tiptoes, just about reaching his lips. It was a short and sweet kiss. I squeezed his hand once before letting go.

I reached Lily and she eagerly linked arms with me.

"He is so cute to you!" She giggled childishly. I rolled my eyes but nodded.

"I guess so." She snatched a quick look over her shoulder.

"He's still there, watching us." I copied her, just to see Jacob stood there motionless. His hands were deep in his pockets but his eyes were alert, watching us. "Did he not want you to come?"

"No, he was fine. It's not as if he's my father." I told her with a grin.

We continued on through the woods. I found it easy to scramble through the foliage but I had to constantly wait for Lily to amble quietly behind me.

"Here we go," Lily said with a grateful sigh, "just here." We had reached a clearing with a tiny bonfire lit in the middle. Jackson and Kia were slumped on a log, watching the flames lick at the air. "Guys, we're here!" Lily called, jogging over to them. Her tent and bag weighed her down so her movements were jagged and clumsy. I easily glided past her to find Jackson presenting me with a brilliant smile.

"You made it!" His tone was upbeat. Lily dropped her possessions quickly beside the fire and looked quickly at Kia. She was scowling at both of us, unhappy that we had broken her private time with Jackson. "Let's get your tent sorted." Jackson offered, taking Lily's tent in his arms.

Kia, Lily and I watched him quietly as he assembled it quickly. He was very skilful; he must camp out a lot.

"Is Andrew coming?" Lily asked. Kia sighed, now staring blankly into the fire.

"He said he was coming, didn't he?" She snapped.

"Alright," Lily scowled at her, "I was only _asking_." I shuffled uncomfortably on the log. The tension of the two girls was swarming around me.

Jackson was bent over the tent, double-checking it again. I focused on him, watching his long fingers tug at the rope. Then, a rustle broke the gentle silence. I immediately focused onto the noise instead. It was coming from my right, from where Lily and I had entered through. A dark silhouette broke through the tree branches. Their movements were easy, powerful and silent. Only the snaps of the branches gave them away.

"Andrew?" Lily asked warily. The silhouette moved towards us. I saw his dark features on his rugged face before anyone else. It was Andrew, wearing his usual grey hoody and tattered jeans.

"That's me." His voice was gruffer than I remembered. I frowned, how odd.

"Oh you came!" The excited blonde jumped up and threw herself at him. He caught her quickly with an uncomfortable laugh, holding her at arms length. His expression was mixed; only I could notice this. He was looking at her with wary eyes but he knew she wasn't the dangerous one. It looked as if he was worrying…about himself. "Didn't you bring a tent?"

"Sleeping under the stars," Andrew let go of her, "that's the best way to camp."

"Unless it rains," Lily pointed out with a laugh. He laughed with her, the sound throaty and mature. It was nearly identical to Jacob's.

"Hello Renesmee." He wandered over to the campfire.

"Evening," I smiled. His answering smile was dazzling. And I knew a dazzling smile when I saw one.

"It's a nice one isn't it?"

"Yes." I answered quietly, still a little dazed from his smile. He sat down next to me, the log aching underneath his weight. It rolled slightly, making me wobble. He gripped the wood to steady us, only to splinter the log violently. Andrew's eyes flashed in panic and he quickly stood up. I watched him quietly, attentively.

"Who wants marshmallows?" Lily produced a candy pink plastic bag full of the fluffy sweets. My stomach churned at the sight of them. I kindly refused when she offered the bag to me. Andrew took a handful, roasting two of them over the fire and scoffing the rest throughout the waiting periods.

Jackson sat beside me, his shoulder touching mine gently. He continued to offer me a sweet but I shook my head every time. Kia was slowly becoming more agitated with me.

"It's so dark without the moon." Lily mentioned dreamily, her eyes cast upwards. Andrew swallowed, sitting on the mossy earth now.

"It's nicer without the moon." He said quietly.

"You think?" Lily continued, "I love the moon." My eyes never left Andrew's dark face. His face contorted into an unknown series of expressions. "Without the moon," Lily's soft voice lulled, "the stars are lonely."

"That's a load of crap," Kia scoffed angrily. Lily and I ignored her bluntly, only Jackson reacted.

"Kia!" He warned.

She pouted. "The stars can't get lonely. They're not people."

"You don't have to be so harsh about it."

"Guys," I said quietly, "come on."

We found ourselves stargazing for ages, even when the sky was partially covered in grey clouds. Andrew was fidgety throughout the night. I found him fascinating yet unnerving to watch. He constantly watched the dull glimmer of the moon as it hid behind the never ending sea of clouds. "Andrew," I finally said, "are you ok?" He propped himself up on his elbow and grinned at me.

"Of course," his voice was calm, "why shouldn't I?"

"Oh nothing."

Beside me, Jackson's shoulder seemed to slump. He was falling asleep. I prodded him gently, causing him to groan and yawn.

"I think I might call it a night. Sorry to be a party pooper." He told me. I smiled,

"You're not a party pooper. It's pretty late." I then turned to Kia. Her head was bowed as she leant against the log. She was already asleep. "Kia's already given up." I laughed.

"I'll put her in our tent." Jackson slowly stood up. "Night guys."

"Goodnight Jackson." Lily purred as she lay on the ground. Jackson bent down and scooped Kia up clumsily in his gangly arms. She didn't stir as he carried her to their tent and ducked inside. He zipped up the tent quickly after laying her down.

"He didn't last long." Andrew commented amusingly. I sighed,

"It _is _late."

"Not too late, I stay up this late all the time."

"Well you're not Jackson, are you?" I pushed scornfully. Andrew winked, his eyes still vividly bright in the gloomy darkness. My own eyes wandered up the sky again. The clouds were moving a little quicker now, nearly unveiling the moon.

"The moon's going to come out." Lily breathed, noticing it too. Andrew's body froze.

"Looks like it's a full moon," I muttered.

"Awesome," she smiled, "even more pretty." I scrambled off the log to lie beside her. Her fingertips touched mine as I got comfy on the muddy earth. As I felt the dirt beneath me, I remembered how I had told Jacob I would never lie in the mud next to him. I smiled. "Here it co-"

"I've got to go." Andrew almost growled, sprinting off quickly. Lily rigidly sat up, her lost eyes following him. He had vanished, almost into thin air.

"Where did he go?" Lily asked, her voice sad.

"I don't know," I was intent on finding out, "that was really strange." Lily yawned beside me and stretched.

"We could go find him. Maybe," she yawned again, "he went to the toilet. We'll wait up for him."

"No," I told her sternly, watching her eyes droop, "you're shattered. Go to sleep."

"But-"

"Go, Lily, I'll be in the tent in a few minutes." Lily got up lazily, her body clumsy like a puppet's. She stared down at me.

"You're not going to look for him are you, without me?"

"No. You're probably right," I assured her, my eyes forcing her away. "he's most likely gone to the toilet." Lily hovered anxiously by the tent. "Go to sleep, Lily." She obeyed with another tired yawn. I watched her amble into the tent, zipping it up nearly all the way.

"Night Renesmee." Her small voice breathed.

"Goodnight Lily." I said, standing up.

The campfire was burning out, the light dimmer than I had expected. But then suddenly, the clearing was bright. The moon had finally appeared. It was a full moon, a dazzling white. I frowned, scanning the surroundings. Where had Andrew gone?

I jogged away from the tents until they were nearly invisible. I looked around, hearing rustlings, but found nothing. "Jacob?" I whispered.

The smile was almost impossible to stop when the russet wolf trotted toward me. He had come almost instantly. "That was fast." I told him, stroking his fur. His eyes questioned me; _did you expect any less? _"Did you see a boy on your way over?" I asked but he shook his huge head. "We need to go searching, Jacob, something's not right." I glanced up at the moon that was staring back down at us. Why had Andrew just vanished? I wished he would return; I had questions.

Jacob's hackles rose on his neck, a low growl building in his throat. I stepped back warily.

"What? What is it Jacob?" Jacob rose to his full height and turned his back on me. I stayed rooted to the spot as he moved backward. His suddenly angry posture wasn't toward me, it was against me. He was protecting me from something. "Jacob!" I cried in desperation, trying to keep my voice down. "Jacob what is it?"

Jacob turned his head, his teeth bared, but his eyes were oddly warm as if to reassure me. Then he turned back to the blackness of the woods. A feral growl ripped out his mouth, making shivers ripple uncontrollably through my body. Jacob took a step forward, the growl ongoing. Whatever it was, Jacob was warning it off.

Suddenly, I felt the urge to stand beside him.

I felt the need to stand beside him and fight whatever it was alongside him. So I did. I stepped forward, my back curving into a hunting crouch. Jacob put a leg out to prevent me to go any further but my lips curled back from my teeth. Then Jacob took a step in front of me, forcing me to turn around. When I did, I noticed the two tiny tents. If this was going to be a fight, I thought, people might get hurt. I closed my eyes and calmed myself.

However, Jacob didn't. He remained in an aggressive posture, slow quiet rumbles deep in his chest. "Jacob," I said softly, "Jacob its ok." He swung his head around and shook it. His eyes spoke out to me; _it's not safe. _He growled again, stepping forward into the darkness.

A deep, heavy growl answered him. My stomach flipped and my throat caught. Something was definitely out there. "Jacob," I stuttered, "Jacob what is it?" My hands shook, my body seemed to go into a panicked frenzy. Jacob's growls accelerated. But the answer was identical to the last, deep, heavy, dark.

"Maybe it's the-" I found myself struggling to breath, "the pack, Seth, Sam…"

Jacob didn't even consider my suggestions; roaring into the darkness. There was another reply to him and it didn't sound like a friendly answer.

I fell to the floor in a wild panic, my knees completely giving way. The last reply was definitely closer. Whatever it was was moving toward us. "Jacob." I simply whispered. Another growl from the darkness; it had moved away again. But Jacob wasn't defeated. He suddenly flew away from me.

I wanted to scream after him but I remembered the helpless people behind me, sleeping innocently. So I ran, ran as fast as I could after him.

Jacob sprinted quite a way away from where we had first stood but the low sound that was aggressively replying to him was still in the distance. Jacob was chasing it. And I was chasing Jacob. And perhaps, the thing was chasing me.

"Jacob!" I yelped, close to the wolf now. He stopped, digging his paws into the mud. He turned to me, furious and panicked. _Go back_,his eyes seemed to plead. But I refused. "No." He howled, making me flinch. To my horror, another howl followed. Closer again.

Jacob didn't hold back for me, the growl he let loose was ferocious. It was wild, horrifying and it made me fall to the ground again. I couldn't cope. The Jacob I loved was terrifying me. And then, another howl erupted from the darkness; even closer. "Jacob," I whispered tearfully. "Jacob, save me." It was all I could seem to muster. The wolf shuddered violently as the other thing howled, the sound continuous, closer and closer every second. There was a rustle of leaves, metres away from us, and a flicker of light.

A coloured light.

But my eyes were so blurred with tears I could barely pick out the bright, shocking colour. "Please," I sobbed, "please go."

The growl from the distance stopped abruptly. Jacob's jaw was locked as he sniffed the air. Then his expression turned into confusion, he wasn't sure _how_ but it had gone. Jacob whined unexpectedly and nuzzled his large head into my whole body. "Oh Jacob," I let the uncontrollable tears flow as I hid my head in his shaggy auburn fur.

He let me cry for a while until he pulled himself away and pressed his nose onto my cheek before darting away. Jacob returned in his usual human form and wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"Renesmee," he murmured, "I have no idea what that was but it's gone now." He stroked my hair. "I'll protect you Renesmee, always and forever."


	11. Anticipation

Anticipation 

I returned shakily to the campsite, Jacob's hot hand in mine.

"Will you be ok?"

"Yeah," my voice broke, "I just need to sleep." I stopped at mine and Lily's tent. "Jacob," I turned to him, "what was that?"

"I don't know," Jacob frowned angrily. "Something was there, I was so sure. Then it just vanished, as if it had never existed. But I had heard it! Something was there and it was going to fight me. I could sense its presence straightaway. I don't know why but I could follow it so easily. And then, it disappeared off the face of the earth." He sighed irately. "I had this feeling," his hands clenched into fists, "it was going to take you away from me."

"Why?"

"I don't know," Jacob's face tightened, "it was so strong and I got so angry. I wanted to kill whatever it was." I placed a hand on his arm.

"It's fine now."

"Yeah," Jacob murmured, obviously not convinced. "I'm going to stick around. I'll be wandering so if you need me."

"Ok, thanks." Jacob's lips crushed down onto mine before I could say goodnight. His fury made our kiss electrifying. I pulled away after a while, in need of oxygen.

"I love you Renesmee, so god damn much."

"Maybe you shouldn't," I breathed quietly, "it's me who gets you into trouble like this."

"I hate to disagree with you but nothing will ever stop me loving you." He turned and ran away, leaving me in the darkness. I crawled silently into the tent and collapsed onto my knees beside Lily. My fingers searched for my bag and I pulled out the sweatshirt I had packed. Edward's comforting sweet scent was soothing as I pressed the garment against my noise.

Almost as soon as my head hit the makeshift pillow Lily had created out of her clothes, I fell asleep.

Lily gently shook me.

"Renesmee, Renesmee wake up." I opened my eyes to find her long blonde hair dangling over me. Her green eyes were blurry as I blinked. "Ah, good, you're awake."

"Lily?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Oh Lily!" I threw myself at her, hugging her.

"Woah, Renesmee!" She struggled under my hold. "Uh, _Renesmee_?" I let go immediately.

"Sorry."

"What was that about?" She asked warily, eyeing me. _Well, this unknown being came in the night so Jacob had to transform into a werewolf and fight it off and we were all in danger of dying until it suddenly vanished. So really, I woke up gladly to find we were all still alive, unharmed and your minds are still unpolluted with dangerous mythical creatures._

"I just had a rough night sleep," I lied quietly, "and then had a nightmare."

"Oh, are you alright now?"

"Yeah thanks."

"Well come on," she tugged me out of the tent, "we're all packed up beside our tent. I thought I should wake you up earlier but Jackson said you looked too peaceful so we left you until now." I stumbled out of the tent behind her, my fingers locked around Edward's sweatshirt.

The sun was faint but still gleaming in the sky. I panicked but my skin barely glimmered. Only someone inspecting me closely would notice the minute diamonds sparkling on my arms and face.

"Oh," I stood beside Lily, "thanks." I pulled on the sweatshirt, hiding my skin.

"It's ok. Just grab your stuff; Jackson's just going to collapse the tent with all my stuff in it, wrap it up and I'll just carry it that way." She told me, her eyes casually scanning me. I flattened my windblown hair and picked up my bag that was sat in the tent. "Good. Oh, do you know where Andrew went?"

"I'm not sure." I couldn't help the tremors that erupted through my body. Something about Andrew's disappearance unnerved me. Lily frowned and I realised she had been worrying about him. "I think I heard him come back and apologize but we were all basically asleep. Plus didn't he say he had to leave early in the morning?"

Lily didn't seem to notice my lie and began to look less worried. "Hm, I vaguely remember. How odd. I'll have to call him sometime."

"Come on girls, let's get moving!" Jackson called cheerily, his tent slung over his shoulder in a bag. Kia followed him sleepily, her red hair wild.

"Let's go home," her voice was groggy, "I need a shower." The lanky teenager pulled our tent down and rolled it up for Lily to carry. Kia yawned loudly, her arms clasping a sleeping bag. Jackson put an arm around her shoulders and they slowly made their way, alongside Lily and I, to the clearing's entrance.

The sun oozed out of the clouds still as we made our way down to the school. A dark blue car was parked, the engine running, just outside the school gates. The driver waved at Jackson, who led Kia toward the car.

"See you guys," Kia mumbled.

"See you on Monday!" Jackson's farewell was cheery and bright. We waved at them, the redhead slowly crawling into the back seat.

"So who's picking you up?" Lily asked, suddenly sitting down on the grassy verge we were walking down.

"Jacob, I hope." I shivered as I remembered the last time I had seen the reassuring teenager.

"Oh ok."

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked her.

"No," she stood up and pointed to a silver car pulling up, "there's my mom. I'll see you around." Lily hugged me, her powdery smell overflowing my nostrils. I watched her dart down to the car, which seemed to drive off as soon as she sat down. A sigh escaped my lips as I sat down lazily on the grass. I didn't feel like going home right now.

The nightmare of the previous night flashed dramatically in my head. I couldn't even believe it had happened; it was far too horrifying. The dark unknown creature that had stalked Jacob and me didn't seem to register as real. But the all too real growls of Jacob and the thing sounded in my mind. It had happened.

I remembered my panicked state when I had cowered behind Jacob when the growls increased in volume. And how I thought all the thing wanted was…me. Perhaps it still did. A tremor shook my body as I registered this. The thing, the thing that seemed to flash a coloured light. Was it coloured?

I began trying to think of what colour it was. White? Black? Green? Blue? That spurred something inside me but I ignored it. Perhaps my wildly panicked mind had imagined it.

I had sobbed behind Jacob, pleading with the unknown thing to leave. And it had. But to think, what would have happened if it revealed itself? Jacob would surely fight it. How would I live if Jacob was defeated? If the thing slaughtered him right in front of me?

"Nessie?" Jacob's voice jolted me out of my ludicrous thoughts. I turned around to find him crouching beside me, his face clearly worried. "Are you ok?" I threw myself at him and sobbed. "Hey," Jacob stroked my brunette hair sympathetically, "hey you, ssh, it's ok."

"No," I gargled between sobs, "no it's not ok." I grabbed his muscular arms and pulled my head up to face him. "Jacob, that thing is out to get me. I know it!"

"Renesmee, hey, it's ok."

"No!" My cry was strangled as I forced him to listen to me. "No, it's not!"

"Calm down Nessie," Jacob restrained me as he felt my body shake.

"Jacob it's out to kill me! It was bound to happen and you are _not_ going to die for me!" Tears were wildly pouring down my hot face and Jacob tried to wipe the waterfall away.

"What are you talking about?" His calm voice wobbled. "Renesmee, you're fine, I'm fine and it's all ok."

I stood up shakily and glared at him. "It's not all ok, Jacob. I'm not having you putting yourself in danger for my sake."

"Renesmee!" Jacob stood up, his tone disapproving. "Stop that. You know I'll be here for you no matter what." He pulled my head into his warm chest but I growled.

"What would happen if you could die? How would I live Jacob?"

"I'm not going to die," Jacob almost laughed.

I tensed. "What would happen if the Volturi paid a visit?" I felt Jacob's body freeze and he didn't speak for a while. "See?"

"I will always protect you," he whispered after another silence, "I promised you that. You won't have any more say on the matter."

He hugged me and we stood in another roll of silence.

"Jacob?" I then mumbled.

"Yes honey?"

"I think saw a blue flash when that thing came to us."

Jacob's chest rippled. "I don't know what you're talking about." His voice was tight. He didn't want to talk about it; me being in danger.

"It was a coloured light. I think it was blue."

"What is it with you and blue?" He sighed.

I jerked away from him and glared up at his face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"A blue light. That wolf with blue eyes. Maybe you have a phobia." He began to chuckle but my whole body froze. I stared up at him in horror and felt my mouth drop open.

"You're right," I whispered shakily, "Jacob, do you know what this means?"

He peered down at me in surprise. "I was kidding Ness."

"No Jacob," I pulled away from him even more, "you're right. What happens if it was him?" I felt frightened tears prick my eyes and my heart began racing wildly again. "If it was him coming to get me…" My body seemed to shudder uncontrollably as I began to register that thought.

The wolf had fought Seth.

I couldn't even begin to imagine the fight he'd have with…

I began stuttering again with tears streaming down my face. "Jake, what if it was him?"

"I didn't see anything Renesmee. I think you're in shock."

"No I'm not in shock! I'm trying to expla-"

"I'm taking you home." Jacob threw me into his arms.

"No Ja-"

"You need to be with your family. They'll calm you down better than I can." He continued his quiet mutterings as we ran wildly home, keeping far from the main road.

The tears and shaking had stopped completely when Jacob let me down onto the ground just outside the Cullen's house. Edward was by the door, his face stricken as he caught sight of me.

"Renesmee!" He darted over, his arms shielding me as he hugged me close but I wanted to turn to Jacob; I needed to explain.

Now Edward's arms were restricting me.

"Renesmee," his voice was lower now, "stay with me." I struggled further even so.

"Let her go." Bella said quietly, appearing behind Edward. I saw her panicked eyes watching me and they tore at my heartstrings. Edward let go of me quickly.

"Jacob," I whirled around but he had vanished, "I need to…explain."

"No. No you don't." My father said calmly, no loss of authority in his voice.

"I do." I turned back to my parents, their snowy white faces braced for an outburst. "You don't know."

"I do." Edward assured me. "I've seen everything. Come on, let's go home."

My parents led me to the cottage quietly, their stone arms wrapping around my back. They let me calm myself in my bedroom, making no attempt to communicate with me. Until eventually, Bella slipped into my room.

"Honey," her voice was gentle, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright now." She sat beside me, the bed barely noticing her weight.

"Good. I'm so sorry about what happened."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her with a tiny smile. "You didn't cause it."

"I know. I don't know what it was. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you from it."

"Bella," I held her hand, "I didn't expect you to fly over like Superwoman. Jacob protected me; I'm alive aren't I?"

"I guess." Bella still looked guilty, even when her fingers traced the lines of my face. "You look so tired Renesmee."

"I am." I suddenly realised how tired I actually was.

"Why don't you sleep?"

"It's morning," I reminded her.

"Why does that matter? It's Saturday."

"I guess so." I yawned. Bella smiled and drew the duvet back for me. I climbed into bed fully clothed and shut my eyes, feeling Bella's granite hands stroke my face. Her cool skin soothed me into a dreamless sleep that felt like it could last forever. Finally, I felt some peace.


	12. Jacob's Preface

Book II

Jacob

Preface

A whole wave of protection seemed to knock me sideways. I never realised how defensive I could feel over her. Somehow this new predator increased this feeling. In the split second, I felt like I could rip them apart.

Even as such a close relationship, unlikely I would admit, I felt so aggressive. If it were someone so close to you, threatening another you felt you owed the world, would you step up and fight? Would you defend the other with all of your heart?

Would I be able to find it in my soul to step down and be able to hold both sides of my life?

I then felt utterly ashamed of my sudden rage and stood in silence. The others argued around me but their voices seemed to blur for a few moments. Would I fight my own brothers?

And then he explained the plan and it felt like I might just have to. Fight my own kind for my enemy? It all seemed very backwards.


	13. Does She Think I'm Stalking Her?

Does she think I'm stalking her? Oh great.

My huge paws thundered onto the ground even as I strolled through

the forest. I was contemplating visiting Renesmee again, even though she was probably still asleep. I took a deep, heavy breath as I sat down on my hindquarters. I was being obsessive, I knew that, but the consistent pull to see her was unbearable.

_Jake? _Seth Clearwater. He had just phased; his voice bright in my head.

_What do you want Seth? _My reply was irritated. I couldn't help it; I was trying to weigh up the pros and cons of being OCD over a girl.

_Are you in Forks? Sam's looking for you. _Seth was pacing around on the reservation. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. He half wanted to be ordered around by someone, he was a little lost without an Alpha. But his choice between Sam and I was still undecided for the sandy wolf. He spent a lot of his time flanking me, with his sister, but he returned back to Sam every now and then. _Jake? Jake, did you hear me?_

_Yeah I heard you. Why is Sam looking for me? _As a rightful Alpha, I didn't need to follow anybody's orders. Sam and I kept apart a lot of the time; the running tension was too high. He wasn't pleased with the fact I had imprinted on one of our immortal enemies. Yet he knew it was uncontrollable so he tried his hardest to be open-minded.

_I don't know, he's not letting on. He's not phased yet. He's with Emily, talking about you._

_Talking about me? _An involuntary angry shudder rippled through my body. _Why?_

_I don't know Jake, I really don't. I just thought I should give you a heads up._

_Thanks Seth._

_Why give _him _a heads up? _I growled as a new furious voice entered my head. Leah Clearwater, the very definition of angry, annoying girl. I felt Seth grow irritated with his sister and tried to be calm for his sake.

_What has this got to do with you, Leah? _I couldn't help but growl back. Even though now Leah was my second-in-command, she still irritated the hell out of me.

_Oh it just so happens that you're in my head. _Her sarcastic tone made me flinch irately.

_Well, wouldn't be the first time would it? _

_Guys don't- _I heard Seth whine quietly.

_Oh you caught me! Yes Jacob I dream about you constantly, in fact I've got a life-size cut out of you in my bedroom. Shame you've imprinted on a baby bloodsucker, she's really ruined my chances. _I let out a furious growl at Leah's infuriated remark.

_You're lucky I'm in Forks; I'd be eating you alive right now._

_Jake don-_

_Oh wouldn't that be entertaining?_

_Yes, it would, Leah, now go home and paint your claws._

_You know, that might be a good idea. That way it gives me time to daydream about my one and only love; Jacob Black. _Leah disappeared then, obviously phasing back to her human form. Seth idled quietly, waiting for me to explode but I regained my calm solitary state.

_Sorry Seth._

_It's okay; I'd happily fight her with you. I'll see you around. _Seth phased back too, leaving me alone. I stood up, pawing the muddy earth thoughtfully.

There was a sharp tug in my mind, another pull towards Renesmee. I tried to fight it, test my own strength, but my heart ached. I had to learn to control my emotions over her. She was only young, why burden her with all this confusion?

I remembered hastily how she had grown at a frightening rate; no matter how old she appeared to be, she was only five years old in theory. The love that I was dazed by regularly completely ruled my life and it was sort of disturbing to think of it that way. I had no other way of being. She was the ruler of my life and she had no idea.

I closed my eyes as I remembered when she approached me not long ago, confessing how she knew about the imprinting. She was pretty upbeat about it. She knew nothing; she didn't understand the life-long tie I had now fastened around us. Wherever she went, I had to go too. My love for her was limitless.

It frightened me, suddenly, when a new thought plucked at me. What would happen if she were to go? The Cullens moved around a lot. She would have to leave to, me in tow. I would have to leave La Push, my father, the pack. But what if the Cullen's refused my existence? What if they banished me? Surely it ridiculed their family, to have a werewolf bound to them? They really were a freak show, I thought with a chuckle. First they become 'vegetarians', shunning the real lifestyle of a true vampire, and then they have a _werewolf _as a pet.

Jeez. Life was so much easier when myths were just the scrawled stories in tattered books your grandfather collected. They were just the spooky stories you listened to around bonfires. But they never meant anything. They were just entertainment I guess. You'd scoff at someone if they told you they were a werewolf in their spare time, that they protected the town against the vampires that lived only a short distance away. You'd send them to some sort of asylum.

I was the only real odd one in this whole scenario, I decided. Not only was I a werewolf, which was enough to scare anyone, but I was in love with a vampire. No, not just love. I was physically bound to her. Jeez Jacob, you are the freak of vampire and werewolf world. That's some title you got yourself.

I opened my eyes with a sigh. Thinking deeply never did me any favours. I was an act-on-impulse person. And the impulse I was going to act on now was to visit Renesmee…again. I bounded through the forests of Forks, knowing the exact way to her tiny cottage. Hopefully her parents wouldn't be there. I wrinkled my snout in anxiety. I couldn't be doing with another showdown with Edward. He was on the end of his tether with me. One step further and I was going to really loose my patience with him.

And Bella. My heart sunk at her name. I still loved her, maybe not as strong as I had done, but it hurt even so to be around her. I had promised to fight for her as long as her heart was beating. Now she was simply frozen yet stupidly beautiful. Perhaps not as beautiful as she was, no, she was cold now, too perfect. I liked the old clumsy blush-at-everything Bella. Nothing stays the same I guess.

I phased quickly a few metres away from the cottage, pulling on a pair of sweats that I had tied to my right leg as a wolf. I don't think Renesmee would appreciate it too much if she found me watching her naked.

I clambered quietly through the tiny window in Renesmee's bedroom. Her sweet, floral scent was over-whelming in the small room. It made my heart beat faster than usual. My eyes focused onto her instinctively. She was turning slowly in her sleep, tucked up neatly in her bed. Her tiny hands gripped the duvet but her face was perfectly serene. She had been sleeping for a day now; it was difficult to leave her asleep.

I sat with the utmost care on her bed. My weight made the bed creak and she turned over again. Her chocolate brown hair was splayed across her pillow, beautiful against her pale skin. Even asleep, she made my pulse race.

Stop it. I had to get a grip on myself. Despite the unchangeable feelings I had toward Renesmee, I had to try and control the overwhelming thoughts I had over her. She was only a child still. I shook my head fiercely, trying my hardest not to rattle the bed.

"Jacob," she murmured, her eyes still closed. Was she sleep-talking about me? Ha! Me! I felt like jumping around crazily but one hasty move and something would break; stupid werewolf strength. "Quit watching me sleep Jacob."

Crap.

"Sorry." I smiled as she opened one coffee coloured eye. Her expression was disapproving, as if I was a puppy who had made an accident in the house.

"How long have I been asleep for?" She slowly sat up, her face dazed. I couldn't help but grin further as I noticed her eye my bare chest impressively.

"About a day. That's pretty impressive." I told her. I had visited her around six times already. The tight leash she involuntarily had on me still tugged even as she had lain asleep. She reasoned with my answer then yawned.

"How long have you been here for?"

"Oh you just caught me." I reassured her, my hand reaching out to touch hers. Her ever beautiful smile appeared on her face as her dainty hand lay in mine. My heart swelled, just like it always would. It was second nature to me now.

"Really?" She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "And how many times have you climbed through my now damaged window whilst I've been asleep?" Her eyes wandered over to the window. The wooden frame was clearly splintering from my regular visits. The dents in the wood practically cried out how many times I had ventured into her bedroom in the past twenty four hours.

I sheepishly turned away from her, only to make her laugh that musical laugh. "Jeez, am I that interesting to watch?" She asked, giggling still. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Don't kid yourself."

"Oh," she mockingly adopted a serious tone, "I won't."

"Anyway, sleepy-head, are you feeling up for a run?" I turned back to her. Her dark eyes blinked once as she smiled again.

"Is that all you think about?"

"No." I said truthfully. She rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"Besides-"

"Come on," I pulled her up out of bed, "let's go."

"Jacob!" She protested as I lifted her out of her window. Her objections continued as I jogged away from her cottage, her light body in my arms. She struggled to break free but it was useless, my arms were like iron bars against hers. "You are impossible." She pouted.

"Well," I shrugged with a grin, "you could say so I guess."

"Yes, I _will _say so." Renesmee folded her arms, elbowing me purposely in the process. I raised an eyebrow at her but she kept her consistent pout on her face.

"All right, all right, I'll put you down." I lowered her to the ground and in a second, she was in front of me standing swiftly.

"Aha," a huge smile broke out on her face, "fooled you!" In an instant, I saw her brunette hair bouncing as she ran ahead of me.

The overgrown forest was no problem for me. Even as a human, my speed and skill was no match for her. I raced past her, waving as I did so.

Sucker!

I couldn't help but laugh at her fiercely determined expression as she pushed herself further, levelling the playing field. Her footsteps were lighter than mine.

She then swerved away from me, only to come thundering back into my body. The blow was hard, especially for a frail girl like her, and made me veer to the left.

Renesmee laughed as she overtook me. How the hell did she manage to not hurt herself? In a slight panic, I raced to get beside her again, just to catch a glimpse of her surely dented arm. But as soon as I pressed forward, she winked and leapt onto a tree. Another one of her stupid vampire tricks. I stopped running immediately and frowned up on her.

"Come down, Ness."

"Make me." She stuck her pink tongue out, teetering on the edge of the branch. I was wracked with worry as she dangled one foot.

"Nessie," I pressed. She switched feet quickly, making me catch my breath as she momentarily flew in the air. "Don't be unfair."

"Who says I play fair?" The young girl asked with a grin as she leaned forward. Now only one foot was supporting her whole weight; one slip and she was gone. I tried to jump on the tree but it wobbled as soon as I touched it. If I attempted to reach her, the tree would break.

"Nessie, come down." I repeated. She laughed at my anxiety, obviously amused, her eyes twinkling. The stupid power her gorgeous brown eyes had over me.

Renesmee faked a fall suddenly, causing me to leap and try to catch her. But as my arm and leg pressed against the tree, it snapped. I realised this as soon as realised Renesmee was still stood on the branch. Her eyes flashed with momentary panic until she leapt gracefully into the air. Her arms were wide as she came tumbling to the ground. It was if she were diving off a cliff, her eyes were closed and her expression blank. But then, a smile crept onto her face a second before I caught her heavily.

My breath came out rapidly as I let her down on the ground reluctantly.

"I knew you would catch me." Her voice was light and amused. There was a thunderous crash as half of the tree fell to the floor.

"What else was I going to do? Let you tumble to your death?" I accused disapprovingly. She had no idea how this imprinting worked.

"You could have," she grinned, "just to test me."

"I might just do that next time." I brushed her off, the leaves twirling to the ground. Renesmee just laughed again, the sound vibrating off the tree trunks.

"No you won't."

"No, you're right, I won't. I'm not stupid."

"That's debateable." She retorted with a glint in her eye. Absentmindedly, she flicked her brown hair back, the thick curls flying momentarily. Her eyes locked onto me, holding me to the spot. "Cut it out!" Renesmee protested, pushing me away.

"What?" I asked startled.

"You've got to stop staring at me. It's making me feel self-conscious!" Her voice shot up a few octaves but still managed to sound perfect. "I mean I know you like me and all but," _like_? Understatement there Nessie, "it's just weird for me to catch you gawping at my face."

I flushed immediately, irritated with myself because of the stab of hurt that was chipping away at me. I tried to put on my over-used Alpha face but I knew I hadn't accomplished that very well when I saw guilt flash in Renesmee's eyes. "I-I, ur, Jacob? I, hm, well, I didn't-" I barely took notice, I turned my head away from her, embarrassed. Jacob you are an idiot. A creepy, stalking, almost perverted, werewolf idiot. "No, Jake," she laid a hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry if that came across the wrong way."

"No." I let out a growl after hearing my voice shake. "Renesmee, I'm sorry."

"This is silly!" She rolled her eyes, creeping onto her tiptoes so she could cup my face with her hand. I stuttered uncontrollably and she grinned. "This is stupid!" Her eyes creased just like Bella's, the smile almost identical. "Why does this get so personal?"

"I-I, ur," I sighed again, "I don't know." I confessed. Renesmee's face flashed in sudden anger. At who, I did not know, but I panicked anyway.

"This shouldn't happen," she removed her hand from my face quickly; "this shouldn't be so hurtful for you."

"Me?" I asked her incredulously. My voice involuntarily roared at her and she stood back. My stomach churned as I realised she was feeling guilty. She felt she was doing wrong against me. "Nessie you've got it all wron-"

"No, I'm sorry. I just don't get it. I don't understand the limits, the boundaries this imprinting has." She babbled on upsettingly. She was starting to panic herself, guilt just smothering her words like fresh oozing honey. But it was not sweet to taste. "I don't know what it makes you feel like. I don't know what it makes you do. I feel so stupid and naïve but I have no _idea _what you're going through. None." I curled my arms around her waist, pulling her close to my body. She felt safe there. I liked it.

"Nessie," I pushed her hair out of her face slowly, "stop panicking please." She took a few staggered breaths, her hands carefully resting on my chest. I bet she could feel my heart, fluttering like a girl's. I started to feel embarrassed but she looked up at me with her dark eyes and confidence ran through me like electric. "Our relationship _is _different from anyone else's. I don't have total control of my feelings for you. But I don't mind that. I like being devoted to you. You're a nice devote-ee." I winked at her.

"Jacob…"

"I'm sorry if I'm too intense sometimes; I'm still getting used to this imprinting stuff myself. There I was, a few years back, wishing I could imprint on someone. I didn't know it was this hard."

"Do you," she paused, biting her lip thoughtfully; "do you ever wish you didn't imprint ever?" I felt a burst of rage but contained it. How dare she think so low of herself! There was no convincing the girl. I swallowed and she translated this into me figuring out a lie. I let my eyes do the persuading.

"No." I simply told her. She couldn't argue. The truth was just blaring sirens in her face; he's honest! He's honest!

"Oh," Renesmee looked away childishly. I half felt the urge to direct her own question back to her but I imagined the tension it would cause. What would happen if she gave an answer that would just crush me? Highly possible. So it'd be a stupid idea.

"What about you?" Oh crap Jacob, why'd you do that?

I watched her intensely. She bit her lip again, the skin breaking. I closed my eyes for a short second then opened them to find her with a perplexed expression. My racing heart thumped erratically. She was thinking far too hard for my liking. And in a bizarre moment of madness, I wished I was Edward; just to see in her mind.

"I," Renesmee's voice broke my crazy thoughts, "I don't know." My heart continued to beat my chest up wildly. Any harder and it'd pound her right in the face.

"You don't…know?" I squeaked. She smiled ever so slightly, her hands pressed harder against my chest.

"It's nice to have your utter _devotion _– as you call it – but then what I would give for us just to have a normal relationship." Her hands slid down to where mine rested on her hips. "Don't you? No immortal strings? Just a relationship?" I contemplated this for a second. No immortal strings? Well then what would it be? "So carefree."

"I guess that's one way of looking at it." I muttered. She stood on her tiptoes, her face inches from mine. I felt the urge to kiss her, unbearably controlling my whole body. My hands found themselves on her face, gripping it tightly.

"Imprinted or not," I told her, my lips brushing hers, "I love you far too much for your own good."

My heart raced even more and I began to panic that there was definitely a good chance it would smack her in the face. She smiled as if she heard its irregular beat. My eyes wavered as her scent floated closer as she seemed to shuffle even further forward, her nose brushing against mine.

"Jacob, I-I-I," Renesmee stuttered, "I love you,"

A trigger seemed to be released in my self-control unit and I grabbed her, kissing her. She nearly fell into my arms but I secured her quickly. Her tiny hands traced my chest and I quivered, causing her to giggle and pull away from me slightly. I let my hands stroke the delicate curve of her back and she wound her arms as much as she could around my neck. "Jacob," she started again, "where the hell is your self-control? These regular attacks aren't healthy." She pouted disapprovingly and I laughed throatily.

"I lost that way back." I rested my head on her shoulder but she unhappily pulled away. I then tried to entwine our fingers but she didn't curl hers around mine like usual. And then she told me something I didn't want to hear,

"I best go."

"No!" I protested, my voice fluttering through some higher octaves. She laughed again, her dark eyes sparkling.

"Come on, I've been sleeping for like a day. I'm sure my friends are missing me."

"Not as much as I will." I tried to pull her closer again but somehow, she fought against me and won. I felt the air rush between us; it was horrible.

"Jacob, I'm sure you'll cope." I frowned as if to disagree but she continued. "Lily is desperate for me to hook her and Andrew up."

I was disgruntled by the fact that fire slid down my back as soon as she mentioned that boy. I was sure it was just a jealousy thing but if she said the other one, Jackson I think, I would never be so angry. Andrew, I thought again. The fire burnt my spine. "You'll manage." Renesmee interrupted my thoughts by kissing my cheek lightly before racing away so fast I barely registered her movement. I growled at myself, running my dark hands through my matted hair.

"Idiot." I grumbled, wandering back into the bushes.

I shook my head and wandered into the darkened shrubbery of the forest. I tore off my trousers and phased quickly. I braced myself for a horde of werewolf thoughts but only one trickled through. Seth Clearwater was wandering outside his house, lonesome. He was barely attempting to hide himself in the shadows and this angered me. If he was spotted, he'd be in big trouble, seeing as he was stupidly huge and definitely not passable for a stray dog.

_Seth, what are you doing? _I demanded angrily. He jumped at my voice and slid into the shadows.

_Sorry, my mind is elsewhere. _I felt him wander into the shade of his house's shadow. His movements were slower than usual and I immediately became suspicious. His thoughts came running through my head. He was thinking how alone he was. I looked harder; why did he feel this way? _Stop it. _He suddenly growled. I didn't tolerate his tone and snarled back.

_Comes with the job Seth. _

_Don't. _He protested bluntly. _Please. _Then I found it. Leah had imprinted.

_Oh. _The images of a tall, fair-skinned boy flickered into my mind. He was a nice boy, intelligent and witty. Leah had passed him on the La Push beach and they had hit it off immediately. But now, she was spending time with him instead of Seth, her usual buddy. Seth saw him as a stupid sister stealer. _Seth, it'll be ok. She'll never leave you; you're family._

_It doesn't matter. _Seth growled, stalking into the darker shadows. _It's none of your business Jake._

_I can't help the fact you're in my head_. I retorted fiercely. He flinched and another thought came storming into my head. Seth wanted to imprint. Now. _No. _I simply told him but he growled.

_Go. Away._

_Seth, it's not what you think it is._

_Basically everyone in the pack has imprinted Jake, it's about time I do to. I mean, _Leah! _The freak of the pack, she's imprinted before me! _

_Seth! _I gasped. Yes, Leah _was _admittedly the freak of the pack. She was the first female werewolf we had come across and we weren't sure what applied to her and what didn't. She found it the hardest, not only did she have to be the only girl, her private thoughts – most of them about Sam Uley, her old Alpha – were splayed out for us to see. It was an incredibly difficult lifestyle for her.

My thoughts ran into Seth's and he sighed in agreement.

_I know. That was horrible for me to think. _

_It's ok. Just don't go wasting your time searching for someone to imprint on. It's no piece of cake._

I thrust my long legs out as I sprinted out of the forest. I would make it to La Push before he could even decide where to go.

I was right; Seth was still pacing outside his house but in his human form. He had to be; I had given him an order. He had his hands stuffed into his trouser pockets. I phased quickly, throwing on my sweats.

"Seth." I emerged from the shadows. He looked up at me blankly, his foot kicking at the earth. "Seth, listen." He pulled a face and turned away from me. I laid a dark hand on his shoulder, his muscles flinching. "I know it's going to be difficult." Seth made a dark growling noise and turned back to me.

"_Difficult_?" He clenched his teeth together. "Basically the whole pack has imprinted now. I thought maybe Leah wouldn't…she'd always have me as her brother."

"Leah gets enough stick being a girl, you think it'd help her if she didn't imprint?" I asked him quietly. He flinched again, knowing the truth in my question. I hated to stick up for Leah but it was true; Leah had the worst time being a female. "Seth, you're no different to anyone else in the pack because you haven't imprinted. Consider yourself lucky! It's not a walk in the park, I tell you."

"You love Renesmee," he said slowly, "I bet it's lovely for you."

"Lovely?" I scoffed. "She's a handful." Seth's eyes, which were cast downward, flickered up to mine in surprise. "She picks and chooses when she wants to like me and when she doesn't."

"Are you serious? She loves you Jake."

"That's debateable." I quoted her. Seth grinned quickly and swallowed.

"I'd like to fit in better you know. I'm still pretty new to this."

"Seth, you fit in better than anyone I could ever know. Heck, you were best buddies with the Cullens before any of us!" I reminded him with a smile. He nodded slowly. "You fought alongside them with true comradeship. You're one of the bravest werewolves I've ever come across." Seth flushed - the pink childish against his coffee coloured skin but quickly regained a sullen expression.

"It's not fair," he then whined, "everyone's going to call me the baby."

"Seth, please don't get hung up on this." I patted his shoulder but he pulled away moodily. "I'm not joking when I say it's hard." He turned his back on me and muttered,

"What would you know?" His voice was mostly irritated.

"Look Seth," I put an arm around his now muscled shoulders, "forget this stupid stuff. It's not important." He shrugged my arm off.

"Important! Of course it's important!"

"You'll find her."

"But what happens if I don't like her beforehand? What happens if she has a boyfriend already? What happens if Leah doesn't like her?"

"Stop it!" I growled. "Remember who you're asking here. I've imprinted on a _Cullen, _for Christ sake!" Seth suddenly looked sheepish and bit his lip.

"I guess."

"Yes, exactly. Now grow up Seth and stop being paranoid." I pushed him towards his house. "Go home and make friends with Leah's new guy." Seth nodded and slowly ambled to his house. I turned away, hoping to stretch my legs, and jumped into the foliage.

I phased as I threw myself into the bushes. I felt a sigh of relief as I strode out, sprinting wildly. At first, being in my werewolf form never appealed much to me. But times had grown harder and this was my getaway. I had been able to submerge myself and not feel anything. It made me flinch when I thought back to those days. When life was so hard that I preferred being a freaky dog to a normal boy.

_Jacob? _Sam came into my head. I was shocked at his presence. As rightful Alpha of my own pack, Sam was only allowed to see the thoughts I gave him access to. The same rules applied the other way round.

_Hey. _I replied. Sam was somewhere on the Rez. I wasn't sure where, but he was high up. On a cliff perhaps?

_I think we need to talk._

_We are now. _

_Face to face. _He told me shortly.

_What is it? I'm on my way to Forks, just tell me now._

_Fine_. Sam gave in irritably. _I thought I better warn you. The pack think there's a new werewolf around. _

_What? _I stopped short, my paws skidding into the mud. _One from your pack?_

_No. Whoever they are, they're not from La Push. And they're not just a shape-shifter; I think they're an actual werewolf. The whole sha-bam. _

_How did you find out? What's telling you that they are? _I asked hastily. The only thing I could think of was Renesmee's safety.

_Just instinct, it's hard to describe. _He said vaguely. _Whatever it is though, it's not going to take too kindly to your little vampire coven. _Sam referred to the Cullens with clear distaste. _Don't get yourself hurt._

_Get myself hurt? _I retorted. Did he not think I could take care of myself? I pawed angrily at the ground.

_I'm just trying to look out for you Jacob._

_Well don't._

_Jacob, don't act like a child. This is serious. _Sam sighed at me. It made my hackles rise on my back.

_Well, what does this werewolf want? Is it on a killing spree or something? _I asked, calming myself.

_No, no sign of any attacks on the humans. _He told me with relief. Wait…_humans? _He was about to continue when I interrupted hastily.

_What do you mean 'humans'? _Sam hesitated. He was pacing silently, alone.

_There's been an attempt of an attack on a Nomad coven. _I felt the ripple of discomfort of Sam as he referred to the vampires again. _None of them were killed but whatever it is, it sure don't like the vampires. The Nomads have spread the word to some close by covens and said it was just like one of us but something was different about it. No one will tell us what exactly they said. _My whole body shuddered with anger. It was discomforting, however, to feel hatred to one of my own kind and feel protective over…vampires.

_How did it get round to you?_

_Seth. _Sam replied simply. How did Seth know? What sort of connection would he have with any other vampire covens? I shook my head in confusion.

_How the hell did Seth come across that sort of news?_

_We don't know. He won't tell us. He just said he needed to warn us. We need to be on alert, Jacob; I won't have any murders here again. _

_You got it Sam. _And then he faded. He had phased back; probably gone back to Emily.


	14. Three Is Definitley A Crowd

Three is definitely a crowd

I made my way quickly back to Renesmee's cottage, forgetting entirely that she wasn't home. I sprinted to the building, smacking hard into a cold stone body when I found I couldn't stop in time.

"What the-" demanded the statue. I jumped backwards, my hackles rose. The body turned around and eyed me sceptically. It was the blond Cullen. His amber eyes glinted in the light as they watched me in distaste. I couldn't help the low growl that was rumbling deep in my throat. I saw him tense and begin to turn aggressively toward me till the tinier Cullen appeared between us; Alice.

"Guys!" She demanded in her soprano voice. The blond straightened up immediately at her sharp tone and clasped her hand. I tried to tone down the growling that was still occurring in my throat. She studied me but didn't comment.

Alice was the only Cullen, besides Edward, I knew by first name. She was ok, I suppose, as far as being a vampire goes. "Jasper, let's go." They dashed away quickly and I did the same, only to phase.

Bella met me at the door with a raised eyebrow. I tugged my trousers on properly and looked up at her, meeting her suspicious glare.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing." I told her brusquely, pushing past her into the cottage. "Is Nessie here?"

Bella sighed. "No she's not; she's with her school friends." I stopped, about to burst into Renesmee's bedroom.

"Oh. Right. Yeah." I turned quickly to run out of the cottage but Bella appeared in front of me.

"Jacob? Jake, what's up?"

I locked my jaw and stared behind her.

"Let me past please, Bella."

"No," she laid a hand on my chest and I quivered at her freezing temperature, "what's up?" I felt my teeth grind together and tried to push past her. Usually, it would have been easy. She'd flop to the side like paper but now, now she was a vampire and she was as hard as stone. She locked her jaw too, bracing herself for another shove.

"Bella," I started but she sighed.

"Jeez, Jake, would you just spit it out?"

I rolled my eyes. "Have you heard any…news from your family?" I asked reluctantly. Bella shook her head, her eyes focused intensely on my face. I swallowed. "There's been an attempted attack on a Nomad coven." Bella's face twisted and I knew she was thinking of the Volturi – the largest coven of the vampire world. They were the very enemies of my existence. "No." I continued to look past her now. "A werewolf attack. There were no deaths but there's a werewolf out there."

"From your pack?"

"No." I confirmed warily. "It's not from La Push; no one knows where it's from and what it wants. I'd tell your…family." I told her. She nodded once and flitted out of the door like a panicked bird.

I clenched my fists; it unnerved me that I wasn't with Renesmee. I closed my eyes and focused in on her. She was…on La Push beach? Without thinking, I bounded out of the cottage, ripping uncontrollably into my wolf form. My jeans – one of the last pairs I had - were torn and the remains flitted in the air. Crap.

I stopped off at my house, only to find Billy sitting quietly in the lounge. He looked up once at me, stark naked, and turned away quickly. I ran upstairs and threw on a pair of sweats, dashing back downstairs again.

"Son?" Billy called nervously, just as I was about to run out of the door. I stopped sharply and turned to him. "Is everything all right?" His dark eyes watched me warily. I looked out of the door hopelessly then closed it.

"No," I sank down into a low crouch, "it's a werewolf."

"What?" Billy demanded fiercely.

"A werewolf!" I repeated angrily. "It tried to attack a vampire coven and failed. It's out there, dad, it's out there hunting. We don't know where it's from or what it wants." I thrust my hands down on the floor, the wood cracking. "Sam told me earlier. We need to be alert and ready."

"Son?" He asked a little tentative now. "Could you stop breaking the floorboards please?" I stood up quickly.

"Sorry."

"Go now; go wherever you need to be." He knew exactly where I was headed and I nodded, throwing open the door and racing out.

I felt the tug of Renesmee's scent as I got closer to the beach. The wind picked it up easily, letting it overflow in my nostrils. My eyes scanned the beach hastily, finding her almost instantly.

She was sprawled out on the beach, the sun burning down on her. From here, I could just about see her skin sparkling but only because I was aware of this side effect. Her brown hair was splayed like a splatter of auburn paint on the sand. Beside her was her blonde friend, Lily. She was looking for someone, her arms cuddling her legs nervously.

I sprinted down to the beach, slowing to a jog when Lily noticed me. She furiously shoved Renesmee, who sat up and looked at me. Her expression tugged at my heartstrings; she looked a little cross.

"He's here for you again." I heard Lily tell her.

"I told him I'd be with you guys all day." Renesmee sighed, scrambling to her feet. Well, she didn't scramble, she almost floated. She strode towards me and only then did I realise what she was wearing. Her flat stomach was visible as she wore a bikini top and some low shorts. I swallowed. Renesmee bent down to grab her t-shirt but didn't put it on.

She looked beautiful, even with the ever growing angry expression. "Jacob," she began crossly when we reached each other.

"Renesmee," I lifted my eyes to her face, "I need to talk to you." I tugged at her hand but she pulled away.

"One day, Jake, one _afternoon_, just give me one afternoon!" She protested, gesturing back to Lily. I felt a stab in my chest at her anger.

"It's important." I tried to pull her away again but she fought back.

"Well you can tell me later." Then, her brown eyes scanned my face warily. She was second-guessing the importance of the matter. I tried to convince her silently to come with me. "Fine," Renesmee sighed, "come sit with us." That'll have to do.

I followed her silently. At least I was with her, I could protect her now.

"Hello Jacob," Lily eyed my torso. I tensed and my eyes flitted towards Renesmee. She had noticed Lily's admiration but almost looked…smug.

"Hey." I greeted her.

"Are you spending the day with us?" Lily asked. I sat down beside Renesmee in the golden sand and nodded. "Well don't worry," she assured me with an unstoppable grin, "you won't be the only boy for too long."

"Oh?" I asked, attempting to look interested. I couldn't help but admire Renesmee. She was simply…stunning.

"Yeah, Andrew is supposed to be arriving around now." The slide of fire I didn't expect rolled down my back. Renesmee laid a hand on my arm, confused. I couldn't explain; I barely knew why myself.

The mentioning of his name, it just sent a spark off in me.

I bowed my head, letting Renesmee's fingertips draw circles on my back. "Oh look!" Lily's voice rang with excitement. "Here he is!"

I snapped my head up, every muscle suddenly burning. I followed Lily's arm as she pointed to a dark figure loping onto the sand. Even in the sweltering heat, he wore a darkened hoody and jeans. I eyed him curiously but he walked with a bowed head.

"Here's your chance." Renesmee muttered. For a mere second, I thought she meant me. What did she expect me to do? Then I realised she was obviously egging on Lily.

Andrew's head suddenly lifted as he grew closer and his weirdly blue eyes scanned the beach frantically. His face was very mature; he looked a lot older than Renesmee. Lily waved as he strolled over, his hands deep in his pockets.

"Hey!" The blonde bubbled. He looked up at her and smiled, his teeth wickedly white. I flinched.

"Hey Lily, hello Renesmee." He nodded in her direction and then let his eyes rest on me. They flashed in confusion for a second.

"Oh this is Jacob." Renesmee introduced me. I nodded once, turning back away from him.

"I'm Andrew." He said to my back.

"So Andrew, would you like an ice cream?" Lily asked, pulling him to sit down. He made a low sound.

"No thanks." His voice was guarded. I closed my eyes as Renesmee continued to trace circles on my back. "Any of you surf?"

"No way," Renesmee replied. Her voice was equally guarded.

"I would love to learn!" came Lily's exuberant squeak.

"Maybe next time I'll teach you." Andrew sat beside her, coming into my view again. "Do you surf Jacob?" Renesmee let her arms drape around me and laughed,

"He's the best at everything, I doubt surfing is any trouble for him."

"Ah," Andrew said bluntly. He was attempting to get my attention but I kept my eyes cast downward. He was making me uncomfortable and I sure didn't like it. The only thing keeping me content was the feel of Renesmee stroking my arms.

"We'll have to plan a surfing day!" Lily exclaimed. "You'll come won't you Jacob?" I lifted my head to her, only to find Andrew's eyes on Renesmee. I tensed tightly, causing Renesmee to stop stroking me. No, I thought, carry on; it keeps me calm. "Jacob?"

"Oh," I kept my eyes on Andrew, "it depends when it is."

"Ok sure." Lily's voice seemed to fade when Andrew met my angry glare. I saw his body tense identically to mine. He was big and I could see that a pair of broad shoulders were definitely hidden under that hoody.

"God I'm baking here." Andrew said, his eyes on me still. As if to prove my earlier judgements right, he lifted his hoody off to present us with his muscled bare chest. It sent ripples of fury through my body. Lily's eyes didn't seem to know the meaning of subtle as they gazed at him.

"You don't mind…?" Andrew asked, mostly at Renesmee. I turned to her slightly and she shook her head. I felt smug as I saw her turn subtly away from him. She wasn't interested in his protruding muscles. Ha, take that.

Her fingertips traced my arms and I sighed.

"Come walk with me," she whispered gently in my ear. I rose to my feet at the same time as her and we strode away towards the sea. Renesmee was barefoot; she had left her shoes back with Lily. I was too, only because I had lost my shoes whilst running. I entwined my fingers with hers and her shoulder chafed against my arm. "Is everything ok?" She asked softly, gazing out at the sea.

"I'm not entirely sure." I confessed quietly. Her dainty face turned to mine.

"What's the matter Jacob?"

I contemplated on which story I would leak. Somehow, the werewolf on the loose story was unnecessary. I would keep Renesmee safe so she didn't need to know.

"That boy," I began, "he just unnerves me."

"You're not the only one." Renesmee's reply was quiet and shady.

"Does he just set you on edge?" I turned back to Andrew. He was stretched out on the sand, letting Lily marvel silently at him. It sickened me. "Doesn't he just make you writhe? He's vile."

"No not quite. He's not _vile_, he's just…different."

"Different!" I scoffed. "That boy has something wrong with him. Look at him, beefed up and all-" I stopped walking. Renesmee looked at me silently and I pulled a face.

"You're one to talk." She confirmed softly.

"But that's for a reason. I bet he's all about the protein shakes and days at the gym. He's not a nice looking guy Ness."

"Jacob, chill out. You sound like, like, like I'm in love with him!" She laughed. I flinched but grinned anyhow.

"Sorry. I don't like having competition."

"You don't have any competition." She reminded me with a smile, standing on her tip-toes.

"Not Mr Muscles over there?"

"What about Mr Muscles over _here_?" Her grin was dazzling as she pinched my thick arms. I heard my heart thump like a girl's and rolled my eyes, embarrassed. Did I have to be so feminine? "I'll admit, he is a little chunky," she turned to look at him, "but I've seen far better." I beamed at her when she met my gaze again. "I know someone who could totally kick his butt..."

"Werewolf style." We confirmed in unison, laughing childishly afterwards.

I glanced over her shoulder and noticed Lily, scrambling to her feet, cell phone pressed to her ear.

"Mom? What is it? I told you I'd be at the beach! What do you mean I'm lying?" Her squeaky voice rang in my ears. Renesmee had heard her too, even from this distance, and swung around to watch her. Lily was desperately scrabbling for her t-shirt and shoes, attempting to look the slightest bit casual in front of Andrew. He was watching her with a tiny grin. "Ok, ok! I'm coming now, look, I'm walking!"

Renesmee and I power-walked back over to her and she sighed. "I'm sorry, I have to go," her voice was muffled as she tugged on her t-shirt; "my mom's throwing a fit. She's seen all my homework and is practically dying." Her eyes solemnly flickered to mine and then Renesmee's. Renesmee nodded and pulled her into a hug.

"I'll talk to him." She whispered into Lily's ear. Lily squeezed her tighter then darted away, her feet sinking clumsily in the sand. She was pretty, I suppose, a bit stereotypically blonde but somehow very intriguing. My eyes wandered back to Renesmee and my stomach churned; we were left with Andrew.

He made no sign of departing, stretching out on the sand with a content groan. I locked my jaw and sat down a few feet away from him, letting Renesmee sit in between us.

"This is just lovely." Andrew murmured, opening one eye to watch Renesmee. I felt a growl rumble low in my throat and tried my hardest to contain it. Something about this boy set me on edge.

"I know," Renesmee stretched out, her spine curving gymnastically, "it's so nice." She placed her hand in mine. I sighed but didn't lie back in the sand; I had to keep an eye on Andrew. "It's a shame Lily had to go, isn't it?" She asked him. He remained silent but nodded slowly, almost patronizingly. "She's like the life of the party."

"Don't offer her on a plate to me, Renesmee," Andrew said her name with relish, "I know what you are doing." He sat up, his eyes running up her body. My chest tensed massively, my arms shaking slightly. Renesmee's grip on my hand tightened as if she knew what I was fighting against.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocently, her palm remaining tightly pressed against mine in our clasp.

Andrew sighed. "I'm not interested in her." I ground my teeth and he looked up to me, his eyes burning. My stomach flipped when suddenly, he winked. The growl in my throat was protesting.

"That's a shame." Renesmee's eyes were closed in relaxation. She didn't notice the silent stand-off that was about to go down over her. Andrew did not look back at Renesmee; he was finding tormenting me a lot more amusing.

"She's not my type," he ran his tongue over his teeth, "I quite like dark haired girls." Again, the growl built daringly in my throat.

"What does that matter?" She asked exasperatedly.

"People have their preferences." I said coldly. He flashed his teeth in a smirk.

"Exactly, I like them fair-skinned, brunette, funny, interesting, _different_…"

I leapt up, a growl ripping out of my chest furiously.

Renesmee glided to her feet abruptly and threw her arm across my chest to restrain me. Andrew rose with a laugh. "Touched a nerve?" He taunted. Another quieter growl slipped through my lips and my chest shuddered. Suddenly, Andrew's eyes flashed in panic as he registered my shaking. But it wasn't just plain panic; it was a knowing fear, as if he…knew.

"Andrew," Renesmee's voice was low, "don't."

I swallowed heavily, my chest still rippling. My eyes closed in concentration and my hands balled into tight fists. I would not loose my temper. I would not loose my temper. I would not loose my temp-

"Someone a little…protective?" Andrew pushed his luck. In no time, I had pushed Renesmee to the side and my fist swung at his face. Surprisingly, Andrew caught hold of my fist but didn't seem to have enough strength to push it back. So we stood, bodies trembling, my fist enclosed by his.

"BOYS!" Renesmee shouted, pushing in between us. Andrew's eyes flashed again. He was surprised at her strength to get where she was standing. I turned away, breathing heavily. I felt the fire tumble down my back furiously, wild like a caged animal. It was pushing against my spine, my skin, defiant that I was going to explode. Not here, I thought, not here Jacob. "For God sake Andrew, did you not hear me?"

"Does he have like friggin' anger issues?" He cried, stifling a snigger. The fire was cascading now.

"You could say so." Renesmee sighed, irritated at him. "That's why I said, don't push it."

"What's he going to do, kill me? Right here on the beach? Just for saying I like brunettes?" Andrew scoffed. I shuddered again, the fire beginning to implode. I knew it was nearly impossible to control myself now; I had to get away. I opened my eyes just to see the cliffs. I would be able to sprint there in no time.

"Andrew," she cautioned, "seriously, stop it."

"He's an over-sized kid, barely older than me I suppose." Andrew continued. "He can throw a punch but is that it? I've suffered worse."

"Stop. It."

"Fine!" His voice was low, rumbling furiously. I turned back to him and saw his cold blue eyes blazing like the fire in my body. Without his hoody on, I saw his own body tremble. Not as much as mine, of course, since he wasn't a stupid mythical creature. But he was truly raging.

Andrew swiped his hoody and threw it on, flipping the hood up. "I'll see you around, Renesmee." He locked his jaw as his glare caught mine and darted away, his large legs powering him over the sand effortlessly.

"Jacob." Renesmee turned to me, placing her hands on my rippling chest. I stared into her eyes and the fire froze. Without knowing it, she doused the rising temperature I had built up. I was calm. She looked back at me, loosing herself for a minute. Then suddenly…

"What the hell?!" She threw her arms up in anger. "What was that?"

"He was pushing me, Ness." I said slowly.

"_Pushing you_? Jacob, he was describing his interests."

"He was describing _you_!" I retorted loudly. She paused in panic. Her face fell, her eyes swirling obsessively.

"No…" she murmured uncertainly.

"Yes." I confirmed, less loudly this time. "He knew what he was doing Ness; he was staring right at me. He winked for God sake!" Renesmee faked mock horror, slapping her hands to her cheeks. I rolled my eyes but she giggled.

"Look at you," she twirled her hands around my wrists, "getting all protective over me."

"I'm sorry." I hung my head. I had over-reacted. Like the stupid, giant, furious, uncontrollable jealous werewolf I was.

"No, it's ok. I guess I can see it from your perspective now."

"Now just imagine that you knew you were going to explode into a million pieces then re-arrange yourself into a giant dog."

"Hmm," she pretended to contemplate this, "interesting way of putting it. Is that what it's really like? Exploding?"

"Sort of," I pulled her closer to my chest, "you suddenly turn into this ball of fire and then, hey! You're a wolf."

"Does it hurt?"

"You get used to it." I shrugged.

"So it _did_ hurt?" Renesmee pressed. I closed my eyes, the soft tickle of her hair soothing against my skin. The sun was beating down on my back, slowly seeping into my spine so nearly all of me was warm.

"When?"

"When you first phased?"

I sighed heavily, my lips pressing onto her head. "Yes it did." I found that my voice wavered, the general huskiness fading like smoke into the air. Renesmee's breathing slowed as she pushed her head into the small space between my torso and my arm. "It hurt like hell but I was just in so much denial about what I was. I was angry and torn. I don't know what was worse, the physical or emotional pain." I swallowed deeply; feared memories seeming to invade me in the form of saliva. "It's not like that now," I tried to lighten my tone of voice, "it's as easy as pulling on a pair of trousers."

To my joy, Renesmee laughed gently, her breath tickling my skin like the brushing of petals. "Even easier when I'm angry." I muttered deep into her hair but she heard.

"God, I would never make it as a werewolf. I get far too angry far too easily." She grinned up at me, her teeth glinting. I laughed.

"That's true." Her hands found mine and she pulled away from my chest.

"You are amazing Jacob Black." She whispered but to her disappointment, I frowned. Her perplexed expression made me frown more.

"I am not." I almost growled. "I am nothing but bad for you Nessie."

"Oh no," she pushed away, shaking her head, "no, you're not starting this again."

"What, the little thing that might be called telling the truth?"

Renesmee's dark brown eyes flashed in annoyance and she scowled.

"You can ruin a moment so easily." She spat, snatching her hands away from mine. I felt a scratch across my chest as she did so.

"You overreact." I told her as calmly as possible. Wrong move. She made a growling noise, the sound low and angry, but her hands shook. Even as dainty and slim as she was, when she stood like this, she was truly terrifying, even to me. "Ness,"

"Sorry." She stuttered, her hands in fists now. "You irritate me so much!"

"Oh I do?" Stop it. "By telling the truth?"

"Stop it." She warned, her eyes striking like lightning again. "I will not have you paint yourself as the terrible woeful creature Jacob, it's not fair anymore."

"Not fair?"

"Yes! It's me who's ruining your life, getting you mixed in with your enemies, throwing you into a regime of saving my life." I felt my chest ripple. NO! I yelled at myself. She angered me when she thought herself as the bad one, and my anger automatically translated into phasing. But I would not phase in anger toward her. No. That would never end well.

I closed my eyes and breathed in heavily. I heard her do the same and my eyes flew open. She stood, her arms hugging her torso, teeth sunk into her bottom lip, knees trembling.

"Nessie," I stroked her arm, "come on let's not do this twice today." She opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"We are a right pair aren't we?"

"You could say that again." I slung my arm around her shoulder and led her off the beach.

We walked slowly, our feet moving in time, sinking gradually in the golden sand.

"Why did you come here anyway?" Renesmee suddenly asked. I panicked. One story, I reminded myself, she only needed to know one story.

"I told you, I saw you with Andrew so I thought it was best for me to join the gang." I looked away from her but I felt her eyes pull me back.

"Ok," she muttered doubtfully, "are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure." I met her curious gaze and grinned. But she didn't grin back, her eyes were faintly unsure. She had seen my smile and wasn't fully satisfied, it wasn't full of love and joy like usual. It was a smile to keep her away, to reassure her as much as possible in this time of unknown circumstances. She knew that sort of smile all too well.

"Ok, if you say so."

I paused when we got to my house, looking faintly up at the window. Billy was watching us, his face hard. Renesmee looked at him too, her body tensing.

"I should go," she turned but I pulled her back.

"No. It's fine."

"I'm not allowed." She pressed, her teeth grinding together.

"Under my rules you are."

"You didn't come up with the treaty!" She hissed, her eyes panicked as they flickered between me and my father's disapproving stance in the window.

"I am Alpha, I do my own treaty."

"Not with me," Renesmee tugged away fiercely, breaking my grasp, "I'll see you later Jake." She paused with a sigh, probably wanting to kiss me, but then continued to walk away. I looked back at Billy, angrily, and his eyes flashed in panic.

I marched through the door, slamming it unintentionally. Billy sat quietly in his wheelchair, watching me.

"Thank you very much for that." I growled, throwing myself into a chair. The legs creaked under the force.

"For what, son?" His blunt question infuriated me.

"You know what." I retorted, folding my chunky arms moodily. He sighed, putting his hands gently in his lap.

"I didn't do anything, I didn't make her leave."

"You know full well she doesn't want to upset any of our tribe," my voice blazed, "she doesn't want to break the treaty."

"You are Alpha, Jacob." He reminded me coolly but I slammed my fist down on the table, leaving yet another indentation on the soft wood.

"So don't stare her down like she's a disease!" Billy's eyes were on my fist and he sighed again,

"I have full respect for Dr Carlisle Cullen, especially for when he treated you, but nothing will change the general dislike I have toward them, Jacob, it's in my blood."

"And it's in mine! But I found a way around it."

"You imprinted Jacob," to my surprise Billy's voice rose, "you have no control. I do." His eyes bore into mine, flickering with remnants of defiance and furious loyalty. I watched his expression contort, his deep set wrinkles burrowing further into his dark skin as he frowned. With a heavy sigh, his hands gripped the wheels of his wheelchair and he leaned forward to push himself away from me but I stood up, putting out a hand to stop him.

"Dad," I began in the softest tone I could muster but his almost wary expression wasn't convinced and he pushed away my hand easily. Our contact burned, my temperature scorching his skin and his harsh push making goose-bumps rise on my arms. My chest swelled with reject. I heard the door creak as he swung it open, wheeling himself out.

Wherever he was going, he wasn't telling me.

I fell back into my chair again, my head flopping onto my hands that were spread out on the table. As I sat silently, I realised how easy it was for Sam, to have lashed out at Emily without thinking. A shudder chilled my body as I thought of her mauled face, lopsided and sorrowful. And yet, she still found it in her heart to devour him in overflowing love. They were meant for each other, no one could doubt that.

She looked past his uncontrollable anger, his alien being. She didn't see the werewolf he had involuntarily become, she saw Sam Uley, the boy she would always love. She didn't see the ever present regret Sam laid out for Leah. If she did, she looked past it with ease. Emily loved the boy inside the wolf.

Just like I loved the girl inside the stone body.

My hands balled into fists. It may be imprinted in us, I thought harshly, but overlooking differences was easy if you put your mind to it. My heart beat for only one and that only one was supposed to be my enemy.

No, she was supposed to be not only my enemy…but my _enemy's _enemy. She wasn't supposed to be existing. Well half of her anyway.

But we all look past that. Just like Emily, we see the girl inside, no attachments, just the girl. My fists loosened. We saw the beautiful, intelligent girl. No matter what she was, she was a girl. A girl we loved. And she _was_ a girl. Half anyway. And that's what kept her alive, that's what kept her safe for now.

For now. I shuddered.

Flashing images of a ruthless werewolf blinded my mind.

For now.

He tore through the armies of stone bodies, ripping them effortlessly.

For now.

He swiped at the werewolves, knocking them out of his path.

For now.

He stopped at me and grinned, lifting a heavy paw, claws glinting.

For now.

He swung.

He struck.

I bled.

I growled.

I fought.

Renesmee.

I jumped out of my seat and sprinted out of the door, racing for the shadows. I reached the woods that led up towards the cliffs in seconds, phasing as soon as I was hidden. As soon as my presence was known in his mind, Sam tried to talk to me.

_It's back. _He told me, his voice hard. _It's attacked another coven. _

I ran up to the cliffs, my muscles tensing. _Casualties? _I asked.

_Two out of three. It's strong Jacob; it's no match for the weaker ones. _

_Why did it attack them? Did they start first?_

_No, it came out of the blue apparently. Seemed to examine them first before devouring them. _Sam informed.

_Devouring them? _I choked. _It didn't just attack them?_

_No. _He paused, almost nervously.

_Where is it now?_

_We're not sure, it's near Washington I think but we don't know if it'll skim us. It's a long shot but we're hoping it will. _

_And if it does? _I asked worriedly. Sam took a while to respond. I couldn't see what replies he was coming up with; he wasn't allowing me any access to his mind.

_We stand up to it. _He then answered firmly.

_Have you told the Cullens?_

_I was hoping you could do that. _He paused again. _I don't think I could be as…sincere as you can be._

_Sure. Just keep me posted, Sam. Does the pack know?_

_Of course they know, they see everything right? _As Sam's pack, they could see into his mind with ease.

_Oh right. Seth too?_

_No. For once, Seth doesn't know about the other attacks. Or not that I know of, he hasn't spoken about any. I haven't seen him around in a while. If you see him before me-_

_Yeah, sure._

And then Sam disappeared.

I paced the cliffs silently, the sea roaring at its feet. I was keeping in the shade, cautious not to be seen.

This news scared me. The werewolf was making its way to Washington. What happens if it made its way to Forks? La Push? Would there be a stand off? Would it run?

Then, I felt a jab. Something called for me to return home. I stood up and raced out of the bushes, leaping into my human form. As I ran, I pulled on my trousers that flapped around my leg.

When I reached my home, I realised with confusion that it was empty. Billy hadn't returned from wherever he had gone. None of the pack was here, not even Sam. With a sigh, I closed the door and walked into the kitchen. The indentation I left in the table glared at me with the same anger I had expressed.

"Gonna have to replace that," I muttered to myself, taking a seat at the table. My arms folded on the wood and I rested my head, my eyes begging to close. And, surprisingly, amongst the mixture of fear, panic, orders and loyalty that spun in my head, I found myself drifting to sleep.


	15. The Very Meaning Of Female Dog

. The very meaning of female dog

A hand lay gingerly on my shoulder. The temperature was cold, but I was so dizzy I barely flinched. The hand remained there for a while, silently. It was annoying me. But I didn't find the strength to shake it off. It would just have to stay there.

"Jacob?" The voice was a beautiful ringing in my ears. I opened one eye to see those two beautiful browns staring back at me. She grinned, putting a finger to her lips to signal for me to be quiet. "Ssh, I'm not supposed to be here, remember?" I nodded, looking around me. "Billy's not here," Renesmee confirmed quietly, "I checked."

"Where is he?" My voice was groggy.

"Clearwater's I think." She answered with a frown. "I just came to see how you were. I'm sorry for having to dash off, I just felt so uncomfortable."

"It's ok."

"I heard you fighting though," she trailed off with a sigh. Her hand slid from down my shoulder to my wrist and she played with my bracelet.

"Oh that's just…that's just normal." I cleared my throat but her sad eyes flickered up to mine solemnly.

"I don't want to be the reason you fight with Billy. I'll keep my distance from La Push from now on, ok?" She tried to flash me a smile but it was weak.

"You're allowed." I reminded her.

"No," she patted my wrist, "I am a Cullen." She then smiled properly. "It's fine. I'm not bothered. It's not as if I'm one for tanning, am I?" Her laugh was sweet as it floated through my muggy house.

"I'm sorry," I murmured, "I don't like having to block you off from places."

"Hey, comes with the job." Renesmee's smile was short-lived as she then clutched my hand. "Jacob, I'm going to ask you something now, and I want you to answer truthfully ok?" I nodded but she pressed further. "Promise?"

"Promise." I lifted a hand in a Scout-like salute but she didn't grin.

Her intake of breath was jagged.

"Is something coming to get me?"

I tensed automatically, my heart momentarily stopping then regaining its furious beat. Her chocolate eyes burned into mine, forcing the truth out of me piece by piece. Every second I kept quiet, the more fearful I would make her. So I winced but nodded. She tried to regain calm but her hands began to shake slightly. "How do you know?" Her breath trembled.

"Sam, he's warned me." I answered in a low voice. Her hand gripped mine tighter.

"What is it?" Her voice wavered.

"We don't know."

"Do you know what it wants?"

I clenched my jaw, shaking my head.

"We barely know anything," I said, defeat heavy in my tone, "I don't even know if it's specifically after you Ness, but it's attacking vampires across the country." Renesmee took a sharp intake of breath again.

"Is it coming this way?" She asked nervously.

"Sam says its making its way to Washington but it might skim us."

"But it might not…" her breath trembled again. I felt my stomach churn to see her so frightened. She was trying to put on a brave face to reassure me but I saw right through her.

"Renesmee it's going to be ok. The whole pack is on alert. We're patrolling, everything. I'm going to go tell your parents. They'll be on it then too." I desperately listed the safety precautions we were taking but nothing erased the fact that Renesmee was in danger. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you." I promised her.

"Jacob," she sighed.

"No, I promise you."

"I don't want you dying for me Jacob." Renesmee said sternly.

"You don't have control over that."

"What do I have control over?" She rolled her eyes. I breathed in slowly, studying her face.

"You don't need to worry, Ness,"

"Yes I do." Renesmee told me slowly. "I have all the right to worry."

"Don't," I winced, "please."

"You don't have control over that." She quoted quietly.

I stood up, throwing her hands out of mine.

"This thing isn't going to get to you." I growled, staring out of the window. It was lucky I did; Billy was making his way home, Seth Clearwater pushing his wheelchair. "Oh crap!" I whipped around but Renesmee had disappeared. She had seen him as soon as I did. Clever girl.

Billy caught my eye as he came through the door. His blank face was a dark contrast to the bright grin Seth flashed me.

"Jake!"

"Hey, Seth." I muttered, sitting down again.

"This belongs to you I think." He laughed, pushing Billy into the kitchen. I half-heartedly laughed back but Billy's void stare shushed me instantly. Seth's expression then wobbled into a worried frown. "Sam's meeting with us all on the cliffs," he told me, "he wants you there…if you can."

I nodded. Billy's eyes showed a flicker of expression as they flashed up to mine. I looked past to him to Seth, who continued with instructions. "Paul and Embry are on their way now. Everyone's coming as they are."

"Let's go then." My voice was gruff as I almost pushed Seth out of the front door.

We walked in a silence for a while, taking our route over the beach again. Seth scuffed his feet; his hands were buried deep in his tattered jeans pockets.

"I'm scared." Seth murmured and stopped walking. I stopped too and turned around to face him.

"What?"

"I'm scared." His voice seemed to tremble as it slipped into his younger teenage tone.

I sighed.

"Seth, its fine."

"I've never fought one of us before." His mutters were quiet and heart-wrenching. I tried to keep Alpha like and pulled at his arm. He pulled a torn face but walked beside me.

"This…thing…" I started, "we'll easily overcome it Seth. We fought off a whole horde of bloodthirsty newborns." He flinched. "You fought one all on your own! You're a hero. You have nothing to worry about."

Seth breathed a long heavy sigh.

"This is different, Jacob." He balled his hands into fists. "This is one of us."

"It's not." I reminded him sternly. "It isn't from our pack."

"It's still a werewolf isn't it?" Seth retorted hastily. I swallowed and picked up the pace as we reached the earthy track up to the cliffs. Seth followed, silent now.

We reached the top of the shadowy cliffs quickly. Sam was stood, his arms folded across his bare protruding chest, and his face blank. Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin, Quil and Embry sat on the floor, identically. They looked like dolls or Action Men; faces hard like plastic.

"Jacob." Sam nodded at me. "Seth."

Seth scrambled to sit next to Embry, his eyes searching for his sister. He then looked up to Sam. "It's up to her." Sam told him absently. I stood rigidly, my arms folding like Sam's. His eyes flickered up to mine, his forehead creasing as he took hold of this eye contact. "You know why we are here." He spoke loudly, as if to address everyone.

"Let's wait for Leah." I said in a low voice. Right on cue, Leah stalked through the shrubbery with a scowl.

"You don't know how much I really don't want to do this." She spat, sitting down heavily next to her brother. Seth put his hand out and she gripped it, her scowl faltering.

"You know why we are here." Sam repeated, pressingly.

"Sam, just tell us what you want us to do." I pushed. He ground his teeth but continued.

"We need to be on full alert; this thing is making its way to La Push."

"It's only attacking leeches." Leah hissed. "Why should we care?" I felt my muscles ripple and I growled her, only to have her growl back fiercely.

"Jacob. Leah." Sam warned. We silenced, only my muscles continued to ripple. "We have vampires in our area, Leah, who's saying this thing won't get a little hungry and take a stop next door, maybe on one helpless human?"

"Leah's right though Sam," Jared intervened, "the thing has passed many towns on its way and seems to only have attacked vampires."

"Only certain vampires," Seth whispered. We all froze.

"What?" I demanded. The young boy looked up at me, pained.

"It has only been attacking certain vampires. Anything but small females are harmed." I felt my gut churn, my heart beating wildly.

"Vampires all the same." Jared argued, clearly unaware of what Seth was insinuating.

Sam sighed irritably.

"You're not seriously asking us to protect _them _again are you?" Leah demanded, incredulous. I felt another deep growl build in my chest.

"The Cullens did a lot for us, Leah, as we did for them."

"So we're even!" Leah stood up quickly, throwing her arms in the air as she exclaimed, "Why do we need to carry on protecting them?"

"They aren't all vampires." Seth pointed out quietly but Leah threw a dirty look in his direction, scoffing as she did so.

"He's right, Leah," Sam said in an even tone, "Renesmee is also a priority."

"Is she hell!" Leah growled. "She's _Jacob's_ priority but she certainly isn't mine!"

I stood up, my whole body shuddering now. A feral roar broke out of my throat like a lion out of a dented circus cage. Leah rippled too as she stood only feet away from me.

"Jacob." Sam insisted but I continued to shudder. Paul shot up, standing next to Leah, blocking her path with a chunky arm. I felt a stab of surprise when I realised he wasn't joining the fight.

"Guys," Paul muttered, "don't fight."

"Can we get back to the point please?" complained Embry, his head in his hands. I breathed in slowly and stepped away from Leah, who made a small growling sound in the back of her throat before sitting down again.

"Exactly," Sam eyed me warily, "Jacob is our brother and so Renesmee is our sister."

"She is not my sister." Leah stated bluntly. I took a deep breath and Sam nodded at me in appreciation.

"Leah," Seth whined, poking her with his elbow. She flinched and looked away from her brother, defiantly.

"We are a pack."

"No we're not," she insisted, "Jacob has taken on his own pack."

"You said you were with him." Paul pointed out, almost irritably. Leah scoffed but had no comeback, to Paul's satisfaction. "You said you were leaving our pack and staying with Jacob," he continued smugly, "so therefore Jacob is more a brother to you than anyone else."

I watched Leah closely. Her eyes blazed in fury but seemed to well up slightly, tears daring to brim her eyelids. She clenched her hands and threw her head down so we couldn't see her face.

"He's right, Leah." Sam said quietly. "You left my pack for his."

"For obvious reasons," Embry whispered. Sam winced noticeably, his Alpha mask slipping. Leah looked up at him, her lips set into a scowl again.

"There's no denying it, Leah," Seth murmured to her, "we agreed to Jacob being our Alpha."

"I might as well," Leah stood up roughly, tears spilling now, "join that werewolf's pack for all I care!" She darted away, her hair billowing behind her like dark fire. Seth stared after her silently, his face falling.

"What a drama queen." Quil scoffed.

"She needs to sort herself out." Brady muttered to Collin, who nodded and pursed his thin lips.

"She's so melodramatic." Jared chimed in, shaking his head. Only Sam, Seth and I stood silently, looking at where Leah had disappeared. It seemed only us realised the hurt feelings Leah was feeling. Only we three had experienced something heart-wrenching.

"She's probably going to go see her new lover boy and cry on his shoulder." Embry noted.

"Good luck to him." Paul laughed. Seth stood up, his sad eyes on me.

"I have to go," he said quietly. Sam and I nodded at him and he rushed off in the direction of where his sister had gone. Sam looked at me and I swallowed, ruffling my scruffy hair.

"Meeting dismissed." Sam announced lowly.

"Is that it? We have no plan!" Jared insisted, standing up abruptly. He had definitely grown, I thought as I inspected him. His muscles were thick bands around his arms, tensing as he folded his arms. He was almost as tall as Sam now, his head about an inch or so smaller. I bit my gum to stop from smiling; I was still the tallest by far.

"We have a plan, all right." Paul said threateningly

"We tear the freak to pieces." Quil announced with a gruff laugh. I flinched as I remembered the old Quil, the old Embry. They would never speak of tearing someone to pieces. They'd never sound so brutal in their low, mature voices. They'd never look so fatal with their chunky arms and carved torsos.

"He's a werewolf." Sam interrupted.

"So we know exactly how to do it," Paul told him, "we know our strengths and weaknesses."

Jared and Embry howled comically, lifting their hands high like claws and snapping at Paul. He growled back, laughing. Brady chased Collin menacingly, their childish sniggers yet to mature as they grew into adult werewolves. I watched them, silently, until I felt Sam's eyes boring into me again.

"You have to tell the Cullens." He said quietly. I nodded and turned away, sprinting back to Forks.

I reached the Cullens' impressive house quickly and their sickly potent smell trickled into my nose. I tensed instinctively. I really didn't want to do this.

"Jacob?" Someone called me. It was a high, soprano voice; a girl's voice. It wasn't the one I hoped for. Alice revealed herself out of the trees, her golden eyes scrutinizing me. I held my breath as she walked toward me slowly, stopping a few feet away for safety measures. "Are you looking for Ness?"

"No," the scent of her drowned my nostrils as I spoke, "I was actually hoping I could speak to you and your family." Alice's eyes widened.

"Excuse me?" She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice; it rang loud and clear. I swallowed, balling my hands into fists again. She noticed this and warily stood back, her eyes still staring into mine incredulously.

"I need to speak with you and your family."

"Oh, well," she stuttered, her hands frantically skimming through her hair, "I'm sure they'll be delighted to see you."

I scoffed, as did she. "We both know that's not true," she confessed, almost guiltily. Apart Renesmee and Bella, she was the one other vampire I seemed to bear spending time with. Short time of course. "Do you mind if I warn them first?"

"I'm sure they can smell me but go ahead." I gestured for her to continue and she smiled, momentarily dazing me, and darted up into her house.

I stood uncomfortably, searching the dark forest for any more Cullens to come jumping out at me. I don't think I could cope if that blonde bumped into me. We sure didn't get along. Not even with Renesmee around.

Thankfully, Alice returned in a flash.

"Go ahead," she called from the door, "we're all ready."

I winced, the smell overpowering me as I walked through the front door. My muscles naturally tensed as I saw them, sat silently around their table. They were sat as if I were calling a business meeting. Alice appeared in her seat beside the blonde male, who held her hand with a small smile.

"Jacob," Carlisle greeted me with a smile, "nice to see you." I knew he was being genuine but nevertheless, I couldn't help feeling awkward. I scanned the table and met Bella's gaze. She was frozen as she clutched Edward's hand, who was knowingly staring right at me too. I could feel him rummaging in my brain, finding the news I was unhappily about to share.

"I'm not going to be long," I started, "I know this isn't the nicest of situations but I have to tell you something." I saw Edward freeze, his face stricken, but continued warily. "The La Push pack has heard news of recent attacks on Nomads across the country." The woman beside Carlisle pulled a sad face. "We found out from a source that the attacker is in fact a werewolf."

I felt a stab of pain as I watched Bella's face contort in agony. The blonde girl hissed and my muscles rippled slightly.

"Rosalie," Carlisle warned.

"The werewolf isn't like us; it's not just a shape-shifter. And it's making its way through Washington."

"Towards Forks?" Edward asked, his voice icy. I ignored his question, since I didn't have a proper answer.

"I've come here to warn you." I told him.

"What is your pack doing about it?" Bella asked squeakily.

"We're on full alert," I informed her, ignoring Rosalie's second hiss; "we intend to protect everyone."

"Thank you Jacob," Carlisle rose from his seat, "you may leave now if that is all." I felt a small tug; _come on Jake, you've said what Sam asked you to, just get out of there. _But I ignored it.

"No," I continued, "I also want to say that the werewolf did successfully murder a coven and has only lost one fight or so." Bella's face froze again. "This thing is serious about what it wants." I swallowed again. "It also," I paused, "it…it's leaving small girls."

"What?" Bella demanded.

"Small female vampires," I repeated shakily, "it seems to attack everything else but them."

"Why?" she whispered, her hands shaking. Edward murmured something inaudible to me into her hair, his arms wrapping around her. I switched my gaze to something else, anything else.

"Is that all?" Carlisle prompted politely. I nodded and he gestured to the door. "Thank you Jacob."

I walked stiffly out of the door, hearing the hushed murmur of their discussion as I left. I let out a long sigh as I walked at a slow pace through the forest. This news was worrying and unnervingly unknown. Nobody knew what was attracting the werewolf here. However we knew it was only attacking certain vampires. I shuddered; Renesmee's perfect face is my mind. The werewolf would leave her unharmed, but would it leave her _alone_? Would it fight me?

I picked up my pace, letting my feet jog. I hadn't run as a human for a while so I decided to run home. I contemplated going for a swim since the sun was shining behind a thin layer of clouds, warming up the sea probably. It seemed to direct itself away from Forks, leaving them enclosed in a blanket of muggy mist. I sighed again.

Renesmee didn't deserve to be cooped up in that closed atmosphere. It was such a contrast to her personality.

Then a thought hit me. She would be destined to leave Forks soon. As soon as school is over, she and her family would move on to a new destination. Perhaps she would start school again; she looked too young to walk around as an adult. But what would I do? To leave La Push again would be heart-wrenching for some. Billy, for instance, would be crushed. He wouldn't be left alone though, I reminded myself lightly, Sue Clearwater was always pottering around him like he was her treasured leek she was growing.

Seth's name popped into my head, bringing a wave of concern with it. Seth would have to stay with Sam's pack, as would Leah. Quil and Embry would hate to see me leave, I thought heavily, but they wouldn't put up a fight to rejoin Sam's pack. I wouldn't allow them to follow me, though I doubt Leah would choose to. Seth would probably try.

"Jacob?" An unfamiliar voice threw my thoughts to one side. I realised I was in sunny La Push, jogging lightly up to my house. To my surprise, I saw Leah perched nervously on my porch, her eyes watching me. The voice was hers. It was so nervous I hadn't thought for one second of the fiery independent girl.

"Uh," I paused, "hey?"

She patted the wood next to her, biting her lip.

"I've um, well basically…" Leah stuttered frantically before coming to a complete stop.

"Don't give yourself brain damage, Leah," I teased uneasily, "spit it out."

She laughed, the sound unknown. "I've come here to apologize but you went out so I," she bit her lip again, "I waited till you got home otherwise I wouldn't of got the guts to do it again."

I grinned. "I see."

"I guess I'm having a hard time at the moment."

"Seth?" I questioned and she nodded with a frown. This expression was more familiar yet the smile seemed to sit so easy on Leah's face. She was somewhat beautiful when she was cheerful.

"He can't get over this imprinting thing." She groaned. "I know he's the only one left now but that kid has got to stop being so self-centred. He's my brother, I'm not going to pack up and leave him."

"Well tell him that then." I muttered and she rolled her eyes.

"You think I haven't tried? He won't listen." Leah threw her head into her hands with a sigh. "If only Brady hadn't imprinted." I nodded, remembering how Brady and Collin had imprinted around the same time on two sisters in their school. It was fairly recent, only a month or so ago. Seth was a little put off by it but he had still had Leah then.

We all knew it was unusual for so many of us to imprint. Jared reckoned I had set off a trend. Billy just said it was a coincidence but Sam was very thoughtful about the matter. He had tried to trace back into his family tree, back to the tribes of centuries ago. Not all of them had imprinted, in fact, barely any of them did. The amount of werewolves imprinting increased as time as went on. It was only logical now, I guessed, that nearly everybody imprinted in this modern day.

"If this werewolf comes to get you," Leah said quietly, "you know I'll be here."

"Thanks."

Her eyes darted away from mine. "I'm sorry about earlier you know," she swallowed, "I really am." She had her hands entwined in her lap and was staring down at them.

"Don't worry about it," I answered lightly. She smiled quickly up at me.

"I shouldn't give you so much crap; you're like my boss."

"That's true," I pretended to think hard, "I might have to deduct your wages or something."

Leah laughed again before staring into my eyes seriously. "I miss you Jake."

I looked back at her in surprise. "I'm here you know, always." My reassurance wasn't what she wanted and she began shaking her head, looking back down.

"I miss the old Jake. I could deal with the one who loved a human."

I flinched and her eyes darted back up to mine. "Sorry."

"I can't help it," I said lowly, "I love her, Leah."

"Yeah," her voice lowered, "ok."

"Don't say it like that." I snapped.

Leah frowned. "Like what?"

"Like I'm making excuses."

"Jacob, calm the heck down ok? I'm apologising to you; savour the friggin' moment."

Leah rubbed her eyes, blinking, and stood up slowly. She ran her fingers through her dark hair, exhaling heavily. I stood up beside her, my broad shoulder next to her face. She glanced up at me, her eyes flickering with anxiety still, and half-heartedly grinned.

"Are you," I looked down and stuffed my hands in my trouser pockets, "going to talk to him?"

She nodded, her lips pursing. "Yeah I've got to I suppose," she then pulled a face, "I guess I need to see Oliver soon too."

"Oliver?" I enquired as she began to walk away. She turned her head over her shoulder with a blank expression.

"My boyfriend," she almost said it with quotation marks, "Oliver."

"Oh, I see." I swallowed and she nodded, biting her lip.

"I'm sure Seth will tell you how this goes." She waved awkwardly as she walked, not looking back at me. I sighed, sitting back down.

The sun was glowing down on the beach, tanning the sunbathers that lay lazily down on the beach, no worries, carefree. I exhaled again, rubbing my face as I sat. They lay with their eyes closed, smiles permanently on their faces as they relaxed. Lucky idiots.

I rose to my feet again, only to find Billy had wheeled himself behind me. His foot nudged the back of my leg accidentally and I whirled around, my eyes wide.

"Sorry," he put his hands out defensively, "I didn't mean to scare you." His face showed a flash of fear as I towered over him unintentionally.

"That's ok," I said with a frown. Did he have to look so scared of me?

"I heard that Leah imprinted," he noted, "good news hey?"

I nodded unsurely. "In some ways."

"Another one," he laughed, "poor Seth, the last one."

"Last but not least," I quoted with a humourless chuckle. Billy looked at me deeply and I felt rooted to the spot by his fatherly stare.

"I'm," he fumbled with his hands, "I'm sorry I was so…blunt earlier."

I cleared my throat, nodding. "Ok."

"It's just so...built into me. This anger, this barrier between them, I cannot force myself to like her."

"Just accept _us _Dad," I sighed, "that's all I want."

Billy nodded, exhaling slowly. "Ok." He wheeled himself backwards through the open door. "Any more word on the attacker?" I noticed he said it like a human murderer.

"No," I growled, "not yet."

"Jacob," Billy placed a hand on my arm, "don't hurt yourself." I blinked, staring down at his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't put yourself in danger unnecessarily."

I then understood. _Don't protect Renesmee if the thing comes to get you. _

"Dad," I swiped my arm away from him, "that is not an option."

"Jacob." He warned threateningly. "I don't want to loose you. Your sisters don't want to loose you."

"Who says they will?" I demanded. He flinched as my voice rose and I immediately felt a stab of guilt.

"This thing is _dangerous_, Jacob." It was my turn to flinch then as Billy's voice grew rougher. "I don't want to loose you and there's every possibility I will."

"I," I threw my hands up in despair, "I…" I couldn't finish my sentence as I threw myself out of the house, swinging the door so hard it nearly came off its hinges.

"Jacob. Jacob!" Billy roared at me but I felt the hot, angry tears burn my cheeks as they escaped my eyes. I would not turn and look at him when I was crying. Not now.

I stalked into the shadows, hoping not to bump into one of Sam's pack, or one of mine for that matter. I growled as soon as I saw a silhouette hiding where I was heading but it didn't bound out to me like Seth or someone would. They just stood, leant solidly against the tree that I was still walking towards with more anger now.

I wasn't sure if I should call out to them, just in case it was a stranger. Then I noticed the outfit. A dark hoody with the hood up. No. Not now.

"Oh," the dark gruff voice sounded as his head inclined my way, "hello Jacob." No, I growled in my head, not _now_!

"Andrew," I swallowed the hatred in my voice but my anger was still radiating off me. I was impressed by my self control, noticing how little my muscles were rippling. "I didn't realise you…hung out here."

He laughed huskily. "I hang out everywhere," he gestured grandly, "the world's my oyster."

"Ok…" I found myself striding less purposefully now as I reached him. His bright eyes surprised me, as they always did.

"Travelling is my favourite hobby; I've already been all across America." Andrew gestured again. "Very recently too," he laughed, as if I'd missed some private joke.

"That's interesting." I listened intently, curious about the mysterious, infuriating boy. "On your own or with family?"

"Oh I," he grinned wickedly, "I don't keep in contact with my family anymore. Mum is a useless drug addict and father, well, god knows where he is. And my sister…" he then paused, a cloudy frown invading his face angrily, "let's just say she definitely doesn't want anything to do with me anymore." His swift glance toward me unnerved my whole body, the blue far too blue for an eye colour. Maybe he wore contacts? What a poof. "I like to travel a lot," he continued, "I don't really enrol in school but I've decided to settle down here. The people around here are nice."

"Are you without any family then, just on your own?" I asked, oddly curious again.

"Without the cavalry," Andrew announced with another grin, "its better that way."

"In some ways," I noted gruffly, "but still, you're pretty young to be on your own."

Andrew laughed lowly, "Some would think that." He turned his back on me, bowing his head.

"Where do you stay then?"

"I camp a lot," he answered, "I'm not old enough for a house, am I?" His question was sarcastic, he was patronizing me. My recent anger built back up again.

"I guess not," I cleared my throat. Then suddenly, Andrew pulled back his hood, turning back to me. His hair was longer and thicker. And the more I looked, the more I noticed he had grown. He was more muscular, taller and definitely darker skinned. Now, his eyes contrasted even more against his skin tone. He walked up to me, his head reaching my chin.

"I'm on my own here, Jake," he used my name as if I were an old friend, "I could really do with a hand." I stepped away, incredulously.

What gave him the go ahead to ask _me _for favours?

"None of the guys around here particularly like me, you wouldn't happen to know any of the lads around La Push?"

"Of course," I answered with a frown, "I'm best friends with a lot of them."

"Great!" His teeth flashed brightly as he smiled. "Let's get me introduced." Andrew took hold of my arm, his large hands reaching all the way around, and pulled me out of the shadows.

"I don't think now is a good time," I said roughly, walking slowly behind him but he whirled around.

"Now or never." He winked, striding forwards again.

Something inside of me wanted to know more about this boy that set me on edge and so I introduced him to a couple of the pack. Paul was immediately put off by the look of him, his cold handshake a tell-tale sign.

"And this," I gestured, "is Sam Uley."

"Andrew." Andrew grinned, shaking hands with Sam. Sam's eyes were blazing, with what emotion, I couldn't figure out. His handshake was as cold as Paul's, short, blunt, unfriendly. Maybe it was a mistake to even remotely communicate with this boy I detested. "Wow you guys are definitely big," Andrew half laughed, "where do you work out?"

"Here and there." Paul answered blankly, folding his arms. Andrew nodded whilst he scanned the huge boys that surrounded him. There was an awkward silence and it seemed that none of the pack was interested in making friends. They had all had the same reaction I had towards him. He just put us on an edge.

Andrew's vivid eyes flashed as he blinked.

"Well thank you Jacob for introducing me but I must dash." And then suddenly, Andrew blinked again and his eyes turned a dark, expressionless black. It was only for a second, perhaps even shorter, but the blue had definitely disappeared.

I quickly shifted my gaze onto Sam who had surely noticed, since his posture hardened even further and his eyes continued to blaze. His nostrils flared and I could see him breathing heavily.

"See you guys around." Andrew's eyes had returned to their usual, odd blue. He whirled around without his usual smirk and sprinted down to the beach, vanishing quickly.

"Did you guys _see _that?" Paul hissed. Sam didn't move; he was frozen in a state of anger it seemed. "Sam?" Paul turned to his Alpha worriedly. "Hey, Sam?" However, the man didn't answer him; instead he turned to me and lowly growled my name.

We walked away from Paul, leaving him staring after us.

"What is it?" I asked hastily.

"There's something wrong with that boy you bought." Sam's voice was barely audible as it growled at me darkly.

"You're telling me," I scoffed, "he's unnerved me from the start. God knows why I decided to even talk to him, we just met in the forest by accident and he just didn't seem to take a hint."

"No Jacob, something serious." Sam's eyes were still blazing and I could read them now. Anger. No, wait. _Fear_.

"What do you mean?" I gripped his muscled arms tightly.

"He's something," Sam struggled for words, "he's not human. It's sending off alarms all over my body. My instinct was to just kill him right there, right then."

"What?" I demanded. I had definitely not taken a shine to Andrew but never would I think of killing him. Unless…

"I don't know Jacob; somehow all my werewolf instincts just simply took over."

"You didn't shake; nothing seemed to look wrong with you!" I protested, anxiously.

"No, not physically. Well I wanted to phase, more than ever, he was dangerous to me. I just wanted to rip him apart!" Sam's voice was angered and it worried me. I had never seen him act so angrily and so I took a step back. "He can't be here, Jacob, everything in my body is telling me he should not be here. He's a threat."

"He's at Forks High!" I stopped, frozen. "He's friends with Renesmee…"

"No. She can't be friends with him, Jacob."

Something told me that Andrew was definitely a threat since usually, Sam wouldn't voice any sort of protection over Renesmee as an individual. As pack leader, he would instruct a protection order if needs be, but never would he single himself out and inform me what wasn't safe for her. "I'm going to…" Sam shook his head, frowning deeply, "I need to go home." He darted away.

I stood, silently, fear almost thrilling every nerve in my body. Usually, a fight would excite me; it would awaken my whole body like a whole gallon of caffeine. But now, it simply worried me. All I could think of was Renesmee. I sank to the floor, my head in my hands. I hated the fact she had so many threats fighting against her.

First the werewolf then Andrew?

I froze. They couldn't have some sort of connection could they? I leapt to my feet, my heart beating twice its usual rhythm. My whole body seemed to run into overdrive as panic rose like wildfire throughout my system.


	16. Renesmee's Preface II

Renesmee.

I stared into my hunter's eyes, those familiar looking eyes, forcing me down onto the dirty floor. I knew them well. I had seen them in such a normal environment for weeks. Now though, they were swirling with hostility but his expression was almost curved into a smirk. My stomach twisted; he thought this was a game. He thought it was funny. I was just his chew toy now. And as I watched him stride closer, chills froze my spine.

I tried to convince myself to stand up to him, as if I would with anyone else. But as I considered this, I realised to die was easier. Right now, I was going to die and solve so many problems, so much pain and tension, right?

But the hurt of so many I had caused seemed to be washed away when I remembered the love my life had entailed. Somehow, my duty to be loved was far more important than my petty death. To break a heart in this way would be almost as horrific as watching them die, just as I was about to.

He was only steps away from me. To die would be to break hearts; I forced myself to keep in mind. So I closed my eyes and wished for the only one who could save me, because he had to come; we were bound.

help defenceless hunted search nothing fear stand protection where lost question me eyes dreams curiosity madness nightmares sweat pant panic growl creature floor dark falling waiting scream snarl teeth cold black striding circling death love family left friends community ripped missing posters police normal nature myths abnormal books stories films horror murder growl bark familiar contrast similar reflection relationship him save calling bound tug unbreakable forbidden allowed duty forget confidence stand snarl ignore run away find.


	17. Jacob's Preface II

Jacob

Book III

Preface

I hunted ruthlessly. Come _on_ Jacob. My nose fell to the floor as I tried to find that perfectly sweet scent but nothing seemed to smell remotely like it. I could smell was us, the pack, the heated woodsy smell. God damnit! I let out a furious growl, my nose lifting from the ground for half a second. Red mist was in front of my eyes now. I couldn't be without that insistent pull, the tug that so commonly tore me away from my usual routine. Were would I be without it? The tug that seemed to also act as an anchor, weighting me down on earth, keeping me stable?

The red mist intensified even though I had already exploded out of fury, out of fear.

My point of gravity was wavering. It was lost.


	18. You Know That Feeling? JACOB'S POV

You know that feeling when you want to rip someone apart?

I sprinted home, the wind smacking hard into my chest as I ran against it. Billy greeted me quietly as I burst through our front door.

"Son?" He questioned as I panted in the doorway. "Is everything all right?"

"Sam?"

Billy's eyes swirled with worry and he wheeled himself closer to me.

"Sam's at home, Jake, what's the matter?"

"I need to see Sam," I gasped through pants, throwing myself out of the door again and running madly to Sam's house.

I banged heavily on their door, ashamed of my rudeness when Emily opened it innocently.

"Hello Jacob." She eyed me warily, gesturing me to come inside.

"I need to speak to Sam." I kept my eyes away from her face. Nothing would ever stop the sharp pang everyone felt when they saw her lopsided features. But only the pack knew why those lines looked so like claw scratches, dragging the skin down angrily.

Emily's face hardened. "He's not really expecting anyone…" she trailed off.

"I need to speak to him." I repeated forcefully.

"There's something wrong with him," she whispered, "Jacob, there's something terribly wrong. He's lying in bed, sweating, panting, almost having a fit."

I barged past her and flew upstairs, only to find Sam fitting Emily's worried description. He was jolting around in his bed, his face writhing in pain and beads of sweat rolling off his forehead.

"Jacob!" He grunted, his eyes blazing still. He clutched at his stomach.

"Sam." I hurried to his side, my hands restraining him down onto the mattress. His fitting continued for a while and he bared his teeth, grunting and moaning. Then suddenly, his grunts became growls and his chest rippled uncontrollably. "No! No Sam, no!" I roared, afraid to let go but also afraid in case he phased right there and then. Sam's eyes flashed in anger as he snarled back at me, words beyond him now.

"Sam?" Emily's timid voice came from the doorway and I noticed her, cowering in fear.

"Emily! Go get my father, get someone!" I instructed her loudly and she dashed away. Sam growled more, fighting against me, his fit increasing. "Don't you dare." I threatened, pushing him back into the mattress again.

"Let go of me!" He roared, his eyes burning like fire. They weren't his eyes; they were unknown, wild and aggressive.

"No!" I yelled back, "Sam, don't do this!" But he didn't give up; he jolted madly, his muscles rippling still.

"I need to phase!" Some sort of human tone tainted his voice as he shouted at me and I listened. "I need to phase now Jacob! Let go!" And so I did. I threw myself against the far wall and watched in fear as he leapt out of his bed and exploded into a wolf. His head hit the ceiling and his arms clawed at the air.

"Sam," I panted but he didn't look at me, instead, he flew into the window, shards of glass flying everywhere. I ran after him, only to find he had landed outside and was running into the darkness of the forests. Thankfully, the light was beginning to fade and La Push was quiet.

I stood by the broken window silently. My eyes searched for movement but Sam was out of sight. I couldn't hear him either.

"Jacob?" Emily was beside me in a second. "Where has he gone? Is he hurt? What happened?"

"He phased," I said quietly, "and just…" I inhaled, shaking my head, "threw himself out of the window, desperate to go somewhere."

"Why did you let him phase?" She demanded tearfully.

"He asked me to," I whispered in reply, "he pleaded with me." I turned to her and took hold of her wrists. "I'm going to find him, I'm going to phase."

"Your father is on his way." Emily murmured.

"Tell him where I've gone. Stay here Emily, don't go looking for Sam." I squeezed her wrists before running down the stairs and outside, heading straight for the shadows.

I leapt into my wolf-form as naturally as ever, searching wildly for Sam's thoughts. No one.

Until... someone. A being, searching for another. It wasn't Sam; it was an unknown creature. And then it hit me.

The werewolf.

I skidded into the dirt, almost smacking into a tree. I had been running in the complete opposite direction of Forks, hoping to find Sam, but now the werewolf was close enough to be in my thoughts. I had to get to Renesmee. I just had to.

I turned around, kicking up earth and grass, and ran. It wouldn't take me long to get there but every second was passing slowly. Every second was a second without Renesmee. Every second was a chance for him to get to her. I growled.

Forks was in my sights now, the cheerful sign just about visible through the trees. I veered to the left to get to the Cullen's house and then past that to Renesmee's cottage. My pace quickened even further as I flashed past the great white house. However, even at my insane speed, I had seen the bodies of the vampires, watching me in fear. They would know something's wrong. Edward must know by now.

I reached Renesmee's cottage and without thinking, barged into it, heading straight for her bedroom. To my horror, it was empty. Unless she was at the Cullen's house. Yes, that's it, I convinced myself, she was there. I darted back, uncontrollable panic taking over.

I forced myself to phase before I burst in on them but it was difficult, I was too emotional. I eventually managed to get back into my human form, pulling on the sweats I had hidden behind a tree not far away from the house. I swung open the door to find the whole cavalry staring at me, stricken with fear.

"It's here, isn't it?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Renesmee!" Bella suddenly gasped. I then realised that Renesmee wasn't apparent. She wasn't here.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"She went out with friends!" Bella sobbed. "I don't know where!"

"Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle you search the back. Alice, Jasper and Esme, you go up to the school and check the forest around there. Bella, Jacob and I will search the clearing."

"No," Bella whispered, "the clearing." I could see the recognition in her eyes. The clearing. When she had first met the Nomads. The fight between the Newborns. The Volturi. We were always screwed over in that clearing. Edward took her hand comfortingly.

"Come on Bella, we have to go." His eyes flickered over to me. My chest was heaving with every breath and my heart was pumping jaggedly.

Bella's face contorted in pain as she let Edward pull her out of the house, the rest of us in tow. The other Cullens vanished in a blur, shouting out orders to each other. I scrambled behind a bush and let myself phase, hoping my rage wouldn't cause too much of a problem. As I revealed myself, I saw Bella's eyes widen at me.

"Are you sure you should phase?" Her breath trembled.

"If the werewolf should meet us," Edward explained, "we would have a better chance if Jacob was in his werewolf form too."

I whined and nuzzled Bella's arm, hoping she would loosen her icy stature towards me. Thankfully, she smiled timidly at me. "Come on," Edward ordered, "we have to go now." We darted to the clearing, our bodies moving in swift movements. We were blurs to everything else, just a splash of colour.

I concentrated hard as I ran, searching for thoughts. Seth had phased. So had Paul and Embry. They were questioning me frantically but I couldn't answer. Sam was nowhere to be heard; either he had phased or…

Then a dark smudge seemed to smear across my thoughts.

The werewolf.

I let out a growl, startling Edward and Bella. His thoughts were harder to read but he was close. Very close.

"Jacob?" Bella asked. I looked up, realising we had reached the clearing. The wide open space lay lazily, awaiting the commotion to begin. It angered me. Again, the smudge blotted into my head. I closed my eyes, concentrating hard.

_Who are you? _I demanded in my head. The smudge seemed to freeze. _Who _are _you? _

_You know me. _The smudge answered in a dark, husky voice. _Another encounter. _It laughed. I roared, causing Edward to push Bella behind him protectively. He eyed me warily but I kept my nose to the floor.

_What do you want?_

_We have a lot in common for our wants. _The werewolf jeered.

_If you think you're so tough, _I growled loudly, _come and fight me! _

_You sure you want that? _It scoffed.

_Scared? _I seemed to regain my usual cockiness. I felt the old Jacob Black, the one I knew Bella and Renesmee hated, the one that aggravated Edward, emerge from inside of me. The lust for a fight overtook my whole body as I felt the red mist cloud up my mind.

_Look up Jacob. _The werewolf ordered with a smirk.

"Edward!" Bella gasped, relief flooding her voice. I did as the werewolf said, seeing a slim figure standing in the clearing. Her billowing auburn hair swirled around her pale body. My heart stopped.

Renesmee.

I saw the flickering bodies of Edward and Bella dash over to her but Renesmee lifted a hand, silently ordering them to stop. Her parents obeyed with confusion. Her brown eyes fixed onto me and she seemed to mouth something at me but I couldn't understand. I padded forwards with my head swirling in confusion. However, as soon as I moved, she seemed to cry out incoherently.

Bella and Edward stared at me wide-eyed, Bella's body shaking in terror. Edward's head suddenly snapped up towards the trees. It all happened very quickly then.

Edward launched himself at Renesmee, throwing her behind him with ease. She screamed, ordering him to stop as she went tumbling into Bella's solid body. Bella clasped her, her eyes watching Edward in panic. I shivered uncontrollably as a mighty snarl came rumbling out of Edward's chest. The vampire arched his back and snarled again. Something was wrong.

I darted to Edward's side, a growl building in my throat.

A dark figure slowly stalked out of the shadows, head low. Another snarl vibrated through the atmosphere.

And then I saw them. Shining devilishly in the dark hollows of his eye sockets were his bright blue eyes, flickering intently with gruesome enjoyment. The growl that leapt out of my chest was deafening; even Edward took a wary couple of steps away from me. The dark figure shook as he chuckled.

And then I knew. Renesmee had wanted us to stop because she had wanted to protect us. She fought against Bella's clasp, winning after a couple of moments, and she sprinted past Edward and me, returning to her place. Her eyes blazed with an unknown emotion and it seemed to root her father and me to the spot.

I looked at her desperately, willing for her to come back over to Bella and allow me and her father to fight. However, her tiny frame just wavered in the clearing, her eyes calling out for me to stay put. The low rumble of the werewolf's chest indicated another laugh of his. My eyes fixed onto Edward, who was hissing viciously, throwing Bella behind him further.

"Hello again," the husky voice couldn't help his amusement. I paced forward with my teeth bared threateningly. Renesmee cringed. The werewolf quickly glanced at her but continued his daring strides towards us. I challenged him, growling lowly.

His large shoulder blades, about as big as mine, moved mechanically as he strode forwards. "Come on guys," he smirked, "Bella, Edward…ah, Jacob."

I roared at him, my ears flat back to my head.

"Jacob," Edward murmured. He put out a hand to signal for me to pause but I ignored him angrily.

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, whatever will we do with that anger of yours?" The werewolf teased, pushing me further and further over the edge. He stood next to Renesmee, making her look even smaller, and adopted a very authoritive stance. His undeniable protection towards Renesmee made me ripple with shivers.

"What do you want?" Edward demanded, the hisses rolling out with his words. The werewolf looked up at him with mild surprise, his long pink tongue rolling casually across his teeth.

"Well, why don't you ask Jacob the same thing," he pondered with amusement, "I'm sure he'd come up with my answer."

Bella froze, her hands noticeably gripping Edward's wrist. Renesmee shivered, sending a stab of pain shooting into my heart.

"Andrew," she whispered, her voice regaining her usual officious confidence, "don't push it."

We all seemed to pause; registering the name she had just called the werewolf. Andrew. I had been right. Bella stared wide-eyed at Edward, who partnered with me in the glaring at Andrew.

Then suddenly, a huge bellowing roar smacked hard into our eardrums, knocking the werewolf sideways. He looked around, his bright eyes wide with shock. A huge, black shape-shifter threw himself into the clearing, his roar on-going. I recognized the Alpha at once.

I focused in on Sam's thoughts as best I could but they were jumbled up in his loss of sanity. He launched himself unthinkably at the werewolf, his massive paws clawing the air as he did so.

I saw it in slow motion.

Sam's colossal swinging paws lunged at Andrew but Andrew was far too quick and he slipped to the side, only to leave Sam finding himself tumbling in the air…tumbling onto Renesmee.

She let out a terrifying scream until there was a heavy grunt and an ear-splitting crack.

Edward had gotten hold of Sam and thrown him wildly into the nearest tree. He was now standing face to face with Andrew. I darted into action, sprinting over to Renesmee who crouched on the floor, quivering. Her eyes swirled with love as she felt my wet nose nuzzle her neck. Come on, get up, I willed her silently. She grappled my neck, climbing easily onto my back.

"Jacob," she whispered in my ear as I quickly ran her back over to Bella, "he's here for a reason." I listened intently, my heart pounding, as she slid off my back. "He found me for a reason. He's a real werewolf and he has an obsession for power. He wants to rule all mythical creatures; he wants to overcome all the elders, even the Volturi. He found out from his pack that the only way he could have a chance would to imprint on something as powerful as him but not of his own kind; of a _vampire _kind." I processed her words as they came rushing breathlessly out of her mouth. We didn't have much time, I could hear Sam's whines and growls, along with Edward's vicious hisses. "But real werewolves can't imprint on vampires, it's completely impossible, not just forbidden, _impossible. _So what's the closest to a vampire?"

"You," Bella whispered in shock, obviously listening. Renesmee nodded quickly.

"He wants to imprint on me-"

"But he has no control over that!" Bella protested hastily.

"And if he doesn't," Renesmee continued, "he needs a part of me with him…_in_ him." I froze. What was she getting at? "If he bites me," her voice shook, "he'll have my blood inside him. He'll have all species, werewolf, vampire and human. He'd be all powerful."

I roared, spinning around wildly. "Jacob!" She screeched but I ignored her. My legs were thundering towards Andrew, who was cautiously mirroring Edward's moves. Edward saw me and heard my thoughts loud and clear. He knew we had to destroy him. If Renesmee were to be bitten by Andrew, she'd never survive. He wouldn't be cautious; he'd simply take all of her, leaving her for dead afterwards.

I shouted out my thoughts to Sam as I sprinted, hoping he'd understand. Thankfully, I had time to shoot a quick glance over to him and he'd jumped to his feet and was mimicking my wild gallop.

Andrew's body was getting closer, closer, closer.

Sam and I leaped in air simultaneously, Edward crouching low to the ground, towards Andrew. The dark werewolf stared at us with panicked, frenzied eyes and turned on his back legs, running for the darkness. But my claws outstretched and I clipped his back, ripping through his skin easily.

He let out a high-pitched howl of pain, swerving back to face me.

"That was the wrong thing to do." He growled, his body sinking to the ground as he picked up his pace.

"Jacob, Sam," Edward ordered, his voice barely audible above my growls. Sam replied with a loud growl, guttural and threatening. "We have to think about-" but Edward couldn't finish his sentence, because Andrew had thrown himself in the air towards him. His large, cold vampire hands shot out in front of him and Andrew went flying backwards. However, he had been thrown in the wrong direction. Now, the dark werewolf was stood in front of Bella and Renesmee.

I let out a bark of panic. Andrew let out a low laugh, trotting over to Renesmee with complete nonchalance. Bella hissed, sending shivers down my spine.

"Get away from her." Her icy cold tone split through the air.

"Bella," Renesmee whispered, "let me handle this." I heard Sam's heavy panting behind me and Edward's snarls. Renesmee threw me a quick glance; she had this one down and planned. I walked backwards, stretching out both my paws in front of Sam and Edward.

Andrew's eyes flickered with faint interest as Renesmee circled him, light on her toes. "So, Andrew," her confidence around him was faultless, "do you really believe you have a chance against these lot?" She gestured towards us with a raised eyebrow. Andrew rolled his sapphire eyes. From here, I could see the bright, oozing gash on his back, glinting with blood. It sent a thrill of satisfaction through me.

"Don't even start, Renesmee," Andrew scoffed, "I'm still standing aren't I?"

Renesmee ground her teeth. "Why are you fighting them when all you want is me?" He ran his tongue over his teeth again. "You _had _me. You had me in the most vulnerable position I could ever be in but you insisted on a fight."

"I'm a werewolf; it's built in me."

A low growl vibrated through my chest as he inched towards her. Her eyes flickered in my direction. Hold it, Jacob. No, wait, Renesmee was gesturing at him subtly. I turned my head slowly towards Edward, who was nodding ever so slightly.

He tilted his head in my direction. In his eyes, he was telling me to fight.

_Fight, Sam, when the order is given. _I told the Alpha.

_Got it. _

"So come fight _me_ then," Renesmee teased, "if it's built in you." Andrew laughed. "Come on." She arched into a hunting crouch. My whole body shivered as she let out a daring snarl. It was thin, icy and threatening.

"Renesmee-"

"Scared?" She laughed, on her tip-toes now. She danced lightly around him with bared teeth, her chocolate eyes bright with excitement. She was _enjoying _herself. I watched her in awe; she was just like me.

Andrew paced forwards but she darted back with a hiss. Edward's jaw locked and his whole body tensed. He found this uncomfortable to watch.

"Oh, don't do this," Andrew warned casually, "Renesmee I didn't come here to kill you."

"You came to take me away; you came to have me as your own," she barked, "just so you could have all the power."

A dark growl rolled off Andrew's tongue threateningly as his inquisitive eyes watched Renesmee's every swift movement. His black body copied her slowly, stealthily, as she continued to tease him.

There was complete silence except from the low heavy panting from Andrew and Renesmee's hisses. Sam began to shudder beside me, his large claws digging in the ground as he tried to calm himself. However, I couldn't bring myself to distract him; my eyes wouldn't leave Renesmee.

"Stop it." The werewolf ordered, emphasising his words. She laughed,

"Scared?"

Andrew barked, darting forward. My heart threw itself into my mouth as I watched Renesmee jump away just in time with a giggle.

"Close, but not close enough."

I looked nervously at Edward, whose hands were in tight fists by his sides. I then felt my gaze fall onto Bella, across the clearing. She stood completely alone, silently. Her eyes were wide with panic as she watched her daughter toy with a wild werewolf.

To my sudden surprise, I heard Andrew let out a ferocious roar. My eyes snapped back onto him just in time; he had turned on his heels and was charging towards us again. Renesmee's eyes flashed with fear. She hadn't planned this. We were caught off guard and we weren't ready.

Sam backed up a couple of steps and Edward crouched forwards but I felt rooted to the spot. Renesmee had not given the go ahead and so somehow I couldn't lunge forwards. I was waiting for her command, no matter how close Andrew was getting.

_Jacob, move! _Sam ordered wildly as the black creature thundered towards me. Edward had vanished; he was now stood beside Renesmee, throwing her back towards Bella. I was stood alone.

There was an ear-piercing shriek as Andrew leapt up into the air. "Jacob no!"

I waited for the sharp rip of claws, the triumphant growl and the huge weight to come toppling down on me but I was left unhurt. I opened my eyes and saw Andrew's body flying in the air, his paws jaggedly gripping nothing. A grey wolf followed it, their face hard with concentration and fury.

A sequence of angry growls and snarls filled the air wildly. I blinked a few times, unaware of the horrific fight that was happening in front of me till the grey wolf was slammed into my chest with a bark of pain.

"Jacob! Watch out!" Bella yelled but I looked down at the grey wolf that was lying still at my feet. Blood was spilling from its chest angrily.

"Jacob!" I heard the sharp cry of Renesmee. It was filled with panic and I looked up warily to find Andrew running towards Sam, his eyes wild with savageness. If they were to fight, one of them was going to fall.

I shook myself out of my daze and leapt over the grey wolf, which let out a terrified ripple of growls. It wasn't long till they were running beside me, ready to pounce on Andrew. His dark sleek body, glinting with blood, shifted around Sam whose hackles were raised on his back.

The grey wolf ran faster than me, pushing itself further and further till it reached Andrew. It flew in the air again, sinking its claws into the already large slash on his back. He let out a painful howl but refused to turn around and fight whoever had attacked him. His eyes were set on Sam. If the grey wolf was planning on pouncing again, it could well end up being ripped apart in midst of Sam and Andrew's fight. I had to stop it.

I slammed hard into the wolf, throwing it sideways. It let out a confused wail and stared at me deeply. It was only then did I focus on my thoughts and realised someone new had joined us from the pack.

Leah.

She growled at me fiercely. _I can't let him kill Sam. _

_You're going to get yourself hurt! _I ordered. _Go home!_

_No. I won't let him hurt Sam. Or you._

Leah threw herself forward to swipe at Andrew again but I smacked into her side and she missed him. _Jacob! Stop it! _

_No. _

Andrew growled viciously as he and Sam circled each other. Their eyes were clouded with an unknown emotion and Sam's thoughts were no longer coherent to me.

"Renesmee, don't!" I heard Bella snarl at Renesmee; she must have tried to join us. I was glad Edward and Bella were staying back. I bet Nessie was putting up a right fight just to stand beside me; it would need two vampires to hold her back.

For one moment I was distracted and in that one moment, a wolf fell.

I saw it happen slowly and yet I didn't have time to stop it. Andrew was about to wrestle Sam, his deathly claws outstretched and ready. But as soon as he made one movement, Leah took my distraction as an advantage on her part and threw herself in between them. Andrew was too far to stop himself and his paws crashed into Leah, his claws deep into her skin. His jaw fell into the muscle on her shoulder and his bloody teeth sank in.

She let out a high-pitched howl as she fell to the floor, seriously injured.

Andrew stared at her with wide blue eyes, crazy with bloodlust. He hadn't considered killing another shape-shifted par Sam or me.

It was silent in the clearing as he watched her, shaking uncontrollably. Leah laid still, her eyes misty. She was about to die, I could feel it. And then a wave of emotion hit me. If Leah were to die, Seth would die too, not as literally but he'd be a hollow shell, nothing left for him. Leah was his world.

I let out an almighty roar and swung my paws out at Andrew, knocking him sideways. I felt my claws rip at his face satisfyingly. There wasn't a moment to loose; I pressed my whole weight on him and began tearing him apart, just like I had with the newborns. He howled in pain, a sound so ear-splitting it was unreal.

"Jacob!" Renesmee shrieked again but I ignored her for once, focused on killing this wild beast beneath me.

He had planned to take so many things close to my heart and now he was about to pay. His face was totally mauled, only the sapphire circles of his eyes were visible beneath the red.

_Jacob, it's done. He's dead. _Sam thought, suddenly rational again. I panted heavily, stepping off the dark slashed body. The blue disappeared and suddenly I felt an overwhelming sense of safety and fulfilment.

Finally, Renesmee was safe from harm and no longer would the pack worry about protecting La Push. Sam would return to his normal self and I would never feel those irritating jealous feelings when Renesmee would spend time with her friends; I would feel at total ease. The pack wouldn't have to worry about protecting Renesmee either, I thought suddenly, and the debate on who should be rightfully protected would be diminished. That thought bought me onto Leah, who I realised was still lying on the muddy earth beside Sam and I.

I crouched down, my wet nose brushing hers.

_Wake up, Leah, please. _I protested sorrowfully. She didn't reply.

I felt a cold hand on my shoulder; Renesmee. She crouched beside me too, her hands stroking Leah's fur.

"Come on Leah," she whispered mournfully, "get up." I looked up to Sam. He stood motionless, his eyes wet and grief-stricken. It was the worst sight. "Leah," Renesmee continued murmuring, "Leah come on wake up." She placed both hands on Leah now, gently pushing her.

"Careful," Bella whispered, "she's seriously hurt."

"Let's take her back to my father," Edward said lowly. Sam and I tensed automatically, our hackles rising.

"It's the most rational thing to do. Carlisle could even treat her." Renesmee whispered, her hands still stroking the wolf. Edward watched Sam, who sighed and nodded. The two vampires gently lifted her up and began carrying her out of the clearing, their pale hands stained with her blood.

Sam followed silently, his body dwarfing them. "Jacob," Renesmee murmured as I stood up, "I'm so sorry."

I stared at her incredulously. What was she apologising for? She wasn't the one who hurt Leah. I noticed her eyes were on Andrew, who was lifeless and still a few feet away. Even dead, he sent that slide of fire down my back once more.

"If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened." She paused, a tear falling down her ivory cheek. "If only I hadn't messed with him, you would have been able to finish him off easily but I thought I was being clever and I thought this plan was going to work and we'd all be able to fight him and he wouldn't have a chance because it's obvious he has supernatural powers and strength beyond explanation but I thought all of us could easily take him-" I cut her off quickly with a sharp jab of my nose in her cheek. Her eyes were full of tears, her lips trembled and she was basically having a meltdown. I padded away quickly, phasing in the shadows and pulling on the pair of sweatpants I had conveniently hidden outside the clearing.

I walked back over to her, my arms open wide. She collapsed into them gratefully and dampened my chest with her tears.

"I'm-so-sorry." She gasped in between sobs. I stroked her hair, kissing it every so often. It felt beautiful to have her safe in my arms again and even though every tear that dripped from her eyes broke my heart slightly, I couldn't feel happier. My arms tightened around her protectively as my eyes wandered over the dark body on the ground.

"Ssh," I whispered as I took her shaking hand, "let's go back to see Bella ok?" I was anxious to see Leah and check her wellbeing but obviously leaving Renesmee behind was definitely not an option. She nodded slowly, gripping my palm with all of her strength.

"Jacob," she murmured as we reached the house, "if anything happens to Leah I swear I'll-"

"Renesmee, she's going to be ok." But we both heard the doubt tangled in my words like ugly thorn branches.

I looked up warily to the Cullen's house, the wide open windows glaring back emptily. There was no one in sight just yet. Renesmee took a sharp intake of breath as we reached the door, as if she was preparing herself to see some sort of gruesome operation. All I could feel was pain and guilt; Leah had put herself on the line for us And she had paid for it horrifically.

Renesmee placed a pale hand on the door and slowly pushed it open, her eyes wincing already. We walked into an empty house; the cold temperature smothering my skin.

"Edward? Bella?" She called out, her voice breaking. I cringed.

"In here," came Edward's low reply. It was emotionless and I couldn't grasp the current situation. We followed the voice, leading us to the dining room. Leah was still in her wolf form, to my surprise, but it seemed as if she was a little more alive. Her eyes were shut tight but her chest was slowly rising and falling, rising and falling. Hope danced circles around my heart until Carlisle looked up.

His face was a picture of confusion and doubt.

"What's the verdict?" Renesmee whispered tearfully.

"She's lost a lot of blood," Carlisle cleared his throat, "and gained some too."

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. The vampires watched me cautiously.

"Somehow, Andrew must of bitten her and now a small amount of his blood his running in her body. I don't know what effect this could take on her."

"But she's alive," Renesmee protested, "she's breathing."

"It's not looking good, Renesmee," Bella said quietly.

"She could be a danger to us all."

I slammed my fists down on the table angrily.

"God damnit Leah don't do this!" I growled at her. To everyone's complete and utter surprise, Leah's eyes fluttered open. They were still misted but she seemed to scramble to her feet untidily. She let out a low, broken growl to threaten me but I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with joy.

Bella, Edward and Carlisle stepped back warily.

"Jacob, she needs to phase," Carlisle explained, "I need to see her in her human form." Leah's head swung slowly in his direction and suddenly she seemed to loose her balance. She was back on the table again with a heavy thud, her eyes rolling.

"No!" I roared. I took her head in my hands and shook her body. "No, Leah!" She whined quietly, the sound scratchy and painful.

"Jacob," Renesmee quietly whispered. Tears started streaming down my face as Leah's eyes stopped rolling and closed. Her head lay limply in my hands. I sank my head down to hers and whispered angrily,

"No, no, no." My head filled with pained pictures; Seth broken in the forest, the large black procession, the large empty dug-out. "Leah no!"

Unexpectedly, her whole body shuddered uncontrollably and she seemed to burst into a million pieces. She was phasing. Bella rushed upstairs and came darting back in seconds, her arms filled with clothes and blankets to cover Leah in. Her eyes were still closed but I hadn't lost faith yet; she had phased, she still had some strength.

Renesmee and Bella wrapped her gently in blankets and murmured things to each other, their faces painted with grief and worry. My heart thumped wildly as Leah's breathing seemed to slow. Her head lolled again in my arms and I felt my heart break. "No," was all I could whisper.

Leah's chest stopped moving and her ragged breathing ceased. I could feel every heartbeat pumping slower and slower. We were loosing her and there was nothing we could do. If we were to save her, she could be dangerous and live in isolation forever. The safest thing was to let her go.

"You're right," Edward said quietly to me. I nodded tearfully, resting Leah's head on the oak table.

"She's better off now," Carlisle attempted to achieve the positives of the situation but I ignored him.

We sat in complete silence as we listened to Leah's heartbeat slow.

"She's going," I murmured tearfully. I stroked her head as her hands went limp and her heart suddenly stopped. But there was no silence.

A heartbeat besides Renesmee's and my own was still beating. It was coming from Leah but wasn't her own. I stared at her lifeless body with wide eyes as I realised it wasn't so lifeless after all.

"Oh my god," Renesmee gawped.

"It can't be," I shook my head, "it can't."

Carlisle and Bella began bustling about around Leah, eventually pushing me away from her. I looked slowly up at Sam, who was sat outside staring hopelessly through the glass windows. He was in his human form and Edward must have given him some trousers to wear. Renesmee floated to my side.

"Are you ok?" She laid a hand on my shoulder comfortingly.

"I don't know how to tell him." I mumbled, gesturing to Sam who suddenly looked up at us.

"Do you need to tell him?" She asked, her hands now stroking my tensed arm.

"Of course I need to tell him," I answered, "he'll find out soon enough."

There was a bubble of hissed words behind us and we turned around to find Edward carrying Leah upstairs. "Where are you taking her?" I demanded, darting behind them.

"We need to get the baby out." Bella muttered.

"What?" I half-shrieked. "How can you?"

"It'll die otherwise," Carlisle explained, "Jacob we have to do this." We were in an empty, spacious room now. Well empty besides this large table placed in the middle. Edward carefully laid her down, his cold hands slipping from underneath her as soon as she was safely down. Carlisle grabbed a bag full of instruments. I shuddered violently as I prepared to watch him cut through her.


	19. I Know, I'm Screwed

How do you break impossible news to your already broken friend? I know, I'm screwed.

"Jacob, we can leave if you want," Renesmee took my hand shakily.

"No," I shook her off and she immediately tensed up. I stared painfully at Leah, who was lying lifelessly on the table as Carlisle leant over here. Edward was stood beside him. Bella looked away, pinching the bridge of her nose. She cringed and walked a couple of paces away.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, "I can't, I'm sorry." She flew out of the room in an instant but I couldn't bring myself to leave alongside her.

"Edward," Carlisle began muttering instructions to his son as they operated quietly on Leah. I felt my stomach flip as I dared to look over a stone cold shoulder. Leah was a mess, her face peacefully serene but her stomach in tatters.

Renesmee breathed in jaggedly and then hastily took my hand.

"Jacob, please," she tugged at me pleadingly, "can we leave?" I swallowed slowly and Edward looked over at me.

"Its fine Jacob," he smiled weakly and then turned back to the table. Renesmee practically threw me out of the room, darting wildly behind me.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she gasped as we clattered down the stairs. I looked at her properly for the first time and realised icicles of tears were running down her face. I quickly pulled her into me, stroking her hair.

"Hey, hey honey stop." I murmured. Renesmee threw her arms around me, hugging me so tight it nearly hurt.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed, "I wanted to stay with you, I did, but the blood, all the blood."

"Hey, Nessie, ssh it's ok." I kissed her head and then she lifted it to look at me.

"I love you." She then pulled my head towards hers, locking our lips. It was a beautiful moment; our lips moving in synchronisation and our bodies compacted together. I ran my hands through her hair then down her back, feeling immense joy to be able to hold her in my arms again. Her kiss was eager and urgent, her hands pulling my face closer and closer. We'd never shared so much passion and it felt wonderful. She was truly irresistible.

Someone cleared their throat and our lips snapped away from each other. Renesmee breathed in slowly and placed her lips gently on my throat before pulling away. I closed my eyes but there was a rush of cold air; Renesmee had disappeared.

"Jacob," she gasped. There was another voice entwining with hers; a child's cry. It was squeaky and jagged. My eyes opened quickly as I flew up the stairs.

"Jacob," Edward warned, his arms out. Carlisle was quickly wrapping a tiny body up in a blanket. A baby, Leah's baby. I rushed to her side and clasped her lifeless hand. Her torn torso was covered with a papery white sheet. Her usually hot skin was a deathly cold as she lay, sleeping eternally.

"I must see-" I paused. What was the baby?

"Her," Carlisle smiled, "she's as healthy as ever. A little miracle." He beckoned me over slowly and I immediately jumped to his side. A pair of beautiful, bewildered amber eyes blinked back at me. She was amazing but so tiny. But she had Leah's flawless exotic skin, warm and inviting.

Bella was suddenly next to me and she stroked my arm.

"Sam's talking to Seth," she murmured, "I wasn't sure if you wanted to be there."

"He'll need you Jacob," Renesmee whispered. I dragged myself away from the tiny baby and nodded, dreading the conversation to come.

My feet thudded heavily on the stairs as I loped down them. My heart was thudding, every beat filled with guilt. I saw Sam straight away, his huge back leaning on one of the glass windows. From here, Seth wasn't in sight. I began walking towards the door when I saw him, pale and tearful. This was going to be very, very hard. Sam knew Leah was seriously injured but he didn't know she had left us. And he definitely didn't know a new life had joined us, quite unexpectedly. I wished that I had pulled Renesmee with me; my palm burned as it stayed empty.

Seth looked up at me as I wandered through the door. His face hardened fiercely as he studied my expression. Sam looked me straight in the eye as I swallowed.

"She hasn't got through has she?" He asked gruffly, his hands in fists. My stomach twisted as I shook my head. Seth let out a whimper as he crouched on the floor, his head in his hands.

"Seth, Seth," I threw my arms around him but he continued to sob, "Seth, we did our best." He looked up at me and the anger that I had feared would face me was not there, just pure loss and pain. He nodded slowly, running his hands through his matted hair.

"I know she would of," he whispered croakily, "she was a fighter."

"Damn straight." I agreed. Then, I looked up at Sam, who stared right back. "But that's not all," I rose to my feet slowly, "as soon as Leah…passed…we found out something." I paused again, struggling for some meaningful words. Seth looked up at me painfully.

"What? What did you find out?"

"Leah was pregnant," I stated.

"What?" Seth exploded suddenly. "She was _pregnant_?" Then, a whole new level of grief washed over his face. I knew what thoughts were running through his crowded head. Leah. Dead. Pregnant. Baby. Never pulled through.

"No wait," I gripped his arm, "she made it."

"_She_?" He whimpered, relief flooding his voice.

"Yes, she."

I then suddenly met Sam's eyes. His face was a picture of shock and sadness. Slowly, he opened his mouth to speak.

"Impossible," he muttered, "it's impossible." Seth scowled at him, furious that he wasn't supporting the new life Leah had bought to us.

"It. Happened." He said through gritted teeth, the tears still trickling down his cheeks.

"Impossible." Sam shook his head, no longer looking at either of us. Both of Seth's hands clasped my arm and his wet eyes flashed with sudden relief.

"Take me to her," he ordered pleadingly, "I will look after her."

I led him into the house, leaving the Alpha stood alone in momentary shock and confusion. My nose wrinkled automatically at the sickly smell that wafted excessively around the house. "Is she just like her?" Seth asked hastily, "Skin? Eye colour?"

"Just like her," I smiled, "our little replica."

"But she's not Leah," he whispered sadly, "no one will replace her you know, no one. She was the greatest sister I could ever ask for."

"But she would want you to look after her daughter."

We bounded up the stairs identically, meeting Renesmee at the top. Her golden eyes stared at me full of emotions. She put an ivory finger to her lips before gesturing for us to go through. Bella cradled the baby, her fingers stroking her beautiful copper skin, luminous against the white of Bella's arms. The baby had stopped crying and only small whimpers slipped out of those full lips. Her eyes were oddly familiar, apart from Leah's obvious resemblance. A trait of her unknown father perhaps. Seth walked over quietly, his hands shaking. As soon as he saw her, he let out a small gasp. Bella looked up and, smiling, she passed he baby into Seth's arms.

He held her close to his chest and she snuggled into his large hands, enjoying the heat he radiated.

"Hello baby girl," he whispered tearfully. Renesmee clasped my hand, resting her head on my shoulder with a smile. But I couldn't feel light-hearted because there, lying silently under the white sheet, was Leah. Her heart still and her eyes closed eternally. I felt a lump in my throat as I forced myself not to look over and Renesmee squeezed my hand. My eyes wandered over to her face but she as watching Seth contently, a small smile on her lips as she saw the love he was radiating. "What shall we call her?" He asked us, his eyes sparkling. Edward smiled, his shoulder brushing with Bella's.

"That's your call," she grinned. Seth bit his lip thoughtfully and he looked back down at the baby, searching for a good enough name.

"She's beautiful," he muttered with a frown, "she needs to have an equally important name. I was trying to think of something Leah would like but so far, nothing."

"How about a name from a different language, like a word to do with Leah?" Renesmee suggested. Seth began to stroke her face with his fingers softly, his copper skin identical to hers. Copper skin. I closed my eyes and yes, there was Leah, stood with her chin up, her eyes blazing with courage and her beautiful copper skin was exotic as ever. If only I knew some different languages!

Edward's eyes flickered up to mine in interest as he read my thoughts.

"Rame," he murmured, "is Spanish for copper."

"Her skin," Renesmee nodded in agreement, "just like Leah's…and Seth's."

"Rame," Seth whispered quietly and the baby girl giggled softly. His face broke out with a grin, exploding with delight. "That's it; Rame Clearwater."

We stood in silence as Seth cradled Rame. Her inquisitive eyes blinked up at him every so often, taking all of his face in. Then, my heart sank as I foolishly let myself look at the white sheet. We were going to have to tell Sue Clearwater her daughter had died. We were going to have to tell Sue Clearwater she was a grandmother. Edward met my eyes again and nodded. We walked out of the room quietly and I collapsed on the stairs with a groan.

"I can't do it," I said helplessly, "I can't tell her."

"Seth can." Edward suggested, distancing himself away from me subtly. "Or…Sam." We both looked out of the window and found ourselves staring at nothing, just the scenery. Sam had gone.

"Seth can't do it on his own," I muttered eventually.

"It's his mother, Jacob; he'll know how to say it."

"How do you say it?" I growled. "How do you tell someone their daughter, not a day past her twenty-fifth birthday, has died?" Edward was silenced by my furious tearful demand. Then, he took in a deep breath and placed a hand on my shoulder. I felt no urge to shake him off, and it worried me.

"Leah may have gone, Jacob, but she has given us a beautiful child, a miracle." His fingers barely touched me but I could feel the cold searing through my skin. "Surely that's one thing to think about?" I threw my head into my hands. "Let Seth do it his own way."

The light patter of Renesmee's feet was barely audible to me as I stared listlessly out of the Cullens' house.

"Jacob," she murmured, her hands snaking around my waist, "hey, Jake." I felt her sneak under my arm and she pulled herself as close as possible to me. Despite her fingers crawling on my skin, I didn't look down at her, because my head was buzzing. Seth had left with Rame tightly clasped to his chest, to tell his mother. His face was pained but nothing could doubt the swelling love he was overwhelmed with as he held Rame.

Right now, he would be breaking the news. Carlisle had called the hospital and they were sending a private ambulance to take Leah away. Nobody had entered the room again where she lay. Not even the other Cullens, when they returned. Carlisle had broken the news to them and to my surprise, all of them had bowed their heads and shook them sorrowfully. Alice, in particular, was the most stricken. She hid herself as she hugged Jasper. Rosalie barely showed any emotion but I didn't care, at least she wasn't shouting insults like usual. "Jacob?" Renesmee's warm voice plucked at my brain once more. The tug of her control was insistent.

"Yes?" I murmured, watching the sky as it grew even darker. The clouds were drawing in again, shunning the moon. The full shape of it was hidden, secluded, and I preferred it that way for tonight. My thoughts raced back to where Andrew lay, ragged and torn. My arms reflexively wrapped around Renesmee's tiny frame and she snuggled in contently. I looked down at her, only to find her eyes staring right back at me.

"I'm so sorry about tonight-"

"Hey, don't start honey," I squeezed her shoulders, "let's not." She nodded slowly, chewing her lip again. It was good that she was unscathed. If I were to be reminded of this awful happening by a scar of hers, my heart would be breaking every second.

"What do we do now?" She asked quietly. I sighed; I had no idea what do to. But her eyes were pleading for answers. She wanted this to be sorted, desperately. "Will you go back to La Push tonight?"

I shook my head furiously. "I am not leaving you tonight."

"Are you sure that's best? Sue-"

"I said I'm not leaving you, Renesmee," I saw surprise flicker across her face as I said her full name, "and that's that."

"Only if you're sure, Jacob, I don't want to-"

"Are you just trying to get rid of me?" I questioned her with an eyebrow raised. She let out a laugh, the sound beautiful against the darkness of the evening.

"Damn, is it that obvious?" She then stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips onto mine gently. My heart raced, thankfully, after the night of stillness, even when she pulled away with a smile. "Let's go home."

She led me out of the house and I swung her on my back without asking. She fought back protesting, because I knew she loved being there. It was the way she secured herself to me, her hands gripping my shoulders. The wind smacked into my chest as I ran into it, the trees whipping past. I slowed as soon as we reached the river, marching through it with a grin. The water washed over us, the droplets running wildly off my heated skin, leaving me shiny like plastic. Renesmee let out a small protest, her auburn hair splaying over my shoulders as she buried her head in the crease of my neck.

"Jacob, jeez," she couldn't insult me very well as her words were tangled with laughter.

I bounded out of the river and picked up a sprint easily, my long legs striding out so far they nearly disconnected themselves from my body. As I felt myself sink into the wild rhythm of running, I remembered the time I had run away from all sense of humanity. When I wanted to become a wolf and leave Jacob Black far behind. I wanted to forget everything; a lone, solitary wolf. I had run away like a coward, I thought bitterly, afraid to face things just because they got that little bit too hard. It was painful to think if I ever were to do that again, leaving Renesmee here. I could never do it. She was the vowels in my name, without her I would be nonsense.

I would be like Andrew, running around as a gangly over-grown dog, living in the shadows, filled with hate and anger. Crazed and wild, I would be dangerous and different.

"Jacob, let me go." Renesmee said. I realised we had reached her cottage and I was stood outside her window. I released her slowly and lifted the window for her but she laughed. "We have this thing, you know, a door. It opens and everything." Her hand grasped mine as she pulled me away from her window.

"Oh, right, yeah." She threw open her front door, flicking the lights on. It was empty; Bella and Edward had stayed with Carlisle and the rest of them. It felt weird to walk through the cottage, not having to sneak through a window like usual. Renesmee opened her bedroom door, the air filled with her scent.

She sat on her bed, watching me tentatively. Upsettingly, I could still see guilt swirling in her dark eyes. It hurt to know she thought it was all her fault. I then looked at her clock, it was midnight already.

"I don't think I'm going to be returning to Forks High," Renesmee said with a little regret, "I think Bella wants to pack up and go. It's the safest thing to do." She placed a hand on my arm as I sat carefully beside her, swallowing furiously. "I'll attend school somewhere else, make new friends, it won't be hard." Her voice was becoming squeaky and I knew she was lying. "Lily and Jackson will be devastated but we have to go somewhere else," she sighed, "I'll miss them."

"Hey," I brushed her face with my fingertips, "its ok." She pressed herself into me. "Where will we be moving?" I asked. I saw her look up at me, registering the 'we' quickly, and then smile.

"Somewhere dark, rainy…"

"Oh," I pulled a face, "sounds delightful."

"I think Carlisle was suggesting Mobile in Alabama." Renesmee frowned. "I didn't think we'd move out of Washington."

"You'll have to, everybody knows you." I poked her arm with a smile but she continued to frown, to my disappointment. "But Alabama is quite a way," I mused quietly, "it'll take at least a day or so to get there."

"It's on the other side of the country!" She protested.

"Are you sure you're going there? What about somewhere in…Colorado?"

"We've made plans I think. I'd go to Murphy High School," her eyes watered, "I wonder if they have a Lily or a Jackson or even a Kia." I pulled her into my chest, kissing her head. "I'll miss them, Jake, I really will."

I lifted her up with one arm and pulled back her duvet with the other. She snuffled into my chest, the tears cold as they slid down my skin, and moaned when I gently put her down. Her hands grappled my neck as she fought to hold on but I plucked her off.

"Go to sleep honey, go to sleep." I kissed her forehead but she pulled me down, forcing me onto her. But I was careful not to, my weight might crush her.

"Jacob!" She growled furiously, her fingers scraping my skin.

"Go to sleep." I said, more powerfully this time, and pulled away from her. Her eyes blazed suddenly and she turned her back on me, burying her face in the pillow sulkily. I frowned at her but it was understandable, she had had a hard day. I looked at her quickly, hoping for her to turn around but she didn't and the little snuffling noises she made into the pillow tore at my chest but it was best to let her sleep. I'd check on her through the night, I promised myself, she needs to be alone for a bit.

I opened her window, the gust of cold air hitting me hard, and leapt out, slamming the window down accidentally behind me. I whipped around to check if Renesmee had been startled, and to my dismay, she had sat up. She gripped the corner of her a duvet and stared out of the window with wet eyes. My heart ached but I forced myself to leave her alone, just for a little bit.

I turned back around and began jogging out of the Forks forest. I was tempted to phase but running with my own thoughts was hard enough. Leah kept leaping into my head as the grey wolf. It hurt every time I saw her fall.

"Jacob?" I heard a woman call. I stopped in my tracks, kicking up dirt, in surprise. My head inclined in the way of the voice and saw Bella, stood alone outside the Cullen's house.

"Bella," I half-smiled. I jogged up to her and she blew me away momentarily with her subtle smile.

"I just want to," she paused and looked down. Before I knew it, she had thrown her arms around me, embracing me for all it was worth. I felt her arms, cold and hard, soften almost as they wrapped around me. It felt nice, familiar and long forgotten. Then, I felt the breath whoosh out of me as her marble lips quickly pressed onto my burning cheek.

"Woah," I didn't pull away until she did but it was clear I was in shock.

"You need it Jake," she smiled, "I'm so proud of you. You are doing an amazing job with Renesmee, I couldn't ask for more."

"You were up for killing me when you found out," I reminded her with an accusing wink. She rolled her eyes.

"Yes I know but it was a shock. Now, well now I see what you guys have. It's incredible. I'm so sorry for ever doubting you."

I threw my hands up. "Hey! Hey! No soppy stuff eh Bells? We're over that stuff." She nodded with a grin,

"True. I think I'm going to go home now." She then looked back at the house. "Edward and Carlisle are waiting for the private ambulance."

I blinked. "Have you heard from any of the pack?"

Bella shook her head sadly. "No, Edward said he's tried but I think he's being too much of a gentleman to eavesdrop." I nodded but my muscles tightened. Nothing would ever get rid of the teeny, tiny feelings of resentment towards Edward. As much as I owe him for giving me Renesmee, he ruined Bella and I would never forget that. "Anyway, good night Jacob, I really do hope everything's ok back there." Bella lightly jogged away, her bouncy speed impressive even in the dark.

I continued to sprint home, my speed increasing as my thoughts became harder and harder to listen to. It was a great relief to swing open my door until I caught sight of Billy's face. It was hard and furious and painful to look at. There were a lot of mutterings coming from the lounge and I warily walked in.

"Here he is," a low voice grumbled. Sam.

I saw them, sat around the room with solid faces. Sue wasn't among us, thank goodness, and nor was Seth, just the pack and Billy.

"Evening," I nodded to them but nobody replied. Collin and Brady yawned madly, their eyes bleary and barely open. Embry, Quil, Jared and Paul stared at me with unknown expressions but I knew they were grief stricken. But nobody could look as bad as Sam; his face was colourless, worn and creased into a pained frown. His eyes were blank and dark streaks were clawed down his face where the tears had furiously run. Broken hearted? Grieving? None of us could even begin to describe him.

"Jacob." Billy addressed me and my eyes thankfully rested onto his less painful face. He opened his mouth again but it seemed like everything had already been said through the pain in his eyes. I didn't prepare myself for this. Suddenly, that wild part of me, the runaway, kicked in.

It seemed like a wave of ending settled upon us. But its spiked skin was uncomfortable on our backs and we were trying to shrug it off, even though we knew with every shrug, the spikes would dig deeper.

"Where is she?" Embry suddenly asked, his gruff voice barely audible. I looked up at him silently, surprised to see anger on his face.

"Dr Cullen called for a private ambulance."

"They shouldn't be with her," he continued, "we are her brothers."

"He tried to save her." I argued back fiercely, annoyed that they couldn't grasp hold of the whole situation. Nobody was there. Nobody saw it. I did. I saw it.

"_She_ tried to save _you_." Paul looked up at me with resented eyes. I felt the harsh jab of pain in my gut I had not anticipated. These guys were ready to fight with me. My own brothers!

"Leah tried to save Sam and me," I agreed bluntly, "out of sheer courage and loyalty." Paul's lip quivered; he was fighting back a growl.

"Boys," Billy said roughly but I took a step forward towards Paul. I would not be blamed for Leah's death. How dare they use this time to insult me?

"I can't believe you would try and shift the blame to me."

"I'm not trying. It's true," Paul argued, standing up, "she tried to save you. God knows why, you filthy leech lover."

I slammed hard into him with a furious growl. His body went flying into the wall, denting the foundations. Sam suddenly appeared in front of me, his eyes blank and his hands on my chest.

"Jacob," he murmured. I panted heavily, staring after Paul, who had stood back up again and was trembling uncontrollably. A heavy silence fell on us again and I realised all of the pack had stood up, on edge. My eyes scanned the room for any sort of comfort but found none. I refused to believe that there was a chance Paul's opinions were shared and agreed with among my brothers.

So, unhappily, I flew out of the house, my chunky legs ploughing into the ground impatiently. I felt La Push whip past me like a flicker book, images of happiness and memories replaying.

Bella the pack Sam cold ones descendents legends treaty scary story superstition panic frenzy changed monster Billy bonfires laughter love pain hurt second best secrets guessing partnership enemies resentment lies threats kiss tears fight order victory runaway lost wolf alone return marriage demand anger murder violence death frozen amazement heartbeat truth imprint Renesmee.

Suddenly, werewolf speed just wasn't fast enough.

"Don't leave," she cried, her fingers scrabbling at my chest, "no!"

The leash tightened and I felt that irritable pull as I sprinted. I dug my heels into the earth and span round with a sigh. They say life is complicated. If only it were that simple.


	20. Pack Up RENESMEE'S POV

1. Pack Up

I darted over as soon as I caught sight of him running back toward me and flung my arms around his neck. My tears were hot and uncomfortable as they scorched my skin. I buried my head into his chest, my stomach rippling as I sobbed.

"Don't do that," I managed to say as the gargled tears twisted my words, "ever, _ever _again."

I felt him heave a large sigh. The tears began to stop and I looked up into the sky. White specks were sprinkled like icing sugar on the dark cobalt backdrop as the smudges of grey clouds rolled away, clearing the sky and allowing it to be brighter than before. I couldn't help but feel relief as, even after my frantic searching, the moon was not in sight just yet.

My heart swelled as Jacob slid his hands down to my waist. He pressed his warm lips onto my shoulder before resting his chin there. No words were said but we felt the connection nobody else could ever experience. Suddenly, it was clearer. We had both taken our intense love for granted. After feeling as if he were being ripped out of me when he had announced his runaway, it felt better than ever to have him here before me. I took in a deep, wobbly breath and let my fingers play with his short hair. His hands curled around my waist again, the warmth beautiful on my skin. My eyes began to scan the sky again. The feared moon was beneath one cloud, I had spotted it, and edges of it were appearing. But, surprisingly, I felt no panic. I didn't feel the rush of memories that I had expected. I knew Jacob was here protecting me and nothing was safer than that.

My eyes fluttered then, as Jacob began to kiss my shoulder again. The soft cushions of his lips moved up my neck and to my jaw line, soft and reassuring. It was as if he were writing with his lips on my skin. 'Property of Jacob Black', I imagined. A smile tainted my own lips until his reached them.

My fingers stopped playfully teasing his hair and my hands rested on his face as his mouth locked with mine. It was as if he were searching for answers in my throat. His fingers began a rhythm of tensing around my waist, then relaxing, tensing, relaxing, tensing, relaxing. I pulled away gently, though the sensation was brilliant and a shame to stop. His innocently brown eyes blinked at me silently. "Jacob," I began but he looked away.

"Mom alert," he whispered, slipping his hand into mine. We stood still, my eyes scanning for Bella until I finally saw her, walking towards us with her easy grace.

"Jacob," she looked at him thoughtfully before shifting her gaze towards me, "Renesmee, I have been looking for you."

"Sorry," I replied, an explanation beyond my intelligence at that moment.

"I'm guessing Renesmee has told you our plans?" She asked Jacob, who nodded wordlessly. "I hope that's ok with you. We need to move out of Forks, in fact, we're long overdue. We were just holding on for Renesmee's school years but now, it seems the right move."

"I understand." Jacob's hand squeezed mine. "I'll tell Billy tomorrow morning."

"Yes, well," Bella shifted uncomfortably, "we were hoping to leave tomorrow evening. Renesmee can say goodbye to her friends that way." A jab of sadness stung my side but I ignored it fiercely. I was sure that my tears had run out by now.

"Of course, I'll be done by then."

"Good. Edward, Renesmee and I will have the same sort of accommodation as we do now, separate from the other Cullens. I hope you understand Edward isn't quite ready to let you live with us," she flashed a friendly grin, "I don't think immortal enemies make the best roommates."

"I heard that was true," Jacob laughed easily; "I'll find myself a place."

"There's a small apartment nearby, I checked it out whilst we were searching for places." She assured him, her obvious friendship with Jacob glimmering again.

"Thanks."

"Now come on, Edward's worried." Bella motioned for us to follow her.

We ran to the cottage quietly, Bella easily leading with her amazing speed. Jacob was close on her tail but he slowed down to stay beside me.

"Bella! Renesmee!" Edward called in relief, his eyes dark in colour. He was stood in the doorway, his pale skin illuminated by the gentle glow of the moon. Bella slipped under his arm, curling hers around his waist. They looked at each other for a second then turned away, walking into the cottage.

Jacob gripped my arms.

"Renesmee," he began but his tone of voice was apologetic and I had had enough.

"Stop. No." I ordered sharply. He blinked once then smiled.

"Ok, done, over." We walked over to my bedroom window and Jacob opened it for me, lifting me in with one arm. "Can I just say one thing?"

"No." I said, my arms resting on the window ledge.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Oh come on, it involves telling you how amazingly beautiful you are and how much your stupid dog loves you." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but return his smile. "No."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Aha, you said yes!"

"That's not fair!" I pouted.

"Werewolves don't play fair." He winked, his chocolate eyes glimmering with…Jacob-ness. In the soft shine of the moon, he looked even more desirable. His chest muscles were perfectly outlined just as if someone had drawn them on. It was impossible to not ogle at him. I grinned as I thought of Lily's reaction to him, and she had seen him with his top on. "That's a beautiful smile you've got there." Jacob said proudly. "What's put that on?"

"I've just realised I can just stare at you for the rest of my life."

"Wow, well, erm…that's a little worrying," Jacob pulled a face. I grinned, flashing my teeth and clasped his warm hand. His forearm muscles protruded impressively as he held open the window, the breeze dancing in.

"Goodnight Jacob," I leaned forward quickly and kissed him on the cheek. Jacob blinked at me once then slowly lowered the window as I walked a step backwards. The gentle thud of the frame vibrated slowly through my bedroom walls. He waved once at me, his dark eyes glimmering cheekily in the moonlight, before sprinting away.

There was a knock on my door as I swung open my wardrobe. "Come in!" I called, pulling out two hangers to hang up my outfit.

"Renesmee," Bella said with a small smile before perching on my bed, "can we talk?" I looked at her once before dashing to her side. She was sat perfectly still, her vampire body not needing to fidget or twitch. "Well," she frowned quickly before continuing, "Carlisle has handed his notice in, he and Esme are leaving in a couple of hours. The rest of the Cullens are packing now." Her avid eyes flickered briefly at my clock, reading two o'clock.

"What does that mean…for us?" I asked warily, my fingers scrabbling at my duvet nervously.

"Edward has got our bedroom packed up but he didn't want to start on anything else before I talked to you." Bella's clouded expression was unnatural to her face, as odd as seeing a spaceship in a war movie.

"I see," I blinked once, my throat suddenly dry, "what do you want me to do?" Bella's icy hand gripped mine, her fingertips brushing my wrist lightly.

"Well we obviously want you to say goodbye to your friends. Carlisle has got you into the school in Mobile," her lips pulled into a smile, "we can start over."

"Later," I concluded, "I'll go to school in the lunch break to say goodbye then we'll go. Have you spoken to Jacob?"

"Yes, he's gone home. He'll probably talk to Billy in the morning." Her grip tightened. "I'm so sorry this has all happened to you Renesmee."

"Bella, stop, stop." I leant back on my bed and she patted my knee with a quick sigh.

"Ok, well get some sleep. I'll wake you up later." She was out of my room in an instance. Suddenly, the actions needed to get changed into something comfier were far too much effort and my muscles whined for some rest. My eyelids barely put up a fight as they slid closed, painting the world black.

A cold stone object stroked my cheek. I groaned slightly, the temperature too extreme for the early morning.

"Renesmee, wake up." Bella's soothing coos lulled quietly.

"No." I muttered before hiding my head in my pillow. She laughed, pulling me gently out of bed till my bum thudded onto the carpeted floor.

"It's nearly lunchtime, don't you want to say goodbye to your friends?" Suddenly, my eyes shot open and I launched my body towards my wardrobe, desperate to get changed. Bella laughed again before disappearing to let me get into some better clothes.

I pulled on a comfy sweater and a pair of light coloured jeans before shoving my feet into some Converses. My door nearly yelped as I threw it open, bursting into the living room to Edward's amusement. His bright golden eyes watched me pull on a jacket and jig on the spot by the front door. He jangled the keys playfully.

"Need a lift?"

I nodded. "Please." Bella gave me a squeeze before opening the door for us.

"I love you," she whispered in my ear.

Edward, surprisingly, took my hand before jogging easily to the garage. His hand was large, his fingers long and artistic as they curled around my palm. The marble texture of skin was similar to Bella's, as was the temperature. His head inclined in my direction as I let my eyes inspect our hand-holding.

"Renesmee, is there a problem?" He chuckled lightly. I looked up at him quickly, grinning.

"This is new," I lifted our hands.

"I thought you might need it today," his smile faded, "this is going to be tough on you."

I felt my stomach contort into all sorts of shapes as we reached the garage. Edward let go of my hand, the air rushing to my palm uncomfortably, to open the garage. He disappeared for a second until the shiny, famous Volvo rolled gracefully into view. The tinted windows disallowed me to see Edward's composed expression as he reversed the Volvo beside me.

I opened the door with a deep breath and tumbled onto the front seat. A tear threatened to make a break for it down my cheek but with a fierce scowl, I pushed it back. Edward looked at me blankly before revving the engine like usual to push it impressively out on the drive. His fingers gripped the black steering wheel before looking at me again. I pressed my forehead against the window, my fingers locking with each other. "Renesmee?" His cool voice questioned but looking at him would only unload a whole haul of emotions that were too severe to let loose just yet. "Renesmee, is everything ok?" Edward half-laughed weakly. "That was a stupid question, do forget I said that." I pursed my lips, forcing back those tears stronger than before.

The Volvo purred contently as Edward drove slower than usual to school. The scenery was actually visible at the speed we travelled. It almost made me feel sick. "Ok," Edward exhaled as he pulled into my school, "I'll wait around the corner."

Flocks of students were strolling around the school grounds, laughing, eating and playing sports. I blinked once before opening the door and stepping out. Edward almost vanished in his car immediately and the usual crowd that swarmed my family and I had no time to emerge.

I scanned the grounds for a cascading waterfall of blonde or even a flurry of red hair. But I couldn't see them and I felt my throat close up.

"Renesmee?" Relief seemed to devour my body as I heard a familiar boyish voice call me. Jackson. I span around to see him loping towards me in his ordinary casual manner. Tears threatened my eyeballs again. Jackson smiled gently and I flung my arms around his neck with a sob. "Hey! Hey, hey, hey!" His large hands found mine and gripped them. It was a new feeling to me but I had so many emotions swirling in my stomach like a crazed washing machine that I had no time to acknowledge it properly. "What's up Renesmee?"

"I-I-I'm leaving." I finally choked out, my throat burning as if I were thirsty.

"What?" He demanded, pushing me back off him so he could study my face.

"We're leaving, my family." I had to quickly remind myself of my 'cousin' Edward before letting him interrogate me.

"Why? Where? When?"

"Renesmee!" Lily almost screamed in delight. Her silky tresses engulfed my ace as she leapt onto me with a relieved gasp. "I thought you were ill or something worse," her face went pale and she squirmed.

"What?" I asked curiously, the tears barely dripping now. She then studied my face and hers discoloured even more.

"What's happened? Are you ok?" Her fragile hands gripped my wrists as Jackson stood back, in disbelief.

"I'm leaving," I announced dryly.

"What?" She screeched, her face falling almost to her feet. "You can't!"

"Lily," Jackson cautioned, watching me. Her grip didn't loosen though as her eyes scrutinised me with scepticism. She then began to bawl, her mouth opening into a great O shape. It hurt to think I had started this crying fit.

"Don't leave Renesmee," she whispered, "please."

"Lily," Jackson repeated, "she has no choice. The Cullens are moving away."

"I just had to say goodbye," I murmured. My tears had started up again so we all pressed together in a very wet, stuffy hug. Their close contact was comforting though.

After a few gargled sobs inside our hug, we let go. Lily's eyes were pink and wet, her cheeks streaked with tearstains. Yet she still looked pretty, even to a Cullen standard. Jackson had cried a little too, but his floppy blonde hair hid his meaningful eyes. "Where are Kia and the rest of the gang?" I asked, wiping my eyes quickly.

"Kia's in detention," Jackson faked a grimace, "CJ and Frankie are getting lunch and Andrew-" he cut himself off jaggedly. I felt my stomach flipped and I automatically felt like throwing up. That name, that name, I thought harshly, shouldn't ever be named.

"He's gone missing," Lily muttered, "some rumours are even going around that he committed suicide." I suddenly convulsed and my two friends stared at me worriedly.

"Let's not, Lily." Jackson murmured, his fingertips finding my wrist gently. She nodded once, her eyes reluctantly sweeping off my face. I took a deep breath, bowing my head for a second so my curls tumbled forward and masked my pained expression. Jackson's fingertips worked slowly in circles on my wrists, the gentle pressure comforting on my skin. I looked up at them both; their eyes alight with worry, and exhaled slowly.

"I love you both, so much," I furiously fought back tears, "and I will miss you more than ever."

"Write, text, call, keep in touch." Lily ordered.

"Yes, please do."

"I will, I promise." My arms curled around them both as we embraced once more. Our hug was filled with sobs, sniffs and wet dripping tears. Then, to my disappointment, we all lifted our heads to the gentle purring of a silver Volvo, pulling up onto the school grounds.

"There's your chauffer," Lily chuckled once, wiping away her tears. I smiled half-heartedly and kissed them both on the cheek. "I'll send you Jackson's number and address. You have to keep in touch Renesmee." She stared at me with her bottomless green eyes, barely blinking.

"I love you," I mouthed, pulling away from their warm embrace with sadness. Lily's fingers curled into a reluctant wave as Jackson slung his arm around her shoulder comfortingly. I felt my feet dragging towards the Volvo but somehow I couldn't bear to watch them wave goodbye any longer and so my pace quickened. The passenger door flung open before I reached it and I let myself hurl into the front seat, just I had did earlier this morning. Edward sat quietly behind the wheel, his fingers flexing gently around the cushioned leather.

My hand gripped the door handle as I slammed it shut with a sigh. The two lonely figures stood waving.

"Ok?" Edward asked, pushing the Volvo out of the grounds. I stared at them until a great blazing horde of red hair swallowed them up. Kia. She quickly turned around to see my car reversing slowly and her eyes were full of uncertainty.

Suddenly, Edward sped up to his usual speed and the school whipped past in a sad, surreal blur. I turned around in my seat to find that one of the chairs was occupied by three cardboard boxes, taped up and labelled 'Bella's Clothes'. The curly handwriting was surely Alice's, I thought, and she would have folded up all of Bella's garments perfectly, in colour code no doubt. "Yes, in fact she has," Edward laughed, "daft girl."

"I am not!" Alice suddenly appeared in the seat beside the boxes. I jumped in surprise and she grinned. In her hand were a black marker pen and some masking tape. "Your room is packed and ready," she announced, "Carlisle and Esme have already left to start unpacking up in Mobile."

I turned back in my seat and stared at the road ahead silently. "You should see your room Renesmee," Alice continued brightly, "huge; probably double the size of your old room. A gorgeous lilac colour, personally chosen by myself," her voice began to fade as I closed my eyes and my head heavily fell back into the seat.

"Alice," Edward muttered to his sister but she carried on praising our new house with joy.

We pulled up quickly at the garage and Alice slid out of the seat gracefully, greeting Jackson by her Porsche. He heavily shut the boot that was crammed with boxes, and grinned at her.

"Renesmee," Bella glided over and hugged me, "ready to go?" I nodded at her once, scanning for Jacob.

"He's coming later," Edward whispered in my ear, "on his bike."

I swallowed. "Oh, ok." I wanted him here with me now but it was obvious he had to say goodbye to his father, the pack. It was going to be even harder for him. Everybody in La Push was still in mourning, still grieving over Leah's death. And then there was Rame, I thought with a sigh.

Edward was whizzing around like a fly, packing the remaining cardboard boxes into any car that wasn't full to its entire capacity. Alice swatted him away as he darted over to her car, arms full with two boxes.

"Alice!" He protested, dumping them heavily onto the Porsche's bonnet. She gawped at him, whisking the boxes quickly off the bonnet and into the boot, before returning to the bonnet again to comfortingly stroke it. Edward rolled his eyes and retreated to the Volvo. "Ready?" He asked Bella, flicking keys in her direction. She caught them one-handed and smiled,

"Ready." I followed her to her beautifully shiny Toyota. Even in the dark, muggy light of Forks, it sparkled boastingly. Bella slipped into the front seat as Alice and Jasper drove away. Alice's Porsche towed a trailer, which was securely holding Jasper's prized bike. Even at the insane speed she drove at, the trailer barely bounced an inch off the ground.

Edward nodded at me once, before revving his engine to follow Alice. "Ready Renesmee?" Bella asked softly, shutting her door. I sighed once, inhaling the musky scent of this familiar forest I would always miss. My eyes closed slowly as my hand gripped the door frame. I would never feel the rough leaves of Forks brush against my skin as I raced Jacob, knowing all the short-cuts and where to dodge the difficult twists and turns. My fingers flexed around the metal as I opened my eyes to Bella's second call of my name.

"Yes," I lowered myself into the passenger seat and slowly pulled the door shut with a vibrating thud, "ready."

Bella sighed, "It's horrible I know, I'll miss everything here." I suddenly stared at her with horror. She blinked back. "What?"

"Charlie." I said and she looked away.

"I have spoken to him," her fingers gripped the wheel, "he knows we are leaving Forks."

"I need to say goodbye." I stated, looking through the windscreen with watery eyes. She turned the key and the engine sprang to life briskly.

"That seems reasonable enough." The Toyota sleekly reversed and I pressed my face against the cold, glass window to stare at the Cullen's grand white house. Who will live there now? A new family never knowing of the previous family living there and their unspeakable secrets?

The house faded from sight as we sped down the curving drive. I blinked back tears furiously. "It's okay to be upset, Nessie," Bella whispered, staring ahead, "I sure am."

"Forks is our home."

"I will always think so too."

Bella pulled up quietly outside her childhood house. I bit my lip as my eyes hovered over the Chief's cop car.

"I won't be long," I said jaggedly as I stepped out of the car. Bella nodded once, her eyes closing. I shut the door and walked slowly up to the Porch, hovering there for a second until the front door swung open with a farewell. A woman's farewell. I stared at Sue Clearwater as she stood in front of me, her eyes full of blazing hatred. Without a word, her arm brushed mine as she pushed past. Our contact burned my skin.

"Renesmee?" Charlie asked, his hand gripping the front door. I looked back up at him, and with a quiet gasp, I flung my arms around his neck. "Oh, hey, hey!" He grunted.

"Charlie!" I whispered into his neck. His arms wrapped around me as we hugged until he slowly pulled away. "I've," I paused to swallow some unwanted tears, "I've come to say goodbye."

He nodded. "I thought so."

"I will write, phone, visit, everything." I promised and he smiled.

"Please do Renesmee. This is all very hard for me to understand," he gestured to me, "but I still want my family."

"Me too." I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Grandpa."

"I love you too Renesmee."

"And send my love to Grandma, will you?" I called as I reluctantly walked a few steps back down to the car.

"I will, I promise. Have a safe journey." He waved once before closing the door slowly. It opened quickly after and Charlie's sad face appeared in the small gap between the door and the frame. "Tell Bells I love her…and that I miss her." The door closed again for the final time. I stopped, staring at the house for a moment or so before returning to Bella.

The door swung open as I slipped inside.

"Ok?" Bella asked emotionlessly. I shut the door heavily and nodded. She pulled away, turning the Toyota tightly as we retraced our steps to make our way to the airport. I watched the scenery flick past out of the window. This is it, I thought, the end.

We drove in silence for a while, the gentle humming of the engine comforting. The cold, seamless texture of the window was soothing as I rested my forehead against it. Forks had gone. I don't know where we were; the signs were blurry as my eyes wavered. Bella changed gear swiftly as we increased our speed down a highway and I turned my head towards her.

"Charlie has a message for you," I then said. Her eyes flickered gently but she didn't meet my gaze. "He says he loves you," I continued, "and he misses you." Bella's fingers tightened around the wheel again and she changed lanes.

"Thank you." We then lapsed back into sad, grieving silence.

Bella pulled into the airport and pulled out one ticket, thrusting it into my hand.

"Carlisle and Esme are already at the house in Mobile, they'll pick you up at Craig Field Airport ok?" She kissed me on the cheek and passed me a cotton bag. "I've packed a few snacks and whatever, along with your cell, books and a pillow." I nodded, slinging the back over my shoulder. Forks airport didn't seem to be that busy, I thought. "You'll be fine. Edward and I will be at the house as soon as possible." She kissed me again before I slowly got out of the car. The airport loomed quietly as I strode towards it, hearing the growl of Bella's car pulling away.

I clutched my plane ticket and walked to the great sliding doors. They groaned as they opened but I didn't step through. Instead, I pulled out my cell and dialled a number I knew off by heart. The phone line rang through for a while until eventually, he picked up.

"Renesmee?" His voice was raspy. It sounded as if he'd been crying and my heart lurched.

"Jacob," I breathed into the phone, "how is everything?"

"It could be better. All my stuff is ready to go; a little removal van has just left with it."

"How's Billy?" I asked tenderly. He exhaled once and there was the sound of a door closing.

"He's devastated," I heard Jacob slump onto the floor, "but he knows I can't do anything about it. He just can't understand why we're moving so far out but I told him we all had no choice, wherever it's rainy we'll go."

"I'm so sorry-"

"Hey, no, don't be stupid," Jacob laughed humourlessly, "it's fine."

"What about Seth? Sam?" My voice wobbled as I hastily asked. Jacob groaned and my heartstrings were plucked at.

"Seth, well he just thinks we're on some sort of vacation. He's devoting all of his time completely to Rame – who by the way is growing an inch a second I swear. And Sam, well, he didn't say much," he paused, "he's not himself at all."

"Jacob, you should stay there with them for a bit." I suggested, even though the thought of staying away from Jacob made me feel sick.

"I'm coming with you Renesmee. And I think," he drew his breath, "it'll be better to get out of here. The pack isn't entirely on my side."

A crowd of people thundered into me, rushing for the plane they were going to be late for. I gasped, the cell slipping out of my hand but, of course, I caught it agilely. As I stood back up, the large brass clock on the wall caught my eye. My plane was about to board. "Renesmee?"

"I'm sorry Jacob; I have to catch my flight."

"Oh yes, right, well," he laughed at his fumbled sentence, "I love you."

"I love you too," I bit my lip, "drive safe." He hung up and I snapped the phone shut before bracing myself for the scents I was about to smack into.

I easily found my gate after checking in everything and flashing passports, tickets, boarding passes. The stewardess eyed me up whilst staring at my passport, my radiant photo too perfect for the paper. I smiled sweetly at her and she gestured to the seating area in which I could sit in for around two minutes.

I shifted my bag higher onto my shoulder as I sat down, my fingers interlocking. I saw a young girl, around my age, sit opposite me. Her face was nervous, creasing into all sorts of unflattering lines. Her light blue eyes darted around the seating area, never hovering on the same object for more than a second or so. It was a little unnerving to watch her but people, as it were, fascinated me. She then caught my gaze and sank her front teeth hard into her plump bottom lip.

Unable to look away, I forced myself to keep an emotionless expression. The girl continued to stare at me, as if to mirror my actions exactly, except her face was full of anxiety. I then heard the loudspeaker mumble something about my plane boarding and stood up, breaking our eye contact. She got to her feet too, grabbing a bag.

It was hard to forget about her as I walked. Her hurried footsteps were audible on the carpeted floor. Her pace quickened and it seemed as if she might be running. I turned my head and she stopped dead, her eyes flickering with embarrassment. I frowned quickly, walking forwards again. She was odd.


	21. Identical

Identical

The plane journey seemed to be over in a flash. My eyes drooped as soon as I sat in the seat. My previous thoughts about the girl in a waiting area vanished and my familiar blank canvas welcomed me to sleep.

"Excuse me, miss?" A hand shook my shoulder and my eyes flashed open. The young steward smiled at me gently, his eyes full of awe as he took me in. "We have landed in Alabama miss." I hurried to my feet and thanked him. My bag banged heavily on my back as I rushed off the plane.

Two familiar beings stood quietly outside the airport. I rushed over to them and Esme opened her arms wide for me to jump into.

"Renesmee!" She breathed into my neck. Her beautifully sweet scent was wonderful.

"Have you got everything?" Carlisle took my bag as we walked to his black car. "Is this it?"

"Yes, Bella has everything else."

"Did everyone leave ok?" Esme asked, her arm around my shoulders.

"Yes, all sorted." I slipped into the back of the car and Carlisle quickly started the engine. We seemed to glide out of the car park and then it was another long journey to Mobile. This time though, I couldn't fall asleep. I stared long and hard out of the window that was gently becoming sprinkled with raindrops. Cars whipped past as we turned onto the highway, their engines nothing compared to Carlisle's. My two grandparents murmured to each other gently, their voices unclear to me as I fell into a daydream.

The large white sign for Mobile flashed past us and Carlisle took a turning off. We drove down a long, straight drive, longer than the previous one.

"Here it is, Renesmee," Esme said with her radiant smile, "our home." The car slowed as we reached a large, rustic house. It was larger than the white house back in Forks, with wider windows and a taller roof. I gawped at it; it was gorgeous. Even in the heavy rain, I could see its magnificent architecture. "Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful," I murmured. Carlisle smiled and started the engine back up. He drove slowly around the house, turning off down a smaller lane. The lane twisted and turned like a deformed spine, bordered with dark green trees.

"Now, to see _your _house," he said proudly, pushing his car forwards. The lane straightened out a little and we reached a small, iron gate, about waist-height. I stepped out of the car, ignoring the rain that fell even heavier now, and stared long and hard at the beautiful cottage that stood quietly in front of me. The cottage was a similar colour to Carlisle's house; a deep wooden brown. But this cottage was a lot less open, bordered with colourful flowers. It was perfect.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Esme said, standing beside me all of a sudden. I looked up at her with a grin.

"Amazing." She took my hand and pushed the gate open with the other, leading me into the cottage. Carlisle hurriedly followed with my bag on his shoulder. The front door was similar to a stable door, cut in half but kept as one piece with a large golden bolt. Esme opened the door quietly.

The cottage was light, even in the shaded area that it huddled under, and the whitewashed walls reflected each other like identical twins. The windows were small, square shaped with dark wooden frames. The wood was cleanly varnished and the frames seemed to sparkle with their shiny surface. Outside the windows you could see the beautiful landscape of the almost forest the cottage hid in. It was prettier than the one back in Forks, with less muggy green and more purple and blue. There were plants, plants that loved the wet, snaking up past the window outside, their delicate little petals pressing back onto the glass as the raindrops slid onto them.

Esme's cold arm pressed softly into my back as she guided me to my room. It was larger than my old room and brighter too. The walls were a light lilac colour to match my bed linen. The bed was pressed against a wall in the corner, allowing for a big enough space in the middle of the room for me to walk around. There was a vintage wardrobe, boasting a varnished auburn colour, stood proudly by the door. I let my fingers trace the ornate patterns on the golden handles with care.

"What do you think?" Esme's tranquil voice broke me out of my daydream. "Is this colour ok?" She glided into my room, her own fingers brushing against the walls as she inspected everything. She stopped by my bed, looking brightly out of the window. "Your bed is directly opposite the window, to let light in of course," she winked at me once, so quickly I could barely register it.

"I'll leave your bag here," Carlisle said from the door. He then disappeared; probably back to his house to finish unpacking what he and Esme had brought. I wandered to Esme's side and gazed with her out the window. My bedroom was at the front of the house and so I could see Carlisle leaving with grace, his movements quick but careful as he closed the gate. The plants that grew in the front garden weaved up the outside walls to almost frame my window. I could also see the track leading to the Cullens' house but the curves of the road blocked my view of the actual building. It would have been nice to have seen it, the grand wooden building full with my beautiful relatives. But then, it would have made sneaking Jacob in a lot harder. I'm sure Alice's beady eyes would have been watching, accompanied by Rosalie's disapproving hisses.

"I have something else to show you," Esme whispered in my ear as she slowly steered me out of my room. I followed her without question, my eyes taking in my wonderful new home. She led me out of my home, through the front gate but then we turned back on ourselves, walking back past my cottage.

"Where are we going?" I asked but she continued to lead me silently past the little cottage. We found a muddier track, sloshing noisily with the rain. I had barely registered the heavy falling of raindrops, smearing my hair to my face untidily.

We turned left, continuing down the track quietly, and I felt as if we should be coming back to the Esme's house again. But we didn't, instead, I heard the gentle humming of cars. Where on earth was she taking me? The trees seemed to disperse from this moment on and I eventually saw a small road, teeming with cars. We stood in the shadows of the trees but there was a gaping hole right next to us, leading to the pavement.

Esme lifted a finger and pointed to the right. I followed it eagerly, confused at where she was taking me. I blinked and saw a little townhouse, stood on a higher bit of land beside the road. There was a small drive leading up the uphill stretch from the road to the house. It seemed to me that the garage was directly underneath the house, and that the main rooms were on the second floor. It was quite a pretty house, with its modern white walls and long pine windows. But what did it have to do with me?

"Do you think Jacob would like it?" Esme then asked. I stared at her.

"What?"

"Carlisle and I thought if we bought you a home, then we should buy Jacob one." She smiled angelically and I thought I could see the goodness of her heart radiating from her. Even in the rain, she looked like a saint.

"Oh," I looked back at the house, imagining a broad muscled boy driving his homemade Rabbit up the drive. The vision looked so perfect I could nearly cry. "Oh Esme, it's perfect!"

"Oh good," she didn't seem to notice my overwhelming joy as she took my hand and led me back to my cottage.

"How did you, I mean, why did you, what did you-"

"Renesmee, dear child," Esme laughed lightly, "Jacob is part of our family now." I stared at her in disbelief as we walked. It felt nice to walk, I suddenly thought. In Forks, we seemed to run everywhere. It was leisurely, almost peaceful, to walk to my cottage. We were probably walked twice as fast as the average person but it still felt good. Esme then laughed again. "Your face, you look as if you're seeing things!"

"I thought I was hearing things," I said, "I didn't realise…"

"What, dear?" She asked innocently. I looked at her hard but she gave nothing away. She seemed perfectly guiltless.

"Nothing," I looked back down, "nothing."

We reached my cottage quickly, our clothes soaked through. Esme plucked at her top with a laugh and ruffled her lively hair. Her ivory skin sparkled with raindrops; it was just as if she was standing in the bright rays of the sun.

"I should really go help unpack," she took a towel from our half-furnished bathroom and wiped her face, "Edward will be here in a few hours. Make yourself at home, Renesmee, and just come and see us if you get lonely."

"And… Jacob?" I asked quietly. She folded the towel up carefully before answering.

"He won't be here till tomorrow." I felt a small stab of sadness in my stomach as I realised it would be ages till I see him. Esme took my hand, squeezed it once and left.

I lay back on my bed with a sigh. My hair, soaked and straggly, splayed out behind me like an outspread fan. I let my fingers brush through it for a few moments before giving up in defeat against the damp tangles.

My top clung to me uncomfortably and I pulled at it once before letting my arms droop by my sides. The silky linen caressed my back as I lay silently, my soft breathing barely audible. My mind, that was once full of the wonder of my new home, was suddenly invaded by memories. As I closed my eyes, the black canvas I was hoping for flashed with an unavoidable white light. I saw Jacob climbing through my window, Kia staring at me with noticeable dislike and envy, Jackson watching my movements in awe, La Push sea, Seth pointing at where he had got attacked, Bella disappearing with Alice upstairs, the dark surroundings of Forks fading as I collapsed into sleep, blue. My eyes snapped open and my heart thumped.

I bolted upright, my hands gripping the linen in anxiety. I wished for Jacob to come. What would I give to nestle into his chunky arms, the heat of him radiating onto my wet skin. I imagined him so hard; it was hard to believe it was just a vision. I thought of his dark chocolate eyes, sparkling mischievously but with the power to root me to the spot and freeze me. I imagined his ruffled hair, short, just how I preferred it. I thought of how my fingers could run through it as he held me close. My heart ached mournfully as I thought of his lips, pressing onto mine like two jigsaw pieces fitting perfectly together.

My heart rate began to race as I carefully replayed our first kiss. How angered and confused I had felt when he suddenly pushed all of himself on top of me in a wild moment of passion. How the hell had I not liked it? What on earth was running through my mind as I had turned my back on him? Yes, it was a very aggressive and almost enough for me to topple over but it was still _Jacob_.

My fingers twisted my duvet around into little swirling knots. I felt the smack of the bark of the tree I had thrown myself into when he had growled. Then I felt the overwhelming temperature of him as he darted over to me, leaning his arm on the tree. Then there was the kiss. How for a second, I had gone along with it happily. My arms had wound around him and restricted him from breaking away from him. How it was _Jacob _who pulled away slowly, not me.

I put my fingers to my lips, just I had done when the kiss was over, and closed my eyes slowly. After that kiss, I had asked him to run away with me. He had refused. There was that same stab that jabbed into my side as I felt the rejection again. No. I forced myself to remember the undeniable love he had for me. He simply thought it was a silly idea. Yes, I thought, it was rather.

Back then, I don't think I fully understood the relationship I was about to have with Jacob Black. I was completely naïve about it. It was strange to think of my life when I hadn't thought of Jacob in that way. Way back when I simply thought of him as my brother. I squirmed uncomfortably at that until I remembered our conversation with Jacob. When I had explained my feelings.

The raindrops started slamming into my window at that point, almost as if they were trying to force an entry. I got off my bed and placed a hand on the glass, the cool temperature similar to Bella's. I longed, even pined for, my family. I tried not to think of the heart wrenching tug deep in my stomach, the longing for someone else.

"Let's be productive," I said to myself. It wasn't a great start; I was feeling lonely and already I was talking to myself. Esme had said for me to see her and Carlisle if I wanted to but they would be unpacking. Their routine would be too perfect for me to settle into. I was better off here. I opened my gorgeous wardrobe carefully. The back wall of it stared evenly back at me, empty. My clothes were folded up in the back of numerous cars, speeding wildly but gracefully down some highway somewhere. I smiled faintly.

I walked around my room a couple of times before striding out of the doorway, exploring the rest of my new home. Bella and Edward's room was large with white walls reflecting all of the light possible. There was a large iron bed in the middle, dominating most of the room proudly. I stood at the door quietly. The bed seemed to gaze back at me. I blinked once and turned around. It was weird to stare at your parents' bed.

We didn't have much of a kitchen. There was just a wooden L shape counter in the corner of the living room where three bar stools stood. Behind the counter was another identical counter snuggled against the wall. There was a sink and a microwave but nothing much else. We also had a tiny fridge, one of those silly mini versions, tucked under one of the counters. It would most likely stay practically empty, unless Jacob was to stop round. I smiled, thinking of him innocently sat on a bar stool, hands full of all sorts of food I would just wrinkle my nose at. Not even raw steaks smelled particularly appealing to me. Jacob had tried tempting me with them once. I had just taken the meat and flung it back in his face, leaving it pink and stained.

I perched on the clean white sofa, staring at the blank TV screen. It felt as if I were trespassing or something. I was afraid to turn on the TV in case it made too much noise. I was afraid to use the toilet. I just about muster some courage to give into sleep and creep into bed. The rhythmical patters of the rain were soothing as I closed my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today.

"Renesmee?"

I opened my eyes in panic, only to see those familiar golden orbs gaze back at me amusingly. I sat up and Edward perched on the end of my bed.

"What time did you get here?" I asked, my voice croaking. He smiled easily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Not long ago, I just helped Carlisle unpack a little." I could see from my window that he had parked his gleaming Volvo just outside the cottage. It appeared to be empty. He must of un-packed all of the stuff he had got in there. Typical. Edward's grin didn't falter as he kept up with my thoughts.

"When is the rest of the cavalry supposed to arrive?" I slid out of my bed.

"Rosalie and Emmett are here. Alice and Jasper got caught up somewhere, I think she tried to take a more scenic route," his eyes glimmered faintly at his sister's eccentric antics, "but I don't think it went too well."

"Ah," I smiled back at him and tousled my curls. "Have you heard from-" I stopped. The affection for Jacob might just end at Esme. I might be pushing it to ask for some courtesy on the subject from Edward.

"No, sorry." Edward replied anyway, his expression calm. I rolled my eyes at his unpredictable emotions. It won't be long till they're sworn enemies again. "You're probably right." He chuckled.

"Stop that!" I snapped but he grinned more, his teeth sparkling.

Edward's Volvo prowled around the corners almost boastingly as he drove us quickly back to the new Cullens' house. We could have run, I thought, but the thought of running without a werewolf was slightly depressing. I could see the cascading wave of blonde hair moving through the large windows. Rosalie was gliding around the house in black designer heels, her arms full of ugly cardboard boxes, too ugly for the likes of her to be transporting around.

Edward pushed open the door whilst calling out our arrival. Esme hugged him, appearing out of nowhere but that was expected around here. She reeled off a list of instructions to her children as they glided past her like some surreal, ordered whirlwind. There were boxes dotted around but not for long. Edward disappeared from my side and began to un-pack alongside his siblings. I stood and watched in amused awe until Emmett's large hand slammed into my back affectionately.

"Hey, everyone pitches in." He handed me a box full of pretty glass ornaments of ballerinas and horses. The box was labelled with Rosalie's name so I looked out for my beautiful aunt and followed her upstairs.

"Rosalie?" I called after her and she turned around with a brisk smile.

"Yes?" I lifted the box a little higher and she pointed to an open door in which I walked through. The room I entered was huge, stupidly huge, with a stupidly huge bed and a stupidly huge wardrobe that partnered with a stupidly huge dressing table. The bed was covered with white pillows, silk with white beading. Yes, this was definitely Rosalie and Emmett's room; everything large, everything luxurious. It felt illegal to dump the torn cardboard box on the white fluffy carpet so I put it there and sort of ran.

"Renesmee?" Edward called, though he didn't have to raise his voice. The walls let his words carry through the house in echoes. "You wouldn't mind putting this in Carlisle's study would you?" I darted to the top of the stairs to find Edward's outstretched hand holding a large painting with ease. I took it with two hands and lugged it up the stairs, looking through all of the open doors until I found the one I was looking for.

Carlisle's study was nearly perfect now, his desk, books, statues, paintings and numerous other objects all in place. The bookcases, all heaving with many centuries of the written word, towered knowingly over me as I walked in. I carefully leant the large painting by his desk.

The study was panelled, just like his previous one, and even though the dark wood could be stereotyped into shifting your mood into something gloomy and perhaps even sinister, all you felt was overwhelming knowledge and citizenship as you walked in. The walls were not empty, if they were not hidden behind the giant bookcases; they were neatly decorated with endless amounts of art. I studied the paintings quietly, trying to think back to the ages they scrolled through. It unnerved me a little to think Carlisle lived through all of these times. I walked around slowly as my eyes feasted on the different splashes of colour and paint. All of the paintings seemed to have a meaning. Carlisle was particular about a lot of things and by no means did that stop at the art he hung in his study.

I chewed my lip thoughtfully as I wondered what all the meanings were. Carlisle hadn't told me about his past yet. He hadn't divulged the, what I can only imagine as centuries of struggle and pain as he discovered who he truly was. I was yet to understand how he turned and why he had chosen this lifestyle that he taught us. Perhaps one day I would find out but now, well now my own life was still to be planned out. My mind was far too busy already and to be stuffed with other questions was just asking for trouble.

I found myself stood back by Carlisle's desk and the painting so I stood back to admire it. It seemed to dislodge some flickering emotions in me. The painting depicted a comparatively sedate quartet of figures on the highest balcony, looking calmly at the mayhem below them. One had golden hair, the other snowy-white and the other two black. I let my finger press their faces,

"Aro, Marcus, Caius." My voice trembled. They weren't so terrible I suppose. But then that would be lying. They tried to kill me. My finger pressed the painting harder than I had intended and I suddenly feared I had ruined the art but thankfully, their demure expressions hadn't faltered. I took one last look at them before turning on my heel, almost triumphantly, and closing the door, engulfing the painting into darkness.

"You took a while," Edward said softly as I wandered back down the stairs. His arms were empty and it seemed all of the boxes had disappeared. Esme and Carlisle were pointing proudly of a window, admiring the views. The Cullen whirlwind ceased.

"You can sort of get lost in Carlisle's study." He nodded with a small smile.

"That's certainly true." Edward then took a step forward and let one of his long fingers trace the purple arcs underneath my eyes. He studied them for a while before stepping back. "Do you want to check out the wildlife around here?" He asked with a wink. At the mention of hunting, my throat seemed to burst into flames. It had been ages since I had last hunted.

"Hey I'm up for that," came Emmett's booming reply. His dark eyes twinkled at me.

"I suppose I could join in to," Rosalie said, flicking her blonde tresses.

"You kids go on without us." Carlisle said with his signature smile. His pale arm squeezed Esme's shoulders. A thick hand grabbed my wrist and launched me unknowingly out of the door. I momentarily flew in the air, feeling it whip past me until my feet lithely found the floor. Emmett's hearty laughter exploded behind me but I felt Edward's cool hand on my shoulder. I turned to see his face full of fatherly concern until I flashed him a sparkling grin.

Emmett and Rosalie darted into smudges of pale skin as they disappeared into the shadowed forest. Edward laughed at them before racing to catch up. I took a deep breath and flung myself into a sprint. I was on Edward's heels in no time and he looked back at me with an impressed expression.

"That was quick, have you been practising?" He said as I pushed myself forward even more so we were level. I thought of Jacob's blinding speed and how I was nearly always able to run beside him.

"You could say so," I replied before sprinting in front of him with a carefree laugh. I didn't hold the position for long; I was no match for Edward's incredible speed. He flew past me effortlessly, so quickly that his features were barely visible.

I looked ahead and saw Emmett and Rosalie had slowed to a leisurely jog. Rosalie looked extremely cat like as she prowled forwards. Emmett, more easily described as a bear, stalked beside her. Edward's pace halted as he adopted a more hunting crouch as he moved. I copied him quietly, scanning our surroundings for some sort of food. Rosalie's head turned towards us, her hair flying behind her, and her golden eyes twinkled in such an excited manner they should have belonged to some young girl just about to set her hands upon the newest doll house in the shop.

"Up ahead, a herd of deer or something," she whispered quietly, her voice irresistibly captivating. Edward and I moved closer to the partners. We moved in a synchronised style, our backs curved and our fingers outspread. I was in the middle of the line, glancing at the two bodies beside me; Edward and Rosalie. Emmett let a low growl rumble out of his chest and Rosalie hissed back at him to keep quiet. Just then, I looked back ahead and saw the small herd of deer like animals. From here, it wasn't easy to see what breed they were but their scent overwhelmed us all. Of course, it wasn't as sweet as the many smells I had experienced in school, I thought as I closed my eyes, but that wasn't a good thing to be thinking of right now. The cold brush of Edward's fingers reminded me that as I stared back into his swirling eyes.

"Focus," he mouthed. Suddenly, Rosalie pounced.

Her body seemed to launch into the air soundlessly and she landed metres away from us onto one stray deer. It struggled once under her tiny weight and then beside me, Edward vanished. And then Emmett. I was the only one left to launch myself onto a deer. I saw one but it was quite far away; I would never make it in one leap. I ran forwards but unfortunately, I caught its eye. It darted away from me in a blind panic. It seemed years before it seemed to loose its fear fuelled speed.

I buried my head and got it over and done with. No matter how satisfying it was to dowse the fire in my throat, the thought of draining an animal was never worth thinking about. I pushed the lifeless deer away from me and wiped my mouth before standing up. Emmett was watching me with his usual wide grin, his teeth tainted slightly with blood.

"Full?" He asked. I swallowed once and thought for a moment. The fire was barely a sizzling flame now; I was done.

"Yes thank you," I replied, walking over to him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked behind him. Rosalie waltzed to his side in a flash, calm and perfect like always. Her lips were only a bloodstained red because of her glossy lipstick.

"Ready?" She asked, taking Emmett's large hand. His fingers closed around her delicate palm and they jogged ahead. I glanced around the forest for Edward but he was nowhere to be seen. Two cold hands suddenly squeezed my shoulders. Edward.

"How did you know?" He asked with a laugh. I whirled around to face him and his golden eyes were even lighter now. He traced the faint arcs underneath my eyes and smiled, "that's a lot better."

"Good."

We turned and raced childishly back to the house. I was surprised to see another beautiful being stood waiting for us.

"Bella!" I cheered, hugging her quickly before she and Edward kissed.

"Hello, hello, hello." She smiled. Edward then walked to her car and patted it as if to greet it too.

"Why hello you beauty." He whispered jokingly and Bella swatted his back.

"That's what you're supposed to say to me!"

"Well when you stand next to a model like this in comparison," Edward then turned and gestured to me, "it's quite difficult to admire you." He then winked and kissed her cheek. Bella's eyes twinkled at his affection, just as they always would, and I felt an unfamiliar sinking feeling in my stomach. Did my eyes do that when Jacob was with me? Did that unstoppable smile colour my face when he hugged me? Of course they did, I reminded myself, I was totally infatuated with Jacob and I had no control over it. Edward's head inclined in my direction and I flushed a scarlet pink. His teeth glinted as he grinned at me.

"Come on," Bella's hand found Edward's easily, "I want us to settle in." She pushed open the gate and we followed her quietly. "Ah," she said with a smile as we entered the living room, "perfect." Edward's eyes flickered to her face and I knew he had another definition of perfect. The sinking feeling swirled uncomfortably in my stomach.

"I'm going to go in my bedroom," I told them both quickly before rushing to the private confinements of my room.

I looked in my handbag and found a black notepad, the pages empty. I took out a pen and settled down beside my bed.

_Dear Lily_, I wrote in my most perfect handwriting. I couldn't help but smile at it smugly. _I've just arrived in Mobile, Alabama. My home is lovely, tucked away in the woods just like our old house. My bedroom is nice too. Thanks to Alice, it's a girly lilac colour. I'm sure you'd like it very much. _

I chewed the pen thoughtfully before continuing silently. _Jacob is going to move up here with us. His townhouse is gorgeous, just across the road. I'm sure he'll miss his family and La Push, I do feel really bad. But it was his choice, he keeps telling me, nothing would be worse than being without me. Constantly romantic. _I smiled, imagining Jacob reading the letter over my shoulder and scoffing loudly at my words. _I miss you guys already, even Kia. I hope I make new friends at Murphy High School, though they'll never be as nice as you. I never really did thank you for taking me in so quickly. I don't think I would have coped very well in school without you, so thank you. I hope Jackson is ok, I could tell he was upset when I said I was leaving. Though, like every boy, he's never going to admit it. Look after him for me. In some ways, he felt like my brother. A normal brother. It was quite nice really. I never thought of him in any sort of romantic way, no matter what you think, but I do care for him a lot. So yes, take care of him. _

_Maybe you could come visit some day? I'm sure Bella and Edward will want to vacation places, they have done before. Then you could help me house-sit. Maybe you could even invite some other people. I'm sure that'll be really good._

_Anyway, I'll write again soon when I have gone through my first day of Murphy. I'm so scared you won't believe. They don't know any of the Cullen's, I don't think, so how ever will I make friends? I'll just have to flash them my Cullen smile and hypnotise them. Sound good? Thought so._

_Love you,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

I reread the letter carefully before folding it up and tucking it away in my bedside drawer. I'll send it some other time but right now, the sinking feeling had plummeted further down in my stomach and was unbearable. I took out my cell and dialled the number, holding my breath till he answered.

Eventually I heard, "Hello?"

"Jacob," I breathed thankfully.

"Hey Ness," his voice was quiet and I could hear the thundering of traffic in the background. He must have pulled over or something.

"How are you?"

"Sick of travelling," he laughed, "my bum hurts." I laughed too, thankful that he was in a good mood, as far as they went.

"How long will you be?"

"Oh I don't know," he sounded moody about it, "hours yet. It's so boring and I miss you."

"Do you miss La Push yet?" I asked, biting my lip as I did so. There was a long pause before I heard his gruff voice answer.

"Yes I do, not as much as I thought but I still do. Though it's so depressing down there because of Leah."

"What about her funeral?" I suddenly burst out. I would hate to be the reason Jacob couldn't go. In fact, I felt responsible enough to go myself. It made me nervous to think of the shrouded eyes that glared at me from bowed heads.

"It's in a couple of weeks," he said with a sigh, "Sue's planning it with extra care. Seth, well he's completely occupied with Rame at the moment though I'm sure if Sue called for it, he'd help. Sue asked me if I was going. Of course I agreed to, Leah was very important to me, no matter how irritating and downright spiteful that girl was."

"You'll fly out right?"

"Yeah, I'm not doing this journey ever again on a bike."

"I'll come with you." I said defiantly.

"Ness you don't have to do th-"

"I'll come with you." I repeated forcefully and I heard him take a deep breath.

"Thank you," he replied sadly, "I think I'll need you there."

I gripped the cell so tight as if I were gripping his hand. I wished I could be with him so I could hug him and tell him everything was ok. But it wasn't. Leah was gone, Jacob was leaving the pack and we had left Forks. Washington was going to be without vampires and a rightful Alpha.

My eyes suddenly widened. "There are no vampires," I burst out.

Jacob laughed. "What?"

"In Forks, there are no vampires."

"I suppose you're right," Jacob laughed again. But I was deadly serious.

"What will happen to Sam's pack? There's no vampires to protect against, not that there ever was."

"We talked about that," he said with understanding, "we're not entirely sure. A lot of the pack refuses to give up being a shape-shifter. They're going to keep phasing every now and then just to make sure."

"They want to stay a werewolf?" I asked with a little surprise. I knew a lot of the pack found containing their werewolf rages a difficult task. Surely they would want to rid of their werewolf brutality?

"Yeah, they've been through all of the pain and uncertainty and they don't want to just suddenly give it up. They don't think it's fair." It was a good enough answer, I thought. I would hate to go through a terrible part of my life then realise it was all for nothing. "And hey, who says being a werewolf can't be fun?"

"Plus they're pretty buff." I added with a grin that I knew Jacob would mirror on his side. I heard the familiar throaty sound of his chuckle. Automatically, I grinned even more just to acknowledge the fact he was a little bit happy.

"I'm going to have to take off," he said with a sigh, "if I'm going to get to yours in time."

"In time?" I asked curiously.

"Before I die," he joked and I laughed.

"Ah, right. Well, hurry then."

"Love you," Jacob's warm voice made me yearn for him even more. I didn't like not having something I wanted. Very badly indeed.

"I love you more." Before he could argue back, I snapped my cell shut with a sigh. If only vampires were magic then I could just teleport Jacob here. I grinned at the imaginative picture I was painting in my head until there was a gentle knock on my bedroom door.

"Renesmee?" Bella's head appeared from around the door. Her eyes were a beautiful golden colour, especially against the cool tone of her skin. She leant her head on her hand that was holding the door open. I blinked once at her. "Your father and I are going out. Is that ok?" I judged by the way she hadn't asked for my participation, that they were going to go in search of a good replica of their meadow.

"Sure thing."

"Alice is coming in a second with your stuff from Edward's car. She'll keep you company." I saw sympathy in Bella's eyes as she watched me, curled up on the floor, clutching my cell. Her smile faded for a second before she suddenly blinked, and it returned blindingly.

"Oh, great." I groaned but Bella laughed.

"You sound just like me," she winked one of her golden eyes. I smiled back and she vanished from my door, leaving no trace. I sighed once and sure enough, I heard Alice's bubbly voice chatting merrily away to my parents.

"Oh Re-_nes-_mee," Alice called in a singsong voice. I rolled my eyes and she flung open my door with a beaming smile. Her arms were full of boxes labelled with my name. I got to my feet and helped her plop them down on my bed. She niftily opened them all and examined them silently before standing back. The box with my ornaments was pretty empty, since Jacob had smashed a lot of them. I frowned; he had managed to break around ten with just one arm gesture. Stupid werewolf.

I picked up the three remaining ornaments and placed them on different shelves. I was definitely not going to put them on the window sill. Alice looked at the ornaments and frowned, just as I had done. "I thought you had more than that?" I pulled a face,

"I _did_."

Alice's lips pulled down further into a disapproving scowl as she held her hands up. "I'm not even going to ask."

"I think its best you don't."

Alice unfolded all of my clothes and had them all hung on separate hangers in a matter of minutes, in colour order of course. She didn't do it silently though; there were many tuts and frowns as she repeatedly reminded me,

"You never wear this. I've never seen you wear it! It's so nice."

Eventually, her mutterings faded into the darkness and I felt my brain search itself for Jacob memories. I was slowly becoming more and more miserable without him.

I worked silently, stacking empty boxes in one another and throwing the clothes into piles for Alice to search and tidy. I was pretty sure she knew I wasn't listening but that didn't make her stop. I was sort of glad though, being in a silent room might have driven me insane. "Done," I heard her announce. I blinked at her, not comprehending, until she gestured to my full wardrobe. She eyed it with a slight frown. "It's a little squished in areas," she examined my clothes closely, "but nothing drastic." Alice turned and smiled, "I think we're good to go."

"Thanks," I mumbled.

Alice stared at me, her eyes scorching into my brain. I scowled and looked away; it was bad enough when Edward did that.

She sighed, flopping onto my bed. "Ok, spill, what's the matter with you?"

I glanced up at her. "What do you mean?" I knew my off-hand tone hadn't gone well with her; she rolled her eyes and continued to glare at me.

"I don't like being mean to you, Renesmee, but sometimes…well you do ask for it."

"You're not being mean." I stood up and looked out of my window. "I'm just a little…faraway today."

"Hmm, I would never of guessed." Her sweet voice worked well with sarcasm, to my dislike of course.

"Don't start, please," I said to her over my shoulder, "I don't need this."

"Need what exactly?" Alice didn't wait for an answer. "I know you miss him, I don't know what I'd do if Jasper left me, but you can't mope about like this. We're trying our hardest to take your mind of things Renesmee but you're not making it a walk in the park."

"I know."

"So just try and pull yourself together, for the sake of all of us, not just you." Her cool hand rested on my shoulder. "You can love Jacob as much as you want but don't rely so much on him." I flinched at her words; it was as if she were preparing for me to split up with Jacob. She misunderstood, withdrawing her hand quickly from my shoulder. I heard her glide a little way away from me and pick up the empty cardboard boxes. "I'll leave you to it then."

I nodded. "Thanks."

I heard her leave, the door shutting quietly behind her. It was all I needed; closure. The tears cascaded down my cheeks like a wild waterfall and I had no intention of stopping them. It hurt to feel this way, to miss someone yet know that you've never missed someone like this before and it creates this bubble of vulnerability around you. I hated it.

It grew dark. The moon was barely visible under the clouds, a sight I was familiar with, and the rain had begun spitting a little again. I was tempted to leave my window open, in hope that a large, muscled, tanned boy would clamber in and wake me up. It wasn't a very likely event but I left the window open an inch just in case.

I changed into some pyjamas and clambered tiredly into my bed. The pillow was still damp from my salty tears; a horrible reminder of my feelings earlier. I hated the feeling of it on my skin so I shifted my position and leant against the cool solid wall instead.

Bella and Edward had said goodnight already, both of their eyes full with sympathy and worry. I didn't like to cause them those emotions. It made the feeling in my stomach even worse. And it was all because I was missing one person.

One, lone, solitary person.

He was causing me the grief. But I could not blame him; it wasn't his fault we had such a strong connection. It wasn't his fault I had made myself so dependent on him when I was at home. I flung my head into my hands with a weary sigh. I just needed sleep. I needed to close my eyes and sink into more peaceful dreams. My eyes closed as I lifted my head again, resting against the wall. The smooth texture of it was comforting but too cold. My head slid down the wall and hit the pillow with a muffled thud. I gripped the duvet and curled it around me tightly, just so my body would start to feel a little too hot for comfort.

It must have been a few minutes of complete motionless silence before I fell asleep.


	22. Reunion

Reunion

My eyelids fluttered with effort. I moved once and my body groaned with aches and pains. How long had I slept for? The light seemed to be in the totally wrong direction.

"Aha, she has risen," Edward said with a triumphant chuckle. Why was he so smug about me waking up? I forced my eyes to focus, which they did quickly, and rubbed my forehead. Edward, Bella and Carlisle were surrounding my bed.

"Um," I ran a hand through my hair self-consciously, "good morning."

"Good afternoon is what we tend to say at three o clock," Edward grinned. I stared at him in disbelief.

Carlisle smiled. "You've slept well."

"I'll say," I muttered. I swung my feet out of my bed and stretched. Bella caught my eye, her face smoothing out. She had been frowning, not out of distaste but out of worry. "What's the matter with her?" I asked.

Bella scowled at Edward, who laughed. "She thought you were critically ill or something."

"Bella," I said disapprovingly but she continued to glare at Edward.

"She was asleep for a very long time," she argued, "I was worried."

Carlisle put a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Bella, it's a motherly thing." Bella shot Edward a smug grin but he rolled his eyes, clearly still amused that she had jumped to such a dramatic conclusion.

"Why didn't someone wake me up?"

"Never wake a sleeping baby," Edward quoted but I rolled my eyes, looking at Carlisle for a more suitable answer. He met my gaze evenly and continued to smile.

"Bella was going to but Edward wouldn't let her. Nor me, in fact. He was quite happy to let you sleep on in through the afternoon. Shame, you did miss the little hour of sunshine we had." I glanced out of the window; rain. Again.

"I better get used to this weather huh?"

"You will," Bella reassured me, "I did." She smiled at Edward, who reached for her hand. Her golden eyes glittered, making her more beautiful than ever. She then looked back at me. "I got a call from Jacob," my heart raced suddenly, "he'll be here very soon. He got tired or something and pulled into a motel on the way. He's sorry he's been so long."

"Soon?" I asked, the excitement seeping into my voice. I kept my eyes off Edward because now my mind was racing with pictures of Jacob.

"That's what he said," Bella smiled at me, her hand squeezing Edward's. He glanced at her quickly.

"Well, I think it's fair to say Renesmee is alive and well," Carlisle announced brightly, "I'm going to get home."

"By all means," Edward said in a low voice. Carlisle's eyes flickered worriedly to his face but then his lips pursed. He looked at Bella, exchanged a wary glance and then rolled his eyes with a smile.

"Right," Bella said loudly, "come on Edward. Fancy looking in my head?" Her distraction was simple yet effective. Edward loosened automatically and his mouth pulled into a wide smile.

"Whenever would I pass the chance?" He kissed her neck once and let her pull him out of my bedroom.

I got changed hurriedly, curling my pyjamas into a messy ball on my floor by my wardrobe. I couldn't stop myself from darting to my window, leaning out of it wistfully. The cool air hit me in the face as I leant out daringly. Of course it was stupid; I don't think Bella meant 'very soon' as in 'he'll be bounding through your door in approximately five minutes'. Still, I couldn't drag myself away from the window. I'd wait here all day if I had to.

Every flicker of life, every rustle of leaves made my head turn, my eyes focus somewhere new. Jacob wasn't here yet but that didn't stop the hammering of my heart. I couldn't believe how excited I was.

I laughed out loud.

The sound was impressively calm compared to my swirling stomach. I laughed again, the sound ringing in my ears. I carried on smiling, staring hopefully out of the window like some silly princess waiting for her prince.

Soon, my arms began to tire from holding my body on the sill of my window. I leaned back with a sigh; Jacob still wasn't here. It had been hours. My eyes were strained and aching from all the searching. I didn't give up hope though the sky was darkening now.

I turned on my heels and walked wearily to my bed.

I sat quietly in my new bedroom, familiarising myself with the outdoor view. Even though I had spent around two hours staring out at it, I hadn't been studying it properly. I couldn't help but imagine a great russet wolf loping casually through the protective shadows, his large pink tongue lolling out of the side of his long snout, giving a charming playful expression.

Unlike Forks, we seemed to be in a closer proximity to other humans – and I don't use that word lightly. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up writing posters to protect overgrown wolves, just in case someone decided to take a shot at Jacob. This didn't make me feel any panic; I knew we weren't _that _close to people. Still, I could imagine Jacob's expression as I wrote the posters out, disapproving and clearly patronized.

"Seriously, Ness," he'd say with a snort, "you really think I'm that stupid to go lolloping around the place as a giant wolf?"

"Yes," I'd reply, grinning at him.

I felt a surge of worrying uncertainty; I was creating imaginary conversations in my head with my boyfriend. And I could feel the sinking feeling in my stomach already, the aching for him. I've lost my mind. Oh crap.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine," Edward chuckled. I jumped scattily, landing lower down on my bed.

"Holy crap!" I yelped, my bum heavily finding my bed again. Edward laughed and his golden eyes sparkled. I scowled fiercely, folding my arms.

"Aw, hey," his cold arms unfolded mine gently. I made sure my scowl was still visible as I spoke to him in an icy tone,

"I hate it when you do that. At least _try _to make some noise when you come in my room."

He grinned. "I'll see to it that Alice purchases some extra heavy shoes for me," he then cocked his head to the side and faked being deep in thought, "would clogs work in the same way?"

"Stop that." I fiercely fought a smile with gritted teeth. He noticed, I knew he did, but like the person he was, he kept up an innocent façade.

"Stop what?" he asked.

"Stop trying to distract me when I'm trying to be mad with you."

"It's working though," he pointed out, "Like most of us, I prefer to see a smile on my daughter's face." He leant forward and placed a fatherly kiss on my forehead. I sighed, my eyes closing as I felt Edward's chin rest on my head. "He won't be long," he said quietly, exhaling softly.

I was quiet for a moment. "I'm sorry," I then said almost inaudibly. I felt his chin vanish from my head and suddenly he was staring right at me with mild surprise.

"For what?" I saw his brow crease as he frowned a little.

"You must think that all I think of is Jacob." I rolled my eyes with a exasperated sigh.

"I know that isn't true," Edward said lightly, "though…if it w_as_, why on earth are you apologising?"

I swallowed, looking away from his meaningful eyes. "I know it's hard…for you." He nodded in silent agreement, the movement quick so I could barely see it. "I don't want to make it…worse for you…" I inhaled slowly, "by creating this impression that all your love struck daughter thinks about is her freaky, mildly irritating, werewolf boyfriend."

Edward sat in motionless silence for a while, his eyes reading my face as if I were a book. I waited quietly, letting my fingers run absentmindedly through my hair. Eventually, Edward's lips twitched slightly, as if he were fighting a smile.

"_Mildly _irritating?" He then said.

"Yeah, ok," I smiled. He kissed my forehead again before laying his cool hand on top of mine.

"Renesmee, my beautiful miracle of a daughter, you're just like your mother." He sighed, "you value my opinion and thoughts far too much. I don't want any of my ancient prejudices to influence your mind and your actions," his hand was at my cheek, stroking it slowly.

"No I-"

He cut me off with a wave of his hand. "And I certainly don't want you apologising because you assume you're thinking too lovingly of your," he swallowed and his eyes tightened, "boyfriend."

"No Edw-"

"But having said that," Edward's voice took on a new serious tone, "please would you do me one favour?"

I frowned before answering. "Anything."

Edward's marble face illustrated a small smile. "Please go outside, into the woods right now because in a matter of minutes, Jacob is going to burst in dramatically and kiss you in ways some people may call 'mauling'." He then let his grin widen. "I don't fancy attacking him on his first night here."

I laughed. "I appreciate that." After quickly kissing him on the cheek, I slid open my window and jumped out of it with an unmistakable grin.

The forest whipped past me in a surreal, wet, rainy blur as I sprinted. There was definitely an excited spring in my step. I continued to run even though I had no idea I was heading exactly. The forest was still new to me; it didn't hold the many trails I knew like Forks did. The raindrops blew into my face with the wind.

I kept going until suddenly, I smacked into something solid and unnaturally warm. I went to fall blindly to the floor but the object seemed to fall with me, grabbing me just in time.

"Jeez, do you not look where you're going?" The object teased me lightly, letting his hand rest on my waist to steady me. "I highly recommend it, stops you running into things a treat."

I laughed, falling into the familiar bear hug Jacob tended to demonstrate with me with a relieved sigh. My heart swelled, thumping ecstatically.

"Thanks, I'll try it next time," I smiled, blinking furiously as the rain continued to hammer down in the cloudy darkness. I could barely make out Jacob's face but I could tell he was holding it close to mine; his hot breath was tickling my cheek.

"Oh man," he groaned in my ear.

"What?" I asked, panicked all of a sudden. What did he forget? My hands gripped his shoulders desperately, I couldn't bear the thought of him turning away from me. Leaving.

His voice lowered huskily, "I promised myself I'd be good but you look so damn good in the rain!" He exhaled, obviously exasperated. His huge muscular body shuffled closer to mine and I smiled even more.

Surprisingly, I'd missed his overwhelming heat and the protective way his chunky arms shielded my tinier frame. I'd missed it a lot. I let my grip on his shoulders tighten any more as I soaked up the reality of the situation. He didn't seem real.

My imaginations had never seemed to illustrate how beautiful he really was.

Jacob's lips brushed my cheek and I prepared myself for the 'mauling' Edward had predicted. But Jacob simply sighed in content, his breath tainting my skin. "I've missed you."

"Right back at you multiplied by a million," I murmured, still trying hard to make out his face in the darkness. His breath paused for a second; he was grinning down at me. I yearned to see the glinting of his dark eyes but they were still invisible to me.

"Hey," he then said, "how did you know I was coming? I had this huge surprise for you."

I paused awkwardly but Jacob waited patiently for me to answer. I wasn't used to this patience and my words poured out in a gargled mumble,

"Edward…he told me to meet you out here." I didn't feel any surprise when the muscles lining Jacob's spine tensed at his name. He would never stop doing it; it was natural.

"Ah," I shivered as his hot breath scorched the skin on my throat. I looked hopefully up at him, the rain still pattering annoyingly on my forehead. I could make out the outline of his face; millimetres away from mine. Closer now, I could make out his dark brown eyes gazing down at me. I flushed a light pink under the intensity of his eyes. He smiled and let his fingers stroke my coloured cheek. "You're beautiful," he pulled my face closer to him.

"In comparison?" I pulled away to eye him up and down with a joking smirk.

"Sure, though it was definitely a tough call." Jacob's warm lips pressed lightly on my collarbone, making me tremble. He chuckled quietly before letting his lips make their way slowly up to my jaw line. My fingers pressed into his back and it was his turn to tremble then, painting my face with a smile.

"You're self-control has improved enormously," I noted with a shaky laugh.

He snickered into my jaw line. "It's taking _a lot _of strength to hold it back."

"I bet." My breathing was jagged, making my laugh sound like it too. Jacob didn't join in this time. I pulled away from him to inspect his expression. His almost black eyes smouldered down at me but his face was hard. His jaw was clenched. He almost looked like his Alpha self. I tensed, frowning at him but yet unwilling to claw any words out of him.

His voice was low and sombre as he spoke, "I don't want to hurt you."

I stared at him in surprise. He'd never thought twice about kissing me roughly before – memories of our first kiss proved that – why was he so cautious now?

"Wh-" I stuttered in confusion, "why ever do you think you will?"

Jacob's faced twisted in anguish before he answered, "Colin, he…" he inhaled slowly, "he lost control just before I left. He accidentally lashed out at one of his twins, the one he imprinted on."

I gasped. "Why?"

"He's so young and inexperienced, " Jacob tried desperately to fight Colin's corner though I wasn't even questioning it in that way, "he has no self control." His voice trailed doubtfully before we stood in silence. My hands relaxed on his broad shoulders and slipped down his arms. They slid comfortably into his hands.

"Is she ok?" I finally asked. Jacob's smile was small but still earnest, still Jacob.

"She's dead proud of her stitches, the funny little kid. And Colin, well he's gone and bought her buckets of sweets and teddies." He rolled his dark eyes.

"That's good." I cuddled into Jacob's wet chest and my voice became muffled. He wrapped his arms around me with a sigh, a sigh tainted with indecision. His black hair, sparkled with fresh raindrops, had grown since I'd gone and flopped into his eyes a little too much. I decided I'd whip out the scissors as soon as I got the chance.

"Sorry to be a party pooper," Jacob muttered, "I didn't want to bring it up."

I clung tighter to him. "You aren't."

He stared down at me with an unfathomable expression for what seemed like an eternity. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?" He answered eventually, getting lost in my eyes.

"Are you going to kiss me or what?"

He grinned, the grin I knew well and loved, and made our foreheads touch. His breathing slowly got louder and quicker as his lips moved closer to mine. My heartbeat reacted in a similar way, racing so wildly I was sure I was going to have internal bruising. Jacob was so close to me now, his eyes still open and staring at me. His breathing was even more ragged now and it made me tingle to think I had this kind of effect on him.

Finally, his lips touched mine. Jacob's eyes slid shut as our lips moved together, thankful to be reunited. His hands gripped the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, though it seemed impossible to be any closer even if I tried. His warm tongue traced the angelic curve of my lips, sending pleasurable shivers down my spine. His hot breath spurted out on me as he chuckled.

This is what I had missed the most, I concluded in my head, Jacob's warm body next to mine, almost moulding into mine.

Suddenly I felt Jacob ease my mouth open carefully. I opened my eyes; we had never gone this far before. But Jacob made sure he moved slowly and gently so I felt no fear. We seemed to move backwards till my back felt the solid bark behind me. I got flashbacks of our first kiss but this time, Jacob was taking his time. And this time, I wasn't afraid, in fact I was quite enjoying myself.

That was until Jacob pulled away with a groan, forcing a rush of cold air between us. I pouted, clasping one of his hands and trying to tug him back to me. I seemed to relish greedily at his heat. The cold was stinging where the raindrops kept hitting my skin. "Hey," I complained. He rested his chin on my head and exhaled slowly through his teeth.

"I only have so much self control," he muttered almost regrettably.

"I don't care," I mumbled into his large chest, "I preferred it without this control business." He laughed, his throat vibrating against my forehead. "I'm serious."

"Oh, I bet you are," Jacob shifted so he could see my pouting face and laughed again. "But I really don't want to break your jaw in some heated moment of passion-"

"You won't."

He continued without noticing my interruption, or choosing to ignore it, "so let's play 'distract Jacob'. First step is to show me your new pad." He squeezed my hand once before pulling me into a walk.

"How long does this stupid game usually last for?" I asked him crossly. He grinned widely, peering down at me with glittering brown eyes.

"However long I decide."

"Figures."

We strolled – well strolling to _us _– to my new home. Jacob stood back whistled, mimicking exceptional admiration. I lightly elbowed his chest before swinging open the door, pulling him with me.

"Oh nice," Jacob commented, looking about.

"Ok enough with the fake enthusiasm." I rolled my eyes but tightened my grasp on his hand. We walked into the kitchen, my eyes searching around. I had expected my parents to be here.

"Where are they?" Jacob asked quietly, obviously wondering the same thing I was. I shrugged, opening my mouth to call out. Jacob tensed; he never found seeing them easy.

"Bella?"

Bella appeared in her bedroom doorway with her affectionate smile. I felt Jacob's muscles ripple gently as Edward stood behind her, his shirt unbuttoned a little.

"We didn't mean to, ur, you know…intrude." His voice was tight and awkward.

"Jake!" I hissed, blushing. Did he really expect them to be…ugh, it didn't even bear thinking about. Edward's face broke out into a smug smile as Bella laughed, her eyes wavering over Jacob's face, flickering with memories.

"Oh no, you haven't _intruded_ anything Jake. We were just talking, that's what we do." She assured him, "you have a one track mind. Did you really expect that?" She shook her head and laughed again. Edward winked behind her and Jacob grimaced, his teeth grinding together. Bella and I glared at Edward, mine a little more severe than hers. He just smiled back at us both innocently, obviously enjoying his teasing.

"Enough of this conversation," I said with gritted teeth.

"Please," Jacob agreed quietly. His palm had grown sweaty and I felt my chest tighten in sympathy. As much as he loved me, nothing could diminish what had happened between him and Bella. He never forgave Edward for the pain he had caused her those years ago – I had seen his reactions in Bella's memories – and never liked him for turning her into a vampire. But mostly, Jacob could never let go of the hate he felt for my father for getting to Bella first, for changing her normal life. Of course, he assured me he was glad it all panned out like this because that's how I came along into his life.

So trust Edward to relish in this type of situation. He wasn't quite the saint he made himself out to be. I continued to glare at him, hoping my thoughts were yelling at him loud and clear.

"Well it's nice to have you here Jake," Bella smiled.

"Maybe we'll see Renesmee a little happier now," Edward rolled his eyes and my cheeks grew hot.

"Maybe," Jacob tried to grin at Edward but ended up ducking his head and directing it at me. I scowled at my father, who just winked again.

"Was your journey ok?" Bella asked, her eyes intent on Jacob. He found it hard to return her gaze – his grasp on my hand tightening. I let my thumb stroke the skin on the top of his hand and his eyes flickered to my face. Confidence seeped slowly into his voice and expression.

"Yeah," Jacob found enough courage to look right back at her, "long and boring but ok." He even grinned. I felt a surge of happiness. It was like old times again, their friendship seemingly rekindling.

Bella flashed him another Cullen-esque smile.

"Good. And how are things," she hesitated, biting her lip, "at home?"

I felt Jacob tense again beside me but he answered her without a pause.

"They could be better."

"I hope they're ok."

"I'm sure they'd appreciate that."

"And I hope you're ok."

Jacob smiled at her. "Thanks Bells."

Bella nodded and her hand slipped behind her, fitting easily into Edward's. He was watching her with mild interest. He was obviously impressed – like me – at their civilisation. His eyes then quickly darted to Jacob's face.

"Why don't you show Jacob your room Renesmee?" Bella suggested lightly. We all noticed Edward's jaw lock and his muscles freeze. Jacob couldn't hold back his smug grin, aware of Edward's discomfort.

"That's a great idea Bells," he agreed cheerfully, using her nickname again. The atmosphere between them had softened completely. I glanced at Edward, who had composed himself and wore his blank mask again. He couldn't hide his dislike in his golden eyes.

Was it just me or was there more in dislike in his eyes? Could I see fear?

Overprotective, I assured myself, looking away from him. Bella jerked her head towards my bedroom door and Jacob towed me to it, letting me open it. I heard my mother murmur almost silently,

"Edward, its fine. He won't hurt her, I know it. Trust me."

"Bella," Edward replied in an equally low voice, "I would but I just found out-" I shut my door with a cross sigh.

"Why does everyone think you're going to attack me?" I demanded, whirling around to see Jacob. He wandered over to my bed silently and sat on my bed. His eyes flashed up to my face once.

"They're just being protective," he muttered.

"What's spurred this whole new level of it though?" I asked angrily. "Just because of Colin?" I had guessed that's what Edward was telling Bella now. I sat beside Jacob on my bed and gazed out of my window with a faint scowl. The glass was being decorated with raindrops that danced all the way to the ground. Their movements were jerky, quick and wild.

Jacob cleared his throat, looking out of the window too. "It's just a reminder," he said quietly, "of what we can be like." My eyes darted to his face. I held back the retort I was about to throw out of my mouth; he looked like he was about to speak again. Jacob slowly turned his head to look at me and his eyes were sombre. "Another reminder I should say." He referred dejectedly to Emily. He then took a deep breath. "I know I'm dangerous."

"I am too," I reminded him but he rolled his eyes.

"I could rip your face off."

"So could I."

Jacob groaned. "Renesmee, you're not getting my point." His eyes drifted away from my face and I frowned at his use of my whole name. No, not the use of it, the way he said it more like.

"I am but you're acting like I can't fend for myself," I scowled, folding my arms with a low growl. "I'm not fragile."

"Compared to me you are," Jacob said, "you're not listening. I could hurt you."

"Why are you suddenly saying this?"

"Because we've just been reminded of the consequences of loosing control!" He snapped. "Colin is young; he hasn't even got half of the strength I have." Jacob then fought to keep his voice under control. "You're completely fragile where I'm concerned."

"I can't believe we're arguing already," I growled.

Jacob turned to me, his eyes softer now, and wrapped his muscled arms around me. He pressed his cheek against mine.

"We're not arguing, we're having a heated debate," he half chuckled.

"We are so arguing," I hissed. But I couldn't keep my smile when he kissed my cheek. "Ok," I let my shoulders drop and my arms unfold, "fine, a heated debate."

"Hm, I thought so too." Jacob grinned. He dropped his arms from around me and stood up. "This is a nice room." I watched him pace around my room, touching my tiny ornaments and my ornate wardrobe. He then pressed down on the mattress he had just been sat on and frowned slightly.

"What?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing together.

"Bed's kinda small." He said, his voice serious as if it was a serious problem.

I blinked. "Well… _I'm _kinda small." Jacob laughed through his teeth and his eyes met mine. They twinkled mischievously.

"I'm not."

Suddenly, my heartbeat quickened and my lungs seemed to collapse. I stared back at him, taken aback. Was he suggesting… "Hey," Jacob strode forward and touched my hand, pulling me out of my panicked daze, "Renesmee, there's no need to throw a fit, I didn't mean anything by it." I blinked at him again silently. "I didn't," Jacob sighed and rolled his eyes, "I'm not _that _single-minded ok?"

"Yeah," I struggled for words, "yeah I know."

"Good. I don't want you thinking I'm pressuring you. It's not even passed my mind. Seriously, not once. I never think of you that way. Well I do. No! I don't."

"Jacob,"

"And I don't want to freak you out. I mean, not that our relationship isn't freaky enough already. Oh crap that makes me sound like I'm slating it when I'm not. You know I love you. But I don't want you. No, I _do _want you, just not you like that."

"Jacob."

"And I don't want you throwing a panic attack or something cause I'm not meaning anything by it. Oh I wish I didn't say anything. Renesmee, don't judge me. I didn't mean it. I promised myself I'd be good, oh crap man."

"Jacob you're babbling. Shut up."

"Ok." Jacob looked at me with worried eyes but he grinned. "I promise I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant like to cuddle."

"Seriously Jacob, shut the hell up before I throw a book at you." I eyed the shelf above us and he laughed, his nerves disappearing. Jacob then continued to inspect my room with a playful expression. He wandered over to my window and flicked the glass once with his finger before turning to me.

His grin was wide as he spoke, "you think this is werewolf proof?"

I smiled. "I'm sure it is to some degree. Esme designed it." Jacob raised an eyebrow but didn't comment on my side of the family. He knew better. "Though that doesn't give you any excuse to test it out." I told him sternly. He nodded, putting his hand on his heart.

"Ok, I will promise not to do anything…on purpose."

I rolled my eyes. "So have you seen your place?" I asked but he pulled a face.

"Yeah."

"What's the face for?" I frowned hard at him. He searched for right words, his forehead creasing.

"It's not…what I expected."

"You mean it's not what you wanted." I snapped. "In fact you shouldn't of 'expected' anything." He flinched but didn't seem hurt.

"You know that's not what I meant," he said, in an almost exasperated tone.

I barely noticed him talk. "You know, you're lucky you even got a place here, free of charge. It's none of Esme's business that because of our eternal ties you have to move with us. She didn't have to bother shoving a roof over your head. She could of let you stay and sleep under the damn stars!" I ranted.

"Easy Ness," Jacob warned but he rolled his eyes and his tone was clearly tired.

"No," I growled, "you're such an ungrateful, annoying little as-"

"What's going on here?" Bella asked in a loud voice, her head around my bedroom door. I snapped out of my argument and stared at her.

"She's got a lot of pent up anger," Jacob told her brightly, "so she's taking it out on me." He was completely unashamed.

"Renesmee," Bella scolded and I looked up at Jacob, pink flushing my cheeks again.

"No harm done," his stare intensified as he looked at Bella, "I've been through worse."

She flinched before replying, "you could say that about a lot of people." She then smiled. "Well stop this arguing you two, you're disturbing my focus."

"Practising with Edward again?" I asked.

"Sure am. I'm going to have this mind thing nailed in a matter of days. Still not quite perfect but getting there. So quit your bickering." Her perfect face vanished and Jacob exhaled heavily.

"No matter how much I love her, I'll never get used to that face," he ran his hand through his hair. I glanced at him in surprise. He hardly ever spoke of his awkwardness that he felt about Bella. He looked at me with suddenly apologetic eyes. "Sorry, thinking out loud. Never does me any favours."

I shrugged. "It's doesn't matter, it didn't offend me or whatever."

Jacob nodded and then looked at my stomach. "Any more anger in there?" He sat down beside me and acted as if he was wary.

I shook my head. "No. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of that. Well, I kind of did but not so mean."

"No worries," Jacob shrugged before stretching, his enormous bones clicking.

"Oh gross!" I cringed at the sound as he continued to flex and click his fingers and wrists. He then sighed in content. "You finished?" I asked, one eye open.

"Mm-hmm," he looked at my clock, "and looks like you should be finished for the day too."

I rolled my eyes as he put an arm around me. "It's not as if I had have to get up early for school tomorrow." I used his arm to hold some of my weight as I slid onto his lap slyly. He peered down at me, amusement colouring his face.

"Renesmee…" he began in a disapproving tone.

"Jacob…" I mimicked with a grin. "So, is that silly game over now?" I leant into him and let my lips brush against his chest.

"What game?" He tried to fight back trembles but was unsuccessful.

"That game for distracting you. It wasn't very fun, I will admit."

"Oh that," his voice shook as my breath tickled his skin, "well yeah I guess it's over now."

I lightly kissed his collarbone and then looked up at him with twinkling eyes. I grinned as his eyes wavered.

"See?" I said, "That wasn't so hard now was it?" Jacob held me closer and buried his face in my hair.

He sighed, his breath hot on my scalp. "No, it wasn't." I felt a frown invade my face again as I wondered why he still sounded so reluctant. I pulled away from him to decipher his expression; his chocolate eyes were closed and the corners of his lips were drawn down. I wondered if he was missing the pack already. Maybe, I thought with a sinking feeling, he was thinking of Leah Clearwater. I assumed that they had been close before I arrived, despite her brittle exterior. As much as I may have disliked her, she saved Jacob's life. Regardless that he was putting himself in danger for me, she had still leapt in front of him as Andrew had lunged. I shuddered at the memory. I owed Leah my life.

I continued to look at Jacob's unreadable face. I was relieved about the fact he healed fast; I was to be reminded of that night by an ugly scar ruining his face or his body…

But then, I felt my stomach churn with sad realisation. Leah may have gone, left the La Push pack, but her daughter Rame was still a constant reminder of her absence. Rame, I thought with a sigh, the poor parentless girl who was yet to grow up and experience so many different things in her life. Perhaps she would become a shape-shifter just like Leah and her uncle Seth, though it was doubtful. There were no more vampires in Forks to trigger the gene.

Maybe Rame could live a normal life.

"Jake?" I asked quietly. His eyes slid open and blinked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Will Seth tell Rame about…you guys?"

He pursed his lips. "He has no choice."

"Why's that?" I asked, confused. According to my theory, Rame shouldn't be affected. She could learn of the legends but she didn't have to know they were true.

Jacob's husky voice broke my trail of thought. "Well she's going to be surrounded by overgrown boys who can transform into enormous wolves; she's bound to have questions." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"But they don't have to phase in front of her," I persisted, "she wouldn't have to see."

Jacob sighed. "Rame is going to know." He swallowed, pulling me closer to him. "She's growing at an insane speed. Not as fast as you did, mind, but still quicker than she should. Something's definitely affected her. Like Dr Fang said," I scowled reflexively at his prejudiced referral to Carlisle, "Leah got bitten by a werewolf who was bleeding severely in the mouth."

"Your handiwork," I reminded him.

Jacob grimaced and our embrace tightened. "So you think that's what's affecting Rame?" I continued. "Andrew's blood?" His muscles rippled at Andrew's name and he didn't reply for a while.

I was thoughtful about the suggestion. Not many of us knew what real werewolves were like; we had never been able to study Andrew properly. Like me, Rame was a slightly worrying, slightly fascinating experiment. I sympathised with her; it was extremely irritating when people were so cautious around you because they don't know your limits, your boundaries. But unfortunately, if I ever got angry I would just lash out and maybe bite someone. I wasn't venomous though, I wasn't harmful if I bit. If Rame got angry, she'd explode into a giant wolf.

Jacob made a low noise. "I hope it hasn't affected her. She's already dangerous with Leah's temper. It won't do poor Seth any favours if we whack in some pure werewolf genes too." He tried to smile but it didn't reach his eyes. I cuddled into his warm chest, trying to squeeze out all of his unhappiness.

"You miss her, don't you?" I whispered against his skin.

Jacob inhaled shakily. "A little."

I pawed uselessly at his chest, trying to pull him closer.

"Jake…" He looked down at me earnestly with his dark honest eyes. His gaze made me melt – or it could be because he was pressing me into his smouldering chest – but I tried to focus hard on his face. He looked like he was have a rare, tender sensitive moment.

"Renesmee, all I need is you. You are my world and everything in it. You keep me afloat, I need you."

"What, I'm your inflatable armbands? Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I teased lightly.

Jacob smiled. "Sure. My lifesaver, how ever you want to put it. All you need to know is that I'm all right if I'm with you."

"Ok, that is good to know."

"So don't be worrying your pretty little head about me."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "Whatever. Like I'm going to worry about _you_."

He elbowed me very gently and laughed, the sound beautiful to my ears. "Ow! You brute of a werewolf, that hurt!" I protested, elbowing him harder in the chest. Jacob just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever."

I smiled innocently at him. I wondered for a wild moment if Jacob really was indestructible. Like us vampires have special powers, maybe he was that he never got too hurt. It was a small possibility… "Uh-oh, she's thinking. Should I be worried?" Jacob leaned back in fake fear and I pulled a face, sticking my tongue out.

"I was pondering on the idea of you being indestructible."

Jacob's brown eyes sparkled mischievously. "The idea? But I already am." He pushed me gently off his lap and made his insanely muscled chest stick out. "Go on, punch me," he urged with a boyish grin.

"No."

"Scared?" He teased.

"No," I frowned at him, "but you broke Bella's hand once." I had seen that memory in Bella's mind quite clearly. Her punch would have broken any human's nose easily it was fuelled by that much anger, but Jacob had barely noticed her touch. That was when he had kissed her. Or attacked her more like. All those years ago.

He laughed. "That's different."

"Well I'm reluctant to take the risk." I told him, unable to stop myself from eyeing his chest. It was extremely distracting, especially now the muscles were even more impressive as he pushed it out like that…

"We'll see," he broke my focus by laughing again.

"Yes, I guess we'll see. Depends how much you annoy me I suppose," I agreed. It wasn't as if I was a weak human; I was sure I could take him on easily. He would win, of course, but one punch wouldn't dent my hand. But the small possibility of that happening wasn't too appealing.

"I really think you should go to sleep now." Jacob squeezed me to his chest once before standing up. I sat defiantly on the bed, staring back up at him.

"But what will _you _do?" I asked as he met my gaze. "Hang out with the Cullens or something?"

Jacob shot me a harsh look of disgust and doubt. His features hardened, his jaw clenching together.

"Sure," he said sarcastically. His eyes faintly blazed and I flinched.

Instead of amusing him, I had stupidly hit a nerve. Hadn't I known him long enough, seen the anger long enough, to realise joking about my family was a no go area? I hissed at myself in my head furiously. Note to self: think before attempting to be funny.

Jacob's eyes then softened as he looked away from me towards my window. "I'm just going to check out the place I suppose," he shrugged.

I felt a stab in my stomach. I was mean. I was cruel. I had moved him out to a place where he had no friends, no family, no one but me. I had dragged him along like some innocent pet.

"Jacob," I began, my voice worried and anxious.

He rolled his eyes. "Please, Renesmee." He slid open my window and leapt out soundlessly, muttering to himself. "Cut this out, I'm not a kid."

"Fine, goodnight then!" I called irritably. I thought he had disappeared but Jacob turned and closed my window gently with a small smile. He kissed the glass and vanished. Surprisingly, he didn't leave a mark on the window. Good thing, since I don't quite think my family would appreciate that. I tried to pick out Jacob's body in the heavy rain, not quite being able to diminish my worried thoughts though I knew he would hardly be bothered about the weather.

Even though I knew this and I knew he was going to be fine, loping around as a wolf, I felt terrible. Jacob was miles away from his friends, his only contact through their thoughts as he phased.

And his family…

He was away from the people he knew and had lived with all his life. He was away from the protective bonds he had with his brothers; the pack. And now, Jacob was surrounded by my family; the people he disliked the most. And it would be blatant lying if I said they were overjoyed with his company.

I sighed, lolling my head heavily into my hands.

A cold marble hand squeezed my shoulder. Assuming it was my smug father, I flinched, growling darkly.

"Hey," Alice's soprano voice sounded hurt, "that's not very nice!"

I didn't look up at her as I replied. "Sorry, I thought you were Edward."

"As much as my brother may disappoint me, I don't think he quite deserved _that_ reception." I growled again, knowing she was right. As always. She continued, "What has he done now?"

"I'm just feeling horrible."

I heard Alice grin. "So you're taking it out on poor old Edward?" She then pondered for a moment. "I suppose I might have that once or twice…but that doesn't give you any excuses."

I groaned into my hands but she, again, continued talking. "Why are you feeling so horrible? Jacob's back. Everything's dandy."

"Because I'm a horrible person," I muttered, removing my head from my hands.

"I don't think that's quite true," Alice frowned, her neatly arched eyebrows furrowing together. Even with this expression, she remained faultlessly beautiful.

"It is," I retorted, "I do all sorts of terrible stuff."

"That would make you a _terrible _person not a horrible person." Alice pointed out triumphantly. I scowled; her clever remarks were never helpful at the best of times. "Sorry, that slipped out."

"I know."

Alice smiled and sat beside me. "So, what's this terrible stuff you've been doing then?"

I rolled my eyes but answered in a flat tone. "If you want the basics, I've made Jacob a complete and utter loner-"

Alice spluttered. "I didn't think you needed to contribute much with that."

"Alice!"

She put her hands up in front of her face and sprang to her feet. I glared unhappily at her but she was undeterred and smiled impishly down at me. "It's not funny. I've just…dragged him out here, no family, no friends, no pack, just me."

"But Renesmee, we dragged _you _out here, no friends, no Jacob for a while, just us." She reminded me, her eyes sympathising. She folded her arms daintily and sighed, the sound identical to a summer breeze. I let my scowl loosen at the noise. She looked at me, slightly smug, and smiled gently.

"Jacob isn't a child, Nessie, he'll be fine." I could hear the slight sarcasm she tried to conceal in her tinkling voice. She frowned for a split second, probably realising that too.

I sighed, pulling out a pair of sweats and a vest top from my bedside drawers. "It's different."

"No, it really isn't."

Alice thought she was being helpful, but really my feelings weren't feeling any better. I felt wretched and nothing was changing that right now.

"Goodnight Alice."

"I had a feeling you'd say that," she said dully. She danced to my doorway and looked over her shoulder at me. "I-" she sighed as she saw me stare right back at her. "Night then."

As soon as she left, I quickly tugged on my sweats. Like usual, I left my clothes in the growing ugly heap, unable to muster the effort to hang them up. They would probably be tidied up soon enough by Edward or Alice.

I shoved my legs under my pristine duvet and felt my gaze wander over to my closed window. The curtains weren't drawn, I noticed. I put one leg out to go and closed them but quickly put it back. I liked seeing the forest surrounding me. It wasn't as if I was scared of anything in the night. What could possibly scare me now?

I rested my head back on my pillow and let my eyes close.

In my dreams, dark and blank, I felt something solid and warm slide beside me. It stayed there, heating my body. I didn't bother to discover what it was and let it lie there for the rest of the night.


	23. Showdown

Showdown

The muggy faded rays of sun meekly found their way through my window. Somehow, the weak light made its way to my eyelids, tickling them to open them. I fought against it, extremely comfortable where I was. I was deliciously _warm_.

My body turned in an attempt to bury my head in my pillow. Surely morning wasn't here yet? But…my body wouldn't turn. It moved slightly but not much. However, I still couldn't bring myself to wake up properly and turn over.

My completely serene brain was far too peaceful to question the slight increase in temperature in my room. In my bed in fact. Perhaps it was because I enjoyed it so much that I found no reason to. I didn't carry on attempting to turn over and sighed very quietly. The sun continued to sparkle on my eyelids, probing me irritably. I heard a very low – so low I could barely hear it – noise of content.

Was that me?

It seemed the only possibility. It fell silent again in my room and my muscles relaxed even further.

But the noise sounded again.

Ok, that definitely wasn't me. Maybe it was Edward? It was hardly necessary for him to watch over me now but it was pointless to argue against his defensive actions. I wondered if he ever felt like he was simply protecting human Bella all over again. The suggestion didn't upset me, like being treated as if I were Bella usually did, because Edward was my father. If Jacob did it, as he had before, I would always drown in self-conscious panicked thoughts. Did he love me because he thought I was Bella? Did he imagine I was Bella because I wasn't good enough?

I tried to roll over again to shake the thoughts from my head but once more, my body was restricted. By what, I couldn't name. It was then when I realized my duvet was a lot heavier in some places. Just across my chest and a little bit down by my toes.

My eyes snapped open as I tried to pull my body upwards. It was harder than it should be.

"What the-" I gasped in effort.

"Oh sorry," someone said in a husky voice, "I didn't realise you were awake." The heavy part of my duvet across my chest vanished and I could sit up easily. I blinked once and a blurred face became visible.

Jacob had squished himself between me and the wall, his head a little higher than mine on the pillow and his feet hanging oddly off the end of the bed. His arm, that I guessed had been curled round my back and lying on my chest, was stretched out just above my head. The heavy parts down by my toes were his legs. "Morning."

I tried to say good morning back but my throat was dry from sleeping. "Do you know how much you fidget?" He asked me with one eyebrow raised.

I flushed pink. "I don't know what you're talking about," I managed to reply hotly.

Jacob laughed. "If I wasn't here, you would have rolled off the edge around ten times. Did you sleep ok?"

My cheeks burnt even more. "I never fidget. It must have been your mammoth arms suffocating me in my sleep."

Jacob rolled his eyes but grinned. "I suppose."

"Um, so could you get off me please? I need the toilet." Jacob's hot body hovered over me for a millisecond as he carefully got off my bed without touching me. "And I really didn't need you watching over me whilst I slept," I grumbled, flitting past him. I heard his throaty chuckle as I darted into the bathroom.

I glared at myself in the mirror. My curly hair was ruffled and tangled but other than that, I seemed to look ok. Fidget my ass! I dampened my hair, taming the curls slightly, before throwing a whole load of water on my face. My eyes were now clearly focused and my brain began working again.

Jacob was sat on my bed as I walked in, his mouth stretched out in a yawn and his hands running through his tousled hair.

"I need to cut that again." I said from the doorway. His head quickly turned to the sound of my voice with his usual grin. He let one hand pull a couple of strands of hair to show the length of it.

"Really?" Jacob asked, shaking his head so his hair was ruffled again.

"Yes," I walked over to my wardrobe, ignoring how gorgeous he looked in the morning, "soon."

"Oh, the dread," he mocked. I rolled my eyes and picked out an outfit before turning around to him. I cleared my throat and his eyes flickered up to my face, not comprehending. I waved my outfit at him.

"I need to get changed, so you know…" he didn't move. "Jacob. Leave."

I heard him sigh exasperatedly as he stood up. "I wouldn't have looked," he grumbled.

"Yes but if Edward caught you in here with me half naked, I'm sure I'd spend the rest of my day planning your funeral."

He glared at me but I smiled. "It's your face, Jacob."

He muttered something I couldn't hear and hopped out of my window. I rushed over and shut it and my curtains. I changed slowly until I heard Jacob pacing outside, his feat crunching the leaves on the ground. I picked up my pace.

"Ok," I called, tying my hair back, "ready."

Jacob lifted the window open easily and swung himself through, opening my curtains in the process. He landed silently, which seemed illogical judging by the size of him. He smiled at me casually.

"What do you want to do today then?" I asked him.

He thought for a few seconds before replying. "Want to check out the trails in this place?"

"You would have found out all the shortcuts last night, you cheater," I insisted playfully. Jacob ducked his head quickly but I could just about see the pink seep gently into his dark cheeks. I grew suspicious, if not a little smug, at his embarrassment. "What's that…are you…Jacob Black are you _blushing_?" I asked, swallowing a giggle. He didn't look up.

"No," he muttered.

"Yes you are!" I cried triumphantly. Jacob's eyes looked up at me and the pink lingered in his cheeks. "Why are you blushing?"

Jacob shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I'm not."

"You blushed," I said sceptically.

"Cause you accused me of cheating."

"You're being dramatic," I huffed, "I was merely stating a fact and then your cheeks start blazing."

Jacob's eyes held mine. "An incorrect fact," he told me in a soft voice. I frowned at him and his slight smile proved that my expression clearly illustrated my confusion. "Do you have to jump to conclusions that put me in the dog house?" Jacob pretended to tut at me disapprovingly. "I didn't go looking for shortcuts, I merely strolled about for a few hours, checked back at home," I winced as I saw his eyes tighten, "and then came back and fell sleep with you."

I felt a wave of sympathy in my stomach and my fingers slid down his muscle arm to entwine with his. "How are," I took a shaky breath, "how are things…at home?"

No matter how well practised his clean Alpha mask was, Jacob's eyes could not conceal his ongoing pain. As if he knew this, he stared past me, a cold blank stare. It took a while for him to answer so I watched him silently as flashes of grief flickered across his face.

"Things are…ok," his usually overconfident tone was absent from his voice, leaving as low vulnerable sound, "as far as ok can go."

I nodded slowly. Looking into his eyes made me feel broken, my heart splitting into pieces; the usual sparkle was impossible to see in the bottomless brown. Jacob then stared right at me. He took a deep breath and lifted our entwined fingers, breaking my clasp. I blinked, not quite sure what to think. Jacob's mouth twitched slightly as if he were trying to smile, but his eyebrows pulled together. His expression was indecisive. He then sighed before his warm hand took mine and let it hover just by his forehead. "This is why it hurts," he murmured softly, pressing my hand gently onto his forehead.

I closed my eyes, inhaled slowly, and focused.

I was in the clearing, back in Forks, surrounded by white solid objects that twitched. Heavy purple smoke hung in the air; the clearing dotted with huge bonfires. I saw my family, the Cullens, fetching the white objects and tossing them into the bonfires, fuelling the dark smoke. This was a while ago, I decided. Bella and Edward weren't among them.

I felt myself; Jacob. A large wolf, incredibly smug with my adrenaline pulsing wildly. I saw the pack, all in their wolf forms, stood around me. They were also fetching the white pieces, handling them with their teeth, and throwing them in the bonfires. Some of them were making low broken sounds. They were snickering with each other. I stood, watching them, watching Sam. He was a huge, bigger than Jacob, black wolf. He moved slowly and silently, eyeing up the rest of the pack. He caught my eye and seemed to smile at me. We had done our job – even though I didn't know what that was – and we were all proud.

Then suddenly, I heard an icy wild hiss behind me, accompanied by a guttural growl. I knew what these noises were, one was a werewolf. One of us.

I wheeled around to see the fine gray wolf of Leah Clearwater. She was snarling still as she stalked toward…a vampire. But this vampire shocked me, his eyes glowed a brilliant red. I also noticed his posture was not one of a skilled fighter. With one glance, I could tell he was lethal but not intelligent. Still, his brute strength looked too much for Leah.

Leah snapped at the vampire, forcing him back. He tried to lunge for her but she skipped back lithely. It was close though. Her movements were cocky; she was trying to impress. But she was alone with an unprotected back and it wasn't looking good. She growled again and the vampire could not help himself.

He threw himself at her, his arms wide as if to break her in half.

I leapt between them, knocking Leah heavily out of the way with a roar. The vampire snarled as his arms circled around my body. He squeezed. My howl was ear-splitting as I felt my bones snap and shatter on my right side. The pain was like nothing I had felt before. My whole body screamed out for relief. I kept howling in pain.

Then everything went black.

Jacob's warm fingers curled around mine but his expression was hard. I stared at him, my hands trembling and my breathing raspy and jagged.

"What…what was _that_?" I asked, my voice wobbly.

"That was an army of newborns that attacked Forks. Their creator, Victoria I think, was after Bella." I nodded; I had met the fiery red-haired Victoria in many of Bella's memories. Jacob's free hand balled into a fist but he attempted another grin. "The pack and the Cullens were brought together and we fought them, side by side. It was exciting; I won't lie, but scary. And then," he sighed, "we missed one. He hid himself in the trees but Leah found him. She was out to prove something I suppose, but she took the newborn on by herself," Jacob rolled his eyes, "she was being stupid. She might have got him if she didn't try and look so impressive. I had to do something." He looked at me and took a deep breath. His expression, a faint grin, hardened again. "About a day in numerous braces and a truck load of morphine she cost me." He clenched his teeth and I tensed, ready for a werewolf explosion. "That's it! I didn't pay anymore than that!" His loud fierce voice broke, along with my heart. I hated to see him like this. "I didn't die for her, Ness, so she shouldn't have died for me," he whispered, his eyes cast down to the floor. I flung my arms around him, kissing his hair, his cheek, his jaw. He didn't respond; his body hard and still in self hatred. I reached his lips, slowly turning his head to face me.

"I will do anything to make you happy again," I promised him, gazing deep into his sorrowful eyes.

"I know," he murmured gently, "and I won't deserve any of it."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop it." I dropped my hand from his face and turned away from him.

"What?" His hand jerked my chin back towards him.

"Stop beating yourself up." I kissed his cheek. "Only _I'm _allowed to that."

Jacob smiled. "Ok. Thank you…for listening to that. I needed to let that out." I kissed him again and felt his protective arms curl around me. My muscles, still prepared for Jacob to explode, relaxed at his touch.

I pulled away eventually from him. Jacob groaned. "I thought you were going to do anything to make me happy," he accused.

I raised an eyebrow. "I will."

"Well carry on kissing me then," he winked, pulling me closer roughly. I couldn't help my laughter.

"You know, that's no way to charm a woman," I told him; pointing out how tight he was holding me and how he jerked me closer.

Jacob eyed me up. "Well, it's not as if you're breakable."

"Wait a second…you said I was earlier." I reminded him with a laugh. "So do you wanna bet?"

He grinned. "Tempting but no."

"Yeah," I mused, "I think Edward would happily remove both of your arms if he found you throwing me off some building just to test my breakability."

Jacob snorted cockily. "He could."

"You're not as unbreakable as you like to think, Jacob Black," I frowned at him.

"No," he agreed, "I'm so much more." His grin was infectious and sent sparks off all over my body. It was the smile I love. It diminished all the pain in his eyes.

"Jacob, you should watch yourself."

"Please," he scoffed, "Edward can't touch me."

"Uh, that's so far from the truth that it's just undeniably stupid." I jabbed him with one finger. "Edward could take you." Jacob pulled me closer again, his arm curling around my legs. His eyes were bright.

"Ah, but I have a secret weapon." He smiled widely.

I narrowed my eyes in suspicion. "Being a werewolf might be a weapon but it's not exactly secret anymore."

"Not that, silly."

"Then what?" I asked, my curiosity impossible to hide. Jacob's large white teeth glistened as he grinned. He was aware he was winning our argument and loved every moment. As much as it should bother me, I couldn't help but just bask in his happy glow.

"You," Jacob kissed my lips lightly. I blinked. "As long as I am tied to you, which is forever of course, I am safe," he rolled his eyes at the word, "from Edward. He can't hurt me without hurting you."

"Unless you annoy the crap out of me, which is a very often occurrence. Is it a side effect of being a werewolf?"

"Nope," Jacob replied, undeterred by my werewolf jab, "just a talent."

"Ah," I nodded. "Quite a talent it is."

He grinned and mimed having an angel's halo. I laughed, moulding myself into his body. I felt his large hands curling around my waist.

"So, do you want to go for that run now?" Jacob suggested lightly.

I pulled away from him and smiled. "Sure."

I went to leap out of his grip but he heaved me into his arms, cradling me close as he jumped through the window. I looked at the scenery blurring past us and he turned back on himself; turning away from the Cullen's house. Jacob's lips curved into a grin as he ran, throwing his legs out faster and faster.

I could barely make out the shapes of the trees we dodged. Even over the uneven ground, Jacob held me close and my ride was smooth. It felt strange, being in his arms like this, when I was so used to clutching onto his shoulders I rode on his back. It felt nice, having his arms around me. I peered up at him and saw his brown eyes sparkling like exploding fireworks.

His white teeth shined and his cheekbones were more prominent as he smiled. His tousled hair ruffled slightly in the wind. I bit down on my bottom lip as I tried to realise how beautiful Jacob Black really was.

Suddenly, Jacob dug his heels into the dirt and skidded childishly to a halt. He looked down at me, his lips just slightly pulled back as his grin became shyer.

"How about this as our starting point? You know where you are right?" He asked, his tone casual, as he lowered me to the ground. I found my feet slowly.

"Uh,"

Jacob's eyes flashed in amusement and he raised an eyebrow. "Were you not taking note of where I was whisking you off to?" His voice adopted a disapproving tone and I couldn't help but laugh.

"No," I felt my cheeks grow hotter. He suppressed a laugh and pursed his lips.

"What if I were kidnapping you?"

"I wouldn't have cared." I said simply.

Jacob laughed. "That's a stupid answer."

"No it's not." I said, staring at him in the eye.

"You're hopeless." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. His brown eyes eyed me for a couple of seconds before he pointed at where we had come from. "Down there, basically in a straight line, back to your house."

"Basically in a straight line?" I asked, sceptically. "What literally or in the Jacob sense?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Basically in a straight line."

I leaned forward, stretching my back and legs and stared down where we were about to run. "Not going to be too difficult for you is it?" Jacob asked.

I shot him a dark look. "Of course not."

"Just checking," he muttered, staring ahead. He then quickly snatched a glance at me. I stared back. "Three,"

"Two."

"One."

I bolted forwards, the wind smacking into my face and tearing my hair behind me like a flowing veil. I saw the tanned blur of Jacob; surprised he hadn't phased. He was faster as a wolf. I wasn't that far behind him but he grew cockier the further he ran and turned back at me. Even at the speed we were running at, I could see the chocolate circles glinting back at me. Jacob began running backwards, waving as he went. I growled at him playfully and lunged forward again.

I caught up quickly and he raced to turn back around again.

"You're so cocky!" I shouted over at him but he laughed, racing forwards even more. His legs seemed to blur into one shape, ploughing into the dirt. He barely left a trace though, the grass barely squashed under his feet. He was gliding.

I saw my house, a dark shape between the trees. I sucked in a deep breath to keep going but Jacob was beating me by miles. I had to do something to win; I really didn't want to hear him gloat all day.

A thin but sturdy tree came into view in front of me. I grinned; perfect.

He didn't notice as I leapt onto it faultlessly. Up here, I could easily jump and land on my roof. It would be a stretch, that's for sure, but I could do it if I really tried. I wobbled on the branch I had jumped onto and took a deep breath to steady myself. Jacob was still oblivious, running wildly through the woods with a permanent grin. He was still a blur to me but I could pick out his face easily. I looked ahead, my eyes focusing on my roof, and edged forwards on the branch.

I teetered on the edge, the branch swaying slightly in the wind. I had jumped off trees before but nothing this far. It was a risk but if I pulled it off…well…Jacob would be incredibly impressed.

I took another deep breath and closed my eyes. I curved my back, as if to dive into a pool, and pushed off the branch.

I felt myself suspending in midair, the wind circling me almost in a confused manner. I began moving my legs like I was running and pushed myself further. My eyes opened and I was so close to the roof. I couldn't help the grin that painted my face brightly. I let out an excited scream as the roof seemed to get closer and closer to my feet.

Out of the corner of my eye, Jacob's head snapped up. He let out a strangled yelp to see me flying.

I landed neatly, the roof steady under my feet, and balanced my body quickly by outstretching my arms. The roof creaked once, surprised to be disturbed by my presence, as I wandered to the edge.

"I win!" I yelled down at Jacob, whose eyes were wide with fear.

His mouth fell open and he shook his head slowly in shock. Slowly, his frightened expression flickered into a more disbelieving gaze. To my joy, he grinned.

"Well and truly beaten." He announced.

I put my hands on my hips and stuck my chin out. "I expect no less."

Jacob leapt up to me, his hands gripping the edge, and he swung his body over onto the roof. He pulled me close and breathed onto my hair.

"You scared the crap out of me." He whispered.

"Sorry," I laughed, "but that was pretty awesome don't you think?"

Jacob's breath came out jagged as he chuckled. "I've seen better."

"Like what?" I asked hotly.

"Well when _I _jump, I can explode into a wolf. Bet you can't do that."

I scowled. "No, thank god."

Jacob pulled away from me and put one hand on his heart. "Ouch. That stung." He then winked. "You know you're jealous of my talents."

"Talents?" I quoted, my voice higher. "I hardly call exploding a talent."

"I could go to Vegas and be a billionaire."

"Be a circus freak more like."

"You're mean today." He frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "You're being vain today." Jacob smiled. "You can't call phasing a talent. It's not like singing. You can't go to your friends 'hey watch this, I can turn into a wolf!'"

Jacob's eyebrows pulled together as he looked at me. "Sure I can. They can do it too."

"So you're not too special are you?"

Jacob scoffed but then shook his head. "Ok fine, you win. You are the most talented of us two."

I smiled up at him angelically. "Thank you." I pressed my lips lightly to his. His hands gripped my waist and he groaned as I pulled away.

"Hey," he complained, one eye closed.

"We have an audience," I looked down on the floor where Edward was staring up at us. His face was blank and his body was frozen.

"Uh-oh," Jacob rolled his eyes before kissing me once, "I'm going to go for a run." He swept me up into his arms and shimmied down the roof to land on the floor.

"We just went!" I cried as my feet touched the floor.

"I want to check back home," Jacob stared past me straight into Edward's cold eyes, "see if everyone is ok. I'll be back in ten minutes, tops."

Jacob vanished and Edward sighed.

I scowled at him and stalked into the house.

"Renesmee," Edward followed me into my room. I growled at him but he still shut the door behind us and cocked his head to one side. "What were you doing on the roof?"

"Winning the race," I answered, staring out of my window. Edward let out an exasperated sigh and stood next to me. His body seemed colder after being pressed close to Jacob's hot skin.

"He'll be back; he's not running away from you because the horrible father is home."

"I know," I said through my teeth. I had a heavy sick feeling in my stomach; I hoped everyone was ok back at La Push. I couldn't help but worry madly about Rame. I could empathise with her so much.

"She's ok."

I stared up at him. "How would you know?"

"As far as I know, she's ok." Edward replied simply.

"She's not going to be soon," I sighed, "she's got one heck of a life in front of her."

"Hey, don't worry about her," Edward rubbed my arm softly, "she's got a lot of family she can't count on."

"She's like me; a dangerous experiment. I know how bad it is and I just feel so sorry for her."

He flinched. "Was it really…that bad?" He whispered.

I bit my lip, wishing I could swallow my words. Reel them back in. "Sometimes. More now than ever. When I was little, I barely knew much. But I cause you guys so much trouble and nobody knows what I could suddenly turn around and do. It's going to be so much worse for Rame; she might phase without knowing it." I felt my voice waver and rested my head on Edward's shoulder.

He sighed gently. "The pack will be there for her. Seth will never let her out his sight. It's like he's imprinted on her; he'll never let her go."

"I hope so," I murmured, "I really do."

We sat for a while in silence. The one side of my head grew colder as it rested on Edward's shoulder but I didn't mind. I eventually peered up at him and saw his tawny eyes staring ahead.

"What are you thinking?" I asked quietly. His eyes flashed down to my face.

"I'm thinking about when you were little." Edward's features softened as I continued to look up at him. "I understand what you're saying about Rame, Renesmee. I think it's lovely how caring you are being." His lips curved into a smile.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I then glanced at my window. How long had Edward and I sat here? Surely Jacob should be back by now? Edward felt my muscles tighten and sighed. He caught up with me easily.

I broke away from my father's side and stood warily by my window. The darkness glared back at me. My fingers gripped the window sill and I heard Edward sigh again behind me. I looked back at him slowly to see he had carefully leaned back on my bed so his head was resting on the wall. His golden eyes closed until one opened to look at me.

"It's been ten minutes," I began to argue with his disapproving expression, "he said ten minutes."

"You know, werewolves have many talents," Edward said with a suppressed chuckle, "time keeping on the other hand is not one of them."

I scowled and corrected him sharply, "Shape-shifters." I'd been face to face with a real werewolf before – I remembered with a shudder – and Jacob was nothing like that. For one thing, Jacob didn't want to kill me. Thought sometimes, I wouldn't be surprised if our fights claw the suggestion closer.

Edward grimaced as he swiftly kept up with my thoughts. I could feel his eyes sifting through my mind and, like usual, felt myself tense in frustration. I whipped back around to stare hopefully out at the still unfamiliar forest. I expected a flicker of russet, a glow of golden, anything that would signify Jacob's return. My hands clawed at the catch so I could fling open the window just in case I might be able to hear him. I was left disappointed.

I heard my father make a low disapproving sound in the back of his throat. My head inclined in his direction. The grimace that was still vandalising his marble face flickered before settling into the hard scowl I had inherited. But I knew that scowl.

I felt my heart flutter and watched Edward tense with a small sense of satisfaction.

Then, he suddenly sighed and rolled his eyes. Before I knew it, I felt Edward's arms wrap around me and fling me back onto my bed. I felt the breath whoosh out of my lungs in one long gush of air. As I landed, I saw Jacob's torso flinging itself through my window, sending shards of shiny wet glass flying into my room. But I heard Jacob's familiar boyish chuckle and knew he hadn't been thrown by somebody else. However, before I could even begin to ask why the hell he had thrown himself through my window, Edward's half crouched body was in front of me and an irritated growl seethed out of his lips.

"Oh out of the way," I rolled my eyes, scrabbling at the back of Edward's shirt. I was able to push him slightly to the side and my heart swelled at the sight of Jacob.

His toned body sparkled with raindrops, contrasting with his dark skin beautifully. He shook his short hair, scattering raindrops everywhere, and leapt through my broken window neatly with another chuckle.

Jacob's dark eyes gleamed as they rested upon my face and he swept me up into a huge bear hug.

"Sorry I took so long," he breathed into my hair. I clutched at his shoulders, as if to bind him to me.

"That's ok." I whispered back. To my dismay, I felt myself slowly slipping from his grasp and my feet landed nimbly on the floor. I hadn't realised Edward was very quietly growling; a long low ongoing sound that seemed to vibrate in the silence.

Jacob's posture suddenly stiffened as he saw my father. I whirled around to read his expression but , as I half expected, he wore his cool blank mask. I felt Jacob's hot breath by my ear.

"What's _he _growling at?" Jacob's voice lashed out.

I flinched at his tone and snapped back, "My wild guess would be you."

Jacob didn't react at my words and met Edward's icy glare. Edward looked at me and then scowled back at Jacob.

"Did you really have to break the window Jacob?" His words were harsh and clipped.

Jacob trembled once and I grasped his hand as he answered in an equally icy tone, "I was running too fast," his eyes narrowed, "I couldn't stop." Edward threw him a disbelieving glare as he straightened up. I squeezed Jacob's hand and he met my eyes for a second before Edward's voice cut through the air. His eyes returned to blazing instinctively at the disapproving vampire.

"I know that's not true," my father stopped himself from smirking, "surely a man with your instincts could easily stop themselves from running into a window?"

"What's the big deal here? It's just a window!" Jacob's voice rose in volume dramatically. I stared at him incredulously. What was it, thirty seconds, and they're already fighting?

"She was stood there," Edward growled. Jacob froze momentarily and I took advantage of the heated silence.

"'She' has a name," I reminded them frostily, "and before you-"

"Don't start ranting on Ness," Jacob interrupted me with a wave of his hand. I gawped at him, breaking his clasp on my hand and throwing it outstretched into his broad chest in a slap. His hot hand caught mine just in time and flung it back at my side. I'm sure he didn't mean to be so harsh but I felt a stab of pain where his fingers had gripped my skin.

"Ow! Jeez Jacob!" I exclaimed, cradling my hand. He looked at me once and immediately snapped out of his aggressive stance, rushing to stroke my hand. I recoiled from him quickly, and just in time, because Edward appeared in between me and Jacob. He hissed protectively and Jacob staggered back in surprise.

"Do you want to do anymore damage?" my father demanded.

"I didn't mean to-"

Edward's cold voice whipped out. "You didn't mean to break her hand?"

I looked at Jacob in despair. My hand was burning, the skin pink. Edward put one of his hands out behind him and I pressed my injury against his cold marble skin. I let out a quiet contented sigh as the freezing temperature soothed my hand. Jacob saw this gesture and his face fell. "You need to control yourself, Jacob Black, do you understand?" Edward growled and Jacob tensed dramatically.

"Oh yeah?" He shifted into his horrible cocky Alpha mode. His face suddenly looked years older but he looked no handsomer. I anticipated his next words with an intake of breath.

"Don't!" Edward's demand came out as a strangled cry. He had read Jacob's thoughts. Jacob just smirked, the expression ugly, and could feel the higher ground under his feet. Edward's head turned to me and he whispered, "I'm sorry." It took a few seconds for me to realise it was aimed at me.

"You think _I _need to control myself?" Jacob began.

"Jacob," Edward threatened.

"At least I don't have to fight the urge to kill her every time her heart beats," he spat out. Just like when Edward had thrown me behind him, I felt the air rush out of me. I saw Edward's shoulders sag in ashamed defeat. To top it off, Jacob smirked at him and said, "I think that means truce definitely over."

My eyes seemed to pop open as I stared at him. He was smirking at my father. I felt rage engulf my whole body and marched past Edward, drawing my shaking clenched fist back.

Jacob stood still and smug, a perfect target. I strode forward one step and took a deep breath. I thought I heard a familiar low chuckle before I flung my fist with undeniable power into Jacob's smirking face.

There was an audible crunch.

"Holy-"Jacob cussed loudly in a high-pitched voice. His large hands clutched frantically at his nose. I couldn't see the damage I had done but he began cussing further, the cries strangled and pained.

I smiled proudly, merely shaking off the small amount of pain in my fist. My knuckles were a little pink but not grazed. Jacob stared up at me, wiping away the blood that had begun trickling slowly out one of his nostrils. I couldn't help but feel another swell of pride. Edward began laughing triumphantly behind me, and to my surprise, Jacob joined in too.

"Wow, that was one heck of a punch," he winked as his nose healed quickly.

Edward laid a hand on my shoulder. "Perfect shot."

"Bella was right," I said with a wide grin, flashing my white teeth at Jacob, "I _do _put up a good fight."


	24. Author's Note & Sequel Preview

_**Thank you so much for your reviews! This story means a lot to me as it was one of my first completed fan fictions and took me a heck of a long time!**_

_**Here is a preview to the still untitled and unfinished sequel to Blue Hour.**_

_**(I do not know how long it will take me as my laptop isn't working at the moment with my work on it!)**_

"What do you want?" I stuttered. My heart was pounding wildly in my chest as Aro continued to advance towards me. His long black sweeping cloak masked his feet and it looked at if he were gliding on air. Pale papery skin stretched out over his bones on his face but there was no denying he was horrifically beautiful. I tried to stop myself from staring at him; his features were pointed and distinguished, not aging of course but they looked so old and fragile.

"What do I want?" Aro mused to himself.

"They'll come you know," my voice cracked, "they'll come and get me."

Aro stopped and raised an eyebrow slowly. "_They_?" He clasped his hands together and leaned towards me. "Who?"

"My family. They'll come," I continued to stutter but it felt like I was only convincing myself. Why weren't they here now? We weren't too far away unless Ash was driving faster than I had realised…

"Oh good, we'll have a reunion. I think one was definitely in order." Aro's disconcerting eyes gleamed hazily and his lips stretched into a smile. "But that isn't why I'm here."

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly, stepping backwards again and feeling the cold solid wall hit my spine sharply.

"To see you of course," he began to hover towards me again and my heart pounded restlessly against my already sore ribcage, "Renesmee do you realise how remarkably special you are?"

I didn't answer. "You are incredibly special. You are one of a kind. A rare gemstone. We cannot afford to loose you."

"What do you mean?" I croaked.

Suddenly, two other figures stepped out from behind Aro. My stomach, weak and ill, flipped as they drew back their dark hoods. I knew these two from Bella's memories, Demetri and Felix. Felix smiled at me menacingly but Demetri's face was hard and his jaw was clenched. I could see his nostrils flaring gently; he could smell me. My heart thumped louder, only publicising his target further.

Even though they were expected, I couldn't stop my knees crumbling underneath me as I saw their bright crimson irises. It was nothing like the comforting golden amber I was used to. Felix let his eyes twinkle even more and I felt my stomach twist.

"Demetri, Felix, Ashanasia and I would like to escort you to Italy." Aro announced proudly.


End file.
